I'm only me when I'm with you
by Ayanah
Summary: La première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle j'ai su. En un regard j'étais tombé irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle, mais les histoires d'amour ne sont jamais simple et la nôtre en était l'illustration parfaite. Réécriture "étoiles plein les yeux"
1. Chapter 1

**Alors déjà un grand bonjour à toutes les personnes qui passeront par ici, ceci est une réécriture de mon ancienne fic " des étoiles plein les yeux ", les évènements ne seront pas tout fait à semblable mais une réécriture ca sert bien à ça non ? Changer ce qui n'allait pas dans la première version ...**

**Je tiens encore à m'excuser auprès de mes anciens lecteurs pour avoir laissé la première version à l'abandon mais j'espère que celle ci vous conviendra tout autant. Et pour les nouveaux lecteurs bienvenue à vous, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^**

**-----**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Je l'ai su depuis le début, à peine mes yeux se sont-ils posés sur elle que déjà les affres de la passion m'engloutissait. On ne peut résister à son destin et je n'ai pas fait exception à la règle. J'ai eu beau lutter, être aveuglé par les choses qui m'entouraient une seule constante revenait sans cesse, elle. Son sourire, son odeur, sa façon de parler, de bouger tout ça était une véritable torture pour moi. On dit souvent qu'une seule personne peut changer toute votre vie, je n'y croyais guère jusqu'à ce début d'année mais un seul regard a réussi à chambouler toute mon existence. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait trouvé, ce n'est pas non plus elle qui l'a désiré, c'était tout simplement ce qui devait arriver. Elle est mon âme sœur, la seule personne au monde à pouvoir comprendre réellement qui je suis, et tant qu'elle voudra de moi je serais là pour elle. Elle a été mon rayon de soleil, ma bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour son bonheur. Je l'aime et c'est la seule certitude que j'ai. Pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai peur, des personnes se dressent entre nous, et même si j'ai confiance en elle je crains qu'elle ne puisse pas réussir à surmonter tous les problèmes que notre couple a engendré. Si j'étais raisonnable je partirais, je lui faciliterais les choses, mais depuis que mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes pour la première fois j'ai arrêté de l'être.

Je la veux, elle, et je suis prêt à tout pour la garder à mes côtés. Elle est mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, et c'est pour ça qu'en ce jour j'ai décidé d'agir. Avant de vous en dire plus, laissez moi me présenter. Rémus John Lupin pour vous servir. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter n'est pas la mienne, ce n'est pas non plus la sienne, c'est la nôtre. Une succession d'évènements sur lesquels nous n'avions aucun contrôle et qui aujourd'hui nous amène à ce point de non retour. Pour que vous compreniez ce que j'ai l'intention de faire il faut d'abord que je commence par le début. Ne me jugez pas sur les apparences, abstenez vous d'émettre le moindre commentaire sur les actes perpétrés durant cette année tant que vous ne connaîtrez pas l'entière vérité. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que vous devez avoir en tête, tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour elle.

***----

C'était un jour pluvieux, un jour banal sur Londres en somme. Le train s'apprêtait à partir alors que sur le quai c'était l'effervescence, les parents finissaient de dire au revoir à leurs enfants qu'ils ne reverraient pas avant les prochaines vacances de Noël. Cela me projetait bien loin en arrière, à l'époque où j'étais encore un tout jeune garçon qui s'apprêtait à faire sa première année de scolarité à Poudlard. Ma mère m'avait accompagné, comme toutes les années suivantes d'ailleurs, et voilà que maintenant je revenais mais cette fois ci en temps que professeur. Dumbledore nous avait demandé à moi et Sirius de venir pendant une année exceptionnellement assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et de sortilèges. Comment aurions nous pu refuser ? Nous devions tout à cet homme, moi particulièrement. A mesure que le flot d'élèves s'engouffraient dans le train, j'entendais leur rire venir traverser la cloison de mon compartiment pour se répercuter en écho dans toute ma cabine. Ils étaient si insouciants, et par de nombreux côtés je leur enviais cette manière d'être. Ils ne se doutaient pas encore de ce qui les attendaient à l'extérieur, de la guerre qui commençait, ni même du monde tel qu'il était réellement. Ils étaient jeune, les seules choses auxquelles ils pensaient étaient des préoccupations purement adolescentes.

En soupirant, je me laissais retomber contre le dossier de mon siège. Ma valise soigneusement rangée était placée dans le filet destiné aux bagages, un livre était posé à ma droite mais pour le moment je n'avais aucune envie de commencer cette lecture. J'attendais, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle de cette foule grouillante. Déjà six ans que j'avais quitté cet univers confortable pour les petits appartements miteux qui m'étaient proposé en échange de mon maigre salaire de bibliothécaire. J'avais vécu dans le monde moldu pour ne pas avoir à révéler ma véritable nature à mes employeurs mais cela me contraignait aussi à devoir cacher l'existence de mon diplôme. Qu'importe d'être le major de promotion dans une école que personne ne connaît. Le sifflement furieux de la locomotive résonna dans la gare et les derniers retardataires se hâtèrent de monter dans le train. Sirius avait été plus malin que moi en évitant le trajet par les rails. En même temps j'attendais avec impatience de voir la tête de Minerva quand mon meilleur ami arriverait sur une moto volante qu'il avait soigneusement trafiqué. Comme toujours il ne manquerait pas de faire parler de lui, mais c'était sa nature, et il suffisait de s'y habituer.

Plongé dans mes pensées je n'entendis même pas la dispute qui venait d'éclater dans le couloir un peu plus loin, ni même les bruits que produisaient la course effrénée d'une élève tentant d'échapper à ses poursuivants. A vrai dire la seule chose qui me fit tourner la tête fut d'entendre la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrir et se refermer à toute vitesse. Une jeune fille se tenait là devant moi, debout adossée contre la paroi qui servait d'ouverture, elle tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Je ne savais même pas si elle avait remarqué que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait ici étant donné qu'elle gardait obstinément les yeux clos. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient le long de ses épaules, de ses bras alors que de fines gouttelettes s'écrasaient au sol au rythme de sa respiration. Son jean était trempé, ainsi que son blouson mais ce qui me frappait le plus c'était la douceur de ses traits. Elle possédait une peau étonnamment blanche, même pour quelqu'un qui vivait en Angleterre, et la couleur de ses cheveux ne faisait que renforcer le contraste d'avantage. Sans dire un mot elle a dégagé les quelques mèches qui venaient se placer devant ses yeux avant de se rendre compte de ma présence.

Pendant quelques instants elle est restée interdite et cela m'a donné l'occasion d'étudier la couleur de ses iris. Un mélange de vert et de doré fascinant, quand elle s'est rendu compte que je la fixais de manière peu courtoise elle a réagi et sur le moment je me suis senti un peu stupide. Qu'est ce qui me prenait de détailler une élève à ce point ? Peut être parce que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte tout de suite qu'elle en était une. La seule solution qui me restait était de réagir moi aussi. D'un bond je me relevais lui tendant la main.

- Rémus Lupin

A peine cela fut-il fait que je me sentais d'autant plus stupide. Depuis quand serrait-on la main d'une élève ?! Elle a esquissé un mince sourire avant de me rendre ma poignée de main. Elle allait me répondre, j'allais connaître son prénom quand la porte du compartiment s'est une nouvelle fois ouverte. Sur un adolescent cette fois ci. Il a semblé surpris en nous voyant main dans la main mais cela n'a duré que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

- Décidément tu ne peux t'empêcher de faire des ravages Cassie Chérie

A peine ses mots furent-ils prononcés qu'elle relâcha ma main de façon brutal, comme si le contact l'avait instantanément brûlé. Elle me jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir accompagné de son ami. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Les choses comme ça ne m'arrivaient jamais en règle général, j'étais toujours parfaitement maître de moi-même, j'évitais les contacts au maximum et voilà que là je faisais durer une simple poignée de main bien trop longtemps pour que cela soit perçu comme totalement innocent. Cette année s'annonçait prometteuse, et pas vraiment du bon côté.

***----

J'aimais Poudlard, le château représentait sans aucun doute ma deuxième maison. Ici je n'avais plus besoin d'être sur mes gardes, pas obligé de me plier aux bonnes convenances je pouvais tout simplement être moi. Mes amis étaient la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, je les avais connu en première année et depuis ils ne m'avaient jamais fait faux-bonds. Je les aimais autant qu'ils m'aimaient, et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. C'était ma dernière rentrée et je repensais avec nostalgie à la première fois que mes pieds avaient foulé le sol de cet édifice. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je sois réparti à Serpentard, que je suive les traces de mon frère Regulus et de mes cousines avant lui mais le choipeau en a voulu autrement. Il voyait en moi l'âme d'une lionne, des ressemblances frappantes avec mon autre frère. Au début je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser, je ne voulais pas ressembler à Sirius, j'aurais préféré suivre l'itinéraire qui était tout tracé devant moi depuis ma naissance mais finalement je ne regrette pas. Si je n'avais pas été réparti à Gryffondor jamais je n'aurais connu Victoria et Alexandre, et jamais la vie ne m'aurait paru aussi amusante.

- Encore dans tes pensées ma belle ? Laisse moi deviner c'est le bel apollon du train qui te met dans cet état ?

- J'ai bien entendu les mots bel apollon ? Et dire que me tu cachais ça Cassie. Je suis pourtant ta meilleure amie j'ai le droit de savoir tout ce qui te concerne de près ou de loin. Alors ?

La seule chose déplaisante avec ces deux là était sans nulle doute leur façon de se mêler de ma vie sentimentale. Il suffisait que je parle ou entre en contact avec le moindre garçon pour qu'immédiatement leur imagination s'enflamme.

- Figure toi que j'ai retrouvé notre amie ici présente main dans la main avec un mystérieux inconnu. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, ah tu aurais du voir ça Victoria, je regrette de les avoir interrompu d'ailleurs. Ils étaient si mignons.

- Comme toujours Alexandre tu enjolives les choses soupirais-je

- Alors il n'y avait pas de garçon ? Demanda Victoria perplexe

- Si mais il s'est juste contenté de me serrer la main pour me saluer, il n'y avait absolument rien de romantique là dedans

- Et dis moi au juste pour toi combien de temps dure une poignée de main sans arrières pensées ?

J'étais piégée. Devant le petit sourire triomphale de mon ami je n'avais même plus rien à lui objecter. Victoria et lui bavardaient joyeusement essayant de déterminer l'identité de cet homme, et à plusieurs reprises j'entendis des mots effrayants tel que la laisser dans un placard, la pousser sur lui, et d'autres termes auxquels je préfère ne pas repenser. En faite quand j'y repensais ça avait était tout à fait anodin. Comme à leur habitude un petit groupe de Serpentard avait mal pris l'une de mes réflexions, et je tiens à préciser que pour cette fois ce n'était en aucun cas ma faute, qui pouvait dire qu'ils étaient aussi susceptible sur la pureté de leur sang ? Cette petite discussion animée m'avait donc tout naturellement amener à m'enfuir dans le Poudlard Express. Sans réfléchir j'étais rentrée dans un compartiment et il se trouvait là. C'était aussi simple que ça, c'était le hasard, même si je ne pouvais nier qu'il avait incontestablement les plus beaux yeux qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. De toute façon je ne le reverrais probablement jamais, il paraissait plus âgé qu'un étudiant et surtout je ne l'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. Le tintement provoqué par le bruit d'une cuillère qu'on frappe doucement contre un verre en cristal me sortit de ma léthargie. Dumbledore se préparait à faire son discours , les premières années venaient de finir de s'installer; tout était exactement d'une normalité parfaite.

Ce n'est que quand je me suis décidée à tourner la tête en direction de l'assemblée des professeurs que j'ai su que cette année ne s'annonçait pas aussi paisible que je l'avais prévu. Là juste derrière le directeur se tenait deux nouveaux professeurs. Ainsi donc l'inconnu du train était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, en regardant mes amis je sus qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire, qu'ils allaient même se faire un malin plaisir de me la rappeler encore et encore. La première surprise passée, il m'en attendait une autre de taille. Sous le choc je ne fus même pas capable de répondre à Victoria qui venait de me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. A vrai dire je n'avais même pas compris ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire, mon regard était rivé sur le nouveau professeur de sortilèges.

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être là. Cela faisait déjà neuf ans que je n'avais plus eu de contact avec lui. A de rares reprises je l'avais surpris sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de ses amis mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'était plus rien pour moi pourtant sans pouvoir me contrôler je sentis ma gorge se nouait, il me rappelait tout ce que je quittais en franchissant les portes du manoir à chaque rentrée et ce que je retrouvais à chaque retour de vacance. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces quelques minutes où je nageais en plein brouillard mais il fallut que ma meilleure amie me donne un coup de coude pour que je réagisse. Les préfets étaient déjà en train de rassembler les premières années et moi j'étais toujours assise.

Heureusement Teddy avait pris le relais, préfet en chef de sa fonction il ne me donnait que peu d'obligations. En règle générale il se chargeait de tout et j'avais juste à m'acquitter de mes rondes quotidiennes. A mon tour je me levais accompagnant les derniers retardataires jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Ils paraissaient à la fois effrayés et émerveillés comme j'avais pu l'être lors de ma première rentrée. Une fois notre tâche accompli Teddy m'informa du planning des réunions et des rondes de nuit avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le premier conseil était prévu pour après demain, décidément il ne perdait pas vraiment de temps. En général c'était MacGonagall et Slughorn qui se chargeait de la bonne marche de ses réunions mais en voyant le nom des professeurs responsables je manquais de m'écrouler sur le premier fauteuil venu.

_Réunion du 3 septembre 1984_

_Sujet : La sécurité à Poudlard_

_Nom des professeurs Responsables : , _

_Organisateurs : Teddy Smith, Edward McNair_

_Personnes concernées : Christopher Emerson, Sarah Capland, Irina Grey, James Becket, Cassiopée Black, Marina Copperfield, Elana Peterson, Jonas Bedingfield, Vincent Bullstrom, Daniel Lewinsky, Bianca Thomas, Jérémiah Grant, Andrew Stewart, Samuel Leroy._

_Motif : Une nouvelle année démarre, je suggère donc de voir cette réunion comme un événement dans lequel tous les préfets se rencontreront, cela afin de faciliter les tâches qui seront dispensés à chacun durant l'année scolaire. Durant cette réunion l'élection d'un représentant pour chaque maison sera organisé, cela afin d'éviter les conflits qui ont perdurés durant l'ensemble de l'année scolaire passée. Si pour une quelconque raison vous ne pouvez être présent, prière de nommer un délégué dans les préfets de votre maison qui exposera votre point de vue. Je vous attends donc tous à 19h30, au troisième étage salle des préfets. _

S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué, c'était ces petites réunions. En général personne n'était jamais d'accord, et quand cela arrivait à de très rares exceptions la maison Serpentard s'arrangeait toujours pour reprendre les négociations. Il est vrai que s'entendre à 16 relevait du miracle, peut être que Teddy avait eu une bonne idée en proposant que seulement quatre préfets représentent l'ensemble des maisons en plus des deux préfets en chef. Seulement excellente idée ou non, je n'avais aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds. Peut être pourrais-je me faire passer pour malade et demander à Daniel de me remplacer. Il n'était qu'en sixième année mais je m'étais toujours bien entendu avec lui.

En soupirant je me rendis compte que c'était chose impossible que de manquer cette première réunion. Teddy me chercherait sûrement partout, il devait même déjà avoir prévu l'éventualité que je chercherais à me défiler. Non mais quelle idée avait eu Dumbledore de me nommer préfète, tout le monde savait que je n'étais pas un exemple à suivre, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à m'opposer aux Serpentards et cela me valait souvent quelques ennuis. J'entendis la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor coulissait et quelques instants plus tard je fus rejointe sur le canapé par Alexandre. En le voyant seul j'haussais un sourcil de surprise, où était passé Victoria ?

- Tu connais notre petite Vicky elle a déjà du trouver sa première victime

- En règle générale elle attends au moins une semaine avant de commencer sa chasse effrénée

- Que veux tu elle a du trouvé une proie intéressante, et toi alors ma belle, je t'ai trouvé bien silencieuse au dîner

Avais-je vraiment envie d'exprimer tout ce que je ressentais ? Toute cette colère qui bouillonnait en moi depuis que Sirius avait quitté le manoir ? Alexandre me regardait, avide de réponse, sa main me caressant doucement les cheveux mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me laisser aller. Je lui faisais confiance mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me confesser.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée rien de grave, tu sais le trajet et tout ça

- Et bien entendu ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ton frère disparu vienne de reprendre le poste de Flitwick

Comment aurais-je pu le tromper ou même lui mentir ? Avec Victoria, ils étaient les deux personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux au monde et pourtant je leur cachais encore tellement de secrets. Il avait deviné sans que j'eus à dire quoique ce soit et d'un côté je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je n'aimais pas m'étendre sur ma vie privée, ou sur ce que je faisais en dehors de Poudlard, je trouvais que ça n'avait aucun intérêt de les embêter avec mes problèmes quand eux même avaient les leur. Devant mon mutisme, Alexandre sut qu'il avait vu juste et instinctivement me prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Cassie ça va aller, on veillera sur toi et je te promets qu'il ne te fera plus souffrir. Seulement il faut que tu nous parles tu sais, tu restes toujours tellement silencieuse sur ta vie. Tu as toujours été là pour nous alors n'oublie pas que l'inverse est tout aussi vrai.

Sa main caressant mon dos me rassurait alors que sa voix était comme une berceuse pour mes oreilles. Il était l'être le plus gentil et le plus aimant que je connaissais. En sa présence il était impossible de continuer à être triste, il émanait comme une sorte d'aura bienfaitrice autour de lui. En repensant aux gens qui lui avaient fait du mal dans le passé j'eus à nouveau un haut le cœur. Alexandre nous avait avoué son homosexualité à Victoria et moi en troisième année, bien sûr pour nous ça ne changeait rien mais je savais qu'il avait eu peur de notre réaction, du fait qu'on puisse l'abandonner suite à ça.

C'est seulement en cinquième année que les rumeurs ont commencé à se propager, et à partir de ce moment là certaines personnes trouvaient opportuns de faire quelques petites plaisanteries malsaines. Évidemment nous avons réagi, et très vite le scandale a cessé. Aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Alexandre appartenait à une riche famille spécialisé dans les pierres magiques qui se vendaient à prix d'or dans les bijouteries. La rumeur est parvenu aux oreilles de ses parents, certains auraient sans doute voulu qu'il se fasse déshérité mais il n'en a rien été. Ses parents ont juste paru blessés qu'il n'ait rien dit auparavant, forcément après ça il n'y avait plus d'intérêt à colporter des ragots à son sujet. Mais je savais que cette période de rejet était toujours profondément enfoui en lui. Il n'y revenait jamais, il se contentait d'être lui, une personne joviale à l'humour dévastateur.

- Étant donné que Victoria ne va sûrement pas rentrer de la nuit, tu veux que je vienne dormir avec toi ce soir ?

- Non ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas. Va plutôt profiter de la vue de tes colocataires dis-je en souriant

- Mais si jamais quelque chose ne va pas …

- Je viens immédiatement te trouver, je sais

- N'oublie pas qu'on t'aime Cassie répondit-il avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas

- Moi aussi je vous aime murmurais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Nous n'étions que quatre filles de septième année à Gryffondor et pourtant même malgré notre petit nombre il y avait une distinction bien marquée entre le groupe que je composais avec Victoria et le groupe que formait Kathleen et Louisa. Le dortoir était vaste, nous étions chacune aux extrémités de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de querelle entre nous, juste une indifférence constante qui s'était poursuivi sur les sept années. Nous nous contentions d'échanger des banalités et cela semblait suffire à chacune. Une fois arrivé en haut, les deux filles dormaient déjà, si bien que je n'eus pas à attendre pour utiliser la salle de bain. Prenant grand soin de verrouiller la porte derrière moi, je commençais à faire couler l'eau de la douche tout en me déshabillant. L'image que me renvoyait la glace était insupportable à tel point que je détournais la tête aussi rapidement que possible.

L'eau retombait brûlante sur ma peau mais c'est ainsi que je l'aimais, une ancienne blessure se rouvrit mais je savais comment la soigner alors ça ne me préoccupait pas plus que ça. Au début j'allais voir Pomfresh mais au bout d'un moment elle a commencé à poser trop de questions, alors j'ai du apprendre à fabriquer mes propres potions de guérison. Ce n'était pas un exercice si difficile avec un peu d'entraînement, il ne fallait juste pas se tromper dans les dosages au risque de faire empirer les choses. J'avais sincèrement penser en arrivant, que cette année serait la meilleure de toute mais avec tout ce qui arrivait je commençais à douter. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre, je devais être forte et ne pas montrer mes émotions. Après tout on m'avait éduqué pour ça, et pour une fois ça me servirait sans aucun doute.

***----

Quand nous sommes arrivés ce soir là, tous les préfets étaient déjà présents. Teddy Smith et Edward MacNair se tenait sur la petite estrade face à leur camarade qui était séparé en petits groups distinct. Je savais bien que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas écouter Sirius et ses histoires d'aller prendre un verre avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il était 19h45 et je doutais que nos prédécesseurs avaient pour habitude d'être en retard. Comme à chaque entrée de mon meilleur ami dans une pièce, des soupirs se firent chez un petit groupe de fille et quand je le vis leur adresser un clin d'œil je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, il ne changerait donc décidément jamais. J'observais plus attentivement les groupes qui s'étaient formés, les trois préfètes de Poufsouffle s'était regroupé avec la préfète de septième année de Serdaigle et celle de sixième année de Gryffondor et je devinais sans mal que leur regard allait être rivé sur Sirius durant toute la soirée.

Assis sur les chaises mises à disposition les trois préfets de Serpentard se tenaient bien droit, leur visage n'exprimait que l'ennui et l'envie d'en finir. De temps en temps l'un d'entre eux glissait un commentaire à son voisin mais ça s'arrêtait là. Un peu plus loin dans la salle un groupe de quatre garçons semblaient avoir trouvé la nourriture très à leur goût, mais ce qui attira mon attention ce fut les personnes assises sur les tables placées contre le mur. Leurs uniformes étaient tous trois aux couleurs de Gryffondor et c'est là que je la reconnus. Aucun doute sur qui elle était, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Ses cheveux étaient cette fois ci attaché en une longue queue de cheval mais ça n'enlevait rien au charme qui se dégageait de sa personne. A notre arrivée elle s'est contentée de nous lancer un bref regard avant de retourner à la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec le préfet de sixième année, Daniel Lewinsky me semblait-il. Suivant mon ami nous prîmes place à notre tour sur un côté de la salle. Notre rôle n'était pas d'intervenir, juste de surveiller au cas où un débordement subviendrait.

- Bien puisque nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je tiens d'abord à féliciter les sixièmes années qui ont reçu leur badge de préfet cette année, puissiez vous l'utiliser à bonne escient. Ensuite je propose que nous passions directement à l'élection des délégués de chaque maison avant d'en venir aux sujets de sécurité qui nous réussissent ce soir. Quelqu'un y voit une objection ? Non ? Très bien dans ce cas je vais faire passer des morceaux de papier, notez y le nom de la personne qui vous paraît le plus apte à remplir cette mission dans chacune de vos maisons et ensuite nous procéderons aux dépouillements.

L'exercice semblait pourtant simple mais un des Serpentards jugea que ça n'était pas de son goût. Il proposa que les préfets votent à main levée mais sa proposition fut rejetée par les Serdaigles. S'en suivit une discussion houleuse qui ne tarda pas à s'étendre sur d'autres sujets beaucoup plus sérieux. Sirius et moi échangèrent un regard, étions nous censés intervenir ou attendre que les choses se tassent d'elles-mêmes ? Sans que nous ayons le temps d'y réfléchir, un des Serpentard dégaina sa baguette visant l'un des Gryffondor. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre formule que déjà celle ci lui échappait des mains. A présent les Serpentards et les Gryffondor se faisaient face, n'écoutant pas leur préfet en chef qui leur sommaient d'arrêter toute bagarre.

- Ca suffit maintenant, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre.

- Elle m'a attaqué cracha un garçon que j'identifia comme étant Jérémiah Grant en sixième année à Serpentard

- J'ai protégé Daniel nuance, on connaît tous le genre de sorts que vous lancez vous autre Serpentard

- Cassiopée, protectrice des faibles et des lâches. Quelle réputation ma chère lança Edward qui venait de prendre part à la discussion

- Mieux vaut cette réputation que la tienne MacNair dit-elle avec un sourire glorieux

- Qu'entends tu au juste par là ? Gronda-t-il visiblement furieux

Voyant que la situation n'allait pas tarder à passer au stade supérieure je pris sur moi de faire quelque chose. Sirius lui semblait serein, il observait la scène avec décontraction et je devinais sans peine que la querelle qui opposait les uns et les autres étaient loin de lui déplaire. Le directeur avait-il eu vraiment raison de le nommer au poste de professeur ? Sirius resterait Sirius quoiqu'il arrive.

- Bien, comme l'a dit votre camarade, il est temps de passer au vote. Un papier chacun.

- On en a pas fini siffla le dénommé Edward à l'adresse de Cassiopée qui lui fit une petite révérence

Attendant que les élèves eussent procédés au vote je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer davantage. Désormais je connaissais son prénom mais cela ne me suffisait toujours pas. Je ne l'avais toujours pas vu en cours, elle devait certainement être de septième année mais cette pensée ne suffit pas à me soulager. Très souvent je me surprenais à penser à elle avant de me maudire d'avoir de telles idées envers une élève, et en règle plus générale envers une personne de l'autre sexe. Sirius semblait lui aussi l'observait mais d'une autre manière. Les traits de son visage semblaient s'être crispés d'un coup et il me paraissait nerveux. Jamais je n'avais surpris mon ami dans un tel état et je me demandais comment une si jeune personne pouvait en être la cause.

- Donc c'est parfait, nous n'avons pas d'égalité et nous ne devrons donc procéder à aucun autre vote. Le délégué de Serpentard sera Vincent Bullstrom, pour Serdaigle nous aurons Christopher Emerson, Poufsouffle sera représenté par Irina Grey et pour finir Gryffondor aura comme représentant Cassiopée Black.

A l'annonce de son prénom je la vis se retourner vers ses deux autres camarades qui lui souriaient penaud. Elle soupira avant de reporter son attention sur ce que Teddy et ensuite Edward disaient. Pas une fois elle ne regarda dans notre direction, et étrangement cela me fit quelque chose. Les autres filles gloussaient à chaque fois que Sirius remettait ses cheveux en place et moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être interloqué par la manière dont il continuait à regarder Cassiopée.

- Tu sais qu'un peu plus, et on pourrait croire que tu veux la tuer glissais-je à mon ami

- C'est ma sœur

Choqué je regardais à nouveau en direction de la jeune fille avant de repasser sur Sirius. La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes traits aristocratiques, la même façon de se tenir, je n'eus même pas besoin de le faire répéter car je n'avais pas une seule raison de douter de sa parole. A l'époque où nous étions encore scolarisé à Poudlard, Sirius nous parlait beaucoup de sa petite sœur, une gamine adorable qu'il aurait souhaité emmener avec lui. Et puis il y avait eu les problèmes avec ses parents, il avait emménagé chez James, et après ça je crois qu'il l'a évité au maximum. Elle n'avait certainement pas du comprendre pourquoi Sirius l'avait abandonné mais il avait eu ses raisons. Aujourd'hui pourtant en voyant à quel point il paraissait troublé je me demandais si quelque part il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Les élèves commençaient déjà à se relever, se préparant à regagner leur dortoir quand mon ami se leva d'un bond se dirigeant vers Cassiopée qui discutait avec Teddy. En voyant son professeur arrivait, le jeune homme s'est éclipsé laissant la jeune personne seule face à Sirius. Ils se toisaient tous deux du regard sans dire un mot, difficile de dire quels sentiments les habitait tellement ils paraissaient impassible. Et puis là, Sirius a souri. Un sourire sincère qui pourtant n'a pas paru satisfaire à sa sœur qui s'est contenté de baisser le regard.

- Cassiopée tu …

- Je dois y aller, à plus tard professeur Black, professeur Lupin

Elle n'a pas relevé les yeux en sortant, elle s'est contentée de continuer à regarder le sol tout en fuyant vers la porte de sortie. J'avais de la peine pour Sirius, il ne disait rien mais je ressentais bien sa peine.

- En même temps à quoi je m'attendais. Pour elle je suis un étranger désormais soupira-t-il

- Si Poudlard m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard Sirius

- Je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans sa vie si elle n'en a pas envie Lunard, qu'est ce que ça apporterait de bon de toute façon

- Tu es son grand frère et ça suffit amplement, de plus je te connaissais plus combatif mon cher Padmol

- Tu sais ce qui me réjouis vraiment ?

- Avec toi je m'attends à tout

- Ma petite sœur suit mes traces, franchement t'as vu ce sort, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde, j'ai presque eu de la peine pour ce pauvre Serpentard

- Finalement je ne sais pas si tu aurais une très bonne influence sur elle répondis-je perplexe

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a pas meilleur exemple que moi voyons

- Dans une autre dimension peut être

****----

Nous étions encore si aveugle à ce moment là, incapable de prédire ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Cette soirée a changé beaucoup de chose, et pas seulement dans ma vie, dans celle de Sirius aussi. Je pense que c'est ce soir là qu'il s'est fait la promesse de tout faire pour compter à nouveau aux yeux de sa sœur, et merlin sait que cette entreprise n'a jamais été facile. Elle était et reste tout ce qu'il y a de plus têtu, il s'est battu avec acharnement pour reconquérir son cœur mais tout ça je le compterais plus tard. Pour ma part cette nuit là je ne connaissais pas encore l'ampleur des sentiments que j'avais à son égard. Elle était toujours mon élève, et dans mon esprit il était inconcevable que je puisse succomber à la tentation en méprisant toutes les règles les plus élémentaires. De plus, à mes yeux elle était devenu la petite sœur de Sirius, une personne doublement intouchable. Pourtant déjà à cette époque, je le sentais, mon cœur qui s'emballait à chaque fois que je la voyais, l'envie que j'avais de la protéger. J'ai bien essayé de me convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un amour fraternel mais c'était plus que ça, beaucoup plus. Et quand je l'ai réalisé il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Alors déjà un grand merci à Althea, Lia, Elayna Black, atchoum16, Plague05, Shimy, valabo et caramelise pour vos reviews. Contente de voir que certains m'ont suivi dans l'aventure et merci aussi à ce qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs alertes et leurs favoris :)**

**Concernant le rythme de publication, je pense essayer de poster un chapitre tous les mercredi. **

**On m'a également poser des questions sur mes autres fics, sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre une autre de mes fics, celle ci, sera la seule et l'unique ( et c'est déjà bien hein xD )**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**ps :** **Une petite mention spéciale à Lia, qui me suit dans toute l'aventure et qui m'aide énormément. ^_^**

CHAPITRE 2

Je détestais le jeudi matin pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant que les cours débutaient à 8 heures précise, la deuxième était qu'on commençait avec un cours de sortilège, et pour finir la troisième et pas des moindres était que Sirius avait décrété que le jeudi serait le jour où il tenterait par divers moyens de me parler en privé. Je ne voulais pas être confrontée à lui, les quatre heures de cours par semaine en sa compagnie me suffisaient amplement. En général j'essayais de ne pas trop me faire remarquer pour qu'il n'ait aucun prétexte à venir me trouver. Je l'avais rayé de ma vie il y a déjà plusieurs années de cela et je n'avais pas besoin qu'il revienne aujourd'hui. Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule, entourée de mes amis. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que quelqu'un comme lui pourrait m'apporter de bon. Le cours qui suivait celui de Sirius était celui du professeur Lupin. Même s'il n'était pas aussi populaire que mon frère, il avait déjà trouvé son fan club parmi les étudiantes ce qui bien entendu nous obligeait à supporter un concert de gloussements sans fin.

Comme d'ordinaire, Victoria et moi prîmes place au second rang alors que tranquillement Alexandre nous rejoignait un rang derrière. Depuis quelques temps déjà ma meilleure amie paraissait pensive, elle passait le plus souvent ses nuits en dehors du dortoir et je me doutais bien que les deux évènements devaient avoir rapport l'un avec l'autre. De souvenir, mon amie n'avait pas paru aussi captivée par un garçon depuis son premier amour de quatrième année. Je me demandais bien de qui il pouvait s'agir, Victoria n'était pas du genre à aller chercher des partenaires dans les années inférieures alors cela réduisait considérablement mon champ d'investigation. La porte de la salle claqua et au même moment des rires se firent entendre au fond de la salle. Pourtant le professeur Lupin était toujours égal à lui-même. Un vieux pantalon de costume noir élimé, un pull à col en V gris, vraiment rien d'extraordinaire dans sa façon de s'habiller. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux châtains retombaient devant ses yeux dorés et pendant un court instant je me surpris à me demander si durant sa jeunesse il avait été du genre à collectionner les conquêtes ou à se borner à une partenaire fixe.

Il passa derrière son bureau, déballant ses affaires ainsi que les quelques objets qui allaient servir à animer le cours. Je l'observais, le détaillant du regard, examinant ses mains, les traits de son visage. Non décidément il paraissait trop sérieux pour être du genre à multiplier les aventures. Sans que je m'y attende ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête en rougissant. Quelle petite gourde je faisais, qu'Est-ce qu'il allait penser maintenant, que j'étais une de ces petites dindes qui se pâmaient d'admiration devant lui ? Essayant de reprendre contenance je relevais le regard. Il n'avait pas bougé, il continuait à me fixer, mais étrangement ce regard ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. Je détestais que quelqu'un puisse me dévisager mais là c'était différent. Il me regardait tout simplement, et ce simple fait suffisait à me mettre en confiance sans que je comprenne comment. Il fallut, pour que l'échange visuel prenne fin, que Alexandre me plante sa baguette dans le dos. Avec ma chance ce petit incident n'avait pas échappé à mes amis.

- Et après ça tu veux nous faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? Ricana mon meilleur ami

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mentis-je en essayant de ne pas me laisser déboussolé

- Je peux te dire que même avec toute l'expérience que j'ai, jamais je n'avais vu un regard aussi brûlant. Allez avoue nous tout ma petite Cassie, depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment

- Et bien depuis quand vous couchez ensemble évidemment, voyons Cassie il y a des priorités que tu ne peux ignorer

- Vous êtes fous répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- C'est ça fais l'innocente, mais on en reparlera dans quelques mois et là tu ne pourras plus ignorer l'évidence

- Et peux tu me dire quelle est cette fameuse évidence Victoria ? Soupirais-je

- Que toi et lui êtes fait pour être ensemble

- Si je vous écoutais je serais faite pour aller avec n'importe quel garçon un minimum potable qui passerait par là

Malgré la décontraction avec laquelle je prononçais cette dernière phrase je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un autre regard au professeur Lupin. Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial après tout ? J'étais folle de me laisser influencer par les opinions de mes amis, il n'existait aucune sorte d'alchimie entre nous, il n'était rien pour moi, et je n'étais rien pour lui. Fin de l'histoire.

Le cours se passa sans aucune autre anicroche. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le professeur Lupin propose de faire des exercices par groupe de deux. Au début certes c'était très amusant, Victoria et moi nous lancions de petits sorts sans envergure quand Rémus passait à côté de nous mais dès qu'il avait le dos tourné nous en profitions pour discuter joyeusement en incluant Alexandre dans nos petites plaisanteries. Le problème était que tous les autres groupes se comportaient exactement comme nous au plus grand daim de notre professeur qui n'eut d'autres choix que de former de nouveaux duos. Heureusement pour moi j'eus la chance de me retrouver avec Teddy, ce n'était peut être pas l'un de mes meilleurs amis mais je l'appréciais. A sa façon il pouvait se montrer gentil, et je savais qu'il n'oserait pas me lancer de sorts trop puissant. En voyant avec qui Victoria se retrouvait j'eus vraiment de la peine pour elle. Comment le professeur Lupin avait-il pu l'associer à Vincent Bullstrom ? N'était-il pas au courant de l'animosité profonde qui existait entre eux ? Des sorts fusaient de part et d'autre mais moi je me contentais de me protéger quand Teddy tentait de m'atteindre.

- Tu m'as l'air distraite Cassiopée, en temps ordinaire tu m'aurais déjà envoyer par terre depuis longtemps lança Teddy en me sortant de ma torpeur

- Je préfère te laisser l'avantage pour cette fois dis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Victoria, je ne pense pas que le professeur Lupin la laissera se faire tuer

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te ridiculise n'Est-ce pas ?

Avec un petit sourire énigmatique il a soudainement levé sa baguette et je savais exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il prononçait toujours le même sort, il n'était pas difficile de le contrer, ou même de riposter. Pourtant je n'en fis rien, les autres nous regardaient et je ne voulais pas l'humilier devant ses amis. Sous la violence du coup je me retrouvais par terre sans vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, peut être que si j'avais prévu que ce serait aussi douloureux je me serais un peu défendu, mais de toute façon maintenant il était déjà trop tard. Les Serpentards ricanaient quant aux autres élèves je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'en soucier puisque déjà le professeur Lupin était accroupi à mes côtés. C'était la première fois qu'on était aussi proche, mise à part la fois du train où on s'était serré la main évidemment. J'aimais son parfum, un mélange subtil d'odeur animal et de vieux livres. Il passa sa main sur mon épaule avant de descendre doucement vers ma main. J'eus l'impression que ce simple geste était fait au ralenti tellement mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine.

- Vous avez mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiet

- Non je … enfin je m'en remettrais … répondis-je troublée

Je pense que ma réponse ne lui a pas vraiment convenu puisque quelques secondes plus tard il m'aidait à me relever gardant ma main dans la sienne. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux personnes autour de nous si bien que quand Teddy prit la parole j'eus un violent sursaut que je pense le professeur Lupin prit pour un symptôme de quelque chose de plus grave.

- Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie proposa le préfet alors que Rémus continuait à me regarder se demandant sûrement ce qu'il conviendrait mieux de faire

- Non inutile, je vais bien, vraiment répliquais-je immédiatement

- Cassiopée tu as fait un bond de deux mètres en arrière avant de t'écrouler par terre, un passage par l'infirmerie s'impose. Professeur ?

- … Tout à fait, oui, faites ça. Je passerais prendre de vos nouvelles à la fin du cours miss Black

Il avait paru hésitant et j'avais eu le mince espoir qu'il ne m'envoya pas là bas. Pourtant bien entendu je n'allais pas y échapper, et merlin seul savait comme je détestais cet endroit. Sa main lâcha la mienne et instantanément Teddy se matérialisa à mes côtés. Je lançais un dernier coup d'œil à Victoria et Alexandre qui regrettaient surement de ne pas pouvoir venir avec moi et je me laissais entrainer par mon ami dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils étaient tous désert, mais rien de plus normal puisqu'il n'était que 11H20 et que tout le monde était encore en cours. Je marchais tête basse regardant ma main. Pourquoi cela m'avait-il fait cet effet quand il l'avait prise ? Déjà dans le train j'avais ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, et voilà que ça avait recommencé.

- Tu sais je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu esquiverais, si j'avais su que tu ne m'avais pas vu venir jamais je n'aurais …

- Je t'ai vu venir mais disons que je voulais te laisser ta minute de gloire. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça apporte comme popularité de m'envoyer à terre dis-je en plaisantant

- Ce n'est pas amusant Cassiopée, j'aurais pu te faire très mal

- Oh tu sais j'en ai vu d'autre

Devant le regard perplexe qu'il me lançait je commençais à me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de réfléchir avant de prononcer cette phrase. Le couloir de l'infirmerie n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et déjà je sentais mon ventre se nouait. Si Pomfresh me demandait de me déshabiller pour vérifier que tout allait bien ça allait être le début d'un pénible questionnaire que je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer.

- Tu sais Teddy je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller à l'infirmerie. Peut être que tu pourrais m'amener tout simplement à la tour Gryffondor pour que je me repose ?

- Non j'ai dit que je t'amenais à l'infirmerie et je t'y amènerais, si ça se trouve tu as des blessures que tu ne soupçonnes même pas

- Je te promet que si je ressens la moindre douleur je te préviendrais, mais ça ne sert vraiment à rien de déranger Pomfresh pour si peu

- C'est son travail d'être dérangé, allez viens

Je ne voyais pas comment m'éclipser, Teddy semblait déterminer et le faire changer d'avis semblait impossible. L'infirmerie approchait à grand pas et j'imaginais déjà des excuses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. J'étais tombée dans ma douche, les escaliers, de mon balai. Alors que j'énumérais tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables je fus arrêtais dans ma marche par Teddy qui venait de se placer juste devant moi. Que voulait-il encore ? Me trainer de peur que je ne m'échappe en courant ?

- Ecoute il faut que je le fasse maintenant, tu sais Cassiopée je t'aime bien

- Oui moi aussi dis-je prise à dépourvue

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime plus que bien. Et je me demandais si ce week-end tu avais déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

Comment décrire mon sentiment à ce moment précis ? J'étais choquée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Jamais je ne m'étais doutée que Teddy m'appréciait plus que ça. Il attendait une réponse et je ne savais que dire. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de situation, c'était le lot de Victoria d'ordinaire et à vrai dire j'avais toujours trouvé ça très bien comme c'était.

- Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, tu peux y réfléchir

Je regardais Teddy, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure réponse qu'il conviendrait de lui donner. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, la porte de l'infirmerie était toute proche et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser dériver mes pensées sur ce qui se passerait quand je me retrouverais à l'intérieur de cette pièce. C'est là qu'il entra dans mon champ de vision, comment ne pas le reconnaître ? Sirius possédait une démarche bien à lui, confiante et charmeuse à la fois. Il lança un regard dans notre direction et alors qu'il allait approcher je fis la seule chose qui me parut possible pour l'éloigner.

- J'accepte répondis-je soudainement en lui adressant un baiser sur la joue

Mon frère parut perplexe, je le vis hésiter pour finalement tourner les talons, rebroussant chemin. J'observais à nouveau le jeune homme qui me faisait face, après tout qu'Est-ce qu'un petit rendez vous ? Je ne risquais pas grand-chose et puis ça semblait lui faire plaisir.

***

Sirius m'avait emmené dans une sorte de bar branché qui apparemment sélectionnait avec soin ses membres. Nous n'eûmes aucun mal à entrer et je devinais aisément que cela avait plus à voir avec le pourboire que mon ami avait donné au videur plutôt qu'à notre allure, ou plutôt la mienne. A peine furent nous entrés que déjà des jeunes femmes venaient nous saluer. J'écoutais avec distraction la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques centimètres de moi tout en repensant à cette matinée. Cassiopée avait été blessé, un petit incident minime à première vue mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me précipiter pour l'aider. J'essayais de me persuader que j'en aurais fait de même pour n'importe lequel de mes élèves mais la réalité était tout autre. J'avais eu envie de la toucher, de m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Le contact de sa peau était pour moi électrisant, il suffisait que nos mains entrent en contact pour que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde où seul sa présence comptait. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette situation, elle m'attirait c'était indéniable mais je savais que tout rapprochement était strictement impossible. Elle était et resterait mon élève.

Pour cette raison, et là aussi j'essayais de m'en convaincre, j'ai été prendre de ses nouvelles à l'infirmerie. Je fus un peu surpris quand l'infirmière m'informa qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun élève depuis la veille mais ça ne m'étonna guère plus de quelques secondes. Elle avait du trouver un moyen de faire flancher l'élève qui l'accompagnait, pouvait-on vraiment forcer quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas envie à faire quelque chose ? Mais je m'étais promis une chose, si un évènement pareil se reproduisait, cette fois ci je l'accompagnerais moi-même jusqu'à l'infirmerie, cela dans le simple but de m'assurer qu'il lui soit prodiguer les meilleurs soins possibles. N'étais ce pas après tout ce que tout bon professeur pouvait souhaiter à son élève ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air très intéressé par ce qu'on raconte n'Est-ce pas ?

Reprenant mes esprits je remarquais à peine la jeune femme plantée devant moi. Elle était du genre blonde plantureuse, le style de femme que je ne fréquentais jamais mais dont Sirius raffolait. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules en un carré sophistiqué alors que son maquillage était destiné à faire ressortir le contour de ses lèvres ainsi que ses yeux bleus. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était belle mais pour moi l'image de Cassiopée continuait à trotter dans ma tête, balayant toutes les autres sur son passage. Pourtant sans que je m'en rende compte, la jeune femme se rapprochait petit à petit de moi. Avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse pour la première fois j'avais juste réussi à savoir qu'elle s'appelait Georgia et cela semblait nous convenir à tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse, d'ailleurs je n'en avais jamais voulu, mais l'alcool aidant je finis par ne plus vraiment voir le mal dans une simple aventure d'une nuit.

***

En revenant ce soir là de Pré au Lard j'étais plutôt fatiguée mais en fin de compte la journée ne s'était pas si mal passée. Teddy avait été égal à lui-même. Gentil et prévenant. Nous avions un peu fait les boutiques avant d'aller prendre un café. Il avait évidemment tenu à tout payer, et même s'il n'était rien arrivé d'excitant et d'extraordinaire j'avais passé une bonne journée. La compagnie de Teddy était reposante et agréable, ce qui me changeait des aventures dans lesquels mes amis avaient tendance à m'embarquer. Oh certes j'aimais l'action, mais de temps à autre je n'étais pas contre l'idée de rester tranquille comme la plupart des filles de mon âge. Nous étions censés rejoindre nos amis respectifs dans la grande salle mais au fur et à mesure que nous approchions je le sentais ralentir. Déjà l'entrée n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et je supposais que c'était à ce moment là qu'on était censé se dire au revoir. Respirant un grand coup je me retournais de façon à me placer devant lui, sa réaction ne fut pas longue à venir, il avait sûrement du penser que je l'encourageais à agir. Sa main enserra la mienne alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

- Bon et bien je suppose que c'est là qu'on se quitte. J'ai passé une très bonne journée, on devrait remettre ça bientôt dis-je en espérant qu'il arrête de me fixer comme s'il attendait quelque chose

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de sourire alors qu'il avait levé sa main la posant doucement sur ma joue. Un de ses doigts caressait ma peau alors que son autre main venait de se placer dans le bas de mon dos m'attirant légèrement contre lui.

- J'en ai eu envie toute la journée souffla-t-il

- Teddy je …

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, tu m'y autorises ?

- Et bien …

Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se retire me regardant à nouveau. Sa main n'avait pas bougé et pourtant même si j'étais plus proche de lui que jamais, il ne me faisait pas l'effet que réussissait à me faire Rémus par un simple contact. Comme je ne disais rien, il prit cela comme une invitation à recommencer, prolongeant un peu plus le baiser cette fois ci. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'attendais, j'avais toujours imaginé mon premier baiser de façon tellement surnaturelle que ça me paraissait presque irréelle de me faire embrasser de façon aussi commune dans le hall. C'était certainement ce qui faisait à la fin d'un rendez vous qui s'était bien passé et puis ce n'était pas si terrible. Ses lèvres avaient un gout salé qui n'étaient pas si désagréables. En l'embrassant je me demandais si cela signifiait que notre relation allait se poursuivre. Et si oui de quelle façon. A nouveau il se détacha et dans mon champ de vision je ne vis pas seulement Teddy mais également mon frère et Rémus qui se tenaient devant les escaliers. Je croisais le regard du professeur Lupin et sans savoir pourquoi j'eus soudain honte de ce que je venais de faire.

Mon nouvel petit ami me souriait à présent et je me faisais l'impression d'être une très mauvaise personne. Jusqu'ici j'avais toujours évité d'être trop proche des gens, et particulièrement des garçons. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais vraiment envie d'être en couple avec quelqu'un. Si mes parents l'apprenaient ce serait terrible. J'imaginais déjà leur réaction et cela me fit vraiment froid dans le dos. Pourtant malgré tous les doutes que j'avais-je rentrais le sourire aux lèvres dans la Grande salle. Un baiser plus tard, je me retrouvais placée entre Victoria et Alexandre, ce dernier ricanait tout en recevant les billets que lui tendait ma meilleure amie.

- Ne me dites pas que vous aviez parié sur ce rendez vous ? Demandais-je en les regardant tour à tour

- La vraie question n'est pas là ma chère, parle nous plutôt de ce premier baiser. Était-il conforme à tes attentes ? Dégoulinant de romantisme dans une petite crypte secrète qui aurait échappé à l'attention de tous depuis des siècles ?

- Ou alors empli de passion dans une vieille maison hantée qui aurait accueilli des amants maudits du dix-huitième siècle ?

- Allez dis nous tout Cassie

- Encore faudrait-il que vous me laissiez le temps d'en placer une. Mais désolé de vous décevoir aucun des scénarios grandiloquents que vous aviez concocté ne s'est produit.

- Alors quoi ? Il s'est contenté de t'embrasser devant la porte comme un imbécile ?

- Ce n'est pas un imbécile …

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, le regard de mes amis était braqué sur moi et je pouvais sentir qu'ils se retenaient tous deux de me lancer les commentaires dont-ils avaient l'habitude. Qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait faire que ça se soit passé de manière commune ? Je n'étais pas différente des autres après tout. Mon frère et son ami rejoignirent leur table et à nouveau l'attention de mon professeur de sortilège m'était réservée. Pourquoi avais-je tant l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

- Tu sais ma chérie ce n'est pas si grave que ça se soit passé comme ça, le principal c'est que tu en es eu envie et que ça se soit bien passé

- Parce qu'il t'a embrassé comme un dieu n'Est-ce pas ?

- Je … Je n'ai pas de point de comparaison pour vous répondre

- Mais les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui flanche tu l'as senti tout ça ?

- Je croyais que tout ça ce n'était que des superstitions pour ados romantiques ?

- Sauf que ma belle, tu es une adolescente romantique

- Il faut que j'y aille

Je savais qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette histoire mais je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus pour le moment. Je n'étais pas comme eux, pas aussi insouciante et expérimentée à la fois. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'on était censé éprouver quand un baiser était réussi et jusqu'à ce soir ça m'importait peu. Teddy était l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaissais et la moindre des choses était de lui accorder une chance, après tout combien de couples avaient fini par s'aimer à force de passer du temps ensemble ? C'était peut être ce qui allait se passer, ça personne ne pouvait le prévoir.

- Cassiopée attends !

J'accélérais le pas, commençant à monter les marches sans m'arrêter. Il était hors de question que je lui parle, j'avais eu mon compte pour ce soir. Pourtant j'aurais du le prévoir, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper aussi facilement. Sirius faisait facilement une tête de plus que moi et surtout il grimpait beaucoup plus rapidement. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre il se tenait devant moi le souffle court. Son visage m'exaspérait parce qu'il me rappelait trop le mien. N'importe qui aurait pu voir que nous étions de la même famille, il était presque l'identique de Régulus, quant à ses yeux il me rappelait trop de souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier pour de bon.

- Professeur Black y a-t-il un problème ? Demandais-je condescendante

- Cassie j'aimerais que tu arrêtes avec ces professeur Black. Tu peux m'appeler Sirius.

- Vous êtes mon professeur, il ne serait pas convenable de vous appeler par votre prénom

- Je voudrais qu'on parle

- Mon dernier devoir ne vous a pas convenu ? J'en parlerais volontiers mais j'ai des choses à faire

Baissant les yeux je passais à côté de lui alors qu'il me rattrapait en me tenant par le bras. J'eus un sursaut, grimaçant alors que mon frère me fixait. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Montre moi demanda-t-il gentiment

- Lâche moi ! Répondis-je sèchement en retirant mon bras lui faisant face

- Cassie …

- Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça le jour où tu es parti. Qu'Est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il suffisait que tu reviennes pour que je te saute dans les bras ? Je ne t'aime plus Sirius, je ne suis plus la petite fille qui attendait à la fenêtre que tu reviennes en pleurant. Je ne veux pas que tu m'approches, je veux que tu disparaisses pour de bon tu comprends ? Tu n'es plus mon frère à mes yeux et tu ne le seras plus jamais.

Je savais que je lui avais fait du mal, il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre que je l'avais blessé. Mais je ne me sentais pas capable de faire autrement. Je lui en voulais, plus qu'à quiconque. Il m'avait abandonné en sachant parfaitement ce qui arriverait. J'étais égoïste, j'en étais consciente. Sirius était parti à cause de nos parents, de ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Personne n'était au courant et je n'en étais pas fière. Je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner et j'avais l'impression que ça serait toujours au dessus de mes forces malgré tous les efforts que je pourrais déployer.

***

Comment expliquer ce que j'avais ressenti en ces instants précis ? Sirius avait eu le cœur brisé par le discours de sa sœur alors que quant à moi le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec ce Teddy avait tourné et tourné dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Il restait gravé dans ma mémoire, me tenant compagnie pendant de longues heures. Je les revoyais, encore et encore, lèvres contre lèvres, leurs corps entrelaçaient. Et je l'avais maudit plus que quiconque. Je savais que c'était déraisonnable, qu'à son âge les flirts étaient choses courantes mais j'avais détesté ce garçon au moment même où j'avais vu qu'il avait quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais obtenir. Bien sûr j'essayais de me dire que ce n'était pas de la jalousie, comme j'étais aveugle à cette époque. S'en était, une jalousie maladive, dévorante, irréelle. A cause d'elle j'ai fait quelque chose que j'ai par la suite beaucoup regretté. J'ai rappelé Georgia. Georgia et ses courbes aguichantes, Georgia et la façon qu'elle avait de s'abandonner dans mes bras. Elle n'était pour moi qu'une passade, mais dans son lit j'avais l'impression d'oublier peu à peu Cassiopée. J'étais sot, idiot et éperdument amoureux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hé oui me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre, comme promis ce Mercredi :)**

**Merci donc à mes fabuleux reviewers : Althea, mymiss, atchoum16 et Elayna Black. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires même si ceux ci devraient être négatifs ^^ **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

***

Il était encore tôt quand je me suis levée. C'était un samedi matin et comme d'habitude mes camarades de dortoir dormaient encore à poing fermé. Victoria n'était pas rentrée, une fois de plus. Elle passait le plus clair de ses nuits dehors et quand on l'interrogeait sur ses activités nocturnes elle se contentait de nous sourire à moi et Alexandre avant de jeter ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière. Prenant mes affaires pour la journée je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui une sortie à Pré au Lard était prévue. Depuis le temps nous commençions à connaître le petit village par coeur mais sortir de Poudlard était toujours une activité bienvenue. J'avais dis à Teddy que je souhaitais passer du temps avec mes amis ce week end, il avait soupiré mais il avait vite capitulé. Je savais que je les privilégiais et que je ne lui accordais pas assez de temps en tête à tête mais il ne paraissait pas s'en formaliser. Après tout il avait ses activités, ses passes temps, et cette relation nous convenait à tous les deux

A cette heure là du matin, l'eau était encore chaude et je me dépéchais de prendre ma douche. Enlevant les mèches qui recouvraient mes yeux j'entrepris de chercher ma serviette à tâtons. Mais où diable était-elle passée ? C'est là que j'entendis la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir. Quelle idiote, j'avais complètement oublié de la verrouiller. Tirant un peu sur le rideau de douche je vis Victoria devant le miroir en train de se recoiffer, et juste à sa gauche ma serviette. Peut être que si j'attendais un peu elle finirait par s'en aller et je pourrais m' telle que je connaissais ma meilleure amie ca ne se passerait pas ainsi. Elle allait prendre son temps, changer de tenue, se remaquiller. Non il fallait que je me fasse discrète, que je sorte de la douche avant de me précipiter vers ma serviette sans qu'elle ne remarque rien.

– Tu sais quoi Cassie ? Les mecs sont tous des salauds

– Ah ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de parler. C'était le moment où jamais, elle allait commencer à tout me raconter, c'était parfait. Respirant un grand coup je sortis de la douche, attrapant ma serviette au passage avant de l'enrouler rapidement autour de moi. Opération réussie, Victoria me parlait de son mystérieux amant alors que je commençais à me brosser les cheveux. Chose périlleuse étant donné la longueur qu'ils avaient atteint. Alors que je cherchais un élastique dans ma trousse de toilette je surpris ma meilleure amie en train de me fixer. Enfin pas vraiment moi mais plutôt le haut de mon dos. Je n'avais pas été assez prudente, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à me cacher au sortir de la douche j'en avais oublié le reste.

– Tu … Qu'est ce que tu as au dos ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée

– Rien, j'ai du me griffer

Mon mensonge ne semblait pas la convaincre et déjà elle s'approchait de moi. Là, devant le miroir je me sentais minable. J'aurais du le leur dire depuis longtemps, ils m'en voudraient de ne pas leur en avoir parlé et pourtant je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. La main de mon amie passa sur la cicatrice et je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler le long de ma joue. Tout était fini, plus jamais ils ne voudraient m'adresser la parole. Quand elle le dirait à Alexandre, j'allais me retrouver seule et cette perspective me serra le coeur.

– Ca fait mal ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et je secouais la tête en signe de négation. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne faisait plus mal, la douleur physique était parti mais au souvenir de comment c'était arrivé je du user de toute ma force pour ne pas me laisser à pleurer. Ca datait déjà de plusieurs années, quand j'avais refusé d'aller passer du temps chez ma cousine Bellatrix. Ma mère était devenu furieuse et la suite je préférais essayer de l'oublier.

– Tu sais, Alexandre et moi on a préféré ne rien dire parce que tu paraissais tellement heureuse. Mais ca fait longtemps qu'on avait remarqué que … enfin … quand tu rentres de vacance tu n'es pas la même. On aurait du faire quelque chose je sais bien, mais on ne voulait pas te brusquer. Tu veux en parler ?

– Non …

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Même s'ils avaient des soupçons jamais ils ne pourraient envisager ce qui se passait réellement. En parler me paraissait inenvisageable même si je savais qu'un jour où l'autre il faudrait que j'en passe par là. Victoria me serra contre elle, sentant son parfum je me détendis. Elle était ma meilleure amie et je sus que même si elle ne disait rien je venais de lui faire de la peine. Finissant de m'habiller je sortis rapidement de la chambre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de rester seule. L'air frais des couloirs passait à travers le pull que j'avais enfilé à la hâte avant de partir mais je n'avais pas envie de faire demi tour pour aller chercher ma cape. Le tableau des annonces attira mon attention, une réunion était prévue pour ce soir, peut être que Teddy accepterait que je la rate pour une fois.

***

Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Il n'était que neuf heures et les carrosses ne partaient pas avant onze heures pour rejoindre pré au lard. J'avais passé la soirée avec Georgia, une de plus. Cette fille avait un certain charme je ne pouvais le nier pourtant je ne parvenais pas à m'attacher à elle. Nous étions trop différents, et même si sur un plan sexuel nous nous convenions, sa conversation m'insupportait. J'allais regagner ma chambre quand je la vis. Debout, fixant le tableau des élèves je m'étais d'abord demandé si c'était bien elle. J'avais l'habitude de la voir en uniforme, portant une cravate rouge et or alors que cette fois ci elle s'était contentée d'un simple jean et d'un pull noir. En m'approchant le parfum de son shampoing me chatouilla immédiatement les narines. Ses cheveux étaient encore humide, et l'odeur de pêche me montait déjà à la tête. Ses deux mains frottaient l'une contre l'autre et il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'elle devait avoir froid.

Comment est ce que j'avais pu me dire que Georgia me suffirait ? Rien que sa présence arrivait à faire battre mon coeur plus rapidement. A ses côtés je me sentais plus vivant que jamais, et je ne connaissais pas meilleure sensation. Dénouant la cape que je portais, je la posais doucement sur ses épaules. Comme d'ordinaire quand je m'approchais un peu trop près, elle sursauta mais je savais que ce n'était pas contre moi. Elle avait cette réaction avec un peu près tout le monde, son petit ami compris. Mes doigts effleurèrent ses épaules et merlin seul sait comment j'ai réussi à me controler pour reculer d'un pas.

– Ce serait dommage que vous tombiez malade miss

– En effet je risquerais de rater les cours, vraiment dommage répondit-elle en souriant

– Que s'est-il passé ? Un petit plaisantin vous a tiré du lit ?

– Non en faite je crois que … j'ai l'impression de décevoir les gens qui m'entoure. J'ai du mal à faire confiance je pense. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je vous dis ça. Je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon dortoir et d'attendre l'heure pour pré au lard.

– Vous pouvez venir me parler quand bon vous semble. Ma porte est toujours ouverte.

J'avais envie de faire tellement plus, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser. J'essayais de chasser ses images de ma tête, mais la voir là devant moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ca m'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle m'a tendu ma cape, et j'ai eu le loisir d'à nouveau lui toucher la main pour la lui refermer. Ce n'était qu'un bref contact mais c'était déjà suffisant pour me faire entrevoir d'autres possibilités bien plus intéressantes.

– Non gardez là, vous me la rendrez plus tard

– Vous êtes sûr ?

– Je ne voudrais pas que l'une de mes meilleures étudiantes prenne froid

– Merci

Je l'ai regardé partir, remonter dans son dortoir ma cape sur le dos. Arrivée en haut des marches j'ai vu ce garçon s'approchait d'elle et l'enlaçait. Je l'ai vu l'embrasser avant qu'il ne passe son bras autour de ses épaules et puis à nouveau elle m'a accordé son attention . A son tour il s'est retourné pour voir ce qui attirait son attention et au lieu de me détourner comme j'aurais du le faire j'ai soutenu son regard. Ca aurait pu durer un petit moment mais elle a fini par avancer et il a suivi. Merlin comme je le détestais à cet instant précis mais une seule chose me laissait un espoir, elle portait ma cape, pas la sienne mais la mienne. C'était plutôt immature comme raisonnement puisque je l'avais croisé en premier, c'était le simple fruit du hasard mais j'aimais à me raccrocher à la moindre petite chose, aussi minime fut-elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, la situation avait radicament changée. Fini le calme qui régnait entre les murs de Poudlard, les élèves se bousculaient, chahutaient en rejoignant par groupe de quatre les carrosses mis à disposition pour le voyage à pré au lard. Sirius et moi avions prévu d'y faire un tour, Minerva tenait à ce qu'un ou deux professeurs soient présent pour veiller sur eux même si à peine arrivé nous les perdrions vite de vue. On s'installa dans le dernier carosse de la procession et alors que les sombrals allaient se mettre en marche, trois étudiants s'engouffrèrent aussi rapidement que possible dans le véhicule. La situation était assez cocace, étant donné que l'habitacle n'était prévu que pour quatre il n'y avait pas assez de place mais cela n'arrêta pas les nouveaux arrivants ou du moins deux d'entre eux. Quand Cassiopée se rendit compte que son frère était lui aussi présent elle eut un mouvement de recul, regardant le chemin qui commençait à défiler sous nos yeux.

– Finalement je pense que je vais rentrer au château

– Oh que non

Elle éclata de rire au moment où Alexandre la prit par la taille la faisant retomber sur ses genoux comme si elle avait été une vulgaire poupée. Il lui chatouillait les côtes provoquant l'hilarité de la demoiselle alors que Victoria regardait la scène un sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire et j'aurais aimé que cette douce mélodie dure encore et encore. Quand il se stoppa elle resta sagement sur ses genoux alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras pour l'empêchait de basculer en avant. J'aurais aimé être à sa place, pouvoir la sentir contre moi mais je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais. Sirius n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du trajet, il se contentait de regarder le groupe d'amis qui discutait joyeusement. Cassiopée évitait soigneusement de regarder dans notre direction au contraire de Victoria qui lorgnait ouvertement sur mon meilleur ami. Sirius ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui rendre son regard, il était pleinement concentré sur sa soeur qui bavardait avec Alexandre. C'est à ce moment là que Victoria a souri d'un air satisfait avant de prendre la parole. Par certains côtés elle me rappelait Georgia, peut être la couleur de cheveux, mais je savais aussi que je la sous estimais. Cassiopée ne devait pas prendre n'importe qui comme ami et il y avait certainement des choses que nous ignorions.

– Au faite dis nous Cassie, pourquoi n'as tu pas emmené ton Teddy ?

– Il pense que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi dit elle en haussant les épaules

– Et c'est donc pour ça que tu préfères sortir avec nous plutôt qu'avec lui ? répondit Alexandre souriant

– Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, son jugement m'importe peu en faite.

– Et sinon concernant la partie baiser, pas d'améliorations ? Demanda la jeune blonde innocemment

– Victoria !

Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions démarré, elle nous lança un bref regard avant de se mettre à rougir. Elle était gênée, quant aux questions de sa meilleure amie elles ne faisaient rien pour arranger la situation. Sirius semblait écouter avec attention ce qui se disait et je crois que c'est ça qui la dérangeait. Mais moi aussi j'étais attentif, plus attentif que jamais.

– Franchement ma belle tu devrais le plaquer. Il ne sait même pas t'embrasser convenablement, c'est pas avec lui que tu t'épanouiras. Et puis j'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait si vous en veniez aux choses sérieuses

– Je suis de l'avis de Victoria sur ce coup là, il est peut être gentil mais il n'est pas pour toi Cassie.

– Vous passez votre temps à le critiquer, mais vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que c'était peut être moi qui avait un problème ou qui m'y prenait comme un pied ? Soupira-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers le paysage

Ses meilleurs amis semblaient choqués, privé de parole pour le moment nous entendions le bruit du vent pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes. J'étais interloqué pour ma part, comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle avait le moindre problème alors que tout en elle semblait être un appel à la luxure ? Elle était belle, quant à ses lèvres je n'osais même pas trop y penser. Je savais que si je l'embrassais elle serait parfaite, et même si elle ne l'était pas je saurais la guider. C'était la faute de cet imbécile si de telles pensées la traversaient et je le haïssais encore davantage

– Tu … Enfin tu ne penses pas réellement ce que tu viens de dire n'est ce pas ? Finit par articuler Victoria

– De toute façon ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance. Il y a plus important que les baisers dans la vie et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer à l'étape supérieure avant un bon bout de temps

– Tes parents veulent toujours que tu attendes le mariage ? Demanda gentiment Alexandre

– Je me moque pas mal de ce que veulent mes parents, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça si c'est ta question. Je ne suis pas comme vous c'est tout

Un silence de mort pesa au dessus de nous alors que nous continuions à avancer. Alexandre caressait doucement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie alors que Victoria semblait contrariée. Quant à Cassiopée je ne savais décrypter les sentiments qui devaient l'habiter mais en pensant que la simple évocatin d'un baiser avait pu dégénérer autant j'avais compris que je la cernais encore très mal. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher d'être triste, pour l'empêcher de penser de mauvaises choses à son sujet mais il n'y avait absolument rien que je puisse faire, à part la surveiller de loin. Une des roues du carosse passa dans une crevasse faisant tanguer notre véhicule. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Cassiopée qui était en équilibre précaire sur les genoux de son meilleur ami bascula en avant sans que celui ci ne puisse rien y faire. La chance voulut que Sirius la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe hors du chariot. Pour se faire il avait du l'attraper par les hanches la faisant ainsi atterir sur ses propres genoux. Ses mains la retenaient alors que visiblement elle se demandait toujours ce qui venait de se passer. Pendant quelques instants elle hésita puis les traits de son visage changèrent du tout au tout. Elle ne semblait plus triste, ou empreinte d'une douleur quelconque elle paraissait fâchée, en colère contre lui.

– Ca va tu n'as rien ? S'enquit-il en la gardant contre lui

– Je ne t'ai rien demandé, lâche moi

–Tu risquerais de tomber encore une fois

– Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

– Je voulais juste …

– Et moi je voudrais juste que tu me lâches

– Je m'excuse répondit-il tristement

– Et de quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi être désolé Sirius, alors tu peux toujours te les garder tes excuses. Je préfère finir à pied, tu y vois un inconvénient ? Et ne t'inquiètes pas aucune pierre tueuse ne risquera de m'agresser sauvagement

Sans attendre sa réponse elle s'est dégagée de l'emprise de ses bras avant de descendre du carrose très vite rejointe par ses deux meilleurs amis. Sirius ne disait plus rien, mais je savais qu'encore une fois elle venait de lui faire de la peine. Il devait se sentir totalement impuissant et je n'osais imaginer les sentiments qui devaient être les siens. Même si j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour Cassiopée je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi. Sirius était parti certes, mais c'était nécessaire. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur le passé, ne lui laisserait-elle donc aucune chance pour l'avenir ?

– Tu penses que je devrais abandonner Moony ?

– Je pense surtout que quelque chose nous échappe

– J'ai tout gâché en partant, c'est normal qu'elle m'en veuille

– Sa réaction est disproportionnée Sirius, je pense qu'il y a autre chose

– Quand bien même, elle ne me dira jamais de quoi il s'agit

– Je te connaissais plus combatif Padmol

– Finalement les Maraudeurs vont peut être reprendre du service

***

A force dans ce petit village tout finissait par se ressembler. Les boutiques étaient les mêmes, celles dans lesquelles nous passions notre temps depuis notre troisième année, les allées étaient les mêmes, bordées d'arbres magnifiques mais flêtri durant cette saison. Les feuillent qui voletaient dans les airs il y a encore une semaine avaient finalement disparu laissant place au froid mordant de l'hiver. Emmitouflé dans ma cape je suivais mes amis qui s'étaient donné pour but de faire une petite virée par la cabane hurlante. Jusqu'ici on avait toujours évité l'endroit, toutes ses histoires de fantômes n'étaient pas des plus rassurantes mais faute de mieux on avait décidé de tenter l'expérience. Victoria me reprochait d'avoir été trop dur avec mon frère mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je refusais qu'il m'approche, c'était trop dur à supporter. Quelques mètres devant moi se tenait la cabane hurlante. La barrière qui nous séparait d'elle n'avait rien d'infranchissable, bien au contraire. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi construire pareille bâtisse à cet endroit. Elle ne servait strictement à rien, si ce n'est effrayer les étudiants.

– Alors qui s'y colle ? Demanda Alexandre en regardant devant lui

– Pourquoi on fait ça déjà rappelez moi ?

– Bon j'ai compris je me lance. Si je meurs dans d'abominables souffrances je vous lègue tous mes biens

– Cool, je me réserve les bijoux magiques

– Et moi ta collection de musique

– Et ça se dit mes amis dis je en levant les yeux au ciel

Après tout qu'est ce que ça risquait ? Des tas de personne y étaient passé avant moi en général pour répondre à un défi ou un pari On avait jamais entendu parler de morts non plus quant aux hurlements épouvantables qui sévissaient à une époque on les disait terminés. Grimpant la barrière je sautais agilement sur la terre ferme de l'autre côté, me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la vieille cabane en bois. Je n'étais absolument pas terrifiée, j'étais courageuse, maitresse de moi, et surtout une piètre menteuse. A mesure que je me rapprochais de l'édifice et que mes amis devenaient de plus en plus petit sous mes yeux j'eus envie de faire demi tour. Peut être que la chose qui se terrait à l'intérieur allait se réveiller en ma présence, ou peut être que j'allais m'attirer une malédiction quelconque pour les années à venir. Respirant un grand coup je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte délabrée. Je ne devais pas hésiter sinon c'est sur je rebrousserais chemin. C'était un test, ce n'était rien du tout, j'allais juste entrer et puis ça serait fini.

A l'intérieur il faisait noir, si noir que je n'y voyais quasiment rien. Mes amis me demanderaient sûrement de leur décrire les lieux et il était hors de question que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien. Attrapant ma baguette dans ma poche j'envisageais de prononcer un sort pour éclairer l'endroit mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit la porte claqua derrière moi me laissant dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Sous le coup de la surprise je lâchais ce que je tenais en main avant de me traiter d'idiote. Comment j'allais faire pour récupérer ma baguette maintenant ? Un craquement dans le bois du plancher me fit à nouveau sursautait. Ce n'était rien, rien du tout. Tant pis pour la description détaillée des lieux, j'allais me contenter de sortir de là, de bloquer la porte et de récupérer ma baguette.

Au moment où je me retournais j'entendis un bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vent à l'intérieur de la cabane. Le bois craqua à nouveau et cette fois ci je n'arrivais même plus à me rassurer. Faisant un pas en avant je butais contre une paroi qui n'avait rien à voir avec du bois. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose, je ne savais pas très bien, m'attrapa la main et à partir de ce moment là ma respiration se bloqua. J'étais incapable de faire ou de dire quoique ce soit, j'étais tétanisée me demandant ce qui allait m'arriver. Peut être que c'était la fin pour moi, pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression que cette chose ou quoiqu'elle soit me veuille du mal. Gardant une main dans la mienne, son autre main remonta le long de mon bras et je sus qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, là devant moi.

Dire que je n'avais pas peur aurait été un mensonge honteux pourtant cette main cherchait à me rassurer je le sentais. Finissant de passer sur mon épaule, l'un de ses doigts me caressa doucement la joue alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur mon front. Descendant le long de ma tempe droite, ne faisant qu'effleurer ma peau en un baiser aérien, cette même bouche finit par trouver refuge à la commissure de mes lèvres. Ce qui se passait m'échappait complètement tout en ayant vaguement conscience que j'étais en train de tromper Teddy. Il aurait suffi que je me recule et probablement que l'étranger aurait arrêté là mais je n'avais pas envie que ça cesse. Mon coeur cognait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, comme déconnectée de la réalité.

Il m'embrassa sur la lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer très légèrement laissant son souffle me chatouillait le visage. Sa main quitta la mienne se posant sur le bas de mon dos pour m'attirer à lui quant à son autre main elle était en train de jouer avec l'une des mèches de mes cheveux, la faisant tourbilloner autour de l'un de ses doigts. Il me faisait patienter, me rendant folle. A nouveau il m'embrassa la lèvre inférieure, faisant durer le contact au delà de tout ce qui pouvait être supportable. Et là sans que je puisse me contrôler je me surpris à passer mes bras autour de son cou, laissant courir mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que nos lèvres se touchaient enfin. C'était indéniablement la meilleure expérience de ma vie, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes dépassaient tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusque là. Sa langue toucha la mienne et là ce fut électrifiant. Je n'avais plus l'impression de passer pour une minable, à vrai dire je ne réfléchissais même pas à ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Au lieu de sa main je sentis son avant bras venir se poser contre mon dos me serrant au plus près contre lui et je ne demandais pas mieux que ce contact aussi étrange fut-il. A bout de souffle je me séparais de lui alors que ses bras m'enserraient toujours, me donnant l'impression d'être dans un cocon protecteur. Pendant quelques secondes nous restâmes sans bouger, j'écoutais son souffle et je ne réfléchissais même pas aux conséquences de tout ça. Je ne savais pas qui était en face de moi mais ça m'importait vraiment peu. A nouveau nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et ce fut encore meilleur que la première fois. Puis sans que je comprenne ce fut le néant.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée alors que je restais là pantelante essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes esprits. Mes amis se trouvaient devant moi en pleine lumière alors que l'inconnu avait fui de l'autre côté. Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière moi je fus forcée de constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Peut être avais-je rêvée ? Pourtant tout ça semblait tellement réel.

– Par merlin Cassiopée tout va bien ?

– On s'est inquiété de ne pas t'avoir vu revenir, et maintenant on te retrouve dans cet état

– Et ! Tu as vu un fantôme ? Me demanda mon meilleur ami en voyant mon manque de réaction

– Non … Enfin je ne sais pas dis je encore hagarde

– En tout cas pour toi c'est fini les cabanes

Avant de sortir pour de bon je regardais une dernière fois derrière moi, c'était pourtant si réel …

***

Je n'aurais sans doute pas du j'en suis conscient. Vous vous demandez certainement ce qui m'attirait tellement en elle. Ce qui continue de m'attirer jour après jour. Moi même je n'ai pas d'explication, je sais juste que quand je l'ai vu la première fois ça a été une évidence. Ce n'était pas seulement physique, je l'ai senti au plus profond de moi même et cette sensation ne m'a jamais quitté. Au moment de ce baiser je ne savais pas encore tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi mais déjà je savais qu'il me serait impossible de m'éloigner d'elle. Ses lèvres étaient un enchantement comme je l'avais envisagé et pour la quitter j'avais du user de toutes mes forces. A ce moment là il était inconcevable qu'elle découvre ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, je voulais qu'elle apprenne à me connaître, qu'elle ressente les mêmes choses que moi. Pourtant, une petite voix continuait à me dire que c'était mal. Mais une fois que j'avais gouté à ses lèvres pour la première fois comment aurais-je pu faire marche arrière ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Et oui me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! **

**Comme d'habitude un grand merci à mes reviewers : Kalahane, mymiss, valabo, Elayna Black, caramelise, atchoum16 et Althea !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les autres, à très bientôt ^^**

***

Les rondes de préfet étaient l'une des choses que j'appréciais dans ma fonction. Ainsi je n'avais pas à me cacher dans les recoins sombres de Poudlard quand Rusard passait par là. Je pouvais me ballader à ma guise sans que personne n'y trouve jamais rien à redire. En général les rondes étaient souvent prévu pour deux personnes mais dans de rares cas comme celui ci personne n'avait vraiment envie de se porter volontaire. En effet, depuis quelques jours le froid mordant de l'hiver décourageait les quelques aventureux qui avaient pris habitude de se promener tardivement. Mais Teddy y tenait, les rondes devaient quand même avoir lieu. Pour ma part ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. De toute façon Victoria et Alexandre étaient tous les deux sortis en dehors des appartements des Gryffondor, quant à mon petit ami il travaillait studieusement pour l'examen de botanique qu'il avait pris comme option supplémentaire cette année. Pour ma part l'étude des runes ainsi que l'histoire de la magie renforcée m'occupait bien assez. Mes amis m'avaient traités de folle quand j'avais choisi ces matières mais étant donné que je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi me destinait comme métier j'avais choisi ce qui m'intéressait le plus.

J'allais sûrement partir à la fac l'année prochaine, bien sûr j'aimais aussi la défense contre les forces du mal mais la carrière d'aurore ne m'attirait pas du tout, quant à la réaction de mes parents si j'avais osé leur emettre ce projet je n'osais l'imaginer. J'aimais passer de longues heures dans des livres poussiéreux même si en général je gardais ce passe temps pour les moments que je passais au manoir familiale. Le sol du hall glissait sous mes chaussures et j'hésitais un peu à visiter les cachots. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les Serpentards m'appréciaient plus que ça et je me voyais déjà morte dans un coin. Rebroussant chemin j'envisageais tout de même de finir ma ronde par les salles de cours du premier étage. En arrivant en haut des marches je vis une ombre adossée contre le mur, le jeune homme semblait m'attendre et quand je le reconnus finalement je me demandais si j'allais continuer à apprécier les sorties dans le cadre de mes fonctions de préfet.

Edward MacNair était l'une des personnes que je connaissais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Nos parents étaient liés professionnellement parlant, quant à nos familles elles trouvaient quelques ressemblances il y a des siècles de cela. Etant enfant déjà il avait montré son goût pour la violence. Il s'amusait à faire brûler de petits animaux sous mes yeux horrifiés. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier, moi dans une petite parfaite robe blanche en train de le supplier d'arrêter de torturer une pauvre petite souris. A l'époque je ressemblais à une petite poupée, mes anglaises étaient toujours coiffées avec soin par ma mère et aujourd'hui avec du recul je ne doutais pas que tout était soigneusement préparé à l'avance pour l'avenir qu'elle envisageait pour moi. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, me voir le supplier le faisait jubiler et c'est généralement à ce moment là que Sirius intervenait. Il me consolait avant de donner les plus belles frayeurs de sa vie à Edward. Mais tout ça c'était du passé. Aujourd'hui nous avions grandi.

Edward n'était plus ce petit garçon et je n'étais plus cette petite fille. Pour lui les petits animaux à torturer c'était du passé, et je le soupçonnais d'être passé directement sur le genre humain. Dans son attitude tout n'était que froideur et mépris. Ses yeux d'acier arrivaient à attirer certaines femmes je n'en doutais pas mais en sachant ce qui se cachait derrière cette apparence agréable j'essayais de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui. En dehors de Poudlard nos rencontres étaient devenus assez rares. J'évitais au maximum de me rendre dans les réunions mondaines et quand je ne pouvais m'y soustraire je lui accordais une danse lorqu'il me le demandait. Ca s'arrêtait là, les farces que j'entreprenais avec mes amis ne lui était en général pas destiné. Je savais de quoi il était capable et je préférais me tenir à carreaux en sa présence.

– Nous avons un compte à régler Cassiopée

Sa voix n'était faite que de douces intonations mais je ne savais trop bien ce que ça cachait. En l'absence de Victoria et Alexandre je ne me sentais pas en sécurité en sa présence et le fait qu'il s'approchait dangeureusement de moi n'était pas fait pour me rassurer.

– Laisse moi tranquille Edward, je dois rejoindre mon dortoir

– Te souviens tu comme tu étais mignonne quand nous étions enfants ? Tu l'es toujours certes mais d'une autre façon

Sa main prit l'une des mèches de mes cheveux en coupe alors que je ne savais que penser de tout ça. Le fait qu'il veuille me parler était en soi une mauvaise chose, et la façon dont il me regardait me mettait mal à l'aise.

– Dis moi que diraient tes parents en sachant que tu as un petit ami ? Un sang mêlé de surcroit. Déjà qu'ils tolèrent à peine tes amis

– Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?

– Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu t'adresses à moi Cassiopée, si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre ça aurait déjà été règlé depuis longtemps tu sais. Seulement voilà tu es Cassiopée Black, et à cause de ça je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher

– Il vaut mieux que je rentre dans mon dortoir

– Sais-tu que j'ai longuement réfléchi à ton sujet ? Au meilleur moyen qui me permettrait de me venger de toutes ces plaisanteries, de toutes les choses que ton frère m'infligeait quand nous étions enfants. Sais tu ma belle à quel point tu es un bon parti ?

– Laisse moi partir Edward

Sa main m'attrapa le bras me forçant à lui faire face. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lumière démente et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier face à la douleur que je ressentais dans l'avant bras. Il serrait encore et encore mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire le plaisir de le lui montrer. Sans que je puisse me contrôler mes jambes flanchèrent et alors que je me retrouvais à genou devant lui je sus qu'il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout. Ma soumission.

– Le courage ne sert à rien face à la force ma petite Cassie, je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps

Je ne voulais pas lui faire plaisir de le supplier, il était hors de question que le moindre son ne sorte de ma bouche et ça même si j'avais l'impression qu'il était en train de me broyer le bras. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux, j'allais abdiquer, la douleur était trop intense, puis sans raison apparente il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur moi me faisant de ce fait retomber en arrière. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour que je reprenne mes esprits et ce que je vis manqua de me faire flancher une nouvelle fois. Edward était tenu en hauteur contre le mur, ses pieds au dessus du sol alors qu'en face de lui Sirius le tenait par le col de sa chemise visiblement pas décidé à le laisser partir. Mon frère semblait réellement furieux, les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches tellement il serrait ses poings. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait le tuer, là sous mes yeux et quand je vis son poing se levait je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri.

Le poing de mon frère atterit sur le mur alors que la pression se relâchait autour du cou du Serpentard. Alors que je me relevais me demandant toujours ce qui allait se passer, Sirius changea brusquement de comportement. Je pensais qu'il s'était calmé mais il n'en était rien. A nouveau son regard croisa celui d'Edward et s'il avait pu je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de l'achever.

– Touche là encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois et je ne serais pas capable de me montrer aussi clément.

Edward n'avait pas attendu très longtemps avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse me laissant seule en tête à tête avec Sirius. Je ne savais pas très bien quoi dire, un merci me paraissait de circonstance mais aucun son ne voulait franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Il était trop tard pour que je lui pardonne et ça même si les souvenirs rejaillissaient, ne me laissant d'autres choix que de les supporter avec douleur. Avant de partir, mon frère avait toujours été là pour moi. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps en sa compagnie et même quand j'étais seule je savais qu'il était là pour veiller sur moi. Après sa fuite qui me restait-il ? Régulus était trop absorbé par les projets qu'il gardait secret et même s'il faisait de son mieux je savais qu'il ne me comprenait pas vraiment, pas comme Sirius aurait pu le faire. Il se tourna vers moi et instantanément ses traits s'adoucirent. Il paraissait inquiet et non pas fâché comme à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

– Montre moi ton poignée

Malgré ce qui venait de se passer je n'étais pas prête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ou qu'il puisse avoir un quelconque espoir pour notre réconciliation. Je lui en voulais et cette colère était si profondément ancrée en moi qu'il était impossible qu'elle disparaisse.

– Merci de ce que tu as fait Sirius mais ça ne change rien.

– N'y a-t-il donc aucune petite chance que tu m'expliques ce que tu me reproches avec autant de véhémence ?

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu ferais mieux d'oublier que j'existe, tu y es parvenu une fois, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le faire une seconde fois

J'étais méchante, les mots sortaient comme des lames de rasoir pour lui faire du mal, et seulement dans cette objectif. Je voulais qu'il me déteste comme je le déteste mais mes piques n'avaient jamais l'effet escompté. A nouveau il paraissait triste et je n'eus pas le courage d'en supporter davantage. Je montais les escaliers pour regagner ma chambre et pendant tout le trajet je savais qu'il me suivait. Pas pour me parler, mais pour vérifier que rien d'autre ne m'arrive. J'étais la pire personne qui devait exister en ce bas monde, j'en étais bien conscience, mais je ne pouvais pas changer. Soupirant je regagnais ma salle commune. Victoria et Alexandre étaient là, dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Mes amis étaient allongés sur l'un des canapés, et si je ne les connaissais pas on aurait presque pu les prendre pour un couple. Défaisant mon chignon je pris place avec eux alors qu'instantanément Victoria se redressait examinant avec soin mon poignée qui avait pris une joli couleur violacée.

– Par merlin Cassie comment tu t'es fait ça ?!

– Un petit cadeau d'Edward

– Tu sais ça ne peut plus durer, ce gars te maltraite dès qu'il en a l'occasion, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un

– Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant, de toute façon après l'intervention de Sirius je doute qu'il recommence aussi facilement

S'en suivit une discussion forte intéressante où je dus raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé, comment mon grand frère avait joué le rôle du chevalier servant avant d'entendre un sermon venant de Victoria me disant que je devrais peut être envisager de lui pardonner. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi ça m'était impossible tant que je ne leur racontais pas absolument tout sur ma vie, chose totalement inenvisageable. Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota à nouveau, laissant apercevoir la silhouette de Teddy. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment mes amis, il les trouvait trop extravagant, trop déluré mais il n'osait émettre le moindre commentaire de peur de me fâcher. Vainquant sa répulsion il s'approcha de nous alors que je me levais pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Je m'asseyais avec lui sur le canapé qui faisait face à celui où se trouvait mes deux amis et pendant un moment un silence de plomb envahit la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'une bagarre visuelle qui n'était pas prête de se terminer.

– Bon euh … je pense que je vais aller dormir dis je hésitante

– Non attends je voulais te parler de quelque chose

J'avais peur de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais ça ne devait pas être si terrible s'il osait en parler devant mes deux meilleurs amis.

– C'est au sujet des vacances. Je me disais que peut être tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours chez moi.

– Ca ne va pas être possible Teddy

– Bien sûr je suis prêt à venir me présenter à tes parents, même à passer quelques jours chez toi avant si ça peut les rassurer

Victoria et Alexandre ricanaient et je savais parfaitement pourquoi. Chez les sang pur mes parents avaient une sacrée réputation que certaines personnes ignoraient encore. Il n'était pas bon de fâcher ma mère et il est certain que lui ramener mon petit ami provoquerait sa fureur.

– Dis moi Teddy tu connais les parents de Cassie au moins ? Demanda Victoria en riant

– Dis toi bien que nous on a jamais eu le droit de rentrer, alors imagine sa réaction avec toi, le petit ami illégitime de sa fille sans compter que sans vouloir te vexer tu n'es pas le prétendant que les parents de Cassie ont en tête

– Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre au juste ? Répondit-il visiblement en colère

– Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi personnellement, mes parents sont juste dans l'idéologie sang-pûr et tout ce que ça comporte

– Mais peut être qu'ils changerait d'avis

– Mes parents ne sont pas du genre à changer d'avis crois moi

– Tant qu'on a pas essayé on ne peut pas savoir

– Il me semble que je connais un peu mieux mes parents que toi

– J'ai donc si peu d'importance pour toi ?

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Teddy, c'est définitivement non

– A quoi bon s'impliquer dans une relation qui n'a pas d'avenir

J'avais préféré ne pas répondre, de peur que les mots dépassent ma pensée. Il ne connaissait rien de ma vie alors de quel droit se permettait-il de juger. Bien sûr je savais que nous n'allions pas passer notre vie ensemble, c'était joué d'avance, mais avait-il besoin de me le faire remarquer de la sorte ? Après tout ca ne faisait pas si longtemps que nous étions ensemble, il aurait été déraisonnable d'envisager même d'en faire part à mes parents. Surtout qu'en faisant une telle chose j'aurais perdu le droit de me rendre chez mes amis pendant les vacances. Mes parents ne les aimaient pas certes mais ils se montraient courtois et ne pouvaient m'interdire d'aller leur rendre visite sans raison valable. Après tout ils faisaient tous deux parti de riches familles, qui ne partageaient peut être pas les convictions de mes parents mais qui restaient de très bon partenaires en affaire.

***

Elle était tellement jolie les cheveux coiffés de cette façon. Une barrette retenait quelques mèches qui d'habitude retombaient dans ses yeux alors que le reste de ses cheveux noirs lui arrivait en bas du dos. Bien sûr elle portait le même uniforme que ses camarades, mais il semblait tellement mieux lui allait, à elle. Des collants noirs venaient parfaire sa tenue alors que pour une fois elle avait opté pour des petites bottines à talons délaissant les chaussures plates ouvertes dont elle avait l'habitude. J'aurais du avoir honte de me laisser à une telle contemplation mais j'avais vraiment du mal à m'en empêcher. Depuis le baiser à pré au lard elle obsédait toutes mes pensées, c'était devenu encore plus dur de me contenir en sa présence et de la voir en compagnie de son petit ami.

Je savais pourtant que je n'aurais pas du trop m'en plaindre. La majorité de son temps elle le passait avec ses deux autres amis mais ça me rendait malade cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder, comme si elle lui apartenait tout simplement. Les élèves effectuaient leurs exercices pratiques alors que je me contentais d'aller les aider quand ils n'y arrivaient pas. Au moment de passer à l'apprentissage du patronus, je vis que certains blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. Certes ça n'avait rien de facile, et il ne leur serait sans doute pas demandé en examen mais nous avions encore un peu de temps devant nous. La première fois personne n'y parvint, certains prononçaient la formule peu convaincu alors que d'autres la déclamait tellement fort que je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Le plus important n'était pas la formule elle même, mais plutôt le souvenir qui devait vous submerger en la prononçant.

Alors que je passais d'élève en élève essayant du mieux possible de les aider, un brouhaha s'éleva de l'autre côté de la salle. En plein milieu de la pièce se tenait un énorme ours blanchâtre faisant face aux Serpentards, il fonça sur ceux ci avant de se désintégrer comme neige au soleil. Cassiopée venait de sauter dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui semblait assez surpris et j'en déduisis que c'est lui qui était à l'origine de cette prouesse.

– Félicitations monsieur Capland, dix points pour Gryffondor

Très rapidement se matérialisèrent quelques autres apparitions. Edward MacNair fit apparaître un serpent, ce qui d'ailleurs ne me surprit guère, alors qu'à son tour Victoria effectuait le sort avec un talent rare donnant naissance à un lynx farouche qui bondit instantanément sur le serpent. Ils encourageaient Cassiopée, lui donnant des conseils mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle essayait de se concentrer. Elle semblait ailleurs et alors que Teddy parvenait à créer son patronus en forme de rongeur elle lâcha tout simplement sa baguette au moment où un filament argenté allait en jaillir. Alexandre la lui ramassa et en regardant ma montre je vis qu'elle était l'heure.

– Bien c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, miss Black venez me voir s'il vous plait

J'eus l'impression que je venais de la marquer au fer rouge étant donné la manière qu'elle avait de me regarder. Son meilleur ami lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe lui disant quelque chose que je ne compris pas avant de sortir de la salle en compagnie de Victoria. Ramassant ses affaires elle s'approcha doucement du bureau alors que le reste de la classe prenait le chemin inverse. La voyant arriver je remarquais immédiatement l'état de son poignée, pas étonnant qu'elle ait lâché sa baguette avec pareille blessure. Je n'avais pas du me montrer assez discret dans ma contemplation puisqu'elle tira sur le bout de son pull masquant ainsi la moitié de sa main. Savoir que quelqu'un lui avait fait une telle chose me mettait dans tous mes états, je ne devais rien laisser transparaitre, je devais me montrer calme. Pourtant à peine mon regard croisa le sien que instantanément une nouvelle boule de colère se forma au fond de ma gorge. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal, et j'y veillerais personnellement.

– Je sais que je n'étais pas très attentive aujourd'hui, je vous prie de m'excuser, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois

– Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

Pour l'instant je passais sur l'état de son poignée, j'y reviendrais plus tard et peut être que Sirius pourrait me renseigner. Je savais qu'il la surveillait de près depuis quelques temps et quelque part ça me rassurait. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être toujours à ses côtés au risque d'attirer l'attention tandis que pour mon ami c'était différent, elle était sa petite soeur après tout, personne n'y voyait rien à redire.

– Je crois juste que je n'y arriverais pas. Je veux dire ce sortilège là en particulier.

Elle avait recommencé, là sous mes yeux elle venait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et comme d'ordinaire j'avais du empêcher un sourire de se profiler sur mon visage. Pourquoi étais-je aussi émotif en sa présence alors qu'en temps général j'arrivais parfaitement à masquer mes émotions ? Elle me faisait trop d'effet, et je doutais que ce soit une bonne chose.

– Peut être voudriez vous que je vous donne un cours particulier ?

– Je … enfin j'y suis obligé ?

– Non bien sûr que non, le sortilège ne sera même pas à l'examen mais je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez pouvoir avoir des limites. Vous êtes l'une de mes meilleures étudiantes après tout.

– C'est juste que je n'aime pas beaucoup ça

– Quoi donc ? Demandais-je intéressé

– Me souvenir

Sirius toqua et immédiatement elle baissa les yeux bafouillant une excuse avant de sortir de la salle de classe. Mon ami la regarda partir avant de s'approcher de moi s'asseyant sur le bureau comme il en avait l'habitude. J'avais l'impression qu'il se laissait pousser les cheveux, mais de toute façon dans tous les cas il n'aurait aucun mal à séduire n'importe quelle femme pour peu qu'il s'en donne la peine. J'étais content que Cassiopée soit sa soeur, je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il lui porte un intérêt sentimental quelconque. Même si cette chose posait aussi un autre problème. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que mon ami aurait apprécié s'il savait à quel point sa petite soeur m'obsédait.

– Il y a un problème avec Cassiopée ?

– Pas vraiment, dis moi tu as vu l'état de son poignée ?

– J'y ai même assisté, si je ne m'étais pas contrôlé je crois que je l'aurais tué

– C'est un autre élève qui lui a fait ça ?

– Edward MacNair en personne. Déjà quand elle était petite il prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer, je suppose qu'il a cru que plus personne n'était là pour la protéger

Insensible, je devais rester insensible et ne pas montrer mon agacement. Ca risquerait d'être dur maintenant que je savais qui lui avait fait ça. En pensant à ce qui se serait passé si Sirius n'était pas intervenu mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et j'étais heureux que les vacances de Noël s'annonce pour bientôt. Au moins chez elle, elle n'aurait pas à subir les assauts de ce dangereux psychopate sans compter que là bas, elle n'aurait pas le loisir de voir Teddy, perspective qui me réjouissait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du.

– Tu vois Georgia ce soir ?

– Non rien de prévu

– Et c'est du sérieux entre vous ?

– C'est juste physique

– Très bien dans ce cas tu pourras m'accompagner en boite la semaine prochaine. Je dois y retrouver une très charmante jeune femme demanda-t-il songeur

– On se demande vraiment pourquoi tu as besoin de moi

***

En repensant à cette période, je sens encore la colère m'envahir. La situation ne s'est pas arrêté là, elle a empiré. Cassiopée n'a pas arrêté d'être en danger, encore et encore. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la protéger et encore aujourd'hui je m'en veux. Peut être que si j'avais été moins lâche, si je lui avais déclaré mes sentiments dès cet instant tout aurait pu être différent. Elle ne me parle jamais de cette période, les évènements qui ont eu lieu après elle ne les a mentionné qu'une seule fois en ma présence, et j'ai bien vu qu'il lui en coutait. Bien sûr j'aurais préféré qu'elle accepte ma proposition de cours particulier, ça nous aurait sans contexte rapprocher mais peut être que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi en penser. Les évènements qui lui sont arrivés aussi horrible soient-ils lui ont permis d'apprendre à me faire confiance et je ne sais pas si ça aurait été le cas si rien ne s'était passé. Mais quitte à choisir j'aurais préféré qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je ne veux que son bonheur et aujourd'hui je sais que je suis prêt à tout pour l'obtenir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et oui me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre :D**

**Que dire ?! Il est plus long que les autres il me semble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Donc un grand merci à Andromaque, Althea54, Elayna Black, Caramelise, mymiss et atchoum16 !**

**La musique qui est censée passer en boite est : I'm only me when I'm with you de Taylor Swift, qui est aussi plus généralement la musique d'ambiance de la fic ( en même temps vu que le titre de la fic correspond au titre de la chanson vous l'auriez deviné seuls je pense xD ), je dis ça au cas où ça vous intéresserait de savoir ce que j'écoutais au moment d'écrire :p**

**Bisous à tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine !**

*******

Sirius m'avait trainé de force dans cette nouvelle boite à la mode. Pour ma part j'étais assez sceptique. L'euphorie qui avait gagné les nouveaux arrivants devant cette décoration originale ne durerait pas et il y avait fort à parier que dans quelques semaines le propriétaire aurait mis la clef sous la porte. Sirius m'avait forcé à porter l'une de ses chemises, le genre qui coutait 300 gallions l'unité. Elle était de couleur noire, au moins j'avais échappé au pire. A peine entrés, les verres de vodka pleuvaient déjà. Sirius draguait une jeune femme adossée contre le bar, d'ailleurs je me demandais où était censé être sa prétendue cavalière, alors que je balayais la salle du regard. Les néons flashy ainsi que les couleurs pétillantes des murs semblaient convenir aux danseurs qui sautaient plus qu'autre chose. Autour de moi les corps se pressaient, indifférents de connaître l'identité de l'interlocuteur qui leur faisait face. Un visage attira mon attention, et une question se forma dans mon esprit. Comment avaient-ils pu entrer ? L'entrée était interdite aux sorciers non majeurs, certes ils faisaient plus que leur âge mais ne vérifiait-on pu les cartes d'identité ? Quand cette pensée me traversa je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais vieux jeu.

Nous étions dans une boite moldue, et une autre question me tarauda, comment avaient-ils fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? En principe les étudiants n'étaient pas censés sortir de Poudlard, et encore moins pour se rendre à Londres. Et là, à ce moment précis une troisième question naquit dans mon esprit, peut être même la plus importante de toute. Si Victoria et Alexandre étaient présent, Cassiopée était-elle ici elle aussi ? En tout cas elle n'était pas présente à la table de ses amis, mais très rapidement une troisième personne arriva dans le petit groupe. Là pas de doute possible elle devait être présente, sinon pourquoi Teddy serait-il sorti avec les deux autres ? Je la recherchais dans la salle, mais impossible de voir le visage des danseurs de là où j'étais. Faisant fau bon à Sirius je m'aventurais plus à l'intérieur de la salle essayant d'éviter les personnes qui reculaient en me fonçant dessus. Puis là devant moi, sans que j'eus même à voir son visage je sus que c'était elle.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans de pareils vêtements et même si ceux-ci n'avaient rien d'extravagant elle me semblait d'autant plus irrésistible. Son pantalon noir collait à sa peau me donnant pour la première fois le loisir d'admirer ses courbes. Sa taille était marquée par une ceinture fine et juste au dessus ne laissant entrapercevoir qu'un léger morceau de peau retombait son tee shirt. J'étais sûre que c'était elle à la façon dont mon cœur pulsait dans ma poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon lâche grâce à une multitude de petites pinces en forme de papillons. Faisant un demi tour en se déhanchant j'eus le loisir de constater que je ne m'étais pas trompé. De petites mèches retombaient sur son front alors que pour le moment elle avait les yeux fermés, se contentant de danser au rythme de la musique. Le haut qu'elle portait était composé d'un petit décolleté qui laissait deviner que sous ce tissu se cachait quelque chose d'encore plus magnifique. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de vagabonder sur son corps, son visage. A chaque fois que je la voyais j'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois. Et à chaque fois elle me paraissait encore plus belle que la précédente.

Teddy était fou de l'avoir laissé seule sur la piste, n'avait-il donc pas conscience de la proie irrésistible qu'elle était pour n'importe lequel des hommes présents sur cette piste ? Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, essayant d'attirer son attention alors qu'elle paraissait toujours perdu dans son monde. C'est là que je me décidais à intervenir, il était totalement hors de question que quelqu'un puisse profiter de la situation. Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre pose ses mains sur elle, pas devant moi. Au moment où je me décidais à agir, la musique changea et c'est seulement là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle parut surprise un premier temps de me voir là avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage. Sans que je puisse rien y faire elle s'approcha de moi recommençant à bouger de façon aussi délicieuse que la première fois. Mais cette fois c'était différent, cette danse m'était destinée, à moi, rien qu'à moi. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même en riant alors que je l'immobilisais la tenant dos contre moi. Ma main ne fit qu'effleurer sa hanche, mais au contact de sa peau nue je sentis qu'elle venait de frissonner. Une bouffée d'orgueil purement masculine me traversa alors que mes lèvres se penchaient sur son cou, lui déposant un petit baiser mouillé.

Les autres ne pouvaient pas nous voir, quant à elle, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle était dans son état normal. A nouveau elle se retourna, se retrouvant contre moi alors que déjà elle passait ses mains sur mes joues, dans mes cheveux avant de les laisser retomber sagement autour de mes épaules. Elle était si proche de moi, que je pouvais sentir sa poitrine contre mon torse, celle-ci se soulevait au grès de sa respiration, par moment plus saccadée qu'à d'autres. Elle continuait à danser, faisant frotter ses hanches contre mon bassin dans une exquise torture. Je me sentais étonnamment bien, pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place, là dans ses bras. Ses épaules ainsi que son visage se mouvaient selon les rythmes que prenaient la batterie en arrière fond de la musique et jamais elle ne m'avait paru aussi attirante. Passant ma main légèrement sous son tee shirt je caressais la peau de son dos la gardant contre moi alors qu'à nouveau ses mains à elle m'examinaient. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et sans que je m'y attende je la sentis se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser tendrement. La faisant tournoyer doucement le baiser se prolongea, encore et encore, de telle façon que je n'avais même plus conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Comme la première fois ses lèvres contre les miennes étaient un véritable enchantement. C'était plus doux, moins passionné que précédemment mais tout aussi agréable. Au moment où elle se sépara de moi je la vis sourire une nouvelle fois et sans que je m'y attende elle reprit le baiser là où elle l'avait laissé. Ne se préoccupant pas que certains hommes lorgnaient sur elle sans vergogne, ni même que son petit ami soit présent dans la salle. Elle s'était quasiment jeté sur moi cette fois ci, si bien que je n'avais eu d'autres choix que de lui rendre son baiser de la même manière qu'elle me le donnait. Il y avait presque un besoin vital dans cette action, je ne pouvais me détacher d'elle-même si je savais que ce que je faisais était très mal. Visiblement elle avait un peu trop bu, elle aurait surement tout oublier le lendemain, je profitais de la situation, mais comment faire autrement ? Le dernier couplet de la chanson retentissait déjà et je n'avais plus envie de devoir me séparer d'elle. Je voulais rester là, passer la soirée, la nuit avec elle et ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Pourtant ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, elle me caressa la joue une nouvelle fois et un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur son visage. M'avait-elle au moins reconnu ? J'aimais à penser que oui mais rien n'était moins sûr.

- Désolé de te déranger ma belle, mais il est temps qu'on y aille. Victoria aura du mal à retenir Teddy encore bien longtemps

Le regard d'Alexandre passa sur moi et je vis son visage se fendre d'un large sourire. Avait-il vu toute la scène ou venait-il juste d'arriver ?

- Désolé de vous l'enlever professeur Lupin, je vois que vous sembliez vous amuser

Même si elle ne m'avait pas reconnu, lui il l'avait fait et devant l'air moqueur qu'il arborait je devinais aisément que le petit baiser n'avait pas du lui échapper. De toute façon il n'y avait plus rien à faire et même si ça avait été à refaire, je l'aurais fait. J'étais amoureux d'elle et cette constatation me brisa un peu plus le cœur au moment où elle partait main dans la main avec son meilleur ami pour retrouver sa table. Elle se retourna et le vert de ses yeux fit battre mon cœur un peu plus fort une dernière fois.

***

C'était la dernière fois que je sortais. Je n'aurais pas du écouter mes amis, et encore moins emmener Teddy avec moi. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, j'avais l'impression que milles tambours battaient à l'intérieur sans interruption mais le pire était sans doute que je ne me souvenais absolument de rien. Le trajet jusqu'à la boite de nuit oui, le décor environnant oui, mais ensuite c'était le trou noir. J'avais vaguement conscience d'avoir bu un peu et là je le payais amplement. En essayant de me relever je retombais à plat sur le lit. Lit qui d'ailleurs ne me disait absolument rien. Un petit coup d'œil sur ma tenue, oui j'étais bien habillée. Mais qui m'avait enfilé ce pyjama ? Je me sentais nauséeuse, et à chaque tentative désespérée pour me relever il me fallait faire preuve d'une force insoupçonnée. Basculant sur le dos je regardais la pièce qui m'entourait. J'étais dans un dortoir, visiblement de Gryffondor mais ce n'était pas le mien. C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit, provoquant un bruit effroyable. J'eus envie de disparaitre pour ne plus entendre ces sons mais visiblement mes amis n'étaient pas de cet avis.

Me caressant les cheveux, Alexandre me tendit un verre que je bus d'une traite. Visiblement il s'y connaissait en potion pour les réveils difficiles. Instantanément je me sentis mieux, un peu fatiguée certes mais ce n'était rien par rapport à un peu avant. Je me demandais comment faisaient les moldus dans de pareilles circonstances, étaient-ils obligés de subir sans pouvoir agir ? En y regardant de plus près je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas l'une de mes chemise de nuit que j'avais sur le dos mais l'un des tee shirt d'Alexandre à l'effigie de son groupe de rock préféré. Mais qu'Est-ce qui s'était passé hier pour que je me retrouve ici ? Mes cheveux me gênant, je les relevais en un chignon qui ne devait pas vraiment y ressembler avant d'attraper l'un des élastiques qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de mon ami. Ils me regardaient tous deux avec un sourire tatoué sur le visage et je devinais que ça devait avoir un lien avec la soirée de hier soir. Rien que d'imaginer ce que j'avais pu faire me terrifiait.

- Je suppose que tu ne te souviens de rien lança Victoria d'une voix mélodieuse

- Non mais je suis persuadée que vous par contre rien ne vous a échappé répondis-je maussade

- Oh ça on est pas prêt de l'oublier. Tu avais cette façon si adorable de te pendre à son cou, quant à lui … hum … il y avait fort à parier qu'il était prêt à te sauter dessus

- Vous formiez un si joli petit couple, heureusement que j'étais là pour empêcher Teddy de voir ça. Franchement tu aurais du nous le dire

- Mais vous dire quoi ? Demandais-je complètement perdue

- Que tu étais amoureuse du professeur Lupin voyons

Comment expliquer à quel point j'étais choquée, ça ne pouvait pas être ce que j'étais en train de croire. Non je ne pouvais pas avoir embrasser le professeur Lupin, qu'Est-ce qu'il devait penser de moi maintenant, et Teddy ? S'il avait vu ça, il en aurait certainement parler à tout le monde avant de rompre.

- Tu devrais boire plus souvent du mojito ma belle ça te réussit

- Vous êtes en train de dire que je me suis jetée sur le professeur Lupin et vous trouvez ça drôle vous ? Dis je en gémissant

- Oh mais si ça peut te rassurer ça ne paraissait pas franchement être pour lui déplaire

- Qu'Est-ce que vous en savez ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait juste pas me brusquer en me repoussant. Je devais être dans un état pitoyable, mais à propos qu'Est-ce que je fais ici ? Habillée comme ça ?

- Tu sais hier tu racontais n'importe quoi, tu délirais alors on a pensé que ce serait mieux si tu ne retournais pas dans ta chambre. T'as dormi dans le lit d'Alexandre comme une masse toute la nuit.

- Et pour ta tenue on a pas eu à faire grand-chose tu sais, t'avais à peine mis le pied dans la chambre que tu commençais déjà à te déshabiller. Remarque on aurait peut être dû te laisser avec Rémus, pas sûr que là tu aurais tout oublié

Ils riaient tous les deux alors que j'étais mortifiée, rouge de honte. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'ils m'avaient laissé là bas. En tout cas pour moi c'était fini l'alcool. Plus jamais je n'y toucherais c'était bien trop dangereux. Il fallait que j'aille m'excuser, bon ça ne serait pas facile, je risquais même de flancher au dernier moment mais mieux valait ça que ne rien faire du tout. En regagnant ma chambre je sélectionnais les quelques affaires dont j'aurais besoin pour m'habiller, portant ensuite mon attention sur la cape roulée en boule dans mon armoire à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Est-ce que j'étais censée la lui rendre ? En principe oui mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir de souvenirs, et même si c'était dur pour moi à avouer je me demandais ce que ça m'avait fait d'embrasser Rémus. Est-ce que ça avait été comme avec Teddy ? Ou alors complètement différent ? Prenant une douche rapide, je passais à toute vitesse un jean ainsi qu'un pull à manche longue de couleur bleu foncé. Mes cheveux étaient encore humide et je décidais tout simplement de les attacher en une banale queue de cheval.

Sur tout le trajet jusqu'aux appartements du professeur Lupin je me demandais si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de ne pas aller le trouver et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout il avait peut être oublié lui aussi ce qui s'était passé. Je n'avais pas à avoir honte, je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible. Ca devait juste avoir été un petit baiser innocent, quoique étant donné la réaction de mes meilleurs amis j'en doutais sincèrement. Sur le chemin je ne croisais personne et c'était tant mieux. J'avais besoin de courage, d'énormément de courage. Respirant un grand coup je toquais à la porte. Et à peine cela fut-il fait que déjà j'espérais qu'il ne m'ouvre pas. Des bruits de pas à l'intérieur m'indiquèrent que je ne devais plus avoir cet espoir et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Désolé je suis pas encore prêt Sirius

Je restais un moment estomaquée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Le professeur Lupin n'avait même pas fait attention à qui se trouvait là en ouvrant. Apparemment il me prenait pour Sirius et je me demandais comment réagir. Le bon sens aurait voulu que je signale ma présence mais en voyant qu'il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de jogging, toute volonté m'avait quitté. Quelques gouttes d'eau continuaient à ruisseler le long de son dos alors que ses omoplates étaient fortement marqués, bougeant à chaque mouvement de mon professeur. Il venait d'attraper une serviette et je ne parvenais toujours pas à reprendre mes esprits. Si j'avais voulu m'en aller, c'était le moment mais mes jambes refusaient d'avancer.

- Et bien, t'attends une invitation ou …

En voyant que je me tenais là, à la place de Sirius, il se tut. Sans vraiment faire attention je me surpris à passer mon regard sur son torse, examinant les quelques cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Dans cette tenue il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à mon professeur, mais plutôt à la représentation de ce que je me faisais du fantasme féminin. J'eus soudainement chaud, et cette sensation me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Rémus restait là, stoïque à me regarder et en comprenant qu'il venait de voir à quel point je l'avais observé je piquais un fard monstrueux incapable de continuer à soutenir son regard.

- Je … Euh … Je suis venu … Pour …Enfin … m'excuser bafouillais-je alors qu'il passait un tee shirt pour se couvrir

J'étais une idiote, une parfaite petite idiote. J'étais venu pour présenter mes excuses et voilà qu'il me surprenait à l'observer sans vergogne. Qu'Est-ce qu'il devait penser de moi. Je n'osais même plus lever le regard de peur de me ridiculiser une nouvelle fois. Contre toute attente c'est lui qui s'approcha de moi, il allait sûrement me mettre dehors ou me passer un savon pour ce que j'avais fait la veille.

***

J'avais été surpris en la voyant sur le pas de porte. Dire que je l'avais prise pour Sirius. Mais parler de ce que j'avais ressenti en la voyant là devant moi ca m'était presque impossible. La scène de hier avait tourné en boucle dans ma tête, j'avais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et ce matin à peine réveillé je pensais déjà à elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait, je pensais qu'elle ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé et l'entendre s'excuser me rendait fou de joie. Si elle avait été indifférente à notre baiser elle ne serait sans doute pas venu. Ca avait du avoir au moins un peu d'importance pour elle. Sans compter le fait que la surprendre en train de m'observer avait rajouté un plus considérable. Elle était troublée, et savoir que j'en étais la cause me réjouissait plus que tout. D'humeur taquine je décidais de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

- Des excuses ? Et à quel propos ? Demandais-je les yeux pétillants de malice

- Hier soir … Je … enfin j'avais un peu trop bu. Je m'excuse de vous avoir embrassé

Elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée alors que je n'avais qu'une envie voir ses yeux. Lui prenant doucement le menton elle releva les yeux vers moi. Je voyais qu'elle restait sur ses gardes, craintive elle semblait soutenir mon regard avec difficulté. Peut être que j'allais trop vite, je ne voulais pas risquer de l'effrayer.

- Pour s'embrasser il faut être deux soufflais-je doucement alors que l'expression de son visage changeait du tout au tout.

Elle ne paraissait plus effrayée, juste surprise. J'avançais légèrement pour ne pas la brusquer alors qu'elle marquait un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux me scrutaient, essayant probablement de déchiffrer quelles étaient mes intentions. Réitérant le même geste elle resta cette fois ci parfaitement immobile penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté gauche. La tentation était trop forte, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était tout à fait déraisonnable et engendrerait une suite de complication sans nom mais son odeur était pour moi une source de folie irrésistible. J'attendais qu'elle me donne la permission d'aller plus loin, je voulais qu'elle me montre qu'elle en avait envie mais au moment même où sa main se posa sur la mienne, un éternuement provenant du couloir parvint à nos oreilles.

Sans même réfléchir, elle avait bondi en arrière manquant d'atterrir sur Sirius qui venait d'arriver. Pendant un court instant elle le regarda hagarde alors qu'il nous regardait tour à tour. Puis sans attendre davantage elle passa à côté de lui courant presque dans le couloir pour visiblement rejoindre les étages. J'avais été à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable pourtant aucun danger ne m'avait paru en valoir autant la peine. Sirius paraissait intrigué à la façon qu'il avait de me regarder, heureusement que j'avais pensé à remettre mon tee shirt sinon il était certain qu'il se serait posé d'autant plus de questions. Faisant comme si de rien n'était je passais un pull avant d'aller chercher ma cape mais c'était bien mal connaitre mon ami qui venait de refermer la porte derrière lui. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ou pire avait-il vu quelque chose ?

- Je peux savoir ce que ma petite sœur faisait dans tes appartements ?

- Elle était venu me demander conseil pour un devoir

C'était probablement le plus gros mensonge de ma vie. Et surtout le plus mauvais. Même moi je n'y aurais pas cru. Il continuait à me fixer avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux et pendant un moment j'eus peur qu'il ne me saute dessus en m'interdisant de l'approcher une nouvelle fois. Pourtant il n'en fit rien, il s'asseyait sur l'un des fauteuil se contentant de remettre les mèches qu'il avait devant ses yeux en place.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait

Etais ce à ce moment là que j'étais censée présenter mes excuses les plus plates ? Ou peut être devrais-je penser à un moyen qui me permettrait de ne pas finir avec deux coquarts.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Moony, je ne t'en veux pas

- Vraiment ? Demandais-je plus que surpris

- T'as cru bien faire. Mais je crois qu'il faudra plus qu'une discussion pour qu'elle me pardonne tu sais

Pendant quelques secondes je me demandais de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Puis en réalisant qu'il venait de me trouver la meilleure excuse qu'il puisse exister je m'en voulus de ne pas y avoir penser moi-même. Bien sûr sa petite sœur était venue me trouver pour que je lui parle de lui, qu'Est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ? La pression se relâcha instantanément, Sirius n'avait rien vu, il ne se doutait même de rien, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.

- Hého Rémus je te parle

- Ah ? Oui pardon tu disais ? Répondis-je distrait

- Que je ne supportais plus son petit ami. Vraiment j'essaye de me dire que c'est de son âge, mais quand je les vois tous les deux en train de s'embrasser, j'ai envie de lui en coller une à cet abruti

- Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?

Bien entendu j'avais exactement le même sentiment que lui quand je les surprenais mais pour des raisons totalement différentes qui étaient difficilement avouables.

- Ma sœur n'est pas un objet sexuel, j'aime pas sa façon de la regarder

- Dis plutôt que tu n'aimes pas que n'importe quel homme pose les yeux sur elle tout court

- Il y a de ça aussi. Je te promets que le premier qui se comportera mal avec elle je me ferais un plaisir de le réduire en bouillie. Un seul geste déplacé et il aura à faire à moi.

- C'est bon à savoir murmurais-je

- Qu'Est-ce que tu dis ?

- Rien, bon on a intérêt de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas arriver en retard au restaurant

- J'entends déjà d'ici Lily en train de nous passer un savon comme tous les dimanche

- Si on arrivait à l'heure pour une fois, elle n'en aurait peut être pas l'utilité tu ne crois pas ? Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

***

Je n'avais pas osé parler de ce qui s'était passé dans les appartements du professeur Lupin à mes amis. Après tout il n'était rien arrivé, et j'avais du rêver le fait que Rémus avait essayé de m'embrasser. J'avais du me méprendre sur ses intentions, il avait sûrement juste voulu se montrer gentil et moi idiote comme j'étais je m'étais fait un film de rien du tout. En entrant dans la salle de cours, j'évitais de croiser son regard, trop de souvenirs étaient liés au doré ses yeux et mes amis risquaient de se douter de quelque chose si je me mettais à le fixer en rougissant.

Nous n'étions pas dans la même salle, dans celle-ci trônait une armoire en bois massif et je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait. Quoique avec le professeur lupin il fallait s'attendre à tout. Pour lui la pratique semblait aussi importante que la théorie et je ne doutais pas que quelque chose devait se cacher là dedans. En comprenant de quoi il s'agissait en entendant les bavardages de mes camarades je priais pour que tout le monde ne doive pas passer. Jusqu'ici nous n'avions étudié les épouvantards qu'en théorie en cours de troisième année et ça m'avait très bien convenu. Je ne savais pas vraiment quel forme il pourrait prendre devant moi mais j'étais un peu près sûre que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec une araignée géante ou une quelconque phobie.

Un à un les élèves se succédaient, et devant les formes grotesques que prenaient les épouvantards une fois le sort accompli de grands éclats de rire envahissaient la salle. Pourtant moi je n'étais pas rassurée. Je craignais plus que tout que l'image de mes parents apparaisse, peur de ce que cette illusion pourrait dire. Tout le monde serait là, à entendre, et il risquait tous de tout découvrir. J'essayais de me calmer, de relativiser mais ça ne devait pas fonctionner vraiment au vue du regard inquiet que me lançait mes amis. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne devant moi et au vue de l'énorme python qui venait d'apparaitre j'eus presque envie de rigoler. J'aurais tant aimé que ma peur soit aussi futile que celle de cette fille. Le serpent se recroquevilla sur lui-même jusqu'à devenir un petit verre de terre et ce fut mon tour.

Je fermais les yeux, j'allais passer un très mauvais moment mais il fallait que je sois forte pour prononcer la formule. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse submerger par mes émotions sinon je n'arriverais à rien, juste à inquiéter davantage mes amis. J'avais l'habitude de mes parents, rien de ce qui pourrait être présent à cet instant précis ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'ils m'avaient déjà fait. Pourtant au moment de voir la forme qu'avait pris mon épouvantard je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Sous mes yeux se dressait le portrait craché de Sirius. Des cheveux, au sourire ironique qu'il avait tatoué sur le visage c'était lui. Il jouait avec une pièce, la faisant voleter dans les airs. Et puis d'un coup son regard se posa sur moi, la pièce tomba au sol et j'étais bien incapable de prononcer le moindre sort.

C'était Sirius, ou plutôt le Sirius qu'il était en sixième année à Poudlard. Je me souvenais de cette pièce avec laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de jouer, il appelait ça le jeu du destin. Pile je me plie aux règles, face j'obéis à mes propres règles. Est-ce que son départ aussi il l'avait joué ? Pile je pars, face je reste ? La classe était plongée dans le silence, personne ne semblait comprendre comment l'homme que tout le monde adorait avec autant d'acharnement était capable d'être ma plus grande peur. Mais moi je savais, ce n'était pas Sirius en lui-même qui me faisait peur mais ce qu'il représentait. Une larme coula le long de ma joue que j'essayais d'effacer le plus vite possible mais il était déjà trop tard.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer princesse, je ne t'aimais plus c'est tout. Il fallait que je parte, d'ailleurs je crois bien que c'est la meilleure décision que je n'ai jamais prise. Allez arrête de pleurer, ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas le premier à être parti et je ne serais certainement pas le dernier.

- Tais toi ! Tais toi !

- Allons fillette sois raisonnable, depuis le temps tu devrais t'être endurci.

Je ne me souvenais même plus de l'exercice que nous étions en train de faire. Pour moi c'était bel et bien Sirius, et je ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui. La main d'Alexandre me tira en arrière alors qu'il prenait ma place. Je ne vis même pas la forme qu'il prit tellement j'étais pétrifiée. Victoria venait de me prendre dans ses bras mais j'étais incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Je me moquais pas mal de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser, j'étais à mille lieux de ça. L'épouvantard m'avait au moins ouvert les yeux sur une chose, j'étais toujours cette petite fille solitaire qui avait besoin sans cesse d'être rassuré et cet image de moi je la détestais. Si Alexandre n'était pas intervenu je ne sais même pas ce qui se serait passé.

Ma meilleure amie relâcha son étreinte et je constatais que le reste de la salle était parti à l'exception de Rémus. Il allait certainement tout répéter à Sirius, et lui il voudrait m'en parler, s'excuser. Mais ce n'était pas de ses excuses que je voulais, c'était des preuves. J'avais peur qu'en lui faisant confiance à nouveau il reparte, qu'il m'oublie comme la première fois. Et je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour le supporter une seconde fois. Alexandre me déposa un baiser sur la tempe avant de sortir en compagnie de Victoria. Je devais aller récupérer mes affaires de l'autre côté de la salle mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Alors que j'étais retournée, je ne le vis pas s'approcher et quand je sentis son parfum tout près de moi je n'eus d'autre réaction que de sursauter. Comme toujours.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché l'exercice dis-je en essayant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment

- C'est moi qui n'aurait pas du proposer cette exercice, je ne pouvais pas me douter que …

- Que quoi ? Que j'étais une pauvre enfant stupide qui a peur de rester toute seule ? M'énervais-je d'un coup en me retournant pour lui faire face

- Sirius ne voulait pas t'abandonner, quand il est parti chez James c'est la seule chose qu'il regrettait. Mais il pensait que tu serais mieux là bas, sans lui et l'influence néfaste qu'il pouvait avoir sur toi. Il pensait que ce serait plus simple comme ça.

- Quel idiot murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour Rémus

Une autre larme roula le long de ma joue et cette fois ci il l'essuya à ma place, gardant sa main contre ma joue. Il paraissait tellement gentil, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me protéger mais je n'étais pas prête à ça. Je ne voulais pas d'un deuxième grand frère, même avec toutes les meilleures attentions qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Je dois y aller dis je en me reculant attrapant mes cahiers avant de filer à toute vitesse

Je voulais rester toute seule, je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse me voir pleurer, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs années, je ne devais plus y penser mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais au quatrième étage, devant les appartements de Sirius et sans même y réfléchir je me retrouvais à toquer à sa porte. Je n'attendis pas qu'il réponde, je me contentais d'entrer alors qu'il venait de se relever du canapé sur lequel visiblement il était allongé peu avant.

- Tu sais pourquoi je te déteste Sirius ?! Dis-je à bout de nerf

Il paraissait tellement calme, il semblait attendre que je me déclare et cette attitude me mettait encore plus hors de moi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'être la personne abjecte que j'aurais pu détester sans me poser de questions ?

- Je te déteste parce que tu n'es qu'un idiot. Qu'Est-ce que tu croyais qu'il se passerait après que tu sois parti ? Les parents étaient furieux, tu ne sais donc pas ce que ça peut provoquer de blesser un Black dans son orgueil ? Mais toi tu t'en fichais, tu m'as laissé toute seule et pas une fois tu n'es venu me rendre visite. Quand je te croisais dans la rue tu m'ignorais, tu faisais comme si je n'existais pas. Est-ce que tu sais au moins combien de nuits j'ai passé à pleurer et combien de journées j'ai passé à faire semblant que tout allait bien pour ne pas m'attirer davantage les foudres des parents ? Je te déteste parce que aujourd'hui tu viens t'excuser en pensant que ça peut tout arranger. Mais qu'Est-ce qui me dit que tu ne partiras pas une seconde fois si je te pardonne ? Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait de me retrouver à Gryffondor, dans la même maison que toi ? Non bien sûr tu ne peux pas le savoir parce que tu n'étais pas là. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être sans arrêt comparé à la légende vivante qu'est son frère ? Est-ce que tu sais que certaines personnes viennent me trouver pour que je les aide à me rapprocher de toi alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te fuir ?! Je te déteste Sirius parce que quand je te vois je n'arrive pas à rester indifférente. Une partie de moi continue à t'aimer et je crois que c'est ça le pire. T'aimer alors que je voudrais te haïr.

Sans même attendre qu'il me réponde je faisais demi tour claquant la porte derrière moi. C'était trop dur à supporter, et quand j'entendis cette même porte s'ouvrir à nouveau ce fut encore pire. Je n'eus même pas le courage de lutter quand il me prit dans ses bras, je ne cherchais pas à le repousser. Je me laissais faire, pleurant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais au fond ça ne changeait rien. Je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance, et même si la situation avait évolué je ne savais pas si ça m'aiderait davantage à lui pardonner.

***

Je m'en suis réellement voulu à ce moment là. Probablement que si j'avais su que ça l'a mettrait dans de tels états je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée absurde de proposer cet exercice. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été la cause d'un tel bouleversement chez elle. A ce moment là j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait chercher à s'éloigner de moi, je m'étais montré trop clair dans mes intentions et je craignais que ça ne l'ait effrayé. Pourtant une partie de moi était soulagé. Même si en sa présence j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler je n'oubliais toutefois pas pourquoi je ne m'étais jamais investi dans une relation. Le fait que j'étais un loup garou m'interdisait d'être heureux, je craignais de lui faire du mal, de la blesser. Pourtant en sa présence, j'avais vraiment l'impression que mon côté animal se sentait comme apaisé. Les deux parties de moi-même n'en formait plus qu'une. Et encore aujourd'hui ça reste vrai. On parle d'âme sœur pour désigner la personne qui compte plus que tout à vos yeux, quelqu'un dont vous avez besoin pour vivre, sans qui vous ne pouvez être heureux. Aujourd'hui je sais que je l'ai trouvé et je n'espère qu'une chose, qu'elle continue à m'aimer malgré toutes les erreurs que j'ai commise, malgré les doutes qui m'assaillent quand j'ai l'impression de lui voler sa jeunesse. Je l'aime et il n'est pas une chose dont je suis incapable pour elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord merci à Valabo, Elayna Black, mymiss, Atchoum16, caramelise et Althea54. Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, vraiment elles me font très plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer :-) ... Chapitre moins joyeux cette fois ci, mais une fois qu'on a touché le fond on ne peut que remonter non ? Les meilleures choses sont encore à venir :D

A la semaine prochaine ...

***

Le paysage à travers les vitres du train défilait à toute vitesse, alors que déjà Poudlard n'était qu'un petit point à l'horizon. C'était le premier jour des vacances et alors que tout le monde semblait surexcité, moi je me sentais étrangement calme. J'allais retourner au manoir familial et je ne voyais pas vraiment de raisons de me réjouir. Etant donné les lettres que m'avaient adressé ma mère, de nombreuses fêtes étaient prévues et ce n'était pas vraiment pour me plaire. Je n'allais pas pouvoir aller chez Victoria comme d'ordinaire, et la perspective de passer deux semaines entières enfermée dans ma chambre me donnait l'impression de perdre mon temps. Pourtant j'étais obligée de rentrer, à chacune de mes tentatives pour y échapper pendant ses sept dernières années j'avais échoué lamentablement. Là bas j'avais l'impression d'être captive, peu leur importait ce dont j'avais envie, je devais me contenter de faire bonne figure en saluant les nombreux invités qui défilaient toute la journée. Soupirant en pensant à ce qui m'attendait j'attrapais ma valise pour en sortir l'une de mes robes. Il y avait fort à parier que le style jean et tee shirt ne plairait pas le moins du monde à mes parents, et je ne voulais pas les fâcher à peine arrivé.

Alexandre sortit de la cabine au moment où je me changeais alors que Victoria semblait m'examiner plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Certes elle avait déjà remarqué mes cicatrices mais j'étais toujours mal à l'aise quand elle me regardait ainsi. Très rapidement, je mis ma robe en place. Elle était assez simple, de couleur noire avec les bords en dentelles elle me donnait l'impression d'être une poupée mais je savais que je n'avais d'autres choix que de la porter. Le décolleté était plus ouvert que je ne le souhaitais mais je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de remédier à ça. J'avais déjà dit au revoir à Teddy un peu avant, il ne me restait plus qu'à saluer mes amis avant de descendre du train, parce que se laisser embrasser en public était vu du plus mauvais œil par ma mère. Mon ami s'était dévoué pour m'aider à porter ma valise, mais à peine avait-on mis les pieds dans le couloir que dans notre direction arrivait mon frère ainsi que Rémus.

Depuis ce qui s'était passé dans ses appartements je l'avais évité au maximum. Ca ne me changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude en faite. Je ne voulais pas qu'on reparle de ce que je lui avais confié, quant au professeur Lupin je savais qu'il était au courant de tout et ça me mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui. Les deux hommes m'observèrent d'un yeux critique mais pendant un bref instant j'eus l'impression que le professeur Lupin me regardait différemment. Un peu comme si il me trouvait belle. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir si je l'étais ou non, pour tout le monde j'étais mignonne et ça me suffisait. De toute façon je ne cherchais pas spécialement à plaire, mais je devais avouer que savoir qu'il y avait une chance que je lui plaise, physiquement parlant bien sûr, me faisait plaisir.

- Bon Cassie tu viens ?! Ta valise se porte pas toute seule

- Oui excuse moi j'arrive

- T'étais encore en train d'observer le professeur Lupin n'Est-ce pas ? Me souffla-t-il discrètement à l'oreille

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles dis-je prise sur le vif

- T'inquiètes pas personne n'a remarqué, et puis je peux aisément te comprendre, il est super sexy notre professeur

- Mais t'as pas fini oui répondis-je en avançant plus rapidement pour perdre de vue les deux hommes

Pourtant il avait raison. Depuis ce qui s'était passé en boite de nuit je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder, de me demander comment s'était passé notre baiser. Je me posais mille questions et à chaque fois quand je réussissais à capter son regard une sensation étrange naissait en moi. Si j'en avais parlé à Victoria elle m'aurait répondu instantanément que j'étais amoureuse mais je préférais ne pas penser à cette éventualité. De toute façon même s'il s'agissait de ça à quoi ça m'aurait mené ? Il était mon professeur, moi son élève et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Rapidement j'embrassais Alexandre sur la joue alors que le train ralentissait doucement.

Mon cœur battait plus vite, j'avais presque peur d'y retourner mais il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Inspirant un grand coup, je descendais prudemment les marches qui me séparait du sol alors que Alexandre me tendait ma valise. Je lui adressais un sourire mélancolique finissant de me retourner alors que déjà l'elfe de maison de ma mère venait d'arriver pour porter mes bagages. En me voyant elle ne m'adressa pas un seul sourire, pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé. Elle se contenta de prendre ma main pour me faire transplaner avec elle et quelques secondes plus tard j'étais au manoir.

- Tu aurais pu te coiffer mieux que ça, que vont penser les gens. Je ne veux pas d'une sauvage pour fille, quand tu monteras dans ta chambre tu demanderas à Killy de te coiffer nous avons des invités ce soir, je tiens à ce que tu leur fasses bonne impression. Et change moi cette robe, je t'en ai déposé une sur ton lit

- Bien mère répondis-je sourdement

C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, mon apparence. Peu lui importait mes bonnes notes, ou mon rôle de préfet, tant que j'apparaissais sous mon meilleur jour. Montant les marches quatre à quatre je retrouvais ma chambre, la seule pièce de ma maison dans laquelle je me sentais à l'aise. Tout était à l'identique comme je l'avais laissé. Mon papier bleu où y était dessiné des petits papillons au mur, mon lit recouvert de draps blancs brodés, mon secrétaire et ma coiffeuse qui étaient des cadeaux de ma grand-mère. Ma mère n'avait pas touché aux photos disposés sur ma table de chevet et avec joie je voyais Alexandre et Victoria en train de se battre dans la neige, bougeant comme s'ils étaient en face de moi. Les lettres qu'ils m'avaient envoyé durant toutes ces années étaient aussi présente, un coupe papier reposant sur elles. Kreatur avait déjà déposé la valise dans ma chambre mais ne s'était pas donné la peine de la vider. Je savais qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur mais ce n'était pas si grave, je préférais amplement mon elfe. En faite c'était plutôt l'elfe de Sirius quand il était encore ici, mais suite à son départ ma mère l'avait mis à ma charge.

La journée sembla passer à toute vitesse, je m'étais occupée de finir mes album photo, déposant les derniers clichés aux pages correspondantes alors que Killy s'était occupée de ma valise. Après ça je m'étais accordée un long bain qui aurait du se passer dans le calme le plus complet. C'était sans compter sur ma mère qui avait ordonné que je me dépêche de me préparer pour le dîner. Suivant des instructions très précises, mon elfe s'était donc appliqué à attacher mes cheveux grâce à une multitude de rubans et de tresses que je serais bien incapable de reproduire même si j'en avais eu le souhait. En voyant la robe qui m'était destinée je crus d'abord à une plaisanterie. celle-ci était uniformément blanche, cousue avec des perles et des éclats de diamant, elle retombait jusqu'au sol ne laissant pas apercevoir les chaussures à lanières que bien entendu ma mère avait elle aussi choisi. On aurait presque pu croire à une robe de mariage. Le décolleté était assez avantageux alors que mes bras étaient laissés à découvert. Bien entendu je la détestais, et bien entendu j'allais quand même être obligé de la porter.

Tout le monde s'affairait à l'étage inférieure, je voyais les pauvres elfes courir d'une pièce à une autre alors que dans le salon des voix se faisaient déjà entendre. Visiblement mon père était en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un que je ne parvenais à identifier. Pourtant à mon arrivée ils se turent tous deux alors que j'exécutais une petite révérence. L'inconnu s'approcha de moi, prenant ma main pour y déposer un baiser. Il devait avoir le double de mon âge, voir peut être plus. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient clairsemés de mèches grises alors que ses yeux noirs étaient totalement inexpressif. Jusqu'ici je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir les yeux totalement noirs, mais c'était désormais chose faite. Il portait un costume de sorcier visiblement fait sur mesure et devant le sourire que mon père venait de faire je sus que tout ça n'augurait rien de bon. Prenant mon bras pour m'amener à la salle à manger j'eus envie de remonter ma chambre. Je pensais déjà à prétexter un malaise quand le regard colérique de ma mère m'en dissuada. J'étais piégée, obligée de partager tout un dîner avec cet homme qui au premier abord ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Ma première impression se trouva confirmée en entendant sa conversation. Il ne parlait que d'argent, de pouvoir et à chaque fois qu'il me regardait je ne pouvais empêcher la peur de m'envahir. J'essayais de ne pas trop me faire remarquer mais il orientait la conversation de telle manière que j'étais contrainte d'y participer. Je pensais à Rémus. Qu'Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire à ce moment là ? Si ça n'avait pas été les vacances, je l'aurais retrouvé en cours le lundi matin et à nouveau je me serais senti bien, je n'aurais pas ressenti ce malaise, j'aurais pu l'écouter parler pendant deux heures sans me lasser et à la place j'avais l'impression qu'on allait m'imposer la présence de cet homme.

- Mr O'connell j'espère que le dîner vous convient. J'avais demandé aux elfes quelque chose de précis mais vous savez comment c'est avec ces créatures qui ne sont bonnes à rien

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec une compagne de table aussi charmante peu m'importe la nourriture

A nouveau cette sensation de mal être m'envahit et j'aurais voulu être à des kilomètres de là. Il m'observait, ou plutôt mon décolleté et je n'avais qu'une envie lui jeter le contenu de mon verre à la figure pour le faire cesser.

- Et bien Cassiopée qu'attends tu pour remercier notre hôte pour son compliment ? M'ordonna sèchement ma mère

- C'est très gentil de votre part monsieur O'connell

- Appelez moi Arcas je vous en prie, je ne tolérerais pas autant de civilité de la part de ma jeune fiancée

Fiancée ? Avais-je vraiment entendu le mot fiancée ? Ma mère souriait pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée et je devinais que je n'avais pas rêvé. Mon père félicita notre hôte, lui assurant sa bénédiction pour cette prochaine union alors que ma mère semblait aux anges. Visiblement c'était prévu depuis longtemps. Je devinais presque que cet homme avait attendu de me rencontrer en personne pour accepter. Ce dîner n'était rien de plus qu'un simulacre de dîner de fiançailles et un haut le cœur me prit soudainement.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne me sens pas très bien dis-je en me levant de table

- Voyons Cassiopée un peu de tenue ! Tu devrais montrer ton enthousiasme, n'Est-ce pas une excellente nouvelle ?

- Je suis encore sous le choc je crois. Je vais monter me coucher, ça ira mieux demain. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Ma révérence dura à peine une seconde suite à laquelle je me dépêchais de monter les marches, refermant la porte de ma chambre derrière moi avant de me laisser glisser par terre. Qu'Est-ce que j'allais faire ? Le mariage était sans doute prévue pour l'été, mais si ma mère percevait le moindre signe de rébellion elle n'hésiterait sans doute pas à l'avancer. Je ne voulais pas l'épouser, il me terrifiait et je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais en être autrement. Enlevant les pinces qui retenaient mes cheveux je m'asseyais sur mon lit caressant la couverture des albums photos qui y étaient étalés. Est-ce que tout ça c'était fini pour moi ? Essayant de chercher un moyen de me soustraire à ce mariage je m'allongeais en travers du lit attrapant la cape de Rémus que j'avais caché sous mon oreiller. Son odeur n'était presque plus présente sur le tissu mais ça suffisait à m'apaiser. Sans m'en rendre compte je sombrais doucement dans le sommeil, bercée par de doux rêves dans lesquels ma famille ainsi que toutes les choses qui me faisaient du mal disparaissaient à tout jamais.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux je constatais qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Ma chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité alors qu'entre mes bras se trouvait toujours la cape de mon professeur. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je me rendis compte de la présence de quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Bondissant de mon lit je me retrouvais sur le sol, ma respiration complètement chamboulée. Installé confortablement sur mes draps se tenait Arcas, c'était peut être un cauchemar, parce que sinon comment expliquer sa présence ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et surtout que me voulait-il ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, vos parents m'ont permis de monter pour vous saluer avant de partir mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater à quel point vous étiez magnifique ainsi endormi.

- Je veux que vous sortiez de ma chambre tout de suite demandais-je fermement

- Nous pourrions peut être faire un peu plus ample connaissance, qu'en pensez vous ? Allez venez vous assoir à côté de moi. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que j'ai à me plaindre de vous auprès de vos parents ?

Il me tenait et il le savait. Un seul mot contre moi prononcé par cet homme et je savais déjà ce qui allait se produire. Obéissait contre mon grès je m'asseyais à mon tour sur le lit, essayant de mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et moi. Tentative vaine puisque à peine fus-je assise qu'il me prit à nouveau la main y déposant un baiser comme quand je l'avais rencontré dans le salon. Cette fois ci ses lèvres se firent moins chastes, remontant progressivement le long de mon bras alors que j'essayais de le repousser.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez !

Sans attendre qu'il m'obéisse de lui-même je retirais mon bras prête à me lever pour sortir de ma chambre quand plus rapide il m'attrapa par les hanches me faisant à nouveau basculer sur le dos. Le poids de son corps m'immobilisait alors qu'un large sourire fendait son visage. J'avais beau essayer de me débattre il était trop fort pour moi et toutes mes tentatives ne faisaient que l'amuser.

- On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous vous savez. De votre petit caractère. Vous m'avez intrigué alors que je ne vous connaissais même pas. Savez-vous comme vous êtes désirables ma chère ? Prononça-t-il alors que ses lèvres se posaient dans mon cou me donnant l'impression qu'une pieuvre venait de s'accrocher à ma peau

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de votre honneur, tous les papiers sont signés, je ne risque pas de me défiler pour ce mariage. Je veux juste prendre un petit avancement

Se redressant légèrement ses mains se posèrent sur le devant de ma robe l'arrachant à moitié alors qu'il fondait sur ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible que ça m'arrive, même en imaginant les pires horreurs que mes parents auraient pu me faire vivre, je n'avais pas pensé qu'ils soient capable de permettre à un homme de me faire ça. Je devenais hystérique au fur et à mesure qu'il me touchait, sentir ses mains sur mon corps me donnait envie de vomir. D'une main il me retenait alors que son autre main lui servait à déboutonner son pantalon. Il se pressa tout contre moi et là ce fut encore plus horrible que tout le reste, il me murmurait des mots vulgaires à l'oreille tout en essayant de m'enlever ma petite culotte. Dans sa lutte pour me faire rester en place il ne put pas retenir mes bras bien longtemps. Ma main droite s'emparait du coupe papier posé sur ma table de chevet alors que j'avais arrêté de bouger. Je gardais la lame pressait contre ma peau prête à la dégainer quand il se remettrait à ma hauteur. Croyant que je venais de me soumettre il se fit un peu plus doux laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes épaules et je dus me mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas agir là tout de suite.

- Alors on en vient à de meilleurs sentiments ? Sois gentille ma belle et je promets que j'essaierais de ne pas te faire trop mal

Son regard croisa le mien et n'y tenant plus je lui plantais sans hésitation la lame au niveau du cœur. Il hoqueta sous le coup de la stupeur alors que je le repoussais, retombant lourdement sur le sol. Parvenant à ramper jusqu'au milieu de ma chambre, il m'attrapa la cheville m'empêchant de me relever pour m'enfuir. Cependant il était blessé et je n'eus aucun mal à échapper à sa prise une nouvelle fois. Cette fois je me relevais me demandant quelle serait la meilleure échappatoire. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était sa forte capacité de résistance. A son tour il se leva et jamais je n'avais vu un regard aussi meurtrier de toute ma vie. Il attrapa sa baguette et je m'attendais déjà à subir d'atroces souffrances.

- Vous ne ferez pas de mal à la sœur de mon maître !

Killy venait de s'interposer entre mon agresseur et moi, sa main levée alors qu'instantanément un éclair blanc en jaillit projetant mon assaillant contre le mur le plus proche. Mes mains étaient poisseuses et je constatais avec effroi que ma robe était maculée de sang. Essayant de la refermer sur ma poitrine je tenais toujours le petit poignard entre mes mains. J'avais l'impression que de lui dépendant ma survie et je m'y accrochais comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Killy posa sa main sur ma le bas de ma robe et j'eus l'impression de transplaner. Peu importe où elle m'emmenait, rien ne pouvait être pire que cette chambre.

***

Comme durant toutes les fêtes de Noël, Lily et James nous avaient invité chez eux. Cette année serait spéciale, ce serait le premier noël de Harry et quand James avait demandé à Sirius d'être le parrain celui-ci avait sauté sur l'occasion au plus grand daim de Lily qui craignait le pire pour son fils. Le couple Potter vivait dans une grande maison, quasiment un manoir quand on y regardait bien. Les nombreuses chambres étaient censés servir aux invités mais au dire de mon ami il comptait élever une vraie petite tribu à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas trop si Lily était au courant mais j'imaginais sans mal sa réaction. La soirée avait bien commencé, nous étions tous réunis dans le salon à nous remémorer de vieux souvenirs de l'époque de Poudlard. James et Sirius faisaient les idiots comme à l'ordinaire, commentant le dernier match de quiddich qui avait eu lieu alors que Lily et moi nous contentions de discuter autour d'un verre. Harry était déjà couché depuis une petite heure et une douce musique résonnait dans la pièce.

L'horloge placée dans le coin de la pièce venait de sonner douze coups et d'un coup la bougie placée sur la table s'éteignit toute seule. Devant ce phénomène étrange, ma meilleure amie se contenta d'hausser les épaules en m'exposant les problèmes de courant d'air récurant dans cette vieille bâtisse. Je plissais les yeux sentant que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se préparer et puis là en plein milieu de la pièce un nouveau courant d'air se forma et elle apparut. Je ne la reconnus pas tout de suite trop stupéfait de ce qui venait d'arriver. Pourtant c'était bien elle. A genou sur le sol elle avait la tête baissée alors que ses cheveux retombaient de part et d'autre de son corps. Sa robe blanche était teintée de rouge, déchirée par endroit mais elle semblait s'y accrochait de toute ses forces. Personne n'avait dit mot, tout le monde restait étonnamment silencieux. James et Sirius s'étaient figés alors que Lily avait manqué de s'évanouir. Ce fut le bruit d'une lampe brisée qui nous tira de notre torpeur. De part et d'autre de la pièce un elfe de maison était en train de s'abattre le plus d'objet possible sur la tête, ne semblant jamais satisfait des douleurs qu'il venait de s'affliger.

- Je n'ai pas su protéger la petite maîtresse, Killy mauvaise, Killy a failli

Se tapant la tête contre le mur de toutes ses forces elle s'arrêta d'un coup fixant Sirius. Puis sans que nous ayons le temps de faire quoique ce soit l'étrange créature venait de se jeter aux pieds de mon ami, criant de toutes ses forces qu'elle était désolé, qu'elle n'avait pas su obéir. Ce fut à ce moment là que Cassiopée releva les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas nous voir, ou tout du moins ne pas nous reconnaître. Je pense qu'elle voulut se relever mais ses jambes flanchèrent sous son poids alors qu'elle retombait lourdement au sol. Sirius venait de se précipiter vers elle alors que James et Lily restaient interdit. Bien sûr ils ne connaissaient pas Cassiopée, ils ignoraient qui elle était mais devant la réaction de leur ami je pense qu'ils avaient compris. La réaction trop vive de Sirius l'effraya et il manqua de se faire poignarder sous nos yeux. Elle avait réussi à se relever, tendant son couteau comme arme défensive alors que son frère s'était immobilisé juste à temps.

- Cassiopée tout va bien, c'est moi Sirius, donne moi ce poignard

- Killy pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Demanda-t-elle apeurée en se tournant vers l'elfe

- Maître Sirius avait demandé à Killy de veiller sur Mademoiselle Cassiopée, mais Killy mauvaise fille

A nouveau l'elfe s'infligea une punition de taille mais Cassiopée elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle continuait de fixer son frère, le poignard dans la main et le contraste qui existait entre son physique plus que frêle et la lueur meurtrière qui vacillait dans son regard était saisissant. Qui lui avait fait ça ? Est-ce que ce sang sur sa robe était le sien ? Pourquoi donc celle-ci était déchirée ? En pensant à ce qui avait pu lui arriver mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je serrais le poing de rage et de frustration en pensant que je n'avais rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Sirius essayait de s'approcher d'elle mais à chaque fois elle le menaçait avec sa lame et il était sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Puis, trop concentrée sur son frère elle ne vit pas James qui venait de faire le tour de la pièce, James qui venait de passer derrière elle. Au moment où il l'immobilisa en l'enserrant elle cria de toutes ses forces donnant des coups de pieds à Sirius qui voulait la calmer. Sa main relâcha le fin coupe papier alors que James essayait de l'empêcher de se blesser. D'un coup elle le mordit lui faisant relâcher prise. Tout se passa ensuite très vite, Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir que déjà elle courrait dans ma direction. Elle sauta quasiment dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage contre mon torse en se retenant à mon pull qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces.

- Ne les laisse pas s'approcher, s'il te plait Rémus, empêche les

- Chut ça va aller

Je n'avais jamais été confronté à pareille situation et je ne trouvais pas mieux que de lui caresser les cheveux doucement en essayant de la calmer. A présent j'étais le centre de l'attention, Sirius devait se demander pourquoi sa sœur venait de se jeter sur moi avec autant de confiance mais pour moi ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mes deux amis s'y étaient mal pris en voulant la retenir contre son grès et je la sentais complètement terrorisée. Lily s'approcha lui laissant le temps de la voir arriver mais quand elle voulut lui prendre la main, Cassiopée s'accrocha avec encore plus de force contre moi.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, on va aller te soigner, tu veux bien ?

- Non je veux m'en aller

- Et tu pourras, on ne te retient pas prisonnière mais laisse moi au moins te donner de nouveaux vêtements

Elle se détacha petit à petit, levant les yeux vers moi et alors que je lui souriais faiblement elle accéda à la demande de Lily. Je savais qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains, ma meilleure amie avait suivi des études de médicomage et elle pourrait la soigner convenablement. Alors qu'elle montait à l'étage, James venait de s'assoir sur le canapé se tenant la tête entre les mains alors que Sirius faisait les cent pas semblant ne pas pouvoir se calmer.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda James à bout de force

- Killy raconte nous ce qui s'est passé ordonna Sirius en se tournant subitement vers son elfe qui était sur le point de visiblement sauter par la fenêtre

- Killy pas obéissante, Killy pas savoir que le nouveau mari allait rejoindre petite Maîtresse dans sa chambre

- Qui ? Qui a rejoint ma sœur dans sa chambre ?

- Killy pas savoir son nom, homme très méchant. Killy a entendu la sœur de son maitre criait et quand Killy arrivait, sa petite maitresse par terre

Sirius paraissait fou de rage, il semblait sur le point d'exploser. S'il se rendait maintenant dans la demeure des Black il était sûr que plusieurs pertes humaines seraient à envisager. Et je savais que s'il partait je ne ferais rien pour le retenir. Malgré mon calme apparent, je bouillonnais, la bête en moi avait envie d'hurler et sans l'intervention de James auprès de Sirius je crois bien que personne n'aurait pu le dissuader de faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

***

A l'étage Lily m'emmena directement dans la salle de bain. Je regardais les murs aux couleurs clairs qui m'entouraient, le sol en parquet verni, les portes blanches et accueillantes. Tout ce qui venait d'arriver j'avais l'impression que c'était arrivé à une autre que moi. Comme si je n'avais été qu'une spectatrice et non l'un des personnages principaux. J'avais conscience de la crise d'hystérie dont je venais de me rendre coupable. Dire que j'avais frappé Sirius, sans compter son ami que j'avais mordu. Et puis qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris de courir ainsi me réfugier dans les bras du professeur Lupin. Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait du croire ? Je venais probablement de gâcher toutes mes chances. Lorsque cette dernière pensée m'envahit j'eus un petit sourire triste, comment Est-ce que je pouvais même envisager cela après ce qui s'était passé ce soir ?

Les images défilèrent une à une dans ma tête, ses mains sur moi, le poids de son corps, je serrais de toutes mes forces mes poings sentant mes ongles me rentraient dans la peau. Peut être que si je n'avais pas été aussi faible rien ne se serait passé, peut être même que mon attitude lors du dîner l'avait encouragé. Comment Est-ce que après ça je pourrais supporter un jour de rentrer dans ma chambre ? Comment Est-ce que je pourrais même ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'avoir des contacts plus poussés avec une personne du sexe opposé. Lily me fit rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau laissant la porte ouverte alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la petite armoire suspendue au dessus du lavabo. Je retenais le haut de ma robe en place essayant de cacher les marques de blessure qui se trouvaient sur ma peau mais je me demandais combien de temps il me restait avant qu'à nouveau la jeune femme ne porte son attention sur moi. Elle se retourna, des bandes ainsi que de l'alcool à désinfecter dans les mains qu'elle posa sur une petite table où y était disposé des serviettes. Elle m'invita à m'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de prendre place à côté de moi.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Demandais-je les yeux baissés

- Je ne vais rien te faire, je te l'ai promis non ? On peut se contenter de discuter entre filles

- Je suis désolé pour mon arrivée

Lily était une personne très gentille. Elle savait me mettre en confiance mais je n'osais me confier. Après tout je ne la connaissais pas, et puis j'étais certaine que tout ce que j'aurais pu lui dire aurait été répété aux autres qui attendaient en bas. Je la laissais soigner les blessures superficielles présentes sur mes bras mais quand elle voulut regarder ce que j'avais au niveau du dos s'en était trop pour moi. Elle n'avait pas essayé davantage, elle s'était juste contenté de commencer à me faire couler un bain avant de sortir. L'eau fumait à cause de la chaleur formant de la buée sur les vitres mais je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. Sans même prendre la peine de retirer ma robe je rentrais dans la baignoire manquant de me brûler au second degré. C'était bouillant, et c'était vraiment peu dire mais j'avais l'impression que je le méritais. Je me sentais vide, rien n'avait vraiment d'importance désormais. Qu'Est-ce que je trouverais à dire à Alexandre et Victoria ? S'ils connaissaient la vérité ils me regarderaient avec pitié et je préférais mourir plutôt que de sentir leur regard apitoyé sur moi en permanence. Doucement je me laissais sombrer dans l'eau chaude. Je pense même que j'étais en train de m'endormir quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte me sortant de mes rêveries.

L'eau autour de moi était devenu un supplice que je ne pouvais plus supporter et tout en sortant de la baignoire je pris soin de retirer enfin les chiffons qui me servaient de robe avant de m'enrouler dans une grande serviette. Lançant un oui timide pour permettre à la personne qui se trouvait derrière d'entrer je me laissais glisser sur le sol continuant de sentir ma peau me brûlait. La douleur représentait peu, elle me permettait d'oublier un peu les évènements de ce soir. Je vis Sirius restait sur le pas de porte, se contentant de me regarder inquiet. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ce qui était arrivé ce soir, ni même ce qui était arrivé avant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si nos parents étaient violents. Quand il était encore à la maison, c'est sur lui que retombait toutes les colères de nos parents. Ils lui faisaient bien pire qu'à moi, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps toute animosité envers lui avait disparu. J'avais cherché un responsable toutes ces années, incapable de me dire que c'était seulement ma faute à moi si mes parents n'étaient pas capable de m'aimer.

- Je ne compte pas te poignarder cette fois ci Sirius, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure et même pour tout ce que je t'ai dit avant, tu ne le méritais pas

Ma phrase semblait avoir eu l'effet d'un déclic sur lui, semblant s'être libéré des peurs qui le retenaient il s'approcha,. S'agenouillant devant moi, sa main trembla au moment où il la posa sur ma joue avant que doucement il ne se décide à replacer une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille.

- Si je le mérite, j'aurais du t'emmener avec moi

- Tu sais bien que les parents ne t'auraient pas laissé faire

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, tellement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser y retourner

- Sirius, ce soir, enfin je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable

- Et moi je voudrais que tu laisses Lily te soigner, tu étais couverte de sang et …

- Je l'ai poignardé, ce sang ce n'était pas le mien

- S'il te plait Cassie, laisse là t'examiner

A ce moment précis je ne me sentais pas le courage de le lui refuser. Il se faisait du soucis, je le voyais à la manière dont ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme lorsque nous étions enfants. De ses doigts il lissait mes cheveux alors qu'il se penchait vers moi, me déposant un petit baiser sur le front.

- Je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne laisserais plus jamais rien t'arrivait

***

Elle me faisait confiance, à ce moment là je savais qu'elle me faisait entièrement confiance. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons à cela, peut être même que je ne la méritais pas mais les faits étaient là. Ce soir là nous avons tous constaté ce qui était capable de se produire dans la maison des Black et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle y retourne seule, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Sa relation avec Sirius s'est améliorée à partir de ce moment là, il veillait sur elle plus que jamais, la couvrant d'attention et de cadeaux. J'avais peur de m'interposer, de briser ce lien qu'ils étaient en train de tisser mais la tentation était trop forte. Moi aussi j'avais envie de la protéger, d'être là pour elle mais certainement pas en temps que grand frère. Je la voulais pour moi seul et pourtant au départ je n'ai pas su faire face aux conséquences de mes actes. J'ai fui, et aujourd'hui encore je le regrette. Même si depuis elle m'a pardonné, même si on n'évoque plus l'évènement, je continue de m'en vouloir. Elle ne méritait pas ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir et je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissant de la façon qu'elle a eu de m'accepter sans conditions, sans compromis. Je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissant d'être elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Un grand merci à mes fidèles lectrices ! Je suis convaincu que vous allez apprécier la fin de ce chapitre :)

N'hésitez pas à aller faire un petit tour sur ma nouvelle fic, cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir :D ( bah oui je peux bien faire un petit peu de pub pour moi quand même :p )

Bisous à tout le monde !

* * *

Je jouais avec Harry. Il était si mignon avec sa petite touffe de cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux marrons. Je ne savais pas trop où se trouvait les autres mais Lily m'avait demandé de m'en occuper pendant quelques heures. Il se mettait à me faire de grands sourires à chaque fois que j'agitais son doudou au dessus de sa tête, et après son biberon il gazouillait joyeusement. Je ne m'étais vraiment jamais occupé d'un bébé. Ma cousine Narcissa avait elle aussi donné naissance à un garçon cette année mais à chaque fois que je venais le voir il dormait. Je le posais doucement dans son berceau mais à peine eus-je le dos tourné qu'il se mit à pleurer. Le reprenant dans mes bras, il continuait de plus bel. J'eus beau le bercer, essayait de le divertir, rien ne fonctionnait. J'avais l'impression de ne pas savoir m'y prendre, d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

- Je t'en prie Harry arrête de pleurer

Bien sûr cette phrase n'avait absolument servi à rien. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et je ne savais plus vraiment quoi tenter.

- Tu veux que je te joue un petit peu de musique ? Tu aimerais ça tu crois ?

De toute façon au point où j'en étais il ne me restait plus vraiment d'options possibles. Il continuait à pleurer, criant de toutes ses forces et je me demandais comment une si petite personne pouvait produire autant de bruit. Je m'installais au piano essayant de me souvenir des morceaux que je jouais étant plus jeune. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais plus exercée à la musique. Mes doigts apprivoisèrent quelques touches alors que déjà Harry commençait à se calmer. Je l'entendais renifler et décidait de continuer à jouer si ça pouvait l'apaiser. Je ne connaissais aucune berceuse, seul me revenait l'une des chansons que Sirius me jouait sans cesse lorsque j'étais encore enfant. C'était lui qui m'avait initié au piano, alors que lui-même maitrisait beaucoup d'autres instruments. Au début ça ne devait pas ressembler à grand-chose, ça faisait tellement longtemps, tellement d'années.

Puis alors que je désespérais de retrouver les accords d'antan, Sirius me rejoignit sur la banquette. Il ne prononça pas un mot se contenant de poser ses doigts sur le côté gauche du clavier avant d'entamer la lente mélodie. D'un coup tout me parut clair, je n'étais plus cette jeune fille de presque 17 ans mais la fillette de 8 ans qui adorait accompagner son frère dans toutes ses activités. Naturellement les notes me revinrent en mémoire et je décidais de jouer avec Sirius. Derrière nous Harry ne pleurait plus, et seul la mélodie désormais résonnait dans la pièce. Mes doigts frôlèrent ceux de Sirius et pendant un bref moment j'oubliais la raison qui m'avait amené jusqu'ici.

Seul comptait la musique, le morceau touchait presque à sa fin et alors que Sirius ne jouait plus qu'avec une seule main, les derniers accords moururent doucement sous ses doigts. A peine la musique se termina-t-elle qu'une salve d'applaudissement résonna derrière nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement d'être au centre de l'attention, tout le contraire de Sirius qui lui était en train de saluer son public. Je me levais de la banquette alors que James prenait ma place passant un de ses bras autour du cou de son ami qui riait de bon cœur. Ces deux là semblaient inséparables, ça faisait déjà trois jours que j'étais arrivé et jamais je ne les avais vu sérieux plus de quelques minutes ensemble. Rémus était là lui aussi. J'avais l'impression qu'il se montrait sans arrêt distant avec moi. Jamais je n'aurais du lui sauter dans les bras, maintenant quand il me regardait j'avais l'impression de le dégoûter ou pire qu'il me détestait.

- J'aimerais bien connaître tes pensées à cet instant précis

Je me retournais sous le coup de la surprise alors que Sirius se tenait bien droit devant moi. James était parti vérifier que Harry dormait bien alors que déjà Rémus avait disparu. J'étais triste qu'il ne m'accorde plus aucune attention mais après tout je n'avais rien à espérer. Même si j'avais cru percevoir un quelconque signe d'intérêt de sa part j'avais du me tromper rien de plus.

- Tu me parais triste Cassie, tu sais tu peux m'en parler si …

- Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout

- Tu mens très mal, alors maintenant dis moi ce qu'il y a

- Tu vas trouver ça stupide

- Je ne trouverais jamais rien de ce que tu dis stupide

- J'ai l'impression que Rémus me déteste, l'impression que pour lui c'est une corvée de devoir me supporter ici. Peut être que je ferais mieux de partir chez Victoria.

Sirius n'avait pas réagi tout de suite, et moi je n'osais plus le regarder. Ca y est il devait me trouver stupide lui aussi, peut être même qu'il m'en voudrait d'avoir parler de son ami ainsi. Jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts, mon frère me fit arrêter capturant l'une d'entre elle avant de me conduire sur le canapé qui se trouvait non loin de là.

- Si Rémus a un problème avec toi c'est à lui de partir. Crois moi Cassie tu es vraiment la bienvenue ici. Lily t'adore, quant à James il te trouve très amusante. Et moi, moi je voudrais vraiment que tu restes. Mais si tu veux partir il n'y a pas de problème, je ne te forcerais pas à rester, j'irais même te conduire jusqu'à chez ton amie mais prends au moins le temps de la réflexion. Il a dit ou fait quelque chose ? Parce que ami ou non personne n'a le droit de te faire de la peine

- Non non il n'a rien fait. Mais quand j'entre dans une pièce il s'en va immédiatement, et j'ai l'impression que ma présence l'irrite. Enfin c'est stupide, je dois certainement me faire des idées.

- Dis moi, tu n'aurais quand même pas le béguin pour Rémus ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

J'avais répondu à la négative à sa question de toute mes forces. Il était hors de question que mon grand frère pense que j'étais attiré par l'un de ses meilleurs amis. moi-même je cherchais à me tirer cette idée de la tête. Non je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, et je ne voulais pas l'être. Sirius n'avait rien dit, il m'avait embrassé sur la tempe avant de sortir à son tour du salon. Il n'allait quand même pas en parler à Rémus ? Peut être aurais-je du lui préciser que je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. Comment Est-ce qu'il allait le prendre quand Sirius viendrait lui parler ? C'était certain il allait me détester encore plus que maintenant si c'était possible. De toute façon je ne pouvais plus rien y faire, montant à mon tour à l'étage j'entrais dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribué. Je l'aimais bien, les murs étaient tapissés en rose pâle alors que régnait une atmosphère paisible à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas encore écrit à mes amis, ils devaient probablement s'inquiéter de ne pas recevoir de retour à leur courrier mais je ne savais pas quoi leur dire. J'avais honte de ce qui s'était passé et je n'osais pas leur en parler. En même temps comment expliquer ma présence chez les Potter autrement qu'en leur disant tout ? Je n'avais pas envie de leur mentir, pas encore une fois.

* * *

Comment pouvait-elle penser de telles choses ? Comment pouvait-elle penser sincèrement qu'elle me répugnait ? Sirius était venu me parler, me demandant si un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Bien sûr que non, c'était totalement faux. N'avait-elle donc pas compris que si je l'évitais c'était pour ne pas lui faire de mal ? Je cherchais à la protéger de moi, à lui épargner mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer après ce qui s'était passé, j'avais peur de ce que j'étais capable de lui faire. Quand je la voyais j'avais envie de l'embrasser, la bête en moi m'y poussait de toute mes forces. J'avais envie de passer tout mon temps avec elle, de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer fort. N'avait-elle donc pas compris comme c'était difficile pour moi de l'éviter ? Je le faisais pour elle et seulement pour elle. De savoir qu'elle pensait qu'elle me dégoutait me mettait hors de moi, comment avais-je pu être aussi bête pour la laisser penser de telles choses ? Le pire avait sans doute été que ce soit Sirius qui vienne m'en parler. N'avait-elle donc plus confiance pour ne plus oser venir se confier directement à moi ?

Ce soir elle n'était pas venu dîner et je n'avais donc pas pu lui parler comme je souhaitais le faire. J'avais peur de ne jamais pouvoir le faire, que se passerait-il si elle décidait de partir chez son amie pour le reste des vacances ? Je ne trouverais jamais l'occasion de discuter avec elle si une telle chose se produisait. J'hésitais à aller la voir dans sa chambre, je craignais de l'effrayer et de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs mais je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment le choix. Lily et James étaient partis se coucher alors que Sirius était sorti, leurs arrivées ne risquaient pas de tout gâcher. Me disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire je toquais doucement avant d'entrer refermant la porte derrière moi. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité alors que la seule source de lumière était les rayons de la lune qui transparaissaient à travers la fenêtre. Elle était allongée dans son lit, roulée en boule au dessus des draps et je me demandais si elle dormait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je lui voulais du mal. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre elle me donna d'elle-même la réponse en se redressant.

A présent, elle était assise sur son lit. Elle portait un pyjama qui appartenait à Lily me semblait-il. De couleur noir il contrastait avec le blanc de sa peau et se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Il n'était composé que d'un débardeur et d'un bas de pyjama laissant entrapercevoir ses courbes. Mais je n'étais pas là pour ça. J'essayais de maintenir le plus d'espace entre nous, m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit alors qu'elle s'était installée au milieu de celui-ci. Pour une fois elle ne baissait pas les yeux en ma présence, elle restait là, penchant la tête sur le côté et sa peau paraissait tellement douce que je dus me contenir pour ne pas chercher à lui prendre la main ou même à lui caresser la joue.

- Tu es là parce que Sirius t'a parlé ? Demanda-t-elle en rompant le silence

- Pourquoi penses-tu de telles choses ?

- Tu passes ton temps à m'éviter, c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé n'Est-ce pas ? Tu dois me trouver répugnante c'est pour ça, mais je comprends.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas la faire tomber en arrière pour l'embrasser. De cette façon elle aurait compris que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Comment aurais-je pu la trouver répugnante ? Ce qu'il lui était arrivé était monstrueux mais ça n'enlevait rien à toute l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour elle. J'avais tellement envie de pouvoir lui montrer ce que j'éprouvais, mais que se passerait-il une fois que ce serait fait ? Est-ce que je n'allais pas risquer de l'effrayer ?

- Je ne te trouve absolument pas répugnante, au contraire. Et c'est bien pour ça que je t'évite dis-je sourdement en me relevant

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me retienne mais elle le fit. Dans la seconde même où j'avais quitté le lit elle m'avait attrapé la main me forçant à faire demi tour pour revenir sur le lit. J'étais à moitié debout, moitié agenouillé. Mes genoux cognaient contre le bord du lit alors que mes pieds touchaient toujours le sol et elle, elle était là, devant moi. Elle n'était plus assise, désormais ses jambes étaient repliés sous elle alors que son visage était à hauteur du mien. Il faisait sombre mais le vert de ses yeux balayait tout le reste me plongeant dans une sorte d'exquise rêverie. Elle fit reposer ma main qu'elle tenait sur son dos alors que ses bras venaient de passer autour de ma nuque. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, il aurait suffit que je ne bouge ne serait ce qu'un peu pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent et pourtant je n'y arrivais pas. Je restais figée, sentant son buste se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, voyant de petites étincelles dansaient dans ses iris. Puis là j'oubliais tout.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement au moment où sa bouche frôla la mienne. J'oubliais tous mes doutes, toutes mes peurs. Je ne cherchais plus à me retenir, ni à la protéger. Je la laissais faire, la laissant m'infliger cette douce torture. Son souffle se mêlait au mien et tout en continuant à me regarder elle mordilla légèrement ma lèvre inférieure semblant être attentive à chacune de mes réactions. Merlin seul savait comme j'avais envie d'elle à ce moment là, ce contact m'électrisait. J'avais besoin d'elle pour me sentir vivant, j'en étais sûr maintenant, plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer d'elle, de sa présence, de ses baisers. Tendrement elle posa ses deux lèvres contre les miennes et alors que le baiser restait chaste elle gardait les yeux ouverts caressant du bout des doigts mon cou offert. Elle attendait une réaction de ma part, quelque chose qui lui montrait que je le voulais tout autant qu'elle et sans plus attendre je le lui accordais.

La faisant basculer en arrière au ralenti je m'installais progressivement sur le lit gardant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je faisais attention de ne pas l'écraser, de ne pas l'effrayer. Nos lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre à l'unisson et c'était divin. Toute ma vie je l'avais attendu, et la sentir ainsi abandonnée dans mes bras suffisait à me réchauffer le cœur. Alors que j'essayais de garder le baiser le plus chaste possible, c'est elle qui y insuffla un peu plus de passion. Ses bras m'attirèrent un peu plus contre elle, alors que ses lèvres se faisaient pressantes contre les miennes. Sa respiration s'emballa au moment nos langues se rencontrèrent. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de me laisser tout contrôle sur la situation, me laissant la guider.

C'était différent de la dernière fois, et ça ne m'en semblait que meilleur. Je l'entendis émettre un soupir de plaisir et ce simple fait me donna une ardeur nouvelle. Ma main qui était posée sagement sur sa hanche remonta doucement et c'est seulement là qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait arrêté de m'embrasser, à présent elle me fixait sans rien dire mais je pouvais lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle le dise, je savais que je venais de l'effrayer. Pensait-elle que j'allais essayer de profiter de la situation ? C'est moi qui aurait du la dégouter. Comment Est-ce que j'avais pu me laisser aller de la sorte ? Je n'aurais pas du laisser ce baiser se produire, elle n'était pas prête et moi j'étais trop fou d'elle pour son propre bien.

Non je me devais de l'oublier, jamais je ne serais fait pour elle. Avec moi elle allait être malheureuse, mais où avais-je eu la tête ? Me redressant sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre je sortis hâtivement de la chambre. Il ne fallait plus que je la voie, il fallait que je me la sorte de l'esprit. Elle était trop jeune, je n'étais qu'un vulgaire profiteur. J'avais eu tellement envie d'elle à l'instant, j'étais un monstre. Je ne pris pas la peine de repasser par ma chambre, je me contentais de quitter la maison, il ne fallait plus que je pense à elle, plus jamais.

* * *

Tout ça c'était ma faute, j'avais du mal faire, il avait du penser que je n'aimais pas ce qu'on était en train de faire. Mais ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir, j'aimais le baiser, je l'aimais même beaucoup mais sentir sa main remontait ça m'avait juste trop rappelé ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours. Pourtant j'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il ne m'aurait rien fait que je ne désire mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Il avait du le sentir, j'étais vraiment trop bête. Sentant une larme coulait le long de ma joue je l'effaçais rageusement, il était hors de question que cette fois encore je n'agisse pas à cause de mes parents. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, ni même qu'on reprenne des relations strictement professeur, élève. Je voulais qu'il continue à m'embrasser, qu'il ne m'évite plus jamais.

Le temps que je réagisse et que je sorte de mon lit j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquait. Est-ce que je devais abandonner ? Peut être qu'en faite sa fuite n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Peut être qu'en faite j'embrassais très mal et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience. Jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre je me rendis compte que je n'arriverais plus à dormir, j'avais tellement envie de le retrouver mais à quoi bon essayer de sortir de la maison ? Rémus avait du transplaner et moi je ne réussirais qu'à me perdre. J'allais me contenter de l'attendre, après tout il ne pouvait pas partir indéfiniment. La maison était étrangement silencieuse, seul le bois des escaliers craquait à mon passage. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne souhaitait pas réveiller mes hôtes. Ma main passait sur le mur pour essayer de ne pas tomber en ratant une marche et quand mes pieds touchèrent le carrelage froid du couloir je me mis à trembler. J'aurais peut être du prendre quelque chose pour me couvrir avant de descendre mais de toute façon il était trop tard maintenant.

Je passais par la cuisine, Lily m'avait gardé une assiette mais je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Me contentant de prendre un verre de jus d'orange je cherchais une occupation. Bien sûr j'aurais pu retourner dans ma chambre et essayer de dormir un peu, ou j'aurais pu prendre un livre mais j'étais trop nerveuse pour ces deux occupations. Je voulais tellement qu'il puisse m'aimer et en passant mettre mon verre dans l'évier je surpris mon reflet dans le miroir mural. Comment Est-ce que sérieusement il pourrait avoir envie d'être avec moi alors que moi-même je me détestais ? En me regardant je ne me trouvais vraiment rien de spécial. J'étais assez petite, de taille menue ou peut être pas assez en y réfléchissant. Je n'avais pas vraiment de formes, ou du moins pas assez à mon goût. Quant à ma peau, je savais que sous le tee shirt étaient présentes de nombreuses marques et je me refusais à ce que quelqu'un puisse les voir un jour.

La seule chose un temps soit peu potable chez moi était mes cheveux, les gens avaient cette manie de toujours les caresser, comme s'ils étaient semblables à des aimants. Quant à mon visage, quand je me voyais, je retrouvais les traits caractéristiques de la famille Black, chose que je détestais par-dessus tout. Non vraiment comment Rémus pourrait aimer une personne comme moi ? Serrant rageusement le poing j'en oubliais que je tenais quelque chose. L'objet se brisa alors que de petits bouts de verre venaient s'incruster dans ma peau. Le sang se mit à couler, tombant par petites gouttelettes sur le sol alors que je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher. Ca faisait mal physiquement je ne pouvais le nier mais j'avais l'impression que ça me faisait oublier un peu mes peines. Passant ma main au dessus de l'évier, je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier quand vint le moment de retirer ce qui y était planté. L'eau froide coulait sur les différentes plaies et alors que j'attrapais des bandages dans l'armoire à pharmacie j'imaginais déjà ce que dirait mon frère en voyant l'état de ma main. A tous les coup il penserait que je l'avais fait exprès, et je n'avais aucun mal à me représenter son regard. Il allait être déçu c'était sûr.

J'allais m'installer sur le canapé quand le piano attira mon attention. Est-ce que quelqu'un entendrait si je me mettais à jouer ? Il suffisait que je le mette en sourdine pour que personne ne soit dérangé. Je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir d'un morceau, je voulais juste jouer. Mes doigts frôlèrent le clavier et sans que j'ai à réfléchir les notes sortirent, tantôt rapidement, tantôt plus doucement. Ma main droite me lançait à chaque fois que j'accélérais le rythme mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Je pensais à Rémus, au baiser mais aussi au fait que notre relation n'allait probablement jamais voir le jour. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai joué, je ne savais même pas quand j'avais commencé mais ça m'apaisait. Ca m'empêchait de penser, et même si mes doigts commençaient à se faire douloureux je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter pour autant.

* * *

Je me dégoutais, comment Est-ce que j'avais pu faire une telle chose ? Je n'avais pas réfléchi en allant chez Georgia. Je pensais qu'elle allait réussir à me faire oublier Cassiopée mais cette fois ci ça avait été encore pire que d'ordinaire. Non seulement je n'avais jamais réussi à me l'enlever de la tête mais en plus je me faisais l'impression de la tromper en couchant avec une autre. C'était stupide, nous n'étions pas un couple et après mon comportement nous ne le serions peut être même jamais. Qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris de m'enfuir comme un voleur ? Elle avait certainement du penser que c'était de sa faute. Au lieu de la rassurer j'étais parti retrouver une autre femme, non mais quel genre d'homme fallait-il être pour faire pareille atrocité ? En passant la porte, les notes de musique attirèrent tout de suite mon attention. Il n'était pas loin de cinq heures du matin, qu'Est-ce qui prenait à Sirius ? J'allais lui demander ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer quand je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas lui qui était au piano.

Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière, elle jouait dans la pénombre et chaque note brisait un peu plus mon cœur. Je ne savais pas si elle m'avait entendu rentrer, elle paraissait tellement concentrée. La mélodie allait crescendo et par moment j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce que pouvait jouer Sirius, c'était comme si en jouant elle se mettait à nue. Puis sans prévenir, en plein milieu de la partition elle s'arrêta laissant retomber ses doigts lourdement sur le clavier. J'allumais la lumière m'approchant d'elle. Elle se refusait à me regarder et quand je vis l'état de ses mains je compris tout de suite pourquoi. Elle se retourna restant assise sur la banquette et même si elle ne pleurait pas c'était tout comme. Quel imbécile, quel pur imbécile. Me mettant à genou devant elle, je lui pris la main doucement, regardant ses doigts qui paraissaient meurtris alors qu'un bandage entourait sa main droite, bandage qui n'y était pas avant que je parte. De légères traces rouges transparaissaient à travers la bande blanche et je devinais sans mal que c'était du sang.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ? Demandais-je peiné

- J'ai cassé un verre, ce n'était pas intentionnel

Sa voix paraissait comme cassé, et même si le verre n'était pas intentionnel qu'Est-ce qui lui avait pris de jouer jusqu'à épuisement ? Je n'écoutais plus le bon sens, j'essayais d'oublier d'où je revenais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste, pas à cause de moi.

- Regarde moi

- Non je sais déjà ce que tu en penses

- Cassiopée …

- Tu me prends pour une idiote j'en suis sûre, je regrette de t'avoir embrassé dans la chambre, c'était une erreur. J'ai cru que … enfin que c'était ce que tu voulais mais je me suis trompée, je le sais maintenant

- Et toi qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux

- Toi

Elle n'avait pas hésité, elle n'avait même pas sourcillé. Elle m'avait répondu me regardant droit dans les yeux et je ne crois pas qu'elle eut pu être plus franche. Mon cœur se noua et sans vraiment me contrôler je passais mes mains sur mes hanches posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, un vrai appel à la luxure. Le baiser se fit immédiatement plus passionné que dans la chambre. Il y avait comme une sorte de nécessité, de besoin vital à l'intérieur. Elle tomba un peu en arrière alors que le piano produisait des bruits sourds quand ses bras se posèrent dessus pour se retenir. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou comme elle en avait l'habitude rouvrant les yeux, Est-ce que je la méritais vraiment ? Non bien sûr que non que je ne la méritais pas.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir

Elle fit un brusque mouvement en avant de façon à se retrouver debout alors que je n'avais d'autre choix que de me redresser. Je faisais une bonne tête de plus qu'elle mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle aurait pu me contrôler sans le moindre problème. A nouveau nos lèvres se scellèrent, et j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois c'était différent. Chaque baiser me parait dissemblable du précédent et encore meilleur.

- Je sais que c'était toi dit-elle à bout de souffle entre deux baisers

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandais-je essayant de me contrôler pour ne pas dévorer sa bouche de baisers encore une fois

- Dans la cabane hurlante je sais que c'était toi

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit et plus particulièrement de mentir je restais silencieux. Elle ne paraissait pas fâchée, elle se contentait de sourire. Comment avait-elle pu deviner? Ce baiser lui avait-il laissé un souvenir aussi précis ? Bien entendu je n'étais pas censé être fier de moi, mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ?

- Tu sais que j'ai cru avoir rêvé. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un fantôme

- Et comment pourrais-je donc me faire pardonner pour le tort occasionné ? Demandais-je les yeux pétillants

- Tais toi et embrasse moi

Au moins c'était clair comme requête. Et ça me convenait à la perfection. Perdu dans nos baisers qui me laissait toujours un amer gout de manque à chaque fois qu'ils se terminaient, nous entendîmes à peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sirius se déchaussa et à ce moment là nous eûmes le droit à une suite de grognements sans fins. Mieux valait qu'il ne nous trouve pas ensemble et avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Cassiopée s'était déjà avancé vers son frère. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Bien entendu j'étais heureux d'être avec elle mais je doutais que Sirius soit du même avis. J'imaginais déjà la tête qu'il ferait en l'apprenant et surtout quelle serait sa réaction. Dans l'état où il était, mon ami ne comprit pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle lui racontait et alors qu'elle montait pour rejoindre dans sa chambre je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes pensées dérivaient.

Est-ce que ce que j'avais fait était bien ? Avais-je tout simplement le droit de profiter ainsi de la situation ? Il était certes hors de question que je fasse marche arrière, je n'en aurais tout simplement pas la force, mais elle méritait beaucoup mieux. En pensant qu'il y avait à peine deux heures j'étais encore dans les bras de Georgia mon cœur se serra. Si Cassiopée venait à le découvrir elle penserait que je ne m'intéressais qu'au sexe, elle penserait que je n'étais pas sincère dans mes baisers. Elle n'était au courant de rien pour Georgia, elle ne soupçonnait même pas son existence. Je devais rompre et au plus vite. Il était hors de question que je laisse cette histoire venir tout gâcher entre nous.

***

J'aurais du le lui dire, je le sais aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas du lui cacher ce que j'avais fait, mais sur le moment ça me paraissait être la meilleure chose à faire. Bien entendu elle l'a su, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle a cru que je ne l'aimais pas, qu'elle n'était qu'une passade alors qu'elle était tout à mes yeux. Ce qui est arrivait était entièrement ma faute, j'ai cru faire la meilleure chose dans son intérêt mais je me voilais la face. Si je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est pour qu'elle n'ait pas une mauvaise image de moi. Je craignais de connaitre sa réaction, que notre histoire se finisse avant d'avoir même commencé. Néanmoins cette histoire m'aura servi de leçon, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je ne lui cache absolument plus rien. Mais je continue à craindre sa réaction, j'ai peur qu'elle se lasse, qu'elle s'éloigne. Je lui ai déjà révélé bien pire que cette histoire avec Georgia, je lui ai avoué ma lycanthropie, ma jalousie, mais ce que j'ai à lui demander aujourd'hui représente bien plus pour moi que toutes ces choses réunies.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Donc comme d'habitude un grand merci pour vos reviews ^_^

Je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire donc ... à la semaine prochaine ! =)

* * *

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Cette sensation de vouloir être constamment avec une personne, de vouloir me retrouver près de lui, dans ses bras, de ne pas supporter quand il me prive de baisers trop longtemps. Ca fait déjà quatre jours depuis cette fameuse nuit, en pleine journée on ne peut pas vraiment se retrouver ensemble, ça ne ferait qu'attiser les soupçons des autres. Mais une fois que tout le monde est parti dormir il vient me rejoindre dans ma chambre. On ne fait rien de vraiment spécial, on se contente de discuter, de s'embrasser mais pour moi ce sont les meilleurs choses au monde, car je les fais avec lui. Je sais qu'il faut que j'en parle à mes amis, je ne peux pas leur cacher une telle chose mais je ne veux pas avoir à le faire par lettres interposées. J'ai l'intention de tout leur dire une fois qu'on aura rejoint Poudlard. Mais malgré ce bonheur qui m'envahit à chaque fois que je suis en sa compagnie, ça ne suffit pas à faire disparaitre les peurs et les souvenirs de cette dernière nuit au manoir familial.

A certains moments, en pleine nuit, je me réveille en sursaut et pendant un bref instant j'ai l'impression que je suis toujours dans ma chambre, avec lui qui cherche à me faire du mal. J'essaie de calmer mes angoisses mais généralement ça m'empêche de dormir, j'allume la lumière, je m'approche de la porte, je pose ma main sur la poignée mais à ce moment là à chaque fois je fais demi tour. Je ne veux pas déranger Rémus avec mes problèmes, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour lui et surtout je n'ose pas lui en parler. Ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je sais que c'est stupide d'être effrayé, après tout quand j'y réfléchis qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je l'ai empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout, on ne peut même pas ça qualifier ça de viol. C'était juste un acte de violence supplémentaire, j'aurais du y être habitué pourtant je continue à en faire des cauchemars. J'ai peur de ce qui se passera quand Rémus me demandera d'aller plus loin avec lui, je sais que j'en serais totalement incapable et il finira par se lasser. Après tout c'est un homme, il a des besoins, sans compter qu'il est outrancièrement beau et qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle femme du moment qu'il le désire.

Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer quand on va regagner Poudlard. Il ne pourra plus venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre à la tombée de la nuit, on ne pourra plus se côtoyer aussi ouvertement. Il redeviendra mon professeur et cette perspective m'effraie plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Après tout rien ne m'empêchera d'aller le trouver dans ses appartements, mes amis pourront même certainement me couvrir. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tout ne sera pas aussi simple que ça. En soupirant je pris sur moi d'aller gagner la salle de bain. Je regardais les quelques vêtements que Killy avait réussi à me ramener du manoir sans se faire prendre, ça plus ma baguette et mes affaires de cours ça ne faisait quand même pas grand-chose. J'avais besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe, car il était absolument hors de question que j'envoie Killy une seconde fois risquer de se faire attraper en faisant une visite par ma chambre. Peut être que Sirius accepterait de m'accompagner au chemin de traverse Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais plus sorti maintenant. J'avais peur du regard des gens, de rencontrer quelqu'un de ma connaissance pourtant je ne pouvais pas continuer à porter ce jean usé et cette chemise à longueur de journée.

En y réfléchissant je me rendis compte que je ne voulais pas vraiment que Sirius m'accompagne. Il trouverait toujours quelque chose à redire sur mes choix, et je me voyais difficilement acheter de la lingerie avec lui dans les parages. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir demander à Victoria de m'accompagner, mais je ne voulais pas tenir Alexandre à l'écart et puis surtout il y avait tellement de choses que je devais encore leur dire, et je ne m'en sentais pas encore prête. Vraiment pas. Il ne me restait que la solution de demander à Lily. Je ne voulais pas la déranger mais y aller seule était décidément bien au dessus de mes forces. En descendant, je constatais que les trois hommes étaient en train de jouer avec Harry alors que Lily était à la cuisine. Si je devais lui demander c'était maintenant ou jamais. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je me dirigeais vers la jeune femme qui visiblement était en train de préparer un gâteau. Ses cheveux roux bouclés retombaient en cascade le long de son dos et vraiment elle était très belle. Je comprenais pourquoi James était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle semblait si sûre d'elle, si mâture. A côté d'elle je faisais bien pâle figure, j'étais même à la limite du grotesque.

- Oh bonjour Cassiopée, tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment en se retournant

Elle s'affairait sur le plan de travail, allant de droite à gauche tout en continuant à me parler. Et moi je restais plantée là comme une idiote, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. J'avais déjà tellement abusé de leur hospitalité, ne serait-ce pas encore en rajouter ?

- Je me demandais si … enfin si … vous accepteriez de m'accompagner au chemin de traverse cette après midi. Mais si vous n'avez pas le temps ou que vous ne voulez pas ce n'est pas grave je demanderais à Sirius. Oui d'ailleurs je pense que je ferais mieux de …

- Je serais très contente de t'accompagner. Et puis nous serons mieux à deux, les hommes ne sont pas de bon compagnons dès qu'il s'agit de faire les boutiques. Mais une chose, arrête de me vouvoyer j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille dame répondit-elle en souriant

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais eu si peur de le lui demander. Elle n'allait pas me manger, elle était même toujours très gentille et souriante avec moi. Je l'aidais à nettoyer la cuisine alors qu'elle me posait des questions sur Poudlard. En découvrant que j'étais préfète, chose que visiblement mon frère avait omis de signaler, elle parut ravi. J'eus le droit à quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur le passé des Maraudeurs et même si j'avais le désir brûlant de lui en demander plus sur Rémus je n'osais le faire de peur d'éveiller ses soupçons. En sortant de la cuisine, James se retourna sur sa femme qui était en train de nettoyer ses mains sur son tablier.

- Bon les garçons cette après midi vous allez rester entre hommes. Cassiopée et moi on sort

- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas venir ? Demanda mon frère en se tournant vers nous

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais découvert une passion pour le shopping Sirius

- Promet moi juste de ne pas entrainer ma sœur dans tes délires créatifs de mode se résigna-t-il en soupirant

Rémus me regardait à présent et j'avais l'impression que ces yeux étaient encore plus dorés qu'à l'ordinaire. J'avais tellement envie d'aller me blottir dans ses bras mais à la place je me contentais de m'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installé mon frère. Harry jouait avec des sortes de petits cubes alors que son père s'amusait à les faire voleter dans les airs. C'est à ce moment là que Sirius sortit de sa poche un portefeuille rempli de gallions qu'il me tendit comme si de rien n'était. Devant mon air sceptique il soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu auras besoin d'argent pour t'acheter des vêtements je suppose

- J'ai déjà de l'argent Sirius, j'ai un compte en banque à Gringotts

- Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis que grand-mère m'a légué toute sa fortune.

- J'imagine sans mal la tête que Bellatrix a du faire ricana-t-il l'air ravi

- Il faut croire que j'étais sa petite fille préférée

- Mais de toute façon ça ne change rien, prends cette bourse, on dira que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire

Un coup d'œil en face de moi et je sus que Rémus était surpris. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas oublié ? Dans deux jours j'aurais dix sept ans mais était-il vraiment besoin de le préciser ? Etre née le 31 décembre n'était vraiment pas une bénédiction. J'espérais qu'aucune sorte de fête n'allait être organisé, je détestais être au centre de l'attention mais en voyant le regard pétillant de Lily j'en doutais. J'ai essayé de refuser l'argent que me tendait mon frère encore pendant plusieurs minutes mais finalement j'ai du céder. Il paraissait vraiment y tenir, et à un moment excédé James a même proposé de nous débarrasser de tous ces gallions si vraiment personne n'en voulait.

Alors que Lily finissait de se préparer et que James ainsi que Sirius étaient à l'étage en train de préparer Harry pour sa sieste, Rémus vint me rejoindre dans la cuisine. J'étais en train de boire un verre d'eau et je fus surprise de le voir là, et encore plus de le voir s'approcher aussi près. J'essayais de garder mon calme, après tout les autres n'étaient pas si loin, mais il me souriait et pire il s'amusait à effleurer ma main du bout des doigts. J'eus le malheur de reposer mon verre dans l'évier et précisément à ce moment là il crut bon de m'attraper par la taille pour me faire venir tout contre lui. Je regardais derrière son épaule, inquiète de découvrir que quelqu'un pourrait nous découvrir.

- Rémus qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vas me manquer cette après midi répondit-il en se penchant pour attraper mes lèvres furtivement

Je n'avais plus envie de chercher à répliquer, ses baisers étaient pire qu'une drogue pour moi et alors que je commençais à me laisser aller dans ses bras, j'entendis avec effroi un raclement de gorge provenir de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce bruit me fit bondir en arrière me dégageant de l'étreinte de Rémus alors qu'il venait de se retourner. Lily se tenait là devant nous, un léger sourire aux lèvres et jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle devait penser ?

- Je me disais bien aussi que tu paraissais plus souriant qu'à l'ordinaire depuis quelques jours Rémus

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois se contenta-t-il de répondre

- Ah bon ? Pourtant ça semblait très clair, à moins que tu aies l'habitude d'embrasser toutes tes étudiantes de cette façon poursuivit-elle taquine

La conversation aurait pu se poursuivre mais les deux autres garçons venaient d'arriver et un silence se mit à planer au dessus de notre groupe. Je devais partir avec Lily, et rien qu'imaginer la conversation qui allait suivre me mettait dans l'embarras le plus total. Peut être aurais-je du prétexter une quelconque maladie et retourner dans ma chambre ? Qu'Est-ce qui avait pris à Rémus de m'embrasser de cette façon, je savais qu'une telle chose allait se produire et merlin savait que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Si par exemple mon frère s'était tenu à la place de Lily nous aurions eu beaucoup d'autres problèmes. Me lançant un petit sourire encourageant, la femme de James me prit la main pour me faire transplaner et quelques instants plus tard nous nous retrouvions en plein milieu du chemin de traverse.

C'était les vacances et la foule s'amassait dans les boutiques de cadeaux pour ramener les produits défectueux ou les articles qui n'avaient pas plu à Noël. Sans même réfléchir, Lily se dirigea directement vers l'une des boutiques de vêtement qui se situait dans l'une des petites ruelles qui surplombaient les magasins principaux. J'y étais déjà entrée en compagnie de Victoria mais jamais pour moi-même. Les étalages se voulaient riches et bien fournis. Une succession de pantalons, de jupe mais aussi de débardeur, de tee-shirt et de robes s'étalaient à perte de vue. Immédiatement une vendeuse s'aventura vers nous, reconnaissant probablement Lily, et là ce fut le pire. Ensemble elles sélectionnèrent des tas de tenue que jamais, je dis bien jamais, je n'aurais même regardé en me poussant vers la cabine d'essayage.

Je voulais juste des nouveaux vêtements, le genre passe partout que je pouvais mettre en toute circonstance pas des choses pareilles. Sur d'autres aucun doute que ça aurait été parfait mais moi j'avais tout simplement l'air ridicule. Les décolletés sans être trop profond me paraissaient inadaptées et je ne parlais pas des débardeurs qui laissaient mon dos à découvert. Je refusais à chaque fois de montrer ce que ça pouvait donner, en faite je détestais les boutiques. J'aurais mieux fait de rester au manoir des Potter, au moins je ne me serais pas senti aussi stupide, assise là dans une cabine d'essayage avec un parterre de vêtements pour toute compagnie. C'est dans cette position vêtu simplement d'un débardeur noir et d'une bleue assez courte que Lily me trouva. Elle referma le rideau derrière elle s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- J'ai l'air ridicule dis je en essayant de redescendre ma jupe un peu plus

- Moi je trouve au contraire que ça te va très bien mais si tu n'aimes pas ce n'est pas grave, on va tâcher de te trouver d'autres vêtements

- J'apprécie ce que vous … Enfin ce que tu fais pour moi. C'est vrai-je ne doute pas que n'importe qui aurait l'air radieuse là dedans mais pas moi.

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment les vêtements le problème n'Est-ce pas ? C'est plutôt ce que tu penses de toi. Tu sais tu es vraiment une jeune fille spéciale, bien entendu je ne te connais pas vraiment mais si Rémus t'a donné son cœur je suppose qu'il y a une raison. Je ne l'avais vraiment jamais vu avec une fille auparavant, et il n'aurait certainement pas pris le risque de t'embrasser en sachant ce que ça ferait à Sirius si ce n'était pas sérieux. Enfin tout ça pour dire, que si ses vêtements ne te plaisent pas, on en trouvera d'autres qui te correspondent mieux.

Est-ce que je savais au moins ce qui me correspondait ? J'en doutais sérieusement, peut être qu'après tout m'en remettre à un autre avis ne me ferait pas de mal pour une fois. En exprimant mon choix à haute voix, Lily parut ravie. En sortant de la boutique, j'avais une toute nouvelle garde robe, que je n'oserais peut être jamais porté certes mais rien que l'avoir acheté me paraissait déjà être un grand pas en avant. Sur tout le chemin, la jeune femme continuait à me parler joyeusement de son adolescence, et sans que j'eus même à le demander elle me parla plus précisément de Rémus. Elle ne paraissait pas fâchée contre moi et Rémus juste légèrement surprise. A ce que j'avais cru comprendre, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à entretenir de longues relations sentimentales et je me demandais bien pourquoi. C'est vrai qu'Est-ce qui avait bien pu le retenir tout ce temps ? Et surtout pourquoi se décidait-il avec moi ? Qu'Est-ce que je pouvais bien avoir de si spécial ?

Lily devait passer à la banque pour déposer des chèques et retirer un peu d'argent et je décidais de l'attendre dehors. L'air était assez froid mais à cause de l'absence de vent je n'y pensais pas vraiment. Emmitouflée dans ma cape je regardais mes sacs posaient sur les marches de l'entrée. En plus des vêtements, j'avais acheté un nouveau casque pour que Sirius puisse conduire sa fameuse moto. Après tout s'il voulait risquer de se tuer à chaque instant mieux valait prendre le moins de risques possibles. Quant à Rémus j'avais décidé de lui acheter une nouvelle cape. Après tout celle qu'il m'avait prêté était restée chez moi et je me voyais mal y retourner. Le vendeur m'avait assuré qu'on ne trouvait pas meilleur tissu sur le marché et je n'avais eu d'autres choix que de l'écouter. J'avais également décidé d'offrir quelque chose à Lily et James. Un livre de quiddich pour l'un, et un parfum pour la jeune femme qui m'accompagnait m'étaient apparus comme des choix judicieux. Noël était passé, mais à cette occasion je n'avais rien pu leur offrir, il était encore temps de me rattraper.

- Quelle surprise de vous retrouver ici ma chère

Brusquement je fis demi tour, faisant face à la personne qui venait de m'aborder. C'était impossible, comment avait-il pu savoir où je me trouvais ? Les images de cette fameuse nuit se mirent à défiler en boucle dans mon esprit à la vue de cet homme et au lieu de m'en aller comme j'aurais du le faire je restais figée.

- Vos parents sont furieux vous savez. Cette façon que vous avez eu de me poignarder alors que je voulais simplement vous parler de notre mariage prochain

- Vous savez très bien que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça répondis-je sourdement

- Moi peut être, mais il m'a été tellement facile de faire croire à cette histoire à vos parents. Vous êtes encore plus ravissante que dans mes souvenirs en tout cas

Il passa sa main sur ma joue et alors que je fermais les yeux par le dégout que ce geste seul m'inspirait il en profita pour me saisir le poignée me faisait descendre d'une marche.

- Et maintenant tu vas venir avec moi. Personne ne m'a jamais résisté et ce n'est pas une petite idiote qui va commencer crois moi

J'aurais pu me débattre, crier, ça aurait surement alerter les gens autour de nous, mais ma voix restait bloquée au fond de ma gorge sans que j'ai les moyens de pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. A chaque nouvelle marche je manquais de tomber mais il me retenait fermement me broyant littéralement le poignée. Puis à partir de là, tout se passa très vite. Lily qui sortait de la banque voulut s'interposer et sans même un regard il lui asséna une gifle la faisant tomber au sol. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour moi, elle paraissait blessée et alors que je me débattais à mon tour pour qu'il lâche prise je vis sa main se levait et je savais déjà ce qui m'attendait. Ce n'était rien, j'avais l'habitude, de toute façon il m'avait déjà fait le pire. J'attendais, une, deux, trois secondes mais rien ne se produisit. Rouvrant les yeux je constatais qu'une petite foule s'était amassée autour de Lily alors qu'à présent Arcas se tenait face à un autre homme qu'il me fallut quelques instants avant d'identifier. Mais que faisait-il ici ? N'était-il pas censé être parti en Amérique ?

- Regulus …

- Ne vous avisez pas de vous approcher à nouveau de ma sœur

Il ne m'accordait pas un regard, il se tenait bien droit, faisant face à mon assaillant qui apparemment ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je ne sois pas seule. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas revu mon autre frère. Il y avait bien deux ans que je ne l'avais rencontré en chair et en os. Certes il m'envoyait des courriers très souvent mais ce n'était pas pareil. Après le départ de Sirius nous nous étions rapprochés, il cherchait à bien faire mais il avait toujours été très mystérieux. Les parents pensaient qu'il suivait les projets qu'ils avaient nourris à son intention mais il n'en était rien. Une fois fini Poudlard il avait suivi des études pour rentrer dans le monde des affaires et au lieu de travailler au ministère il avait décidé de monter sa propre société. Il était intelligent, voir intimidant mais jamais je ne l'avais vu avec une telle lueur démente dans le regard. Je voyais qu'il se contenait, comme on le lui avait appris pendant toute son enfance mais ses yeux le trahissaient.

- Votre sœur m'appartient, elle est ma fiancée

- Quand bien même elle serait votre femme, elle ne vous appartiendrait toujours pas. Ne la touchez plus.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il sûr de lui

- Sinon je vous tue bien sûr

Le ton qu'il avait employé était sans appel et sur le moment je n'aurais su dire lequel des deux était le plus effrayant. Arcas semblait hésiter mais mon frère n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Et puis la foule commençait à s'intensifier. Se résignant il fit demi tour mais au regard qu'il me lança je devinais sans mal qu'il n'en avait pas fini. Lily s'était redressée, visiblement elle n'avait rien à part la lèvre en sang mais ça me paraissait déjà être beaucoup trop. Si je n'avais pas été là rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Trop occupée par l'état de santé de la jeune femme je n'avais plus fait attention à mon frère qui à présent était tourné vers moi.

Depuis combien de temps était-il revenu en Angleterre ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté avant ? Il paraissait changé. Ses cheveux noirs à l'inverse de Sirius était coupé court alors que ses yeux bleus donnait à son visage une impression de dureté. Il restait mon frère mais j'avais l'impression de ne plus le connaître, et pourtant j'étais heureuse de le voir, vraiment heureuse. Lorsqu'à nouveau je levais le regard vers lui ses traits se détendirent et je le retrouvais enfin. Il m'enlaça timidement, les effusions n'avaient jamais été son fort de toute façon, et alors que j'allais me détacher il me déposa un petit baiser sur le front.

- Tu aurais du me prévenir Cassiopée. Imagine l'état d'anxiété dans lequel j'étais en apprenant que tu avais fugué. Et puis cette histoire grotesque de poignard, pensais-tu que je pouvais ignorer ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Cet homme a une sacrée réputation et je me demande comment nos parents ont pu vouloir te l'imposer comme époux

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter dis je honteuse

- S'il s'approche à nouveau je veux que tu me préviennes immédiatement.

J'adorais mon frère, mais j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer protecteur. Il m'avait demandé où je vivais en attendant et lorsque je lui ai parlé de Sirius j'ai cru que ses yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites. Je sais que ça doit faire un choc à toutes les personnes qui m'ont connu quand j'étais enfant et que je passais mon temps à maudire mon frère mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette réaction. Il m'a demandé si ça me convenait vraiment et si je ne préférais pas venir passer le reste des vacances avec lui à l'hôtel. Il m'a même proposé de venir vivre avec lui en Amérique mais ça me paraissait vraiment trop déraisonnable. De toute manière les vacances allaient bientôt se terminer, je ne risquerais rien à Poudlard. Et je crois que c'Est-ce seul fait qui l'a décidé à me laisser rentrer chez les Potter. Pas que j'étais vraiment pressée non, au contraire je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir soutenir leur regard après ce qui était arrivée à Lily mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Sirius. Si je partais maintenant avec Regulus il se sentirait trahi et je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui adviendrait de ma relation avec Rémus.

* * *

J'avais passé une bonne après midi même si j'aurais sans aucun doute préférait la passer avec Cassiopée. Quand Lily nous avait surpris étrangement ça ne m'avait pas vraiment inquiété. Ma meilleure amie n'allait rien dire aux autres, je lui faisais confiance. Je savais qu'elle comprendrait, et surtout j'étais content qu'elle passe un peu de temps avec la sœur de Sirius. Je n'étais pas idiot, je savais bien qu'elle n'osait pas me parler de tout, et j'espérais qu'elle aurait plus de facilité à se confier à une autre femme. Une chose m'avait néanmoins préoccupait, jusqu'ici j'ignorais la date d'anniversaire de ma petite amie, dire que c'était dans deux jours et que je n'avais aucun cadeau pour elle. De plus, à ce que j'avais cru comprendre, elle était aussi riche que Sirius, voir même plus, qu'Est-ce que je pouvais bien lui offrir qui l'impressionnerait ? L'horloge sonna les coups de six heures et je voyais que James commençait à s'inquiéter. Elles étaient censées revenir pour cinq heures, mais probablement que faire les boutiques leur avait pris plus de temps que prévu.

En entendant des bruits dans l'allée qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir à la fenêtre et en voyant la tête qu'il faisait je devinais aisément que quelque chose clochait. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Lily et Cassiopée passent le pas de porte et quand ce fut fait la première chose qui attira notre regard fut la lèvre tuméfiée de Lily et la seconde l'homme qui avait la main posée sur l'épaule de Cassiopée. Elle gardait la tête basse et je ne savais quoi penser de la situation. Heureusement, étant donné la ressemblance frappante entre les Black, je reconnus sans mal le frère cadet de Sirius. Que faisait-il là en compagnie des deux jeunes femmes ? Et surtout pourquoi Lily était-elle blessée ? James faillit faire une syncope en voyant sa femme dans cet état, quant à Sirius il toisait son frère du regard se demandant probablement aussi ce qu'il faisait là.

- Maintenant que tu es en sécurité, je vais te laisser. Fais attention à toi lança Regulus en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Cassiopée

- Tu pourrais peut être nous dire ce qui se passe, si ce n'est pas trop te demander demanda Sirius d'un ton glacial

- Ce qui se passe c'est que tu n'es pas capable de veiller sur notre petite sœur, d'ailleurs tu ne l'as jamais été

Je crus que Sirius allait se jeter sur son frère pour l'étrangler mais Cassiopée s'interposa alors que déjà Regulus faisait un pas en avant.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Sirius, c'est la mienne, entièrement la mienne

- Cassie tu n'as rien à te …

- Bien sûr que si, c'est ma faute ce qui s'est passé et tu le sais parfaitement. Je suis contente que tu es volé à mon secours Regulus mais ça ne change rien

La mine défaite elle a quasiment couru vers les escaliers pour remonter dans sa chambre et seul restait Regulus et Sirius en train de se défier du regard. Le jeune homme n'a pas tardé à partir à son tour et à présent toute l'attention était portée sur Lily qui n'eut d'autres choix que de nous expliquer ce qui s'était passé. En l'écoutant, j'eus l'impression que James allait exploser tellement il bouillonnait et ce n'était rien en comparaison de Sirius. Pour ma part, je n'avais d'autres choix que de cacher mes émotions. Mais il était certain que si je me retrouvais devant ce type je le tuerais sans aucune hésitation. Pourquoi Est-ce que je l'avais laissé partir seule ? J'aurais du l'accompagner. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Regulus n'était pas intervenu. Serait-elle parti avec lui ? Aurait-elle du revivre une deuxième fois le drame de la dernière nuit ? Contre toute attente, Lily me prit à part, et je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre à la cuisine alors que James et Sirius visiblement étaient en train de comploter pour attenter quelque chose contre la vie de l'agresseur de Lily et Cassiopée.

- Il faut que tu ailles lui parler

- Pardon ? Demandais-je surpris

- Elle pense que c'est sa faute et je ne parle pas seulement de cette fois. Il faut que tu ailles la voir pour la rassurer

- Tu sais je pense qu'elle préférerait être seule ou que ce soit Sirius qui y aille

- Rappelle moi déjà sur qui elle s'est précipitée quand elle est arrivée ? Et rappelle moi qui elle embrassait il y a à peine quelques heures ? A ce que je sache ce n'était pas Sirius

- Je ne veux pas la brusquer

- Mais en ne faisant rien, tu la laisse croire qu'elle a sa part de responsabilité là dedans

J'étais forcé de constater qu'elle avait raison, j'aurais du y aller et depuis bien longtemps. Trop occupés qu'ils étaient, Sirius et James ne me remarquèrent même pas. Je toquais doucement à sa porte et sans attendre sa réponse j'entrais. Les affaires qu'elles venaient d'acheter étaient tassés dans un coin dans la pièce alors qu'elle me tournait le dos recroquevillée dans un coin du lit. Me dirigeant vers elle je m'asseyais à ses côtés dégageant les cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage pour les laisse retomber sur son dos.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Sans que je m'y attende elle se redressa se jetant littéralement à mon cou en enfouissant sa tête contre mon cou. Très rapidement, je la sentis trembler alors que des larmes salées coulaient contre ma peau. Elle pleurait silencieusement et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de faire de petits mouvements circulaires dans son dos pour la rassurer. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas essayer de la réconforter bien avant ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le laisserais plus jamais te faire mal ou même t'approcher. Je t'en prie parle moi, dis moi ce qui se passe

- Comment Est-ce que … comment Est-ce que tu peux avoir envie d'être avec moi ? Alors que je … n'attire que des problèmes

- Cassiopée écoute moi, tu n'attires pas les problèmes. Tout ce qui s'est passé, je dis bien tout, ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est lui le responsable et toutes les personnes qui t'ont fait du mal avant lui. Quant à moi, il faut que tu saches que jamais je n'avais ressenti ça pour personne. J'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec toi, au risque de t'étouffer. Tu es belle, intelligente, amusante, tu es la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver.

- Je l'ai poignardé, je voulais sincèrement le tuer et je le veux toujours, comment Est-ce que tu pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais ?

- Si tu savais ce que moi j'ai envie de lui faire

- Rémus

- Oui ?

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi

En entendant cette phrase j'ai cru que mon cœur allait défoncer ma cage thoracique tellement j'étais heureux. Je l'ai serré encore plus fort que moi et elle a ri en me disant que si je continuais j'allais vraiment finir par l'étouffer au sens propre du terme. Alors que j'effaçais les dernières traces de ses larmes elle m'a embrassé doucement et même si je savais qu'elle continuait à me cacher certaines choses je savais qu'elle avait confiance en moi. Je l'aimais, et je n'étais absolument plus capable de me passer d'elle.

* * *

C'est elle la première qui a parlé de sentiments entre nous et idiot comme j'étais il m'a fallu du temps pour lui dire que moi aussi j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Peut être Est-ce pour ça qu'elle a douté de moi, je ne lui donnais pas réellement de raisons de se confier à moi et aujourd'hui je le regrette. J'ai revu Regulus à de nombreuses reprises mais à chaque fois ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il veillait sur sa sœur à distance quand nous autre avions des défaillances. J'étais loin de me douter à ce moment là de ce que cet après midi et plus généralement cette journée impliquerait pour la suite. Nous avions tous une raison de détester cet homme et sans le savoir son destin était déjà tout tracé à partir de ce jour là.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde,

Alors déjà désolé du retard mais je n'ai plus internet chez moi, alors je profite de l'ordinateur de mon petit ami pour vous envoyez la suite :)

Comme je n'ai pas vraiment le temps je vous dirais juste merci pour vos toutes reviews !

Et donc à mercredi prochain si internet fonctionne ( ce que j'espère fortement -_-' )

* * *

A moitié endormi je restais pelotonnée sous ma couette essayant d'oublier quel jour on était. Hier Rémus m'avait lâchement abandonné pour sortir avec Sirius, bon il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix étant donné l'acharnement dont mon frère avait fait preuve mais je m'étais tellement habituée à m'endormir dans ses bras que hier j'avais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Un coup d'œil sur mon réveil m'informa qu'il était à peine neuf heures, j'avais encore tout le temps de paresser au lit. Essayant de me reposer j'eus à peine le temps de fermer les yeux quelques secondes que déjà j'entendais ma porte grinçait, signe que quelqu'un était en train d'entrer. Si c'était Sirius avec un gâteau, je n'hésiterais pas à lui envoyer en pleine figure. Je me redressais, me demandant quel tête je pouvais bien avoir avant d'être projetée en arrière sous le coup de deux corps se jetant contre moi.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui était en train de m'arriver et quand ce fut fait je me retrouvais exactement dans le même état que mes amis. A la limite de l'hystérie je les écoutais rire en me demandant si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. C'est vrai en principe Victoria et Alexandre n'étaient pas censés être là, je n'avais même aucun espoir de les revoir avant la rentrée mais ça me faisait réellement très plaisir. Ils se redressèrent me laissant reprendre mes esprits et une fois la surprise passait je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Ils auraient du m'en vouloir mais à voir leur sourire j'en doutais. Qu'Est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Qui leur avait dit où je me trouvais ?

- Joyeux anniversaire ma belle

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait rater ce jour spécial

- Mais comment vous …

- Le professeur Lupin est venu nous chercher. Au début on a été surpris, imagine voir ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sexy comme un dieu devant ton pas de porte. Déjà on était en train de fantasmer, tu nous connais

- Et là il nous a dit que tu te trouvais ici.

Il faudra que je pense à remercier Rémus, il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur cadeau même si j'angoissais à l'idée de devoir tout leur raconter. Ils étaient fidèle à eux même, Victoria dans sa robe de grand couturier avec ses longs cheveux cendrés, Alexandre dans sa chemise et son jean qui je le devinais sans mal avait du lui couter une vraie petite fortune. Pour moi ils représentaient le summum de l'élégance et de la beauté, je comprenais sans mal comment ils faisaient pour compter autant de conquêtes à leur actif. J'étais tellement heureuse de les revoir que je ne cessais de les prendre dans mes bras, plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

- Tout va bien Cassiopée ? J'ai entendu des cris par ici me demanda mon frère en entrant dans la pièce

- Je vois qu'on a du rater pas mal de choses lança Alexandre en tournant son attention vers moi

- Je suppose que vous êtes de la fête pour ce soir

- Et comment !

- Que quoi ? Quel fête ? Non Sirius j'avais dit pas de fête !

- Tu avais dit, mais moi jamais je n'ai accepté

Prenant le premier coussin qui me tombait sous la main j'entrepris de viser mon frère qui le voyant arriver s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui. Finalement, encore fâchée qu'il organise cette fête sans mon consentement, je me levais. Après tout je n'allais pas rester en pyjama toute la journée alors que mes amis étaient présents. Ils me regardèrent avec attention l'air critique, à mon tour je m'examinais, je ne voyais pas ce qui clochait. Je portais une tenue basique, un débardeur noir accompagné d'un pantalon de pyjama gris délavé qui tombait sur mes hanches car un peu trop grand.

- Dis moi tu n'aurais pas perdu un peu de poids ces temps ci ?

- Je … non il ne me semble pas

- Oh par merlin Cassie mais qu'Est-ce que tu as au bras ?

Je n'avais même pas pensé à l'éventualité que quelqu'un puisse voir les bleus que j'avais un peu partout. Personne ne venait jamais dans ma chambre le matin et en général je m'arrangeais pour porter un tee-shirt à manche longue quand Rémus me rejoignait. Devant le violacé que celui-ci avait pris je devinais sans mal l'inquiétude qui devait les ronger.

- C'est encore tes parents c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que t'es parti ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais on est pas bête, on y a réfléchi, et mise à part eux on ne voit pas qui pourrait te faire ça.

- On ne veut plus jamais que tu y retournes Cassie, on ne peut pas te laisser retourner te faire maltraiter. Alors c'est décidé, une fois Poudlard terminé, Victoria et moi on prendra un appartement et on aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes vivre avec nous

- Ca me touche vous savez, ça me touche beaucoup mais …

- Mais rien, ce sera de grès ou de force Cassie, et crois moi la prochaine personne qui lèvera sa main sur toi, Victoria et moi on se chargera de lui, et tu sais comme on peut se montrer dangereux

Je ne savais pas comment le leur dire. Bien sûr mes parents avaient leur rôle à jouer dans ce qui était arrivé mais ce n'était pas vraiment à cause d'eux que je m'étais retrouvé ici. Certes la plupart des blessures étaient anciennes et mes amis avaient deviné sans mal qui me les avait infligé mais la blessure qu'ils étaient en train d'examiner avec effroi n'avait rien à voir avec ces derniers. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts cherchant comment débuter cette conversation. Qu'Est-ce que j'étais censée leur dire ? Mon futur mari a décidé d'avancer la date de notre nuit de noce et j'ai refusé ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec mes parents, ce n'est pas eux qui ont fait ça, enfin pas cette fois je veux dire

Je marquais une pause, comment leur avouer la suite ? Je n'osais imaginer le regard qu'il porterait sur moi ensuite sans compter le fait que je ne trouvais pas mes mots pour leur décrire ce qui était arrivé.

- Ils ont décidé que c'était le moment pour moi de me marier et mon fiancé, enfin l'homme qui devait devenir mon fiancé a voulu … il est monté dans ma chambre et …

Les mots restaient coincés au fond de ma gorge et mes deux amis me forcèrent à venir m'assoir à côté d'eux. Je savais qu'ils étaient en train d'entrapercevoir la vérité et au fur et à mesure de mon récit, au lieu de me sentir soulagée je me sentais de plus en plus lourde. Tant que je le gardais pour moi, j'avais comme l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment arrivé, que tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, parfois je parvenais à m'en convaincre mais là, avec eux au courant, je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face. Ils écoutaient sans rien dire, me laissant prendre mon temps, je décidais de ne rien cacher, pas même ma petite intervention avec le poignard ni ce que j'avais ressenti au contact de son corps sur le mien.

C'était difficile, mais je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. J'avais besoin de me libérer de ce fardeau et ils étaient les seules personnes au monde à qui je pouvais réussir à me confier. Une fois que j'eus fini, je baissais la tête incapable de les regarder pour le moment, ils n'avaient toujours rien dit et je craignais leur jugement. Peut être qu'au fond j'aurais du me laisser faire, ça n'aurait peut être pas été si terrible, et puis de toute façon je doutais que ce que je ressentais à l'instant précis puisse être surpassé en terme de douleur.

- Tu as gardé ça pour toi tout ce temps ? Finit par demander Alexandre en se tournant vers moi

- Mais Cassie c'est horrible, tu … enfin ce qui t'es arrivé c'est atroce, comment tu as fait pour faire semblant d'aller bien aussi longtemps ?

- Oh vous savez ce n'était pas si terrible, ce n'est pas comme si … comme s'il avait été jusqu'au bout

- C'est exactement pareil, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoique ce soit, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable d'avoir peur ou d'être terrifié après ce qui s'est passé

Je les écoutais me rassurer, essayant de me faire sourire. Ils me répétaient ce dont j'essayais de me persuader mais leurs paroles semblaient avoir plus de poids sur moi que tout ce dont j'aurais tenté de me convaincre seule. La suite de la journée se passa dans une ambiance plus gaie, ils voulaient me faire penser à autre chose, ne racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances. Et surprise, pour la première fois depuis longtemps Victoria consentit à nous fournir quelques indices sur l'homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis un petit moment.

Visiblement elle se sentait bien avec lui, un sourire tatoué sur le visage ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de son récit et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour elle. Malheureusement Victoria restait Victoria et elle refusa de nous communiquer son identité, nous promettant de le faire plus tard. De mon côté je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment pour leur parler de Rémus. Ni même s'il était d'accord pour que j'expose notre relation. Je décidais de ne rien en faire pour le moment, de toute façon j'avais tout le temps devant moi pour remédier à cette situation.

En descendant pour déjeuner j'eus le malheur de provoquer Alexandre et ce qui suivit ne fut pas fort agréable. Je me retrouvais perchée sur son épaule droite dans une position fort peu avantageuse, dite du sac à patate. J'avais beau bouger les jambes dans tous les sens, au risque de l'éborgner au passage, il me gardait solidement contre lui.

- Alexandre lâche moi !

- Hors de question, tu vas payer le prix de ton affront jeune demoiselle

- Tu vas voir quand je serais à terre

- Si je me décide à te reposer un jour, après tout tu es si légère, je ne te sens presque pas ma chérie

C'est ainsi que tranquillement il descendit les escaliers, traversa le couloir avant de s'arrêter une fois le salon atteint. De là où j'étais je ne voyais pas grand-chose mais je devinais sans mal que nous n'étions pas seuls. Il me laissa enfin redescendre, me faisant glisser le long de son torse avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Sois plus sage la prochaine fois ma petite Cassie

- Tu vas me le payer crois moi dis je en essayant de remettre mes cheveux en ordre

- Si tu veux je peux t'aider me proposa mon frère

- Ca ira merci Sirius, je sais me débrouiller seule quand il s'agit de personnes aussi détestables qui me confonde avec une poupée

- Des menaces Cassie, toujours des menaces se contenta de répondre Alexandre en souriant lorsque je le frappais sur le torse

* * *

En compagnie de ses amis elle paraissait tellement plus insouciante. Ca me faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi en train de rire comme une adolescente de 17 ans. Elle paraissait moins se contenir en leur présence, elle n'hésitait pas à les taquiner, à se montrer plus enthousiaste, elle n'avait pas peur de leur opinion et à certains moments on aurait même dit qu'ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans même avoir besoin de paroles. J'aurais pu les jalouser, de cette relation privilégiée qu'ils entretenaient avec elle mais au contraire je me sentais redevable envers eux. Sans ses amis, elle ne serait certainement pas devenu la personne merveilleuse qu'elle était, la personne dont j'étais amoureux. Je la regardais s'amuser avec Alexandre, il la prenait dans ses bras, la faisait souvent voler dans les airs, d'ailleurs je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où ses pieds avaient quitté le sol. Elle passait son temps à le menacer mais à chaque fois ça finissait en câlin. J'aurais pu être vraiment jaloux, après tout il était lui aussi un homme mais ils semblaient tous deux tellement amis qu'il semblait inenvisageable que quelque chose se passe entre ces deux là.

Sirius finissait de décorer le salon avec James, alors que Lily était en train de sortir les verres des placards pour la soirée. J'avais juste du me contenter d'aller chercher le gâteau et quand j'étais revenu Alexandre bavardait avec James sur leur équipe de quiddich préféré alors que Lily mettait une dernière touche féminine à la décoration. Cassiopée et Victoria n'étaient toujours pas descendu et j'espérais qu'elle n'en voudrait pas trop à Sirius pour la petite fête. Après tout j'avais aussi ma part de responsabilité, même si pour l'instant elle n'en jugeait pas l'intérêt je savais que plus tard elle serait contente d'avoir fêté son anniversaire. Sirius s'approcha de l'escalier visiblement impatient que les deux jeunes filles descendent.

- Vous savez qu'on a pas toute la nuit n'Est-ce pas ? Non mais vraiment qu'Est-ce qui peut prendre autant de temps marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur

Visiblement sa phrase avait eu l'effet escompté puisque Victoria ne tarda pas à descendre. Elle portait une petite robe rouge outrancièrement courte et je surpris le regard de mon ami, apparemment il n'était pas loin de baver devant cette apparition et je surpris même James en train de loucher vers la jeune fille, même si cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur sa femme.

- Ma sœur n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Sirius d'un coup calmé

- Elle arrive ne t'inquiètes pas répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin

Alexandre et elle se regardèrent et je sus que quelque chose était en train de se tramer.

- Bon Cassiopée c'est peut être ton anniversaire mais c'est pas une raison pour te faire désirer

Et puis là, elle apparut. J'eus l'impression qu'elle descendait les marches au ralenti tellement elle me paraissait surnaturelle. Belle n'était même plus un adjectif capable de la décrire, elle était au dessus de tout ça et devant l'absence de réactions des autres je devinais aisément qu'ils devaient être tout aussi époustouflés que moi. C'était bien elle, ses yeux verts semblaient ressortir plus que davantage, probablement grâce au maquillage alors que ses cheveux avaient été bouclés pour l'occasion. Une fleur blanche venait retenir quelques mèches sur le côté droit de sa tête alors que le reste étaient laissés libre et détachés le long de son dos.

Ceux-ci contrastaient avec la couleur de sa robe qui se voulait entièrement blanche à l'exception d'un ruban noir qui venait enserrer sa taille pour être attaché sur le côté droit. Deux autres bandes noires se retrouvaient sur le jupon alors que la robe en elle-même ne tenait que grâce à deux minces bretelles. Sirius lui prit la main la faisant tourner sur elle-même et je pus constater qu'un système de lanières avait été mis en place, resserrant le bustier autour d'elle. Je n'entendis pas les compliments que les autres lui faisaient tellement j'étais abasourdi. Elle se dirigea vers moi un petit sourire sur le visage et plus elle était proche plus je sentais que j'aurais du mal à me contenir.

- Rémus tu ne dis rien ?

- Je pense que ça se passe de mots, tu es magnifique soufflais-je les yeux brillants avec l'envie compulsive de l'embrasser

- Tu viendras me rejoindre après la fête ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement, si bas que personne d'autre n'aurait pu entendre

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on serait déjà dans ta chambre

Un léger rosissement s'installa progressivement sur ses joues et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver adorable cette façon qu'elle avait d'être gênée. Très rapidement les autres lui offrirent ces cadeaux et devant l'étalage de richesse qui s'étalaient devant mes yeux et le prix exorbitant que tout ça avait bien pu couter je me sentis honteux. Jamais je n'aurais les moyens de lui acheter de tels présents et même si elle semblait n'y prêtait pas grand attention ça me dérangeait moi. Elle méritait le meilleur, chose que je ne serais jamais capable de lui procurer. La fête se passa plutôt bien, elle passait son temps à danser, avec Alexandre, avec Sirius, même avec James mais je préférais rester en retrait la regardant en train de s'amuser. Les autres buvaient, peut être plus qu'ils ne l'auraient du mais je préférais garder les idées claires. Elle se contenta de boire un verre de champagne avant de retourner s'amuser sur la piste improvisée. Puis quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir se produisit.

Là, devant nous tous, Victoria et Sirius étaient en train de s'embrasser de la manière la moins discrète qu'il m'eut été donné de voir au cours de ma vie. De là où j'étais je voyais presque leurs langues se cherchaient en rythme quant à leurs mains je n'en parlais même pas. Je pense qu'ils avaient oublié jusqu'à notre existence étant donné la manière impudique dont-ils se caressaient. Cassiopée semblait surprise mais elle se mit à sourire à l'une des remarques d'Alexandre.

- Hum hum Padmol je te signale quand même que vous êtes pas seuls

Le principal intéressé se contenta de se dégager légèrement de l'étreinte de sa compagne mais en aucun cas il ne paraissait gêné. Certes il était quasiment saoul mais Victoria ne me semblait pas si éméchée que ça, elle paraissait même assez lucide et fière d'elle. M'approchant du trio je parvins à saisir la majorité de leur conversation qui ne manqua pas de m'amuser.

- Alors tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher n'Est-ce pas ?

- Franchement Vicky mon frère, t'aurais pu m'éviter ce spectacle

- Surtout que il y a des chambres ici

- Ah par merlin retirer moi cette vision, pitié je ne veux pas imaginer ce spectacle lança Cassiopée en faisant mine de se cacher les yeux

Ainsi donc, elle ne semblait pas du tout en vouloir à son amie. Par contre Sirius se faisait tirer les bretelles par Lily qui visiblement n'appréciait pas fort la façon dont mon ami avait honteusement profiter de la situation pour séduire une jeune étudiante innocente. A vrai dire je ne connaissais pas réellement Victoria mais innocente n'était pas le premier adjectif qui me venait pour la décrire.

- Allons Cassie ne sois pas jalouse à toi aussi un jour ça t'arrivera

- Me faire embrasser par mon frère ? J'espère bien que non répondit-elle dégoutée

- Mais non bécasse, je parlais de te faire embrasser de cette façon par un bel apollon, voir plus si affinité poursuivit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil auquel Cassiopée ne manqua pas de rougir

- Devinez qui nous regarde, qui sait tu l'as peut être trouvé ton prince charmant tout compte fait

- N'oublie pas de te protéger, un incident est si vite arrivé ricana sa meilleure amie

- Je propose un pari !

Devant la mine résignée que Cassiopée arbora je devinais aisément qu'elle avait l'habitude de ces situations. A présent, les trois autres m'avaient rejoint s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui était à côté de moi alors que je continuais à m'intéresser à la conversation. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détailler du regard, elle portait de petites chaussures à talons alors que ses jambes étaient laissés à découvert. C'était bien la première fois que je les voyais d'ailleurs et bien entendu ça me faisait plus d'effet que ça n'aurait du.

- Je connais vos paris et je refuse d'en être

- Si dans la minute qui suit tu embrasses le professeur Lupin, Alexandre et moi on arrête de faire des allusions douteuses jusqu'à la fin de l'année

- J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'on ne se mêlera plus de ta vie privée

- Vraiment ? Pari tenu

- Mais attention pas un petit bisou minable, non un vrai baiser, le genre qui provoquerait une crise cardiaque à ton grand frère chéri

- Bien entendu

Elle s'est levée, les défiant du regard avant de s'approcher de l'endroit où j'étais.

- Elle n'osera pas n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda Victoria inquiète

- Combien de verres elle a bu déjà ?

Et là sans même hésiter elle s'empara à deux mains du col de ma chemise me forçant à me pencher vers elle alors que déjà ses lèvres se refermaient sur les miennes. C'était agréable bien sûr, peut être même trop mais je ne savais comment réagir. J'avais envie de poser mes mains sur elle mais je doutais que les autres voient ça d'un bon œil. Alors je me contentait de rester là, les bras ballants en la laissant continuer le baiser à sa guise. Quand elle relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi je la vis sourire avant de se détourner. Ses amis ne disaient plus rien, se contenant de la regarder éberlué alors que Sirius manquait de faire une syncope. Malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré je pense qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qui venait de se passer.

- Euh quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

- On dirait bien que ta petite sœur craque pour notre Moony lança James hilare

- Non mais je m'y oppose

- Et tu t'opposes à quoi Sirius ? Je te signale que tu viens d'embrasser de façon beaucoup plus grotesque sa meilleure amie répondit Lily laissant mon ami complètement désarçonné.

Elle me faisait un effet dingue, je dirais même trop d'effets pour son propre bien. Etant donné l'heure tardive Victoria et Alexandre ne tardèrent pas à rentrer chez eux, promettant de repasser le lendemain. Sirius regarda partir la meilleure amie de Cassiopée et j'aurais juré pendant un moment qu'ils venaient d'échanger un sourire entendu. En l'absence de ses amis, Cassie décida de monter souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde et nous remerciant pour la petite fête. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir à ce moment là, devais-je aller la rejoindre comme convenu ? Peut être n'était-elle pas sérieuse quand elle me l'avait proposé ou peut-être avait-elle changer d'avis. Son baiser m'avait chamboulé, voir même complètement retourné mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de faire quoique ce soit.

Après avoir amené Sirius non sans mal jusqu'à sa chambre j'hésitais sur ce que je devais faire. Après tout je pouvais tout simplement lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ca ne signifiait pas pour autant que quelque chose allait se passer, non j'allais juste agir comme d'habitude. Prenant garde que le couloir était désert je me glissais dans la chambre de Cassiopée, comment aurais-je pu prévoir que justement à ce moment là elle était en train de se déshabiller. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à regretter d'être entré à ce moment là. Elle avait complètement détaché ses cheveux et à présent s'évertuait à détacher les lacets qui retenaient sa robe. Sans faire de bruit je me glissais derrière elle posant mes mains sur les siennes. Elle sursauta mais ne paraissait pas effrayée. Il aurait suffit que je détache un peu son bustier pour que la robe tombe à ses pieds, mais je préférais attendre encore un peu. Mes lèvres trouvèrent la peau offerte de son cou, laissant un sillage mouillée à mon passage. Elle respirait plus fort, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses inspirations et expirations. Mon autre main l'enserra la faisant se retourner alors que je gardais toujours en main les moyens de la déshabiller toute entière.

- Cassiopée il faut que tu me dises si je vais trop vite demandais-je doucement en lui déposant un petit baiser juste en dessous de l'oreille

- Je te fais confiance Rémus

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la confiance, ou du moins pas entièrement, je veux que tu en es envie tu comprends

Je l'embrassais, lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Ma main passa sur sa joue, son cou, ses épaules avant de descendre le long de son buste ne faisant qu'effleurer sa poitrine. A ce contact elle tressaillit et je devinais aisément où se situaient les limites que je ne devais pas franchir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur le jour où nous le ferons vraiment, c'est important, je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en déglutissant alors que je faisais descendre les bretelles de ses épaules. Mes doigts la touchaient légèrement, passant de ses bras à son cou en essayant de l'habituer à mon contact. Caressant son dos je l'embrassais sur les lèvres essayant de la faire se détendre un peu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense à ce qu'on était en train de faire, je voulais juste qu'elle puisse ressentir ce que je ressentais à chacun de ses baisers, à ce qu'elle me procurait par un simple geste.

- Je veux que tu me dises si ça ne va pas, Je veux que tu me dises quand ça ne te plait pas ou quand ça te plait au contraire, je ne veux pas que tu aies honte avec moi

A nouveau mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et je pris sur moi de détacher enfin les lanières qui maintenant la robe en place. Quand celle-ci se mit à tomber à ses pieds, Cassiopée se serra contre moi instantanément. Et à mon avis devant la teinte rougeâtre qu'avait pris l'ensemble de son visage elle ne devait pas se sentir parfaitement à l'aise. Mes mains parcouraient son dos, ses épaules. Evitant d'aller trop loin dans mon exploration, je la fis basculer sur le lit qui était juste derrière nous me plaçant à moitié sur elle tout en évitant de trop m'appuyer ou d'avoir un geste qui aurait pu lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Elle était en sous vêtements et en la voyant ainsi je dus faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas couvrir son corps de baiser. Certes de petits bleus étaient présents à certains endroits mais ça n'enlevait rien au pouvoir érotique qu'elle dégageait sans s'en rendre compte.

- Et je veux aussi que tu saches que tu es très belle. Tu n'as pas à te cacher. J'adore chacune des parties de ton corps. Ton visage bien sûr, tes lèvres, ton cou, tes épaules …

Je lui déposais de petits baisers papillons à chaque endroit alors qu'elle me souriait, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que je constatais qu'elle était fortement chatouilleuse dès qu'on commençait à s'attaquer à son cou de manière trop poussée.

- Ton ventre, ton dos, tes cuisses, ta poitrine …

A l'évocation de cette dernière partie je la vis s'inquiéter un peu même si elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraitre.

- Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, si ça ne va pas arrête moi

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé mon exploration poussée de son corps, je passais mes mains sur ses cuisses, m'attardant sur son ventre pour y déposer de très légers baisers. Elle se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure et je me plus à imaginer que c'était parce que je lui faisais de l'effet. Elle n'était pas totalement détendue, je pouvais sentir sans peine qu'elle était toujours sur ses gardes, remontant le long de son ventre, j'évitais soigneusement sa poitrine. Le baiser qu'elle me prodigua alors que je rejoignais ses lèvres n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. Une douce chaleur s'installa en moi et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi. Elle était tellement belle, tellement désirable ainsi offerte à mes caresses que je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour réussir à conquérir son cœur.

- Je … je voudrais qu'on arrête

A nouveau elle avait rougi de manière soudaine, et je devinais sans mal ce que ça avait du lui couter de prononcer cette phrase. Alors que j'allais sortir du lit elle m'attrapa par le bras me forçant à m'allonger à ses côtés alors que déjà elle était en train de m'embrasser un peu près partout sur le visage.

- Tu as une drôle manière d'arrêter la taquinais-je

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi ce soir se contenta-t-elle de répondre en m'embrassant doucement sur la lèvre inférieure laissant son souffle se mêlait au mien

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour que je reste

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je le fais

Etrangement je découvris que m'embrasser ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle gardait ses mains sagement sur mon torse mais seul ses baisers suffisaient à me mettre dans tous mes états. Cela l'amusait je crois et comment aurais-je pu refuser une distraction aussi plaisante ?

* * *

Cette nuit ainsi que toutes les autres qui ont suivi ont été et sont les meilleurs de ma vie. Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'elle fait, c'est plutôt sa manière d'être, de me faire sentir qu'à ce moment là elle n'a dieu que pour moi. J'aime quand elle est totalement détenue, qu'elle se laisse aller sans penser à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qu'elle ressent, et accessoirement à moi. Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis cette soirée, ses amis sont toujours les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, même si je me plais à croire que je peux prétendre à ce titre, alors que son frère semble occuper la seconde place. Bien entendu elle ne le dit pas, mais il n'y a qu'à voir la façon qu'elle a de réagir dans certaines situations, elle peut se montrer féroce quand quelqu'un s'en prend à eux et malheureusement pour Sirius, il en a déjà fais les frais. Pour ma part j'évite de me mêler de leur relation, elle a le droit d'avoir ses amis à elle sans que j'intervienne mais je sais que j'ai plutôt intérêt à ce qu'ils m'apprécient. Pas qu'elle m'aimerait moins si eux ne m'aimaient pas mais elle se poserait sans doute des questions sur notre couple, alors tant qu'à pouvoir choisir je préfère les avoir de mon côté.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde,

Alors en voyant le nombre de mots qui composent ce chapitre je me rends compte qu'il est bien plus petit que les autres mais je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès alors vous me pardonnez hein ?!

Je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance donc je vais devoir m'y remettre sérieusement, mais si un jour je prends un peu de retard éviter de me lyncher trop rapidement :)

Merci à toutes mes revieweuses en tout cas : Althea, mymiss, fanfantasy07, Elayna Black, Atchoum16, et bien sûr Lia Sail ^^

Mais quand même dédidace particulière à Althea pour ce chapitre qui je l'espère récupérera vite de son opération :D ( au cas où je ne sais pas vous auriez eu une défaillance momentanée de la vision et que vous ne seriez pas encore aller lire ses fics je vous les conseille fortement, et quand c'est moi qui conseille c'est forcément un BON conseil :D )

Bisous ^^

* * *

Rémus avait tenu parole, il était resté dormir avec moi toute la nuit, mais tôt le matin il s'était éclipsé pour rejoindre sa chambre. Je l'avais à peine entendu vu sa manière de se montrer discret en sortant du lit. Je n'avais pas chercher à le retenir, de toute façon James et Lily n'allaient pas tarder à se lever pour partir travailler mieux valait donc ne pas tenter le diable. Alors que je somnolais, à moitié plongée dans mon rêve, je sentis que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans mon lit mais ça ne m'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Je me pelotonnais contre le nouvel arrivant persuadé d'avoir à faire à Rémus, et dans l'état où j'étais franchement je n'aurais pas fait la différence entre lui ou un autre.

- Cassie, il est temps de te réveiller murmura-t-il

- Laisse moi dormir Rémus

A peine eus-je prononcé cette phrase que j'ouvris les yeux instantanément. Depuis quand Rémus avait-il cette voix ? Me redressant d'un coup je vis en face de moi Alexandre un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oh non qu'Est-ce que je venais de faire ? Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je comptais le lui cacher indéfiniment mais de cette façon certainement pas. Qu'Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir inventer une excuse ? Et puis je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir le faire, peut être que pour une fois la meilleure solution était de dire la vérité.

- Alors comme ça tu rêves de notre beau professeur, tu t'en es bien défendu petite cachottière me taquina-t-il

- Alexandre je … ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Pourtant ça me parait très clair, allez c'est pas grave, on fait tous ce genre de rêve

Il riait, visiblement amusé par la situation, et moi je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Tu sais quoi Alexandre ? Et bien voilà Rémus et moi on va sûrement s'envoyer en l'air dans un avenir lointain puisque, et oui et là tu seras surpris, on est ensemble. Non vraiment je ne pouvais pas présenter les choses de cette façon.

- En faite Rémus et moi on … est ensemble

- Allez Cassie trêve de plaisanterie, si tu me racontais plutôt ce rêve

- Non vraiment, enfin je ne sais pas si on est vraiment un couple mais …

- Temps mort ! T'es en train de me dire que tu peux embrasser à volonté Rémus Lupin ?

- Oui je sais que j'aurais du te le dire avant mais …

- Et comment ! On aurait enfin pu savoir s'il embrassait aussi bien qu'il en avait l'air

Les yeux écarquillés je fixais mon ami incapable de répondre quoique ce soit pour le moment. Je m'attendais à une réaction certes, mais pas celle-ci. C'était vraiment tout ce qui l'intéressait ? Il n'avait pas de mal à me croire ?

- Et tu … ça ne te surprends pas plus que ça ?

- Bien sûr je ne m'y attendais pas mais en y pensant ça explique pas mal de choses, comme ce baiser hier par exemple. A propos le pari ne tient plus bien sûr, tu nous avais caché des informations vitales. Dis moi juste l'essentiel …

- Oui il embrasse à la perfection dis je en soupirant

- Et mais non j'allais juste te demander s'il se montrait gentil avec toi, mais information intéressante que celle-ci.

En attendant Victoria, j'allais m'habiller rapidement avant de revenir dans ma chambre pour faire une bataille explosive avec Alexandre. A certains moments j'avais peur de faire bruler le lit, parce qu'il faut le dire je n'étais pas du tout réactive et ma chance aux jeux de cartes était très limitée. Lorsque mon amie arriva, elle nous trouva moi et Alexandre dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Il avait voulu tricher et n'écoutant que mon instinct je lui avais sauté dessus le faisant s'écrouler sur le lit. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Rémus qui était entré, sinon je pense que j'en aurais été mortifié.

- C'est l'heure du câlin général c'est ça ? Lança-t-elle joyeusement en enlevant son manteau

- Alexandre a voulu tricher

- Et tu connais notre Cassie, elle s'est empressée de réagir de manière peu féminine

- Vous savez ce que ça me rappelle de vous voir comme ça ?

- Non mais je sens que tu vas nous le dire

Me remettant dans une position plus confortable, et en profitant pour libérer mon ami de mon étreinte, je m'asseyais en tailleur sur le lit accordant toute mon attention à Victoria. Telle que je la connaissais elle allait encore nous raconter une de ces histoires abracadabrantes dont elle seule avait le secret. Alexandre jouait distraitement avec mes cheveux alors que son autre main était posée sagement sur ma hanche me permettant de m'appuyer sur lui pour être plus à l'aise.

- Saviez vous que notre cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était en faite un sacré coureur de jupon ? Commença-t-elle sur le ton de la badinerie alors que je me figeais

- Et qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Alexandre en arrêtant soudainement de jouer avec mes cheveux

- C'était il y a je ne sais pas, quatre ou cinq jours je dirais. Vous me connaissez j'adore m'incruster dans toute sorte de fêtes. Et disons que j'étais en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme, oui je sais encore un mais on a qu'une vie faut en profiter, donc on a voulu monter à l'étage et là … et bien on peut dire que la position du professeur Lupin et de sa compagne ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

Après un rapide calcul mental, j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse nuit où j'avais attendu Rémus au piano. Qu'Est-ce que je devais en penser ? Pour lui n'étais-je qu'un passe-temps ? Peut être étais ce juste parce que je lui avais montré que j'étais intéressée qu'on était ensemble. Ou peut être ne l'étions nous pas ? Peut être avais-je mal compris, si ça se trouve c'était juste une distraction pour lui le temps des vacances. Et puis il ne m'avait jamais dit que je serais la seule dans sa vie. Je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne, il voulait juste s'amuser et quand je pensais que je l'avais laissé me toucher la veille, je sentis mon estomac se nouait. Comment Est-ce que j'avais pu le laisser être aussi proche de moi ? J'aurais du me méfier, vraiment comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide pour croire qu'il s'intéressait réellement à moi. J'avais été là au bon moment au bon endroit c'est tout. Il avait eu besoin de compagnie et moi je m'étais fait des idées.

- Si vous les aviez entendu, je crois qu'elle s'appelait Georgia, oui enfin il me semble qu'il a prononcé son prénom au moment de … et bien quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas choqué quand même ?

- Je … Je dois aller prendre ma douche

Ne laissant pas à mes amis le temps de répliquer je m'enfermais à l'intérieur de la salle de bain alors que très vite Alexandre venait tambouriner à la porte. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage essayant de remettre mes idées en place. Je ne voulais pas être une parmi d'autre, je crois bien que je n'en serais jamais capable. Savoir que pendant tout ce temps il m'avait probablement comparé à son autre copine manqua de me faire vomir. Posant mes deux mains à plat sur le lavabo j'entendais Alexandre absolument tout expliquer à Victoria et la honte m'envahit soudainement. Je m'étais montrée stupide et puérile, et le pire c'est qu'ils étaient au courant maintenant.

- Bon Cassie maintenant si tu n'ouvres pas la porte je la défonce, je te préviens, je n'hésiterais pas

- Cassiopée pardonne moi, je ne savais pas pour toi et Rémus

A contre cœur je les laissais entrer, de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Pourquoi Est-ce que je l'avais dit à Alexandre ? J'aurais pu le garder pour moi et faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé mais là c'était définitivement impossible.

- Tu sais peut être qu'il a une bonne excuse tenta Alexandre

- Non c'est moi qui ait du me méprendre, mais c'est pas grave, je vous assure

- Ca va aller tu es sûre ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui après tout répondis-je avec un mince sourire en essayant de me convaincre moi-même

- Si tu veux on peut aller lui refaire le portrait, un mot et on y va

- Non je préfèrerais … enfin je préférerais oublier tout ça. De toute façon c'est bientôt la rentrée, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de le voir, ça ira je pense

- D'ailleurs tu vas venir chez moi dès ce soir, hors de question que tu restes ici à te morfondre toute seule

* * *

J'avais pris du retard dans mon travail de professeur et j'avais réservé cette journée spécialement aux corrections. De toute manière Cassiopée était occupée avec ses amis, quant à Sirius depuis l'anniversaire de sa sœur il était vraiment étrange. Allant me chercher quelque chose à manger avant de poursuivre mon travail, j'entrepris de demander à Sirius s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Sa porte était ouverte et des éclats de voix provenaient de l'intérieur. Je crois que si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait j'aurais fait demi tour immédiatement mais j'étais curieux de savoir avec qui mon meilleur ami pouvait bien se disputer. Il se tenait au centre de la pièce, Victoria en face d'elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi ces deux là étaient ils en train de crier l'un sur l'autre ? Je ne les avais jamais vu se parler, ni être proche, excepté à la soirée évidemment où les évènements avaient dérapés. Pourtant à les voir là tous les deux, sans la présence de personne autour d'eux pour les épier ils semblaient extraordinairement proches. Je n'avais jamais vu Victoria s'énervait, son visage semblait différent cette fois ci. Elle paraissait tout bonnement furieuse. Sirius lui arborait le petit sourire narquois dont il avait l'habitude avec les filles et je n'osais imaginer ce qui se tramait.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, entre nous c'était purement physique. Tu le savais dès le départ, alors n'attends rien de moi

- Comment peut-on se montrer aussi salaud et en être fier ?

- Si je voulais d'une relation sérieuse je ne t'aurais certainement pas choisi toi

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Allons tu es comme moi et tu le sais. Tu couches à droite, à gauche, on s'amuse ensemble c'est tout

- Est-ce que tu viendrais de me traiter de traînée ?

Visiblement j'avais raté un épisode. Sirius ne s'était jamais vanté d'avoir couché avec Victoria et je devinais sans mal pourquoi. Le fait qu'elle était une élève passait encore, mais n'avait-il pas pensé à ce qu'en penserait Cassiopée ? Quoique elle n'était certainement pas au courant sinon elle m'en aurait parlé. Franchement quelle idée avait eu mon ami d'aller choisir la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur pour assouvir ses pulsions ?

- T'es un bon coup au lit, voilà pourquoi ça a duré tellement longtemps

- Quand je pense que j'ai menti à mes amis pour toi

- Tu ne vas quand même pas leur en parler demanda-t-il visiblement effrayé pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation

- Pourquoi tu as peur que ta chère petite sœur sache quel genre d'homme tu es ? Répondit-il narquoise

- Ne t'avise pas de lui parler de tout ça

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Cassiopée est ma meilleure amie avant d'être ta sœur et si je n'ai rien dit pour le moment c'est plus pour elle que pour toi crois moi

Si Sirius avait pu la tuer par un simple regard je pense qu'il n'aurait pas hésité. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, partir comme si de rien n'était, les informer de ma présence ? Je savais que mon ami ne s'était jamais bien conduit avec les filles mais comment aurais-je pu l'en blâmer alors que j'avais tendance à en faire de même, ou plutôt que j'avais eu tendance à en faire de même. Au moment où j'allais passer le seuil de la porte, un violent clac sonore retentit dans la pièce. Sirius venait de passer une main sur sa joue alors que Victoria se tenait devant lui haineuse.

- Je ne laisserais jamais personne me rabaissait et surtout pas toi. De quel droit tu me juges alors que tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître ? La seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est ta petite personne et crois moi un jour tu recevras la monnaie de ta pièce

Visiblement mon ami avait peur de recevoir une autre gifle étant donné qu'il ne disait plus rien, se contentant de ne pas rester trop proche d'elle. Devant son silence, elle parut encore plus furieuse et lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle s'aperçut de ma présence j'aurais juré que son regard s'était encore assombri. Faisant virevolter ses cheveux blonds elle se dirigea à pas rapide vers moi, au début je crus qu'elle allait se contenter de sortir mais à la place elle se planta devant moi et sans que je m'y attende j'eus le droit au même traitement que Sirius. Et merlin savait qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Elle m'avait presque dévissé la tête, je pense même que c'était la plus belle gifle qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir et je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

- Quant à toi comment as-tu pu osé … Elle n'était pas un jouet et toi tu lui as brisé le cœur. Elle n'osera probablement pas te faire de scène mais crois moi cette gifle tu l'as mérité

Je comprenais encore moins ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle sortit de la pièce telle une furie faisant claquer la porte de la chambre de Cassiopée au passage et j'étais toujours là, debout comme un idiot en train de me demander ce qui venait de m'arriver. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là ? Parlait-elle de Cassiopée ? Bien sûr j'aurais pu aller la voir directement mais je doutais que je sois très bien accueilli. Sirius lui me regardait curieux. C'est vrai qu'il devait se demander ce qui avait pris, à sa .. Disons ex copine de me gifler.

- C'est une folle furieuse, finalement c'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'on arrête de se voir

- Et tu la vois depuis longtemps ?

- La rentrée

- Mais la dernière rentrée qu'il y a eu c'était en Septembre

- T'es perspicace Moony

Sirius n'avait quand même pas fait ça. Pas pendant quatre mois entiers tout de même. Au moins on pouvait lui reconnaitre qu'il s'était montré discret, jamais je n'aurais pu me douter que ces deux là se voyaient en cachette. Mais actuellement un plus gros problème se dressait devant moi. Victoria ne m'avait pas giflé pour rien, il y avait sûrement une raison et je craignais le pire. J'espérais sincèrement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Cassiopée mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Bien entendu je me doutais qu'elle en parlerait à ses amis, mais ça n'expliquait pas la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

Je m'étais posé des questions toute l'après midi et alors que le dîner approchait j'avais hâte de revoir Cassiopée. Probablement que quand elle serait en face de moi j'oublierais tous mes doutes, peut être que Victoria avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère, que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma relation avec son amie. Sirius était déjà en bas alors que Lily et James s'occupaient de donner à manger à Harry. A sept heures, ils finirent par descendre. Tous les trois. Mais au lieu du regard réconfortant et empli d'amour que j'avais l'habitude de trouver chez Cassiopée, je n'eus le droit qu'à un bref coup d'œil avant qu'elle n'évite au maximum ma présence. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que moi qu'elle évitait, elle prenait grand soin de ne pas adresser la parole à son frère et je devinais que Victoria lui avait sûrement parlé.

Une fois installé à table, je me retrouvais face à Alexandre qui ne cessait de me jeter des regards noirs. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait de si répréhensibles pour m'attirer les foudres de ses amis ? Etais-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé hier soir ? Peut être regrettait-elle maintenant, peut être pensait-elle que ça avait été une erreur et ses amis avaient du penser que j'avais chercher à profiter de la situation. Pourtant j'avais du mal à croire que ça puisse être ça. Elle ne paraissait pas malheureuse hier soir quand elle s'était endormi, alors vraiment non je ne comprenais pas. Je devais avoir une discussion avec elle, c'était primordial. Lily se mit à servir et alors que Victoria jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette, je surpris son regard sur moi. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec d'habitude. Elle semblait tellement triste que et bouleversée que ça me fendit le cœur. Etais-je la cause de ce que je voyais dans ses prunelles ? Je ne voulais pas en être la cause.

- Quel silence de mort, on a manqué quelque chose ? Demanda James en prenant de la salade

- Juste la démonstration que les hommes, qu'elles qui soient, ne changerons jamais

- Est-ce notre faute si les femmes s'imaginent des choses là où il n'y a rien ?

- Oui, bon, très bien. Je crois qu'on devrait en discuter calmement proposa James visiblement surpris par ce qui était en train de se passer

- Tu es imbus de toi-même, coureur de jupon, prétentieux, arrogant, égoïste et j'en passe lança Victoria à l'adresse de Sirius

- En tout cas ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire ricana-t-il

- Ca suffit !

Cassiopée venait de se lever, ses deux mains étaient encore posés sur la table alors que le silence se faisait. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour elle, voir sa meilleure amie et son frère se disputer de cette façon. Peut être que ça expliquait la raison de sa tristesse soudaine.

- Est-ce que tu réalises comment tu te comportes Sirius ? Je te signale que même si Victoria a sa part de responsabilité c'est toi l'adulte ici. Alors agis comme tel !

- Mais Cassiopée …

- Je pars chez Alexandre ce soir, merci à vous pour votre accueil Lily et James, vous êtes vraiment des personnes remarquables

Sans m'accorder aucun regard, ni aucune explication, elle s'est levée imperturbable, ne touchant pas à son assiette avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Victoria a assénait à Sirius un regard meurtrier alors que Alexandre me regardait lui. Il ne trahissait aucune émotion si ce n'est le dégout et dans d'autres circonstances, avec une autre personne, il aurait presque pu faire peur. Visiblement j'avais fait quelque chose moi aussi, et même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être ça devait être tout de même assez important. Quelques minutes plus tard Cassiopée est redescendu, une valise à la main et je savais que c'était maintenant ou jamais si je voulais lui parler avant qu'elle ne parte. Personne n'a fait attention à moi. Lily et James conversaient avec Sirius, quant à ses amis ils n'essayèrent pas de m'en empêcher. De toute façon ils n'auraient pas pu. En me voyant arriver dans sa direction elle a reculé d'un pas avant de soutenir mon regard. Elle paraissait déterminée, je voyais bien qu'elle cachait ses émotions, il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Sa main droite serra un peu plus la lanière de son sac et je savais qu'elle souffrait de me voir.

- Cassie pourquoi tu t'en vas … demandais-je attristé

- Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée professeur Lupin

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu fais ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? C'est à cause de hier ?

A l'évocation de la dernière nuit elle s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure, fuyant mon regard alors que j'essayais vainement de comprendre.

- Tu sais si tu ne veux pas qu'on recommence ce n'est pas grave. Je veux juste que …

- Comment va Georgia ?

Et là le monde autour de moi s'est écroulé. Je ne voyais même plus la pièce, ni les personnes, je la voyais seulement elle qui me lançait un regard accusateur. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Je devais lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, j'aurais même du le faire bien avant ça.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer

- Bonnes vacances professeur Lupin

Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Ses amis se sont approchés, elle s'est retournée, s'est dirigée vers la porte et pourtant j'avais l'espoir qu'elle se retourne. Je voulais qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle m'accorde un dernier regard mais elle n'en a rien fait. Derrière elle, la porte a claqué et j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur venait d'être broyé. Est-ce que ça signifiait que tout était fini ? Non elle n'avait pas parlé de rupture, ou plutôt je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Peut être juste qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps et qu'à la rentrée j'aurais l'occasion de lui parler en privé. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça, pas pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

* * *

Autant dire qu'à ce moment là j'étais dévasté. J'avais l'impression que le monde venait de s'écrouler à mes pieds, qu'un vide immense se tenait à la place de mon cœur. J'ignorais comment elle avait pu être au courant mais ca n'avait aucune sorte d'importance, c'est moi qui avait mal agi. J'aurais du lui en parler, et penser qu'elle me pardonnerait aussi facilement après seulement quelques jours était bien mal la connaitre. A ce moment là Sirius n'avait encore aucun doute quant à mes sentiments pour Cassiopée. Il pensait que sa sœur avait un léger béguin d'adolescente pour moi, sans savoir que ça atteignait de telles proportions. Pour lui, ca allait lui passer, et bien entendu il n'avait même pas une seule seconde envisagé l'éventualité que ça puisse être réciproque.


	11. Chapter 11

**Et oui c'est moi et avec un jour d'avance en plus, ne suis je pas extremement gentille ? =)**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, je n'ai plus d'avance sur cette fic ( enfin un tout petit chapitre c'est tout ) et même si on pourrait croire qu'avec l'arrivée des vacances ( à la fin de la semaine pour moi -_- ) j'aurais plus de temps c'est tout le contraire en faite, donc j'essaierais quand meme de maintenir le rythme à un chapitre par semaine mais je ne garantie rien ...**

**Sinon sachez que toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir, j'adore recevoir un nouveau mail m'informant d'une nouvelle review ( je suppose que c'est pareil pour tout le monde non ? ^^ ) Donc comme d'habitude un grand merci à mes fidèles lectrices : Althea54, mymiss, Elayna Black, fanfantasy07, Atchoum16, Caramelise et Valabo ! **

**Dans ce chapitre un grand changement par rapport à la première version quant à la lycanthropie de Rémus, et là vous vous dites que comme je suis une grande sadique Cassie aura du mal à accepter ... Et bien ... vous verrez Mouahaha ! Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

_Réunion du 8 Janvier 1985_

_Sujet : Tournoi de quiddich interécole _

_Nom des professeurs Responsables : , _

_Organisateurs : Teddy Smith, Edward McNair_

_Personnes concernées : Vincent Bullstrom, Christopher Emerson, Irina Grey, Cassiopée Black_

_Motif : Trouver des activités en vue du tournoi qui opposera Poudlard à l'institut magique de Salem. Organiser le bal qui suivra la rencontre. Prévoir des lieux pour accueillir les arrivants. _

_Ps : Pour les autres préfets prière de communiquer vos idées à l'un des préfets cités ci-dessus qui les défendra._

* * *

J'avais reçu cette lettre à la veille de la rentrée. Personnellement ce tournoi était le moindre de mes soucis. Si je n'avais pas été élu délégué des Gryffondors je crois même que je n'y aurais prêté aucune attention. J'avais mieux à faire que de m'occuper d'un bal stupide, quant aux activités je me doutais déjà que le club de supporter de chaque maison voudrait faire des banderoles à l'effigie de leur couleurs. Ce qui de toute manière serait stupide, puisque seul les meilleurs de chaque équipe seraient sélectionnés et porterait les couleurs de Poudlard, un mélange exquis de bleu, vert, jaune et rouge. Je n'osais imaginer à quoi ressemblerait les tenues de quiddich, d'autant plus que McGonagall en avait la charge. Les derniers jours de vacance j'avais essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était, de rire devant mes amis mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Je tentais d'oublier Rémus de toute mes forces mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que mes tentatives restaient vaines.

J'allais le revoir, dans quelques heures quand je serais à Poudlard je reverrais son visage. Je ne savais pas très bien comment j'allais surmonter ça, le mieux était de jouer l'indifférence, j'y étais parvenu la première fois, pourquoi pas une seconde ? Alors que j'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Une délégation de plusieurs filles s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cabine alors que Victoria les accueillait avec un grand sourire. Il est vrai que nous avions tendance à passer le plus clair de notre temps tous les trois, mais nous avions quand même des amis en dehors des Gryffondors. Bien entendu je savais parfaitement qui elles étaient, puisque toute en septième année, mais je me demandais ce qu'elles faisaient là. Certes, de temps en temps j'avais l'habitude de passer un peu de temps avec Sarah Capland et Bianca Thomas à l'occasion des cours d'histoire de la magie. Deux Serdaigles que j'appréciais plus que les autres mais je ne voyais pas ce que les autres pouvaient bien faire là. C'est vrai-je n'avais pas vraiment d'affinité avec le reste des filles ici présente, elles étaient pour la plupart superficielle et je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais à leur dire.

- Bonjour Cassiopée

La voix mélodieuse et toute en aigue de Elana Peterson me sortit de ma transe. Je pense bien que c'était la première fois que cette Poufsouffle m'adressait la parole. Et je me doutais que ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

- Sans vouloir paraitre ingrate, je peux savoir ce que vous faites toutes là ? Demandais-je intriguée

- Nous avons une requête à te soumettre

- Une requête ? Quel genre de requête ?

- Nous voudrions que tu soutiennes notre projet auprès des préfets en chef pour le tournoi de quiddich

- Mais si je ne m'abuse Irina est avec vous, et elle est tout autant délégué que moi

- Oui seulement moi, je n'arriverais pas à les convaincre aussi bien que toi

Je me demandais si j'avais vraiment le choix. Elles avaient toute l'air déterminée, et je ne sais pas si c'était déjà arrivé à quelqu'un de se retrouver devant une meute de dix filles mais c'était assez terrifiant.

- Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur mon compte

- Au contraire, tu es notre meilleur espoir. Tu es la sœur de l'un des professeurs responsables, la petite amie de l'un des préfets en chef. Sans compter que tu es l'une des meilleures élèves de notre promotion.

Le pire c'est qu'elles y avaient bien réfléchi. A quoi bon essayer de refuser j'étais persuadée qu'elles avaient prévu des réponses à chaque argument que je fournirais.

- Quel Est-ce projet au juste ?

- Je suis tellement contente que tu acceptes !

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que …

- Avec toi dans notre camp on ne peut que réussir

- Mais arrêtez je …

- Tu sais Cassiopée je pense qu'elle ne t'écoute déjà plus

En effet, comme me l'avait suggéré Alexandre, les filles bavardaient désormais entre elles. Visiblement Elana était en quelque sorte le chef du groupe alors qu'Irina et Sarah semblaient être ses bras droits. Apparemment j'allais devoir défendre un projet, qui je ne le doutais pas me déplairait, et cette perspective n'était pas pour me réjouir.

- Excusez moi mais pour défendre votre idée, il faudrait peut être que je sache ce que c'est

Elana s'est retournée, faisant virevolter ses cheveux châtains dans un mouvement fluide et rapide. J'eus l'impression qu'elle me jaugeait du regard, examinant mon jean ainsi que mon tee-shirt avant de se mettre à lisser un pli imaginaire sur sa mini jupe.

- Nous avons prévu d'encourager nos joueurs en constituant une équipe de pom-pom-girl

- Pompom quoi ? Demandais-je perplexe

Au vue de mon air déconfit, Elana parut surprise. A côté de moi Victoria et Alexandre se tordaient de rire et je devinais aisément qu'ils ne devaient pas ignorer ce que ça signifiait. Dans quoi m'étais je embarquée ? Lorsqu'elle se décida à m'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, les rires de mes amis redoublèrent d'intensité en voyant la tête que je faisais. Je n'allais sérieusement pas défendre cette idée ? Je n'osais imaginer ce qui se passerait si ce projet était accepté. Je voyais déjà le défilé de filles toutes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres se présenter pour faire encore plus parler d'elles. Il était certain que les garçons aux hormones en furie allaient fortement apprécier de voir des filles s'exhiber en mini jupe en faisant des mouvements lascifs, mais Est-ce que cette discipline était vraiment autorisée au moins ? Parce que tel qu'elle m'avait été décrite j'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait plus d'exhibition que de spectacle au sens propre du terme.

Pourtant malgré toutes mes protestations visiblement je ne pouvais refuser. C'était bien ma vaine d'être la sœur de Sirius, comme si Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu prendre la responsabilité de choisir lui-même les activités qui seraient présentées. Devant le regard noir que me lancèrent plusieurs filles quand je suggérais de peut être s'habiller un peu plus chaudement j'en déduisis que la réponse était non. Et croyez moi mieux valait ne pas provoquer leur colère au risque d'en subir les conséquences, et autant vous dire que toutes ensembles elles pouvaient se montrer redoutable. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à McGonagall et même aux autres puisque à moi-même ce projet me paraissait totalement insensé. Elles finirent par s'en aller au moment où le train arrivait à destination. Nous avions à peine eu le temps de passer nos uniformes que déjà les calèches nous conduisaient à l'intérieur du château. De temps en temps je voyais Alexandre esquissait un sourire en me regardant et je ne doutais pas qu'il devait être en train de m'imaginer en pom-pom-girl, ce qui était bien sûr totalement proscrit.

En arrivant dans le hall, j'aperçus Teddy qui venait dans ma direction. Dire que pendant les vacances je l'avais totalement oublié. Pas une seule fois je n'avais pensé à lui, et en me remémorant ce que j'avais fait pendant son absence je sentis mon estomac se nouait. J'avais été en dessous de tout, c'était un gentil garçon après tout, et moi je l'avais trompé de la pire façon qu'il soit. J'avais l'intention de rompre, de toute façon je ne voyais pas très bien ce que je pouvais faire d'autre. Teddy était presque arrivé à ma hauteur quand Sirius accompagnait de Rémus descendirent les marches visiblement pour rejoindre la Grande Salle à leur tour. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard et la couleur doré ses yeux faillit me faire flancher. Tout était revenu d'un coup, ses baisers, ses paroles, sa façon de me toucher, de me regarder, j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'asséner un nouveau coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je l'imaginais avec elle, les images défilaient en boucle. Je les imaginais enlacé dans un lit, en train de lui murmurer ce qu'il m'avait dit et répété. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant qu'il m'avait souffrir et sans hésiter alors que Teddy venait d'arriver à ma hauteur je me jetais littéralement à son cou, l'embrassant comme encore jamais je n'avais osé le faire.

Au début il parut surpris mais quelques secondes plus tard il répondait à mon baiser, de manière maladroite certes mais il y répondait. Quand mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes, je surpris à nouveau le regard de Rémus. Instantanément je me mis à me maudire d'avoir fait ça. Je regrettais mon geste, certes ça avait fonctionné ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que de la tristesse mais toute cette peine au lieu de me faire plaisir, me faisait me sentir encore plus mal. Bien entendu il avait fait bien pire qu'un simple baiser, mais il ne l'avait pas fait juste devant moi. Enfin il entra dans la grande salle et je reportais mon attention sur Teddy. Ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire, visiblement il s'était coupé les cheveux. Ca lui allait plutôt bien même si comparé à Rémus il ne ferait jamais le poids je le savais.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un tel accueil

- Oh … Je suis désolé je …

-Mais c'était loin de me déplaire rassure toi. Tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances. J'ai voulu t'écrire des lettres mais tu me l'avais interdit alors je me suis contenté de penser à toi. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement avant les vacances. Enfin tu sais je ne savais pas vraiment qui était tes parents, et je n'aurais pas du chercher à m'imposer

- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiètes pas

J'aurais du lui dire que je voulais qu'on en reste là mais je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le courage. Il paraissait tellement enthousiaste, et puis faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre dans la même journée me paraissait infaisable.

* * *

Envoyant valser toutes les affaires qui étaient posés sur ma commode, je tapais du poing contre le mur. La douleur n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressentais à l'instant présent. Elle l'avait embrassé, elle s'était jetée à son cou et elle l'avait embrassé. Elle m'avait regardé dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser, lui. J'avais voulu le tuer, je ne supportais pas de voir ses mains à lui, posés sur elle. J'avais senti une telle rage m'envahir quand elle avait fait ça et plusieurs heures plus tard ça n'était toujours pas passé. Je ressentais toujours ce feu constant, incontrôlable à l'intérieur de moi. Le loup aussi l'avait choisi, et à présent il était tout aussi déchainé que je pouvais l'être. La pleine lune était seulement dans quelques jours et déjà je pouvais ressentir ces effets. Dans deux jours, j'allais la voir en cours. Dans deux jours ce serait la pleine lune. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais faire pour me contrôler, pour m'empêcher d'aller briser le cou de ce parfait petit idiot qui ne réalisait sans doute pas sa chance.

Du sang perlait sur la jointure de mes doigts mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'envoyer balader la table devant moi ainsi que tout ce qu'elle contenait. C'était la première fois que je me mettais dans un tel état. Quand elle avait quitté la demeure de Lily et James je m'étais persuadé qu'à notre retour à Poudlard les choses allaient s'arranger mais là tout me paraissait perdu. Je ne pouvais comprendre comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer aussi vite et je savais que je serais totalement incapable de n'être que son professeur, de la voir évoluer avec lui, de la voir l'embrasser, d'imaginer qu'ils pourraient entreprendre de faire des choses plus sérieuses. A cette évocation, je sentis mon sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de mes veines. Si une telle chose venait à se produire je ne sais pas si je serais sérieusement capable de rester maître de moi-même.

Plus la pleine lune approchait, plus j'étais nerveux. Les cours étaient une véritable torture pour moi. Contrairement à d'habitude, je ne me sentais ni fatiguée, ni même malade, juste profondément furieux. Cette haine me maintenait en forme et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler quand je la reverrais. J'attendais dans la salle, prêt à leur donner un devoir à faire. Je n'aurais pas supporter de la voir bouger, rire avec ses amis, et surtout je n'aurais pas toléré de la voir avec lui. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la classe et tête basse elle rejoignit sa place prenant soin de s'installer à côté de Victoria au fond de la salle. Comme si ça pouvait changer quoique ce soit. Je distribuais les sujets d'examen, j'essayais de ne pas la regarder mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Son cou était dégagé à cause de la coiffure qu'elle s'était faite, laissant l'odeur de son parfum venir chatouiller mes narines. C'était le même que lors de la sortie à pré au lard lorsque je l'avais embrassé, et en rejoignant mon bureau je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard haineux vers Teddy qui déjà commençait à remplir sa copie. Il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, ça c'était certain.

Pendant les deux heures que durèrent l'épreuve, je restais assis à mon bureau, essayant de ne pas déchiqueter le crayon que je tenais à la main. Les soupçons à ce moment là étaient les dernières de mes préoccupations. Je ne cessais de la regarder, me rendant compte de chacun des mouvements de tête qu'elle faisait. De cette façon qu'elle avait de jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux quand elle réfléchissait. Mais pas une fois elle ne releva le regard vers moi. L'épreuve se termina et chacun des élèves vint me rendre sa copie la posant sur le bord de mon bureau. Je la voyais avancer doucement et lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de la porte prête à partir ce fut plus fort que moi, il fallait que je la retienne.

- Miss Black, pourriez vous rester quelques instants ?

Ses amis me dévisagèrent avant d'attendre fidèlement près de la porte alors que contrainte et forcée elle revenait vers moi.

- Un problème professeur Lupin ? Murmura-t-elle

- J'aimerais qu'on discute Cassie

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai cours

- J'aimerais t'expliquer par moi-même ce qui s'est passé

Levant pour la première fois le regard vers moi depuis le début de ses deux heures, je vis qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Des larmes brillaient dans ses pupilles alors que le pourtour de ses yeux étaient rougis. Je m'en voulais d'être la cause de tout ça, vraiment elle ne méritait pas ça.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de te parler moi ? Ca fait trop mal quand je te vois. Je crois que je me suis trompée, je regrette de t'avoir fait confiance. En faite, j'aimerais mieux ne jamais t'avoir connu.

Encaissant le choc je restais immobile, j'avais l'impression de sentir chaque petite partie de mon corps. Chaque battement de mon cœur était pour moi d'une souffrance intolérable. Cette phrase tournait dans ma tête ne me laissant aucun répit. Elle ne pouvait pas penser une telle chose, parce que si c'était vrai tout était définitivement fini et ça je ne savais pas si j'étais en mesure de le supporter. La suite de la journée je la passais comme dans un brouillard alors que l'animal en moi lui grondait de plus en plus fortement à mesure que la nuit approchait. Sirius vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque nous rejoignîmes la cabane hurlante mais je n'avais pas envie de parler et encore moins de lui expliquer. Même la douleur provoquait lorsque la lune apparut et que le monstre se libérait n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé. Je sentais que cette nuit allait être l'une des pires de ma vie, et pour la première fois j'avais l'impression de le mériter.

* * *

J'essayais de suivre la partie d'échec qui se tenait devant moi mais devant mes sérieuses lacunes mon partenaire semblait s'impatienter. Victoria et Alexandre étaient sortis mais je n'avais pas eu envie de les accompagner. Au départ ils avaient voulu rester avec moi mais je les avais convaincu de suivre leur plan originel. A savoir sortir en douce de Poudlard avant de rejoindre l'une des boites moldus dont-ils raffolaient. Visiblement ils s'y étaient plu puisqu'à sept heures du matin ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Alors que Daniel essayait de m'enseigner les bases de ce jeu tout en dégustant une multitude de viennoiseries dont j'avais arrêté le compte à six, une fille de cinquième année à Gryffondor s'installa à côté de ses amies à seulement quelques sièges de là où j'étais.

- Vous n'allez jamais croire ce que je viens de voir ! Le professeur Black et le professeur Lupin en sang. Pomfresh les accompagnait à l'infirmerie. Vous imaginez ? Si ça se trouve ils se sont battus pour une fille.

Je n'eus pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, Daniel m'encouragea à y aller d'un signe de tête alors que la fille qui avait dit ça se mordait la lèvre inférieure en me voyant passer. Dur de dire pour qui je marchais aussi vite. Sirius ou Rémus ? Comment étaient-ils possible qu'ils soient blessés tous les deux ? J'avais peur que ce ne soit à cause de moi. J'avais dit des choses horribles à Rémus la veille. Des choses que je ne pensais pas mais qui étaient sorti toutes seules sous le coup de la tristesse. Je craignais que quelque chose de grave ne leur soit arrivé. Franchement qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire des choses pareilles ? Et si jamais il mourrait avant que j'ai le temps de m'excuser ? Non non je ne devais pas penser à ça, peut être même qu'il n'avait rien qu'une écorchure. Mais comment expliquer que lui et mon frère se soient retrouvés au même moment à l'infirmerie ? Une petite foule de filles se tassaient devant l'entrée et je dus prendre mon courage à deux mains pour les affronter. Elles exprimèrent leur mécontentement par de petits cris aigus alors que je passais enfin la porte avant de la refermer derrière moi m'attirant encore plus leurs foudres, mais au point où j'en étais ça m'importait peu.

Pomfresh était en train de préparer une potion dans l'arrière salle et en me voyant arriver elle se contenta de m'indiquer le lit de Sirius. Il était là tranquille, apparemment il dormait. Son œil droit était tuméfié alors que son cou était écorché et semblait avoir été comme mordu. Son bras aussi présentait des traces de morsures et je me demandais qu'Est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire tout ça. Passant ma main dans ses cheveux je lui déposais un baiser sur le front.

- Il n'a rien de grave, d'ici une semaine il n'y paraitra plus lança l'infirmière avec un sourire

- Je peux savoir ce qui lui a fait ça ?

- Secret professionnel

- Je comprends dis je dans un souffle avant d'à nouveau jeter un coup d'œil à mon frère

- Il faut que j'aille chercher des plantes dans la serre, cela vous dérangerait-il de le surveiller un peu le temps de mon absence ?

J'hochais la tête alors que l'infirmière disparaissait refermant la porte derrière elle. Sirius dormait à poing fermé était-il si mal que je l'abandonne quelques instants pour aller voir comment se portait Rémus ? Etais ce la même bête féroce qui l'avait attaqué ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains je fermais le rideau qui séparait mon frère du reste de l'infirmerie me dirigeant vers Rémus qui était dans le fond de la pièce. J'espérais qu'il soit endormi parce que je ne savais pas si j'aurais le courage d'affronter son regard après ce que j'avais osé lui dire. Il était retourné dévoilant son dos empli de cicatrices. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de m'approcher. Peut être qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, ou entendre parler de moi. Les cicatrices étaient multiples mais ne semblaient pas avoir été faite au même moment. Les plus anciennes n'étaient plus que des traces rougeâtres alors que les plus récentes semblaient encore être sur le point de saigner. Mais qu'Est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ?

Alors que j'arrivais à quelques centimètres de son lit j'eus soudain envie de faire demi tour. J'avais été odieuse, de quel droit je me serais permise d'aller lui parler à nouveau. J'avais été sotte, je l'aimais toujours et plus j'y réfléchissais plus je trouvais que je lui en voulais pour un motif qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Certes il avait couché avec cette fille, mais avais-je le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça ? Nous n'étions pas encore réellement ensemble à ce moment là. J'avais été blessé, je ne me sentais plus à la hauteur quand j'avais su ça mais je le laissais se sentir coupable alors que les raisons en faite venaient essentiellement de mon manque de confiance en moi. Je restais là hésitante sans savoir quoi faire quand il se retourna se mettant sur le dos avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Il me souriait sincèrement et je ne me trouvais pas le droit de mériter un tel sourire. Son torse était lui aussi tout autant mutilé alors qu'à présent une grimace déformait son visage. Il avait voulu lever le bras dans ma direction et voilà la douleur que ça lui infligeait.

Je m'asseyais sur le bord de son lit, examinant plus en détail les blessures qui étaient visibles sur son corps. Je me rendis compte que ses bras non plus n'avaient pas été épargnés, je m'en voulais tellement. Peut être était il sorti pour se changer les idées après ce que j'avais dit et c'était là qu'il s'était fait attaquer. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi y auraient-ils des marques plus anciennes ? Comme s'il s'était fait attaquer plusieurs fois ? Je ne supportais pas de le voir ainsi, j'avais tellement envie de pouvoir le soigner, le réconforter. J'avais les yeux sur son cou quand ses doigts se posèrent sur les miens et instantanément le rouge me monta aux joues. J'en aurais presque oublié qu'il était à moitié nu et que j'étais en train de l'observer sans la moindre vergogne. Je ne cherchais pas à retirer ma main, au contraire je le laissais me caresser la paume avec son pouce et visiblement ce simple geste le rendait heureux au vue du sourire qu'il continuait à m'accorder.

- Je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser tu ne crois pas ? Me répondit-il gentiment

- Rémus qu'Est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Son visage s'est assombri suite à ma question, ses yeux se sont voilés et j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais un autre homme devant moi. Serrant sa main plus fort je la portais à mes lèvres pour qu'il me regarde à nouveau. Mon geste eut l'effet escompté, à nouveau un sourire envahit son visage et je me demandais comment après tout ce que je lui avais fait il pouvait toujours me regarder de cette façon.

- Je n'aurais pas du poser cette question, excuse moi après tout ça ne me regarde pas

- Je ne veux pas t'effrayer

Il s'est redressé de façon à se mettre assis gardant ma main dans la sienne. Comment aurait-il pu m'effrayer ? Il avait le pouvoir de me faire souffrir, de me faire l'aimer mais certainement pas de me faire peur.

- Tu ne peux pas m'effrayer Rémus quoique tu fasses ou quoique tu dises

- Si tu savais ce que j'étais tu ne dirais pas ça souffla-t-il

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit de telles choses mais j'étais blessée. Tu avais le droit de faire ce dont tu avais envie, on était pas ensemble et peut être même qu'on ne l'a jamais été vraiment. Je m'étais fait des idées, je croyais que … enfin c'était une sorte de relation monogame mais je m'étais trompée et …

- Je n'ai toujours désiré qu'être avec toi crois moi

- Alors pourquoi Est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Dans un geste hésitant il a levé le bras avant de me caresser doucement la joue. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui, j'aurais du le savoir mais j'avais été trop orgueilleuse.

- Je voulais t'oublier, je ne te mérite pas. Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit de t'embrasser alors j'ai pensé qu'en allant là bas je réussirais à oublier ce que j'avais fait. Mais visiblement tu es bien trop irrésistible pour ton propre bien dit-il en un sourire

- Est-ce que tu l'aimais ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi

- Rémus je …

Il m'a empêché de poursuivre ma phrase, passant un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire alors que je le regardais sans comprendre. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, pourquoi refusait-il que je lui réponde ? Avait-il peur que je lui dise que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Il devait pourtant savoir tout ce que j'éprouvais pour lui.

- Ne réponds pas tout de suite, avant il faut que je te dise quelque chose

Je l'interrogeais du regard silencieusement, il paraissait si sérieux à cet instant là. Tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de me blottir contre lui, de panser ses blessures, de l'aimer tout simplement.

- Tu as sûrement du remarquer que certains soirs je disparaissais, que j'étais absent quelques jours par mois. Ces blessures c'est … moi qui me les inflige

- Toi ? Mais pourquoi Est-ce que tu te … ? Et comment Est-ce que tu pourrais …

- J'ai conscience qu'en te disant ça je risque de perdre toutes mes chances, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je sois honnête avec toi parce que je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle fois de te perdre après t'avoir récupéré.

- Rémus tu ne me perdras plus jamais crois moi

- Ces absences surviennent pendant les pleines lunes et à ces moments là je ne suis plus maitre de moi-même prononça-t-il douloureusement

J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il tentait de m'expliquer. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je rassemblais ce qu'il venait de me dire dans ma tête, essayant vainement de donner un sens à ses paroles. La pleine lune me rappelait un des cours qu'on nous avait enseigné en troisième année mais je doutais qu'il puisse s'agir de ça. Pourtant, ses blessures, ses absences. Non il ne pouvait pas sérieusement être un …

- Loup garou murmurais-je

Il hocha la tête et j'avais encore du mal à croire que Rémus puisse être l'un d'entre eux. Mes parents me les avait toujours dépeint comme des monstres sanguinaires, des êtres abjectes même sous leur forme humaine. Pourtant l'homme en face de moi n'était rien de tout ça. Il était l'être le plus gentil, le plus adorable qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait fait ça à Sirius ? Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'avait fait, mais la chose en lui. Je savais que je ne risquais rien en sa compagnie, après tout il me suffirait de ne pas sortir pendant les nuits de pleine nuit. Il venait de me lâcher la main détournant le regard. Pensait-il que j'allais le rejeter à cause de ça ? Certes ça me faisait un choc, mais qui n'en aurait pas eu un en sachant la vérité ?

Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose pour moi ? Savoir qu'il se transformait me faisait de la peine pour lui, toutes ses blessures et les souffrances qu'il devait endurer. Mais en sa présence mon cœur ne s'était pas arrêté de battre plus vite. Au contraire, il venait de se confier à moi et je devinais que ça devait lui être douloureux. Je l'aimais toujours autant qu'avant et je ne voyais pas comment ça pourrait changer. Me penchant vers lui, je lui déposais un baiser timide sur la joue prenant appui sans le vouloir sur ses épaules au moment où je me sentis tomber en avant. Instantanément ses mains se refermèrent autour de mes hanches m'empêchant de basculer alors qu'à nouveau ses yeux me scrutaient semblant chercher une réponse à l'intérieur d'eux.

- Ca ne change rien pour moi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi et disons qu'on évitera juste de se voir certains soirs

- Comment Est-ce que tu peux réagir comme ça alors que je …

- Que tu quoi Rémus ? Tu es toujours le même pour moi.

Je pense que cette phrase lui a suffi puisque à peine quelques secondes plus tard ses lèvres se scellèrent aux miennes. Je ne voulais pas trop m'appuyer sur lui de peur de lui faire mal mais il m'enlaçait de telle façon que j'y étais obligé. L'une de ses mains se perdit dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre me retenait par la taille. J'avais presque oublié comme c'était agréable de l'embrasser. Me gardant dans ses bras je remarquais qu'il était essoufflé.

- Rémus tu n'aurais pas du m'embrasser, regarde toi maintenant

- Ca valait le coup crois moi me répondit-il avec un petit sourire

- Il faut que j'y aille, Pomfresh ne va pas tarder à rentrer

- Cassiopée je ne supporterais pas de te revoir avec lui

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu … Oh … dis je rougissante

- Je veux que ça soit une vraie relation, je ne veux que toi et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de te voir dans les bras d'un autre à nouveau

- Il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi, je te le promets

* * *

Lui révéler mon secret a été l'une des choses les plus pénibles qu'il m'est jamais été donné de faire. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait s'en aller, fuir pour toujours. D'ailleurs j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard tellement j'avais peur d'y voir du dégout. Pourtant, contre toute attente, elle est restée à mes côtés, silencieuse d'abord certes, mais je n'aurais pu espérer meilleure réaction. Il fallait que je le lui dise si je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai jamais regretté ce choix, elle méritait de savoir parce qu'elle avait toute ma confiance. Mais à ce moment là j'étais loin de me douter que quelque chose aurait encore pu nous séparer. Je ne comptais plus revoir Georgia, elle connaissait mon secret, je l'aimais plus que de raison, alors comment aurais-je pu prédire ce qui allait ensuite se passer ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Et oui me revoilà et comme vous le constaterez sans aucun retard =)**

**Alors comme toujours un grand merci à mes revieweuses : Althea, Fanfantasy07, caramelise, Elayna Black, mymiss, valabo, atchoum16**

**Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont posé la même question à propos de Georgia, donc je vous répondrais que cette fic est une réécriture en conséquence de quoi ... oui je ferais ma sadique et oui Georgia fera savoir qu'elle est enceinte MOUAHAHAHA, c'est pour le chapitre suivant d'ailleurs ... donc ... profitez bien de celui ci ^_^**

**Bisous !**

* * *

Assise à l'arrière de la salle, je sentais les regards lourds de sous entendu de la part d'Irina. Edward venait d'annoncer l'ordre du jour et je me préparais presque tremblante à prendre la parole. J'avais conscience de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'arguments, d'ailleurs le peu que j'avais ne me convainquait même pas moi-même c'est pour dire. Sirius et McGonagall écoutait avec attention la proposition que venait d'émettre Christopher Emerson, exposant entre autre comme je l'avais prédit de faire des banderoles ainsi que des démonstrations aériennes de vol. Les deux professeurs donnèrent leurs bénédictions alors que déjà Vincent proposait des duels entre les deux écoles. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui se produirait si une telle chose venait à arriver. Déjà qu'au sein même de Poudlard toutes les relations n'étaient pas des plus saines, provoquer en duel l'institut de Salem ne serait peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Pourtant contre toute attente, McGonagall donna son accord et je sentis mon sang se glaçait. Irina me faisait signe de prendre la parole et j'avais envie de tout sauf d'exposer ce projet stupide aux membres présents. Alors que je me levais, me dirigeant vers l'estrade, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, chose qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à mon frère. Je n'avais pas encore rompu avec Teddy, d'ailleurs je n'avais pas passé de tête à tête avec lui depuis longtemps. D'un autre côté, depuis cette matinée à l'infirmerie je n'avais pas non plus eu l'occasion de revoir Rémus. Ca faisait déjà trois jours, bien sûr j'aurais pu aller le rejoindre dans ses appartements mais je ne savais pas vraiment s'il en avait envie. Demain matin j'aurais cours avec lui et je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'étais censée réagir. Rester après les deux heures de cours ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je n'en avais pas encore parlé avec Victoria et Alexandre, d'ailleurs ces deux là manigançaient sans doute quelque chose étant donné leur fâcheuse habitude à déserter leur dortoir le soir venu.

- Nous vous écoutons miss Black

La voix du professeur de métamorphose me tira de mes pensées, m'obligeant à me reconcentrer sur le discours que j'allais devoir tenir. Irina avait un petit sourire tatoué sur le visage et en ce moment précis j'aurais bien aimé qu'un accident, une catastrophe, enfin n'importe quoi qui aurait pu me tirer de ce mauvais pas arrive. Malheureusement, rien ne se produisit et en prenant une grande inspiration je me préparais mentalement à subir nombre de remontrances.

- Voilà plusieurs personnes sont venus me trouver pour que j'expose leur idée. La tradition moldue veut que lors des matchs de basket, football ou d'autres sports encore qui sur le moment m'échappe, des supportrices les encourage en dansant, en chantant et en prononçant des phrases destinés à vanter les mérites de leur équipe. Le projet étant qu'une telle chose soit reproduit mais dans le but d'encourager l'équipe de quiddich de notre école.

- Tu nous ferais une petite démonstration Cassie ? Siffla Christopher souriant

Visiblement il n'ignorait pas les autres coutumes dont j'avais pris soin de taire l'existence. Comme par exemple l'uniforme ridiculement court, ou la danse extrêmement lascive. L'air sévère de Teddy dissuada le préfet de Serdaigle de continuer sur sa lancée mais quand son regard s'arrêta sur moi je devinais aisément qu'il savait aussi de quoi il retournait.

- Bien, je valide le projet si vous faites partie de l'équipe Miss Black

- Mais attendez je …

- Après tout si vous soumettez cette idée c'est bien que vous comptez vous porter garante de cette activité ?

- Je suppose murmurais-je avec la désagréable impression de m'être fait piéger

Jamais je n'avais même penser à faire partie des leur. Ma mission était censée s'arrêter à ce petit discours, rien de plus, rien de moins. Irina souriait heureuse alors que Edward venait de me bloquer le passage m'obligeant à prendre place à côté de lui. Heureusement c'était un sorcier de sang pur il ne pouvait savoir ce qu'était une pompomgirl, sinon il serait certain que j'aurais eu le droit à nombre de remarques déplaisantes et perverses.

- Je savais que tu aimais les moldus, mais au point de te rabaisser à leur tradition. Vraiment Cassie tu me déçois souffla-t-il à mon oreille alors que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine essayant d'afficher un air neutre

- Ton jugement m'importe peu Edward

- Il parait que tu as quitté ta famille et que tu vis chez ton traitre de frère. Ce sont là de bien vilaines rumeurs pour une si vertueuse jeune fille

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien

- Je suis impatient de te voir faire des acrobaties sur le terrain de quiddich, vraiment très impatient

Sa main glissa sur ma cuisse alors que j'essayais de rester impassible ne voulant pas lui laisser l'occasion de croire que ce geste pouvait me plaire, ou pire me déplaire. Des frissons de dégout me parcouraient mais j'essayais de les contenir attrapant ma baguette. D'un coup, un seul, je plantais cette dernière dans la paume de mon voisin qui ne put empêcher un cri de traverser sa gorge.

- Espèce de sale petite trainée vociféra-t-il furieux

- Mr McNair ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, Est-ce une façon de se conduire ?!

Je le regardais un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il essayait de se maitriser sachant que des heures de retenues le menaçaient d'une minute à l'autre. Teddy mit fin à la réunion, mais je savais parfaitement que notre petit manège ne lui avait pas échappé de la place où il se trouvait. Alors que je me levais de ma chaise, il s'approcha de moi le visage fermé et la façon qu'il eut de me regarder me mit instantanément mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible, d'être une personne horrible.

- Ca va tu t'amuses bien ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement

- Je t'en prie Teddy ne commence pas

- Tu aguiches un autre type sous mon nez et je ne dois rien dire ? Dit-il en colère

- Je quoi ? Tu crois que c'est moi qui l'ait provoqué ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, Edward est un dangereux malade, je le connais depuis que je suis petite, et si je devais aguicher quelqu'un crois moi qu'il serait la dernière personne à laquelle je penserais

- Je ne veux pas que ma petite amie se conduise comme …

La suite de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge mais c'était déjà trop tard, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais franchement Cassie, d'abord Edward et puis cette histoire de pompomgirl. Je ne veux pas que tu t'exhibes sur un terrain.

- Parce que tu crois que ça me plait ?

- Je ne veux pas que des rumeurs court

- De quoi te soucies-tu le plus Teddy ? De moi ou de ta réputation ? Demandais-je piquée au vif

- Tu fais des choses qui me mette dans l'embarras

- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'on fait encore ensemble. Je ne suis pas un faire valoir et étant donné le peu d'estime que tu as pour moi je me demande même comment tu supportes encore de t'afficher avec moi. Excuse moi de te faire honte mais c'est fini à partir de maintenant

Il parut abasourdi sur le moment mais trop fier il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Préférant tourner les talons il s'éloigna me laissant seule. Ce n'était peut être pas la raison principale pour laquelle j'avais rompu mais s'en était tout de même une. Comment pouvait-il penser de telles choses à mon sujet ? Est-ce qu'il avait raison ? Est-ce que j'avais vraiment provoqué Edward ? Pourtant il ne me semblait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit. Non il devait certainement se tromper, il était juste orgueilleux. Est-ce qu'un jour Rémus en viendrait aussi à penser de telles choses sur moi ? Peut être qu'en apprenant que j'allais danser lors du tournoi de quiddich il allait aussi vouloir rompre. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il me dise des choses pareilles, parce que, lui, je le croirais. La meilleure chose à faire était sans doute d'abandonner tout ce projet stupide, après tout qu'Est-ce que ces filles pourraient me faire de si abominable en comparaison de ce que je pourrais ressentir si Rémus venait à avoir les mêmes pensées que Teddy.

- Il ne faut pas écouter ce ramassis de mensonges

Me retournant j'eus la surprise de me retrouver face à face avec Sirius. Ses blessures étaient presque toutes guéries, seul restait une marque sur l'arcade sourcilière mais je le soupçonnais de vouloir la garder pour conserver ce petit air sauvage que lui conférait cette griffure. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'habiller avec des chemises et des pantalons de costume noir, chose qui lui donnait un charme fou selon toutes les filles que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer. Pourtant je n'oubliais pas le mal qu'il avait fait à Victoria, mais elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle ne voulait pas que nos relations soient entachées par sa faute. Peut être avait-elle senti que je plaçais ma relation avec elle au dessus de tout le reste.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres Sirius dis je en souriant signe que je n'étais pas fâchée

- J'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelques encombres. A propos très joli maniement de la baguette petite sœur

- Alors tu as vu ça aussi, je suppose que tu désapprouves le geste

- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr je ne me serais pas contenté de viser la main mais je suis très fier

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un professeur ? Tu n'es pas censée être fier des mauvais traitements que j'inflige à tes élèves

- Je suis surtout ton grand frère, et la prochaine fois que je le surprends à t'insulter je compte bien agir en conséquence.

Etant donné la flamme qui brûlait dans ses prunelles sombres j'en déduisis qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, mais j'étais contente qu'il veille sur moi. Même si nous n'étions toujours pas aussi proche qu'avant, j'avais l'impression que plus les jours passaient plus je l'appréciais davantage.

- Sinon concernant Teddy, tu es sûr que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je n'étais pas amoureuse, c'est juste la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase

- Bien sûr je ne peux qu'approuver cette rupture, mais pourquoi es tu sorti avec lui si tu ne l'aimais pas ?

- Parce que toi tu n'entretiens des relations qu'avec des femmes dont tu es amoureux peut être ? Me moquais-je

- Moi je ne rêvais pas du prince charmant quand j'avais sept ans. Un homme gentil, attentionné, fidèle, tendre qui m'apporterait des friandises et répondrait au moindre de mes caprices

- Oh je t'en prie Sirius, c'est toi qui m'avait mis ça en tête. Pour moi tu représentais le prince charmant et j'étais persuadée que plus tard on se marierait ensemble dis je honteuse en me remémorant ces bêtises de petite fille

- Une chance que les mariages entre frère et sœur ont été prohibé depuis des années ria-t-il de bon cœur

- Ca va, arrête de te moquer, je ne te dirais plus jamais rien dis-je boudeuse

- Mais sérieusement Cassie, je veux que tu me promettes de choisir quelqu'un qui prendra bien soin de toi, quelqu'un qui n'oserait jamais te dire de telles assainîtes, quelqu'un qui te respecterait et tant qu'à faire qui me plaise à moi aussi

- Sur ce dernier point laisse moi être dubitative.

- C'est vrai, personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour ma petite sœur. Mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Cassie, et je suis sérieux

- Je sais Sirius

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il me disait tout ça, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était inquiet pour moi. Bien sûr j'aurais pu lui parler de Rémus, mais je doutais qu'il le prenne bien. Me prenant dans ses bras, choses qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais, il se mit à me caresser le dos doucement en me donnant un baiser dans les cheveux. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ces gestes d'affection et je doutais que lui-même en soit un grand adepte, et cela ne me fit que plus apprécier le moment que nous partagions.

* * *

Me regardant dans le miroir j'essayais de me coiffer le mieux possible. Ca faisait déjà dix minutes que Victoria était dans sa douche, et autant de temps que je passais à faire et défaire ma queue de cheval. Elle parut se douter de quelque chose au moment où je lorgnais sur son maquillage. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes habitudes toute cette préparation. Une nouvelle fois je poussais un soupir quand je m'examinais. Je me doutais que Rémus ne m'aurait pas dit tout ça s'il ne s'intéressait qu'à mon physique, et puis il m'avait déjà vu un millier de fois au naturel mais je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse regretter son choix. Passant derrière moi ma meilleure amie se mit à lisser mes cheveux avec ses doigts avant d'attacher quelques mèches ensembles grâce à l'une de ses pinces préférées de couleur rouge. Je me faisais l'impression d'être ridicule mais une petite voix en moi me disait que Rémus avait l'habitude de sortir avec des femmes beaucoup plus belles que moi et je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

- Si tu me disais pour qui tu as décidé d'être aussi mignonne aujourd'hui me demanda mon amie un sourire aux lèvres

- C'est si peu discret ?

- Tu n'as pas pour habitude de passer des heures dans la salle de bain ma belle, aurais-tu rompu avec Teddy pour un autre ?

- Tu sais Rémus et moi on a parlé …

- Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! Alexandre me doit 10 gallions, quand il va savoir ça s'enthousiasma-t-elle

- Quel était le pari au juste ? Demandais-je suspicieuse

- Alexandre avait parié sur deux mois, moi sur moins d'un mois.

- Moins d'un mois pour quoi ?

- Allons Cassie ne fais pas l'innocente, moins d'un mois pour que vous retombiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre et que vous vous livriez à des activités fort peu catholiques

Devant la rougeur qui venait de s'insinuer sur mon visage, mon amie se mit à rire, attrapant son mascara d'une main experte avant de prendre la brosse que jusqu'ici je tenais fermement.

- Est-ce qu'elle était belle ? Demandais-je à demi voix

- Qui donc ?

- Tu sais, l'ancienne copine de Rémus

- On ne peut pas dire que je l'ai vraiment vu en faite, et puis ils étaient dans une position que … Oh non toi ne me dis pas que tu cherches à te comparer à cette dinde écervelée. Je t'en prie Cassie si Rémus l'avait voulu elle, il n'aurait jamais cherché ta compagnie. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette salle de bain, d'aller en salle de cours, et une fois que ce sera terminé je veux que tu l'embrasses comme jamais tu n'as pu le faire.

Je n'avais pas les moyens de refuser et Victoria me le fit clairement comprendre en me poussant en dehors de notre chambre. Sautant le petit déjeuner, nous nous rendions directement en salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme toujours un petit groupe de fille était déjà présente, guettant avec attention l'arrivée de Rémus. Je ne voulais pas passer pour l'une de ses petites groupies ainsi je me mis un peu en retrait les laissant babiller à leur guise alors que Victoria de son côté était en train d'informer Alexandre des derniers évènements mis à sa connaissance.

* * *

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis à peine quelques jours et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Elle me manquait c'était aussi simple que ça, j'aurais espéré qu'elle vienne me voir mais je la connaissais et je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas oser. J'avais appris par Sirius ce qui s'était passé à la réunion de la veille. Bien entendu la nouvelle de sa rupture avec Teddy m'avait plus que rendu heureux mais savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit et savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait posé la main sur elle me mettait dans une rage folle. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la défendre, dissuader tout nouveau prétendant de s'approcher trop près, mais je ne pouvais absolument rien puisque pendant quelques mois encore je restais son professeur et qu'aux yeux des autres je ne devais pas être plus que ça. En allant à ma salle de classe je ne la remarquais pas tout de suite. Certaines élèves de Poufsouffle accaparaient mon attention, me posant des questions sans jamais écouter les réponses j'en étais persuadé. Ce fut le rire de sa meilleure amie qui me poussa à laisser vagabonder mon regard dans leur direction.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire timide restant adossée contre le mur, ses livres entre les mains reposant contre son ventre. Ses cheveux parfaitement lisses retombaient sur sa poitrine alors que ses yeux verts brillaient plus que davantage. Elle portait l'uniforme traditionnelle accompagné de collants opaques et pourtant je la trouvais ravissante. Ouvrant la porte aux élèves, je pris soin de l'effleurer quand elle passa à côté de moi. Le cours se passa dans le calme, je n'avais pas prévu de pratique pour ces deux heures et exposer un plan argumenté sur les créatures nuisibles des marais m'occupa l'esprit m'empêchant de penser à elle. Lorsque les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser un coup d'œil vers elle. J'espérais qu'elle prenne tout son temps et au vue des affaires qui jonchaient encore sa table j'en déduisis que c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire. Un sourire était gravé sur mon visage et quand ses amis passèrent à côté de moi ils ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, prenant grand soin de fermer la porte derrière eux. Empilant ses livres, elle s'approcha du bureau alors que je contournais celui-ci de façon à me retrouver devant elle. Elle recula de quelques pas de façon à pouvoir s'assoir se mettant ainsi à ma hauteur.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Demandais-je en l'embrassant dans le cou juste en dessous de son oreille la faisait frissonner

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger me répondit-elle doucement en prenant mes mains dans les siennes les posant autour de ses hanches

Surpris par ce geste, je le fus encore plus quand elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'embrasser tendrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative et dire que j'appréciais me semblait encore trop faible par rapport à ce que je ressentais à l'instant précis. Ses mains passèrent dans mon cou me massant doucement du bout des doigts alors que ses lèvres s'enhardissaient contre les miennes. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir l'effet qu'elle me faisait, mais des pensées peu catholiques me traversèrent soudain. J'aimais l'idée qu'elle se laisse aller dans mes bras mais j'avais peur qu'elle le fasse pour de mauvaises raisons. Me détachant, elle offrait un spectacle tout à fait adorable. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées à cause de nos baisers alors que quelques mèches volaient ici et là autour de son visage. D'un coup en voyant que je l'observais l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout, et pendant un moment j'eus vraiment l'impression qu'elle me craignait.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je te trouve juste très jolie, tu ne dois pas avoir peur Cassiopée. Tu embrasses admirablement bien et quand je disais que je voulais une vraie relation je ne plaisantais pas.

- J'ai juste l'impression que … enfin je ne sais pas très bien ce que tu attends de moi

- Je veux juste que tu sois toi-même, parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime

La suite de la journée se passa rapidement, je ne cessais de penser à ce baiser et surtout au fait qu'elle m'avait promis de me rejoindre ce soir. Ca faisait déjà un petit moment que nous n'avions pas eu un vrai tête à tête et sa présence me manquait. A l'heure du dîner je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la croiser, et en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas à table je commençais un peu à m'inquiéter. Ses amis non plus n'étaient pas présent et étant donné le brouhaha qui nous provenait du hall j'en déduisis que quelque chose était en train de se tramer au dehors. Finissant mon dîner, Sirius et moi allions voir ce qui se passait. Mon cœur faillit lâcher au moment où j'aperçus le spectacle qui était en train de se produire. Un groupe de plusieurs filles se tenait juste devant les escaliers exécutant des mouvements coordonnés dans des tenues plus que subjectives. Ca encore j'aurais pu m'y faire, mais quand mon regard dériva sur la jeune fille qui semblait donner des instructions, ou plutôt qui essayait de se faire entendre des autres, je sentis clairement que toutes mes bonnes résolutions selon lesquelles je n'allais pas chercher qu'à l'embrasser, que j'allais également maintenir le dialogue, fondirent comme neige au soleil.

La jupe d'uniforme avait été raccourci, alors qu'un débardeur de couleur rouge venait souligner ses courbes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés grâce à deux pinces, les laissant boucler sur leurs pointes. Elle faisait parfois de petits pas de danse, tournant sur elle-même en bougeant ses hanches mais je voyais clairement qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Autour du petit groupe de nouveaux étudiants étaient venu admirer le spectacle, certes il ne la regardait pas seulement elle mais j'entendais les commentaires qu'il faisait. Bien sûr ça aurait dû me rendre fier, après tout elle était ma petite amie, la mienne, mais personne n'était au courant, et tant que ça serait comme ça je n'aurais jamais totalement confiance. McGonagall finit par venir mettre fin au petit spectacle et je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissant. Cassiopée ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence, déjà Alexandre lui donnait sa cape pour qu'elle se couvre alors que Victoria la félicitait. Je la vis rougir au moment où un groupe de Poufsouffle s'approcha mais en voyant qu'elle faisait tout pour se soustraire à leur présence je ne pus qu'être contenté. Bien entendu, je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais j'avais toujours cette jalousie bien ancrée en moi qu'il m'était impossible de faire disparaitre.

* * *

Je l'attendais, elle n'avait pas donné d'heure mais chaque minute supplémentaire à l'attendre était pour moi un véritable supplice. Ca paraissait tellement stupide à dire, j'avais l'impression de retomber à l'adolescence, encore que même là je ne réagissais pas ainsi. Quand quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte, malgré moi j'avais bondis de mon siège pour aller lui ouvrir. C'était forcément elle, ça devait être elle. A peine eus-je ouvert la porte que sa main se posa sur mon torse, visiblement elle allait donner un nouveau coup. Elle parut surprise de ma réaction vive et se contenta de m'accorder un petit sourire avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. En voyant qu'elle avait gardé sa tenue de pompomgirl mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ca aurait du être interdit de me tenter de la sorte. Le pire c'est qu'elle paraissait ne même pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Elle regarda autour d'elle attentivement et je me rendis compte qu'avant aujourd'hui elle n'était jamais venu. J'étais en train de la détailler de manière fort peu glorieuse quant à nouveau elle se tourna vers moi.

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer … murmura-t-elle dépitée

Croyait-elle que je n'appréciais pas ? J'appréciais trop, bien trop même. Je la pris dans mes bras doucement, alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre mon torse. Elle n'était plus aussi crispée qu'avant, au contraire elle paraissait même détendue. Alors que j'étais sur le point de mettre fin à l'échange pour aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire, elle s'agrippa à ma chemise m'attirant à nouveau contre elle avant de m'embrasser. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et elle dut prendre ça comme un signe négatif puisqu'elle s'éloigna à son tour. Essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était elle se mit à tirer un peu sur son débardeur, jouant avec ses mains pour éviter de me regarder.

- Bon qu'Est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

- Tout de suite je vais t'embrasser, et je pense qu'après je continuerais

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je la pris par les hanches, reprenant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Je m'étais pourtant fixé des résolutions, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que c'était tout ce que j'attendais d'elle mais comment aurais-je pu sincèrement résister ? Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment réfractaire à l'idée de passer la soirée de cette façon au vue de la manière dont elle répondait à mon baiser. Nos langues se mêlaient avec délice, et à chaque seconde supplémentaire j'avais l'impression de perdre un peu plus le contrôle. Je l'attirais vers le canapé, m'asseyant en lui laissant de la place sur le côté mais contre toute attente elle vint se placer à califourchon sur mes genoux continuant à m'embrasser sans même remarquer dans quelle position ambigüe nous nous trouvions.

Ses mains jouaient dans mes cheveux, effleurant la base de mon cou alors que je devais vraiment faire preuve de tout mon self contrôle pour empêcher mes mains de vagabonder sur son tee shirt, en dessous de son tee shirt. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à ma joue avant de rejoindre mon oreille pour ensuite déposer un petit baiser timide sur mon cou. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de la regarder, reprenant mes lèvres rapidement avant de faire glisser sa main le long de ma chemise marquant une petite pause avant de poser pour la première fois sa main sur ma peau nue. Elle faisait de petits gestes circulaires n'osant pas s'aventurer trop haut, et alors que visiblement elle prenait sur elle pour commencer à déboutonner ma chemise je la retins prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

- Si tu continues comme ça je n'arriverais plus à me retenir murmurais-je à son oreille

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retiennes

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Je passais mes mains en dessous de son tee shirt la faisant s'allonger sur le canapé alors qu'elle ne lâchait plus mes lèvres. M'embrasser semblait la calmer alors que moi ça ne faisait que m'exciter davantage. Alors que mes mains passaient sur ses flancs remontant progressivement son débardeur, elle se cabra me donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à son buste. Elle hésitait à écarter davantage ses cuisses ne me laissant pas un accès total à son corps mais je m'estimais déjà heureux qu'elle me laisse aller aussi loin dans mes caresses.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi

Alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de mon cou, je la sentis frissonner. Sans dire quoique ce soit elle reprit à nouveau le dessus, posant ses genoux sur le canapé pour les placer autour de mes hanches. Elle enleva elle-même son tee shirt qu'elle envoya un peu plus loin dans la pièce me laissant tout le loisir d'avoir une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine encore retenue par un ridicule soutien gorge que actuellement je jugeais de trop. Alors qu'elle s'attelait aux boutons de ma chemise tout en embrassant mon cou je ne pus qu'apprécier davantage. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à une telle attitude de sa part, mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'était pas exactement en train de faire ce que je voulais depuis déjà très longtemps.

Ses cheveux venaient chatouiller ma peau alors que ses lèvres humides couvraient mon torse de baisers. J'avais vraiment l'impression que la pièce venait de se réchauffer brutalement et tout mon sang semblait affluer vers la même partie. Caressant son dos doucement j'entrepris de lui dégrafer son soutien gorge ce qui la stoppa immédiatement. Je me redressais, lui faisant face alors qu'à présent elle semblait beaucoup moins sûr d'elle. Nos visages étaient si proches que j'avais du mal à ne pas reprendre nos baisers, mais alors que le sous vêtement glissait le long de ses bras elle baissa la tête visiblement très gênée. Ses cheveux couvraient en partie sa poitrine, d'une main je les repoussais en arrière alors qu'elle cherchait à les remplacer par ses bras.

- Ne regarde pas murmura-t-elle

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu es parfaite

Ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers moi alors qu'elle me laissait le champ libre. C'était vrai elle était parfaite. Ma bouche glissa lentement le long de son cou avant de rejoindre sa poitrine offerte. Déposant une myriade de baiser je l'entendis soupirer plus fort que d'ordinaire. Je laissais ma main vagabondait sur son ventre, ses cuisses et alors que je m'approchais dangereusement de l'ourlet de sa petite culotte je pris la peine de l'observer. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, juste lui faire plaisir et visiblement pour le moment c'était assez réussi. Alors que je lui laissais le temps de s'habituer à ce nouveau contact, le premier vraiment sexuel elle reprit à nouveau mes lèvres pour un baiser. Visiblement elle ne voulait pas que je puisse la regarder, la couchant à nouveau sur le canapé je laissais ma main progressait doucement tout contre elle. C'était sûrement la première fois et il était hors de question qu'elle en garde un mauvais souvenir.

- Dis moi si ça ne va pas

Sa respiration se fit plus haletante, plus rapide à mesure que je laissais doucement s'insinuer un doigt en elle. Elle fit une petite grimace se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que de mon autre main je continuais à la caresser, ne la laissant pas seulement se concentrer sur ça. Je sus qu'elle commençait à apprécier quand elle fit de petits mouvements de bassins inconscients, renforçant l'emprise que j'avais sur elle. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, voulant faire descendre sa culotte le long de ses cuisses.

- Rémus non …

Elle pensait certainement que je voulais qu'on passe au stade supérieur mais j'avais une toute autre idée en tête.

- Je n'irais jamais contre ta volonté, tu le sais non ? Alors si je te promets que je ne chercherais pas à aller jusqu'au bout tu me laisseras continuer ?

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu …

Je ne le lui laissais pas le temps de poursuivre, dévorant son corps de baiser, la forçant à écarter un peu plus les cuisses alors qu'elle paraissait plus que déboussolée.

- Mais Rémus …

- Fais moi confiance

* * *

Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à vouer un culte tout particulier à son corps. Vraiment elle est la plus belle chose qu'il m'est jamais été donné de voir, et même si au début elle paraissait gênée de tout ce que je pouvais entreprendre ça ne faisait que m'attendrir davantage. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses, entre autre ce que les sentiments pouvaient changer. Dans ses bras je me sentais plus fort, et il n'y a pas un jour où mon envie pour elle diminue. Il suffit qu'elle me lance un sourire provocant ou même qu'elle m'embrasse pour qu'une foule de sensations s'empare de moi. Il est impossible qu'un jour je me lasse d'elle pour la simple et bonne raison que sans elle je n'aurais plus de raisons de vivre. J'ai parfois l'impression de l'avoir corrompu mais elle arrive à chasser en un battement de cils toutes les mauvaises pensées qui me traverse sans que je puisse les contrôler. Dire que je l'aime serait encore bien faible, il n'y a rien que je ferais pour elle, et quand à de très rares reprises je la vois douter de notre avenir je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se brisait. Elle continue à ignorer encore aujourd'hui comme elle est importante à mes yeux, comme elle m'a sauvé de ma solitude. Je ne supporterais pas si elle me repoussait, pas aujourd'hui et encore moins demain.


	13. Chapter 13

Comme promis me revoilà, depuis que je me suis remise à cette fic j'avance bien alors je pense que dans les prochaines semaines il n'y aura pas de problèmes de retard ^^

Dans ce chapitre petite confrontation entre Georgia et Cassiopée, et oui vous ne l'aviez quand même pas déjà oublié xD

Donc merci à Meeloo, Valabo, fanfantasy07, Althea54, Elayna Black, littleshootingstar123, caramelise, atchoum 16 et mymiss ^_^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et pour les menaces de mort attendez de voir le prochain chapitre, je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez encore rien vu ( oui ce n'est pas très malin de ma part de dire ça vous risquez de me détester xD )

Bisous ^^

* * *

Encore maintenant quand j'y pense ça me fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Comment Est-ce que j'aurais pu deviner qu'une telle chose existait ? Je ne peux pas dire que ce n'était pas agréable, bien au contraire, je dois avouer que le mot plaisir prenait même tout son sens, mais vraiment je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en sentir gênée. Victoria m'a dit qu'après la première fois ça irait mieux mais parfois j'ai l'impression que jamais je n'arriverais à faire quoique ce soit. Je suis déjà intimidée à l'idée de toucher son torse, alors le reste n'en parlons même pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas envie de le faire, après tout qui n'en aurait pas envie avec Rémus ? C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir. Enfin je suppose que je ne devrais même pas penser à des choses comme ça à l'heure actuelle, je devrais plutôt me préoccuper de savoir comment Poudlard va pouvoir accueillir tous ses étudiants venant de Salem.

Teddy est en train de nous exposer les règles élémentaires que nous devrons suivre et bien sûr faire suivre aux autres également. Je me demande à quoi ça sert tout ça, de toute manière il ne pourra pas empêcher les filles de se conduire en parfaite petite groupies, et il ne pourra pas non plus empêcher les étudiants de Salem d'en profiter. Je viens d'apprendre que leur équipe de quiddich se composait d'un dénommé Joshua Bell, ce nom ne me disait absolument rien jusqu'à ce que Daniel m'apprenne qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune joueur de sa génération officiant en Amérique. Je ne trouve pas ça très juste que Salem ait le droit d'avoir dans son équipe un joueur professionnel, ça ne laisse que peu de chances à Poudlard mais après tout personne ne m'a demandé mon avis. Ses amis et lui vont s'installer chez les Gryffondor, une demande personnelle d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Vraiment stupide, après tout les autres maisons sont toutes aussi prestigieuses.

Le seul point positif est que très bientôt ces stupides répétitions de pompomgirl prendront fin. Je préfère ne même pas penser à ce que la représentation donnera, je me vois déjà parfaitement en train de me ridiculiser et ça ne me plait pas plus que ça. Teddy continue à parler et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Il a essayé de venir me voir ce matin, pour qu'on parle de notre rupture je crois mais je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter. Je me sens quand même un peu coupable envers lui, c'est vrai il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est juste moi qui n'ait pas été capable de l'aimer et je préférerais qu'il l'ignore. Après tout ce qu'on ignore ne peut pas nous blesser. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal parce que même s'il n'était pas fait pour moi, il n'en reste pas moins une bonne personne. Mais de toute façon comment aurait-il pu rivaliser avec Rémus ? C'est vrai il n'a pas son allure, son charisme, ses magnifiques yeux dorés, ses cheveux châtains qui retombent négligemment sur son front …

- Alors on rêvasse encore ?

La voix d'Edward me tirait de mes pensées et vraiment je m'en serais fort bien passer. Comment ose-t-il m'interrompre dans une de mes séances quotidiennes de rêverie sur le physique parfait de mon petit ami. Petit ami. Je trouve que vraiment ça sonne très bien. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il fait pour s'intéresser à une fille comme moi, c'est vrai il est tellement beau, tellement …

- Tu sais que même venant de toi c'est vexant me chuchote-t-il

- Tu ne veux pas m'oublier pour une fois

- Mais où serait le plaisir dans ce cas là

- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole

- Je penserais que ça t'intéresserait de savoir que ton futur mari vient de monter en grade. Comme ça il pourra te payer de jolies choses après votre mariage en juin. Dommage que tu lui sois promise, je me serais bien mis sur les rangs murmura-t-il en me lançant un regard lubrique

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires

La colère s'insinua dans chacun des pores de m peau au moment où elle je me mis à penser à ce fameux mariage. Bien entendu j'avais l'intention de m'y soustraire, la seule chose qui m'effrayait était la peur qu'il cherche à s'en prendre à mes amis. Je n'ignore pas que ça ne sera pas si facile que ça d'échapper à l'influence de mes parents mais je préfère ne pas inquiéter les autres. Parfois en pleine nuit je me remet à faire des cauchemars, et dans chacun d'entre eux je me retrouve séparée de Rémus. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine en lui disant que je crains qu'il me quitte mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Quand je revois le visage de cet homme ça me terrifie littéralement et j'ai parfois l'impression que si je le rencontrais de nouveau je serais strictement incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Je voudrais être capable de me protéger moi-même mais dans ces moments là j'ai l'impression de n'être bonne à rien.

Edward ne répondit pas mais je le vis esquisser un sourire mauvais. Il savait parfaitement quoi dire pour me mettre mal à l'aise et il n'hésitait pas à en jouer. Lorsque je sortis de la salle quelques minutes plus tard, Rémus était présent mais je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas être là pour moi. Il ne me regarda même pas, pas le moindre petit coup d'œil et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en sentir triste. Après tout un regard ça ne lui coutait rien, personne ne pouvait se douter de rien avec simplement un petit coup d'œil. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça bien sûr mais quand il m'ignorait j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la nuit dernière quand je l'avais stoppé dans ses caresses, peut être qu'il ne supportait plus d'attendre. Je soupirais essayant de chasser ça de mon esprit. Pourquoi Est-ce que je devais tout ramener à ça ? Ce n'était pas si important il me l'avait juré alors pourquoi je devais en faire toute une histoire.

- Et bien tu en fais une de ses têtes, c'était si rasoir ? Me demanda Victoria qui venait d'arriver

- Non non c'était bien

- Bien ? Comment une réunion de préfets peut être bien ?! Toi tu nous cache quelque chose !

- Mais non c'est rien du tout, bon on va dîner ?

Je savais que mes amis étaient loin d'être dupes. Depuis que j'étais avec Rémus j'étais heureuse la plupart du temps mais parfois comme ce soir je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être angoissée pour des choses sans importance. Après dîner alors que nous remontions à la salle commune, nous passâmes juste devant la porte qui menait aux appartements de Rémus. Nous n'avions pas rendez vous alors peut être qu'il n'apprécierait pas de me voir à l'improviste. Il était peut-être occupé et je ne voulais pas le déranger.

- Tu sais qu'à force de regarder cette porte elle va finir par tomber en morceaux

Alors que j'allais répondre, Alexandre toqua ne me laissant pas le temps de réfléchir.

- Bonne nuit Cassie, ne fais pas trop de bêtises !

Déjà mes deux amis s'éloignaient dans le couloir, laissant leur rire résonnait dans Poudlard alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les maudire. S'ils n'avaient pas été là j'aurais sûrement passer mon chemin mais là il était trop tard. Déjà Rémus ouvrait la porte et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. J'essayais de rester naturelle et alors que je déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres je le sentis se tendre. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, c'est à peine s'il me regardait, quant au baiser il paraissait le regretter. J'attendais là comme une idiote devant la porte et visiblement il n'avait aucune intention de me faire entrer.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre, tu devrais rentrer je crois me dit-il froidement

- Mais j'avais envie de te parler …

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, c'était la première fois que Rémus se comportait ainsi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se montre distant avec moi, bien sûr c'était normal une personne ne pouvait pas être gentille en permanence mais j'avais cru que lui était particulier. Peut être que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qui l'aurait mis en colère.

- A demain alors

Je baissais les yeux honteuse de m'être présentée ainsi à lui avant de tourner les talons. Je voulais qu'il me regarde comme il me regardait avant, comme il me regardait encore la veille. Les larmes affluaient le long de mes joues et je me sentais réellement stupide d'être dans cet état pour si peu. Je ne devais pas trop lui en demander, lui aussi avait le droit d'avoir ses moments d'intimité, je ne devais pas être très collante, ni trop possessive. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait mais c'était sûrement un fruit de mon imagination.

* * *

Je m'en voulais de me montrer aussi cruel envers elle, elle ne le méritait pas, vraiment pas. C'était entièrement ma faute et j'aurais du être le seul à en payer le prix. Lorsqu'elle m'avait quitté la veille pour rejoindre son dortoir, j'avais reçu une lettre de Georgia. J'avais pensé naïvement que tout ça était derrière moi, que je n'aurais plus à me soucier de mes erreurs passés, c'était une erreur, une énorme erreur. Elle était enceinte et j'étais le père. Certes nous n'avions pas utilisé de protection la dernière fois mais elle m'avait assuré prendre une potion de contraception, je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus, peut être aurais-je du. J'avais passé toute la nuit à y réfléchir, il fallait que je prenne la bonne décision. Si elle était enceinte de moi, je ne pouvais pas rester avec Cassiopée, je ne pouvais pas lui infliger ça, pas après tout ce que je lui avais déjà fait subir.

La voir me brisait un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois parce que je savais que je ne la méritais pas. J'avais conscience de me comporter comme un salaud, elle allait sûrement penser que c'était de sa faute, mais j'avais besoin d'y voir clair. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était déjà fait. Qu'avais-je fait pour elle à part la faire pleurer ? Je n'avais eu aucun droit de lui demander de rompre avec Teddy, je voulais qu'elle soit à moi mais à chaque fois que ça arrivait quelque chose venait se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Peut être étais-ce un signe, je ne pouvais pas être heureux et j'en payais désormais le prix. J'avais lu cette lettre une bonne cinquantaine de fois mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser pleinement ce que ça voulait dire. Quand Sirius me rejoignit comme à son habitude le vendredi soir il me trouva assis sur le fauteuil de mon salon, la lettre posée sur la table basse. Il ne posa même pas de questions, je pense qu'il avait compris au vue de mes traits tirés.

Il s'est saisi du papier et alors qu'il en parcourait rapidement le contenu j'ai vu l'étonnement sur son visage. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que j'avais revu Georgia, je ne trouvais pas ça nécessaire puisqu'après tout cette femme ne représentait rien pour moi, la seule qui importait était Cassiopée et j'allais la perdre. Définitivement la perdre. Je me sentais mal, l'impression que ma vie était en train de m'échapper et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

- Je te croyais plus prudent, tu sais comment sont ces filles. Enfin de toute façon tu ne lui dois rien, si ça se trouve elle dit ça juste pour te piéger

- Je ne suis pas toi Sirius, je ne vois pas pourquoi une femme essaierait de me piéger. Elle sait bien que je suis fauché

- Ne t'aventure pas à essayer de comprendre la logique féminine, tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Que veux que tu je fasse ? Je suppose qu'il faudra que je la revoie, que je subvienne aux besoins du bébé

Je devais vraiment faire peur à voir au vu de la façon dont Sirius me regardait. Je me suis levé de mon fauteuil, nous servant un verre alors que mon ami me suivait docilement semblant réfléchir.

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie non ?

En entendant cette phrase j'ai failli lâcher la bouteille de whisky que je tenais, essayant de me reprendre rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, Cassiopée et moi nous étions toujours montré prudent. Et puis s'il était au courant il n'aurait pas paru aussi calme. Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter de ça, il était impossible qu'il sache.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu quelque chose comme ça ?

- Tu ne réussis à duper personne. J'ai bien surpris vos messes basses avec Lily, et puis James et moi on a remarqué que tu étais différent, plus souriant, moins torturé.

- Il y a quelqu'un en effet

- Je sais à quoi tu songes et je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ne laisse pas tomber cette fille pour ce prétendu bébé. Peu importe les conséquences, ne gâche pas ta vie pour ça.

- Je ne la mérite pas, je lui ai déjà fait subir tellement de choses. Elle me détestera sans aucun doute

- Je ne suis pas très bien placée pour donner des conseils sentimentaux mais tu as l'air de tenir à elle, et si elle est avec toi je suppose qu'il y a une raison. Réfléchis avant de te conduire comme un parfait martyr, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois un saint et ne t'attend pas à être canoniser à ta mort, alors sois égoïste pour une fois

- Ca parait facile à t'entendre

- La question est juste de savoir si tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour une seule erreur

Etais-je vraiment prêt à m'éloigner de Cassiopée ? La dernière fois que c'était arrivé j'avais cru en mourir et penser que je pourrais la perdre à nouveau m'était insupportable. L'imaginer avec un autre était pour moi une véritable torture et pourtant j'essayais de me persuader que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle méritait de vivre sa vie, une vie sans contrainte et sans tous les soucis que je lui causais. Sirius à nouveau tourna le regard vers moi, et je sus qu'il avait compris que je m'apprêtais à faire une chose que je regretterais sans aucun doute.

* * *

Parfois Poudlard me donnait l'impression d'être un poulailler. Les filles gloussaient telles des poules alors que les garçons fidèles à eux même cherchaient par tous les moyens à attirer leur attention. Les étudiants de Salem étaient arrivés depuis à peine une petite heure et pourtant c'était déjà le chaos. Conformément à leur demande ils avaient été installé chez les Gryffondor mais déjà les filles des trois autres maisons s'étaient présentées à eux. Je cherchais désespérément le groupe dont j'avais la charge, bien entendu il avait fallu qu'il s'agisse de Joshua Bell et de trois de ses amis, soit actuellement le groupe le plus convoité de toute la Grande Salle. Je soupirais impatiente d'en finir alors qu'à côté de moi Alexandre paraissait plus excité qu'à l'ordinaire. Depuis le début de l'après midi il louchait sur un garçon brun dont le nom m'était inconnu pour le moment. Le seul que je connaissais était Joshua pour l'avoir vu en couverture de nombreuses revues féminines sorcières. Il signait des autographes et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être agacée par l'attitude dont il faisait preuve. Que croyait-il ? Que j'étais à sa disposition et que je n'avais rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire que de l'attendre ?

Alors que le flot de fille diminuait petit à petit, la plupart se proposant d'accompagner les nouveaux venus à pré au lard, Joshua et son groupe d'ami nous fîmes enfin l'honneur de leur présence. Je devais avouer qu'il avait un physique plutôt avantageux mais ça n'avait vraiment rien de naturel. Ses cheveux cendrés étaient mis en valeur par des reflets auburn alors que ses yeux bleus métalliques paraissaient avoir été touché par un sortilège quelconque. Il était habillé en moldu, jean foncé et pull noir mais je devinais aisément que ça avait du lui couter une petite fortune. Ses amis possédaient moins de charisme que lui, mais visiblement ça ne dérangeait ni Alexandre, ni Victoria. Même si je ne comprenais pas la démarche, mes deux amis avaient fait des efforts vestimentaires certains. Ils étaient déjà très beaux au naturel, alors quel besoin avaient-ils d'en rajouter surtout pour des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Joshua s'installa tranquillement sur la table s'emparant de l'un des fruits alors que Alexandre commençait d'ors et déjà à s'attaquer au garçon qu'il avait remarqué précédemment.

- Sa seigneurie nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence ironisais-je

- Jalouse peut être ? Ne t'inquiètes pas ma jolie quand il y en a pour une il y en a …

- Ne te donne pas la peine de finir ta phrase, ça risquerait de te demander trop d'effort. Bon on y va ou monsieur n'a pas encore fini de faire son spectacle ?

Joshua se contenta de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, geste qu'il devait trouvé irrésistible mais qui ne faisait que m'agacer davantage. Sur le chemin menant à pré au lard il s'évertua à draguer Victoria, la couvrant d'attention auxquels elle ne paraissait pas très réactive. Alexandre roucoulait tranquillement et si j'avais eu le choix je serais resté dans ma chambre au lieu de devoir supporter cette sortie. En passant devant Honeydukes Joshua passa son bras autour des épaules de Victoria qui le remit immédiatement à sa place.

- Au juste je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Ne sois pas si farouche

- Evite de me toucher, je risquerais d'être contaminée par ta bêtise et je préférerais m'en passer tu comprends

Victoria se mit à me sourire, avançant un peu plus rapidement pour se mettre à ma hauteur avant d'attraper mon bras pour m'obliger à marcher à son rythme. Les autres restaient derrière et pour être honnête j'aurais aimé que ça demeure comme ça pour le reste de la journée.

- Alors pas intéressée par le célèbre Joshua Bell ?- Je t'en prie, ce type est une vraie plaie. Je pensais ton frangin prétentieux mais alors lui il bat des records

- Comme ça tu compares les garçons à mon frère ? Dis-je en ricanant

- Il est dur de faire pire que lui

Même si Victoria ne disait rien, je savais que Sirius l'avait profondément blessé. Après tout même si pour lui ce n'était pas sérieux, leur relation avait quand même duré plusieurs mois. Peut être devrais-je lui en parler, lui demander de s'excuser. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ma meilleure amie aurait apprécié, ni même que mon frère aurait aimé que je me mêle de ses affaires. A l'arrière j'entendais Joshua parlait avec un de ses amis, lui dire que les filles en Angleterre étaient toutes des psychorigides frustrées, à croire que certains garçons supportaient moins de se faire éconduire que d'autre. Le chemin était encore glissant à cause du gel de ce matin, et alors que ma meilleure amie se tenait à moi pour éviter de glisser c'est moi qui faillit être la cause de notre chute.

Je restais figée, incapable du moindre mouvement alors qu'en face de moi je surprenais Rémus en pleine séance de baiser avec une parfaite inconnue. Je n'étais peut être pas très objective, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à reculer mais c'était suffisant. A son tour Victoria surprit la scène qui se déroulait juste devant les trois balais mais je n'y prêtais guère d'attention. Qui était cette femme ? Elle ne manquait pas de charme c'était certain, elle ressemblait à Victoria, en peut être un peu plus vulgaire. Alexandre ne comprenant pas la raison de notre soudain arrêt nous interrogea du regard et alors que Victoria lui désignait le petit couple je crus bien qu'il allait se diriger directement vers Rémus si je ne l'avais pas retenu par la main.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles

- Alors tu vas laisser courir ? Franchement ce type te traite comme une moins que rien. D'abord son comportement de cette semaine et puis maintenant ça, tu ne devrais pas tout lui pardonner aussi facilement

- Je n'ai pas dit que je pardonnais mais c'est à moi d'y aller

- Cassie tu sais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre, mais il me semble que c'est cette fille que j'avais vu avec lui la dernière fois …

J'étais censée lui faire confiance, ne pas douter de l'amour qu'il avait pour moi mais dans cette situation précise comment faire autrement. Il avait été retrouver son ex, ou peut être ne l'avait-il même jamais quitté. Peut être que depuis tout ce temps il jouait double jeu. Une petite voix dans ma tête, perdue seule face aux vagues de colères déferlantes qui s'abattaient sur moi me disait que j'aurais du y réfléchir avant de le confronter. J'essayais vainement de me dire qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison, qu'il n'avait pas pu me faire ça pourtant son comportement récent ne faisait que confirmer le pire. S'il voulait rompre pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Après tout s'il l'aimait elle pour quelle raison obscure restait-il avec moi. Peut être avait-il juste peur que j'aille en parler à Sirius, peut être cherchait-il à préserver l'amitié qui l'unissait à mon frère, peut être qu'au fond je n'avais aucune sorte d'importance pour lui. Une larme coula le long de ma joue que j'effaçais rageusement. Derrière nous, les étudiants de Salem nous demandait s'ils étaient censés voir quelque chose de précis ici, et alors que Alexandre leur indiquait Honeydukes pour se ravitailler, Victoria essayait de me sortir de ma torpeur.

Sirius venait de se joindre au couple, alors lui aussi était au courant. Son regard était menaçant envers la jeune femme mais j'étais trop focalisée sur Rémus pour y prêter une quelconque attention. Puis ce fut le déclic, mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte j'étais devant eux trois. Derrière moi, Victoria à la traîne me demandait de revenir mais c'était déjà trop tard. La fille me toisa du regard un petit sourire aux lèvres et je n'avais qu'une envie pouvoir me montrer violente envers elle. Je m'imaginais en train de la faire disparaitre, de lui faire subir les pires tortures, j'aurais pu, mes parents m'avaient entrainé dans ce but après tout.

* * *

Jamais je n'avais vu Cassiopée dans un tel état. Je l'avais déjà vu triste, effrayée, apeurée mais jamais comme ça. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, ni bonne, ni mauvaise, juste un masque d'indifférence qu'elle avait du hérité de sa famille. Sirius et elle affichaient le même regard, un regard glacial qui aurait pu dissuader n'importe qui de les approcher. Je n'avais jamais remarqué comme ils étaient semblables, simplement parce que je l'avais toujours observé en compagnie de ses amis ou en ma compagnie. Je la croyais innocente et mignonne mais en réalité je me rendais compte qu'elle n'était ni l'autre ni l'autre, ou alors pas seulement. Elle paraissait plus mature, empli d'une sorte de beauté froide qui sublimait les traits de son visage. Ses yeux verts brillaient, et je me demandais si c'était parce qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. C'était la seule chose qui la trahissait et je me rendis compte seulement à ce moment là qu'elle avait probablement du assister à toute la scène. Comment aurais-je réagi moi si je l'avais vu embrasser un autre garçon ? Mal probablement, très mal.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute d'où s'échappait quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage alors qu'elle portait un manteau à la mode moldue qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Tracassé par mes problèmes avec Georgia ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas pris la peine de réellement l'observer et je me rendais compte seulement maintenant qu'elle avait changé. Elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Georgia, et les avoir ainsi toutes les deux dans mon champ de vision me faisait prendre compte de mon erreur. Alors que je jugeais Georgia banale et sans vraiment d'attrait, Cassiopée elle me paraissait unique. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une fille comme elle, Sirius avait eu raison, jamais je n'aurais du chercher à m'éloigner d'elle. A son arrivée, les traits de Sirius s'adoucirent, lui qui jusqu'alors affichait une mine résolue destinée probablement à faire comprendre à Georgia qu'elle était indésirable semblait d'un coup plus détendu.

- Alors Cassiopée tu es venue dire un petit bonjour à ton frère adoré ? Lança Sirius souriant

- Non répondit-elle les traits fermés

Elle me regardait, et je pouvais sentir toute la colère qui émanait d'elle. A côté de nous, mon meilleur ami paraissait perplexe. Il était visiblement en train de se poser des questions et sans l'intervention de Victoria je crois bien qu'il aurait fini par tout découvrir.

- Allons Cassie ne change pas d'avis à cause de moi, je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas que tu passes le reste de l'après midi avec Sirius. Après tout ce n'est pas parce que c'est un crétin fini qu'il ne peut pas être un bon frère

Sirius lui lança un regard noir alors que Victoria lui répondait par un sourire forcé avant de prendre Cassiopée par le bras ce qui la fit détourner le regard. A côté de moi Georgia venait de prendre ma main dans les siennes et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir la repousser sans trop attirer l'attention. Elle fixait nos mains enlacés et je sus que je venais probablement de la perdre. J'avais l'impression de lui avoir brisé le cœur en même temps que le mien se déchirait lentement.

- Alors c'est toi la petite sœur de Sirius ? Rémus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je t'imaginais plus grande

- C'est étrange à moi Rémus ne m'a jamais parlé de toi répondit-elle tranquillement

Georgia resserra sa prise sur ma main et alors que Cassiopée affichait un petit air satisfait, Sirius lui paraissait un peu perdu par la situation.

- Dis moi Rémus, tu tolères qu'elle t'appelle par ton prénom ? Après tout ce n'est que ton élève

- Je ne savais pas … Professeur Lupin … qu'il suffisait de se pendre à votre bras pour vous influencer

Dans sa bouche les termes de professeur Lupin sonnèrent comme une insulte alors qu'elle avait répondu aussi sèchement que possible. Visiblement Georgia ne s'y attendait pas, elle parut décontenancée quelques instants avant de sourire, ce qui à l'heure actuelle n'était pas très bon signe.

- Si ce n'est pas mignon, elle a le béguin pour toi Rémus. Tu sais petite tu devrais plutôt t'attaquer à un garçon de ton âge, quelqu'un que tu pourrais réussir à conquérir.

- Pourquoi tu te sens menacée ? Déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait

Je crus réellement que Georgia allait lui sauter à la gorge et elle l'aurait probablement fait si Sirius ne s'était pas interposé. La main de la jeune femme resta en suspension et pour cause, mon meilleur ami la retenait par le poignée l'air furieux. Derrière lui Cassiopée venait de baisser les yeux, prenant conscience probablement de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Ne t'avise pas de porter la main sur ma sœur sinon tu auras à le regretter crois moi

Il relâcha la pression, soupirant pour essayer de se calmer alors que Georgia paraissait comme anesthésiée. En même temps je ne pouvais que trop la comprendre, avoir à faire à mon ami dans cet état ne laissait jamais un bon souvenir. Sirius attrapa sa sœur par la main l'obligeant à le suivre alors qu'elle lançait un dernier regard à Victoria qui haussait les épaules, l'air désolé pour elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de sa meilleure amie de me lancer un regard hautain avant de tourner les talons. Visiblement je n'étais plus dans ses bonnes grâces et avoir ses meilleurs amis à dos n'étaient vraiment pas une bonne chose.

- Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui est attiré n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en rompant le silence

- Ca ne te concerne pas

- J'ai vu comment tu la regardais, tu couches avec elle ? Répondit-elle en colère

- Pourquoi Est-ce que je te répondrais ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une préférence pour les gamines

- Etre jalouse ne te va pas du tout

Elle m'exaspérait, je n'avais qu'une envie retrouver Cassiopée et laisser toute cette histoire derrière moi mais c'était impossible. Elle me proposait un autre rendez vous et alors que je me montrais plutôt vague sur la réponse, elle recommença à m'embrasser. Ca ne me faisait même plus rien, juste l'impression que je venais de gâcher ma vie.

* * *

Sirius me tenait par la main et sur son passage je vis plusieurs regards de femmes envieuses convergeaient dans notre direction. Elles semblaient toutes se demander ce qu'il faisait avec une fille comme moi mais sincèrement je leur aurais bien laissé ma place. Il me trainait plus qu'il ne marchait avec moi et je me sentais comme une petite fille prise en faute. C'est vrai j'avais sûrement été trop loin avec Georgia mais Sirius n'avait pas le droit de me traiter ainsi. Me dégageant de son emprise je refusais d'avancer plus loin alors qu'il se tournait vers moi. Nous étions à côté des barrières qui menaient à la cabane hurlante et en pensant que c'était là que Rémus m'avait embrassé pour la première fois cela me fit encore un peu plus de mal. Sirius ne comprenait pas, et il ne le pouvait pas d'ailleurs. Il devait penser que j'étais une idiote, une de ces adolescentes fantasmant sur leur professeur. Peut être que c'était ce que j'étais après tout, peut être que je n'avais jamais été autre chose.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Sirius, tu ne peux pas me trainer derrière toi comme bon te semble !

- Tu te rends compte qu'elle était à deux doigts de te gifler ?

- Et alors ? Je suis capable de me défendre

- Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malheureuse à cause de Rémus, tu devrais passer à autre chose, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il t'aime en retour tu comprends ?

- Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien peut être ? Pourquoi Est-ce que tout le monde pense que je ne suis qu'une gamine immature qui bave d'envie sur son dieu de professeur ? Pourquoi Est-ce que même toi qui est mon frère tu penses que je ne le mérite pas dis-je avec la voix qui petit à petit semblait mourir dans ma gorge

Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant Sirius, je l'avais déjà assez fait comme ça mais alors que j'essayais de me contrôler je sentais mes yeux devenir humide. J'essayais vainement de sécher mes larmes avant que Sirius ne s'en aperçoive mais c'était peine perdue. Alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras je voulais le repousser mais je n'en avais même pas la force. Il ne bougea même pas d'un millimètre alors que pourtant je faisais tout pour me dégager de son étreinte. J'étais faible et alors qu'il me serrait contre lui je me rendis compte seulement maintenant de toute l'importance qu'il avait pour moi. C'est vrai il était toujours là pour moi et pourtant je devais avouer que je ne devais pas être la meilleure sœur qui puisse exister. Il devait probablement me prendre pour une folle, et il aurait eu raison. Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais l'impression que mon état mental empirait, et ça ce n'était rien en comparaison de ma vie qui paraissait s'effriter petit à petit.

- Tu te trompes, c'est lui qui ne te mériterait pas. Et s'il y avait une seule chance qu'il puisse t'aimer je devrais le tuer, et il faut que tu comprennes que l'éventualité de tuer mon meilleur ami n'est pas quelque chose de réjouissant

- Je le déteste murmurais-je

Sirius me garda dans ses bras encore quelques instants et alors qu'il allait rompre le contact je le retins contre moi.

- Encore un peu tu veux bien

Il se mit à caresser mes cheveux et j'avais envie que tout ça cesse. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir pour Rémus, ni amour, ni haine, ni colère. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui être indifférente mais mon cœur me rappelait sans cesse que c'était impossible.

- Allez princesse je t'emmène faire les boutiques

- C'est ta solution à tout n'Est-ce pas ?

- Hé mais c'Est-ce qui plait aux femmes non ? Qu'on leur achète de jolies choses pour les consoler

- Tu aurais peut être du essayer avec Victoria

- Cassiopée écoute …

- Non c'est bon je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est ma meilleure amie, elle n'est pas si différente que ça de moi, alors imagine le mal que tu lui as fait. Je ne veux pas te faire la morale mais peut être que présenter des excuses …

- Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ?

- Mais non, et puis ne dit-on pas que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort ?

- J'ai l'impression que je me fais avoir

Je lui déposais un petit baiser sur la joue, lui souriant alors qu'il paraissait résolu. Ma vie sentimentale était peut être chaotique mais il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il en soit de même pour les gens qui m'entouraient.

* * *

Je n'aime pas à me rappeler cette période. Même si elle est aujourd'hui derrière moi je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que déjà par une fois j'ai failli vraiment gâcher toute ma vie, notre vie. Georgia n'était rien pour moi, et comme l'imbécile que j'étais j'ai laissé filer Cassiopée. Ce qui s'est passé par la suite était entièrement ma faute. Encore aujourd'hui je m'en veux de lui avoir fait autant de mal, elle cherche à minimiser, à me dire qu'ainsi elle a déjà vécu le pire et qu'elle est préparée à l'avenir qui nous attend, mais je sais qu'elle me répète ça pour ne pas me faire de peine. A cause de moi elle a vécu des choses horribles, elle refuse encore de m'en parler, elle se contente d'éluder le sujet mais comment pourrais-je l'y forcer ? Il suffit d'un sourire d'elle pour que je sois à ses pieds. Je la vois dormir, ainsi allongée dans notre lit elle me parait tellement fragile que je doute de moi-même. Suis-je vraiment l'homme qu'il lui faut ? J'en doute quasiment tous les jours et si elle le savait elle en serait probablement fâchée. Quand elle se réveillera je le lui demanderais. Je sais que je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, toutes ses complications, toutes les choses auxquels nous nous préparons dans les jours qui viennent. J'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit à mes côtés pour toujours. Je veux qu'elle soit ma femme. Peu importe ce qu'elle me demandera, peu importe si elle refuse je m'accrocherais dans l'espoir qu'un jour enfin elle l'accepte. Je l'aime et elle est la seule chose qui en vaille vraiment la peine.


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà le chapitre 14, si vous aviez pensé que j'avais été sadique avec nos deux tourtereaux au chapitre 13 sachez que ce n'était encore rien MOUAHAHA !

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, je suis toujours très heureuse de les lire et d'y répondre :) Donc merci à Atchoum16, Meeloo, elanor ( malheureusement je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta review mais sache que j'apprécie beaucoup ^^ ), fanfantasy07, littleshootingstar123, Althea54, Elayna Black, mymiss ( je suis toujours surprise de la longueur de la review que tu as pu me faire alors merci beaucoup encore ^_^) et valabo :D

Je viens de me rendre compte que c'était probablement l'un des chapitres les plus reviewé, alors ca veut dire que vous aimez quand ils souffrent en faite , ahah je vous ai démasqué :)

Bisous =)

* * *

J'avais l'impression que la moitié de Poudlard s'était donné rendez vous pour assister aux répétitions des nouvelles pompomgirl de cette école. Sur le terrain de quiddich, la musique était diffusée dans les airs grâce à un sort que s'était généreusement proposé de lancer Daniel. D'ailleurs si je le tenais celui là. Je tournais, levais la jambe, faisais des sauts tellement souvent que je n'arrivais même plus à penser à rien d'autre. La chorégraphie était répétitive pourtant Elana tenait à ce qu'on la répète encore et encore, pour le plus grand plaisir de nos spectateurs du jour évidemment. A mon gout la jupe, enfin ce qu'on m'avait désigné comme étant une jupe, était bien trop courte. McGonagall en mourrait certainement le jour de la représentation. Il suffisait que je lève ma jambe ne serait ce qu'un peu ou que je fasse un tour sur moi-même pour qu'on ait vu sur absolument toutes mes cuisses. Au moins j'étais assurée que personne n'oublierait de mettre de sous vêtement le grand jour, quoique encore là c'était discutable, savait-on jamais avec ces filles.

En tout cas j'avais enfin compris ce qu'était précisément le cheerleading. Un mélange de séduction, provocation, voir vulgarité destiné à appâter le plus de mâle possible. J'étais peut être un peu trop dur dans ma définition mais j'avais l'impression que depuis une heure la seule chose que je faisais était bouger mes fesses en rythme. Dans les gradins mes amis m'encourageaient, réussissant à couvrir les bruits alentours. J'aurais préféré me faire discrète bien entendu, mais Elana avait décrété qu'étant l'une des plus petites du groupe je me devais de faire les acrobaties aériennes. Oui exactement, monter sur les épaules, faire des pirouettes. Au début c'était une catastrophe comme on pouvait s'en douter mais au bout de plusieurs entrainements intensifs je dois avouer que ça commençait à s'améliorer. Il m'arrivait encore de faire de faux mouvements par moment, ce qui bien sûr à chaque fois m'attirait les regards noirs de tout le monde, mais les entrainements c'était bien fait pour se tromper non ? A croire que ces filles avaient monté cette chorégraphie depuis des mois déjà, quoique les connaissant ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment étonné.

J'essayais de ne pas paraitre septique quand j'entendais leur petit slogan destiné à promouvoir l'équipe de Poudlard mais c'était vraiment au dessus de mes forces de chanter en chœur comme une parfaite idiote. Je me concentrais sur mes pieds et c'était déjà pas mal. Dans les gradins, et pour mon plus grand malheur, se trouvait également Edward ainsi que Vincent. A chaque fois que je regardais dans leur direction je surprenais Edward en train de me lancer des regards pervers, et pour une fois j'étais vraiment bien contente de ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées. Alors que l'entrainement se terminait doucement, les filles rejoignirent les vestiaires alors que je me dirigeais vers les gradins rejoignant Victoria et Alexandre. Ce dernier me tendit une serviette et alors que je détachais mes cheveux, Victoria passa sur le terrain.

- Tu sais ma belle il faut y mettre plus d'en train

- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi

Alexandre venait à son tour de se lever et sous mes yeux ahuris, Victoria commença à se déhancher de manière provocatrice contre lui. Depuis quand pouvait-on danser comme ça ? Non vraiment quelque chose avait du m'échapper au début de mon adolescence sinon comment expliquer que je ne comprenais même pas comment elle arrivait à faire bouger ses hanches de cette façon.

- Vraiment impressionnant, je viens d'avoir une idée, pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas à ma place ? C'est vrai tu ferais la pompomgirl bien mieux que moi !

- Sauf que dommage pour toi ma chérie mais c'est McGonagall qui tient à ce que ça soit toi lança Alexandre en passant son bras autour de mes épaules

- Et puis tu es tellement mignonne avec cette jupette, ce serait dommage de t'en priver ricana-t-elle

- Je t'en prie moque toi de moi, moi ton amie désespérée

- Allez ne boude pas, je vais t'apprendre le mouvement dit de la mise à mort

- La quoi ? Demandais-je stupéfaite

Victoria venait de passer l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Alexandre se frottant contre lui de manière lascive, alors qu'à nouveau j'avais l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose au moment où mes hormones avaient commencé à s'intéresser de près aux garçons.

- Tu vois dans le cas où un garçon est hétéro, il ne pourra pas résister ou même repousser tes avances si tu fais ça … ou encore ça …

Elle recommençait et je voyais que le fait qu'Alexandre n'aime que les garçons commençait à ne devenir qu'une douce théorie.

- Et mais pourquoi on ne m'a jamais appris ça à moi !

- Parce que tu n'as pas appris les bonnes choses, allez entrainement maintenant !

Elle me prit la main et c'est seulement là que je commençais à réaliser que je n'y couperais pas. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi on se retrouvait à danser ainsi devant les gradins alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne, d'ailleurs il ne valait mieux pas. J'essayais d'imiter Victoria, ça pourrait toujours servir dans le cas où Rémus daignerait m'accorder une quelconque importance. A sa pensée je redoublais d'ardeur, on ne s'était plus parlé depuis la sortie à pré au lard et à vrai dire je n'en avais pas eu la moindre envie. Je sentais que j'allais me mettre en colère, et c'était quelque chose que je préférais nous épargner à tous les deux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Sirius nous regardait et il paraissait vraiment choqué. Enfin en me regardant moi, parce que j'étais convaincu que voir Victoria agir de la sorte ne devait pas vraiment lui être étranger, et surtout ne devait pas être pour lui déplaire.

- Victoria m'aidait un peu pour la chorégraphie

- Parce que c'est comme ça que tu vas danser la semaine prochaine ? Et dans cette tenue ?!

- Bien sûr que non

- Ah tu me rassures pendant un instant j'ai cru que …

- Le jour de la représentation les vêtements seront encore plus court évidemment

Vraiment je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en le voyant faire une tête pas possible. Ses yeux avaient manqué de sortir de ses orbites alors qu'il paraissait réellement atterré. De quoi se plaignait-il après tout, j'étais convaincu que le spectacle lui aurait beaucoup plu, dans le cas bien sûr où je n'y aurais pas participé.

- Vraiment un jour tu vas me tuer

- Et sinon tu es là pour quelque chose de particulier ?

- McGonagall m'avait envoyé jugé de la décence de ce que vous prépariez mais là j'ai un sérieux doute

Il porta le regard sur Victoria qui discutait tranquillement avec Alexandre et je vis clairement qu'il était en train de repenser à ce qu'il avait surpris. Décidément il était peut être mon frère, mais ça restait bien un homme.

* * *

J'étais dans mon bureau, corrigeant quelques copies alors que le mouvement régulier de l'horloge me rappelait que dans environ une heure j'avais rendez vous avec Sirius. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et alors que je reposais le paquet de copie sur le côté permettant à la personne d'entrer, je me rendis compte que j'étais loin d'être préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Cassiopée ferma la porte derrière elle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était en tenue moldue. Ses cheveux paraissaient emmêlés comme si elle était sortie à l'extérieur alors que son jean et son chemisier paraissait un peu froissés. Elle tenait un sac que je ne lui connaissais pas en bandoulière et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens toutes les sensations que j'essayais d'enfuir le plus loin en moi rejaillirent instantanément. Il fallait que je mette fin à tout ça avant d'être trop faible pour ça, il ne fallait pas que je succombe. J'étais un adulte, j'étais capable de raisonner, de prendre des décisions censées. Elle s'approcha du bureau alors que je me levais lui faisant face. J'étais content qu'elle ne cherche pas à m'embrasser, content et malheureux à la fois.

- Tu ne vas pas me mettre à la porte cette fois ci ?

Elle ne paraissait pas intimidée, elle me regardait droit dans les yeux alors que quelques mèches venaient balayer son front. Je savais que je devais la repousser, mettre un terme à cette relation dans les minutes qui allaient suivre mais jamais rien ne m'avait paru aussi difficile à faire.

- Ecoute Rémus je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques …

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer

- Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais avec elle … Pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'embrasser ? Te toucher ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me justifier

Elle baissa les yeux, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille et je savais que j'étais en train de lui faire du mal.

- Je ne veux pas paraitre jalouse ou même possessive mais tu sais te voir avec elle … enfin tu comptes la revoir ?

- Oui

Mon ton avait été cassant et alors qu'elle se mettait à jouer avec ses doigts je sus que je devais le faire maintenant sinon je n'en aurais plus le courage. Je prenais une grande inspiration, alors que mon cœur déjà était en train de se casser en plusieurs morceaux.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi doucement et j'ai pu y voir les larmes perlaient. Je me sentais vraiment mal, j'étais un monstre de lui faire subir ça, surtout sans lui en donner la vraie raison. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que tout ça n'était pas réel, qu'elle ne devait pas être triste mais je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Je restais planté là comme le salaud que j'étais alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu … Tu veux rompre ? Demanda-t-elle en tremblant

- C'est mieux comme ça

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- On était pas fait pour être ensemble, je m'en suis rendu compte ça s'arrête là

Sans que je m'y attende elle me colla une baffe prodigieuse alors que déjà je l'entendais pleurer. Ma joue était douloureuse mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été broyé de l'intérieur et en pensant qu'elle ressentait probablement la même chose ca me fit encore un peu plus de mal. Elle me jeta un dernier regard empli de larme avant de partir en courant et c'est seulement là que je pus enfin me laisser aller. J'étais probablement la pire ordure qui existait en ce bas monde, lui faire ça après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, alors que je lui avais promis d'être toujours là pour elle. Je posais ma main sur le bureau, sentant à mon tour les larmes affluaient. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus versé une larme et pourtant cette fois là j'avais l'impression que ça n'allait vraiment pas être difficile.

- Rémus ?

Mon ami se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, quelques minutes avant et il aurait assisté à tout. Lui aussi m'aurait détesté et à l'instant actuel c'était tout ce que je méritais.

- Ca te va si on repousse la sortie à plus tard ?

Je pense qu'il avait compris ce que j'avais fait, pas avec sa sœur bien sûr mais au vue du regard qu'il me lançait je sus qu'il pensait que c'était une grave erreur, et il avait peut être bien raison.

- Tu devais vraiment tenir à elle

- Je l'aime et elle est la seule personne que je serais en mesure d'aimer

- La quitter alors que tu l'aimes c'est assez contradictoire non ?

- Je fais ça pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse trouver quelqu'un qui prendra mieux soin d'elle

- N'as-tu pas penser qu'elle puisse t'aimer comme tu l'aimes ? Que pour elle aussi tu sois la seule personne qu'elle soit en mesure d'aimer ?

- Non ca c'est impossible murmurais-je

Et je préférais réellement penser que ça l'était. Pourquoi avais-je du tomber amoureux d'elle ? Tomber amoureux tout simplement ? Depuis qu'elle me connaissait elle vivait le pire et pensait que j'étais la cause de toutes ses peines me donnaient envie d'effacer tout le passé, de revenir en arrière pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir tout ça.

* * *

Je savais que Victoria ne serait pas dans notre chambre pour la bonne raison qu'avant d'aller voir Rémus j'étais avec elle. Actuellement mon amie devait être en compagnie de quelques étudiants de Salem à s'amuser et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. La première fois le quitter alors que nous nous trouvions chez James et Lily m'avaient déjà anéantis mais cette fois ci c'était encore pire. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il avait rompu, il avait simplement du se lasser, c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver tôt ou tard de toute façon, j'aurais du m'en douter. Je n'aurais jamais du croire à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'aurais du être plus méfiante mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je montais dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, espérant y trouver Alexandre. Je n'avais pas envie de rester toute seule, j'avais trop peur de faire quelque chose de stupide. Les lits dans le fond étaient occupés par ses camarades de chambre mais ils paraissaient dormir à poing fermé. A mon arrivée, Alexandre était en train de lire, assis sur son lit. Il tourna la tête au moment où je refermais la porte et je vis clairement qu'il paraissait sincèrement inquiet. Je m'allongeais dans son lit, me blottissant contre lui alors qu'il refermait le rideau sur nous lançant un sort d'insonorisation.

- Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il doucement

La scène passait au ralenti dans ma tête, encore et encore et je n'avais aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Réellement je le détestais, tout en ayant conscience que le haïr à ce point signifiait aussi que je l'aimais et que ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

- Il ne veut plus de moi

Je m'agrippais plus fort à son tee shirt, pleurant contre son torse tout en ayant l'impression que jamais je n'arriverais à m'arrêter. Il me murmurait des mots réconfortants, caressant mon dos pour me calmer mais ça ne servait à rien. Ca faisait trop mal pour que ça ait un quelconque effet.

- Je suis une idiote, tout ce temps il la préférait elle, et moi, moi j'étais une passade

- C'Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Non il ne s'en est pas donné la peine, il a juste dit que lui et moi ça ne marcherait pas … Alexandre Est-ce que tu me trouves affreuse ? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose qui cloche ?

- Je t'interdis de penser ça, tu es une personne merveilleuse et c'est lui le crétin fini

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon ami …

- Non vraiment je le pense, tu sais quand on était en première année, que je ne savais pas encore quelles étaient mes préférences sexuelles, à cet époque j'avais le béguin pour toi

- N'importe quoi dis-je en souriant

- Si c'est vrai-je t'assure. Tu étais mignonne avec tes petites couettes et puis tu avais de grands yeux terrifiés dès qu'on s'approchait un peu trop de toi, ça donnait envie de te protéger

- Je ne suis plus cette petite fille …

- En effet, maintenant tu es encore plus attirante

Ma répartition à Gryffondor avait vraiment été pour moi comme une punition. Je savais qu'en rentrant chez moi mes parents m'infligeraient une sanction dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie et les premiers jours je ne pensais qu'à ça. A ce qui m'arriverait pour m'être retrouvé dans la maison des rouge et or. Je n'étais pas très sociable, les seules personnes que je connaissais étaient à Serpentard et je ne les avais vraiment jamais beaucoup aimé. Je ne parlais pas à mes camarades de chambre, on m'avait appris depuis le départ de Sirius à ne pas faire confiance aux gens, on m'avait rabâché sans cesse qu'on ne ferait que m'abandonner tout au long de ma vie, exactement comme mon grand frère l'avait fait. Personne n'osait venir me parler, tous connaissait ma famille et même si on chuchotait sur mon passage ça s'arrêtait là. Pour Victoria et Alexandre c'était différent, ils se connaissaient déjà avant Poudlard. Leurs familles étaient amis depuis très longtemps, depuis bien avant leur naissance. Je les voyais sans cesse rire ensemble mais s'ils n'étaient pas venu me trouver jamais je n'y serais allé de moi-même.

La première fois qu'ils m'ont adressé la parole c'était dans la salle commune. Ils se sont assis à côté de moi, se sont mis à parler entre eux et naturellement m'ont demandé mon avis sur la question. C'était une conversation enfantine, savoir lequel des parfums des dragées de Bertie Crochue était le plus désagréable. Je me souviens encore de la tête qu'ils ont fait quand je leur ai avoué n'en avoir jamais gouté, et puis ensuite le large sourire qu'ils ont eu, comme s'ils se faisaient un devoir à partir de là de m'éduquer selon les choses qu'ils jugeaient essentielles à mon développement. Mais maintenant tout ça c'était du passé, je n'étais plus cette fille apeurée mais j'avais l'impression d'être brisée. Sans mes amis je ne sais pas trop où j'en serais aujourd'hui, probablement pas bien loin. Mais sans Rémus à mes côtés où pouvais-je réellement espérer me rendre ? J'avais pensé naïvement qu'on serait toujours ensemble, que rien ne nous séparerait mais encore une fois je m'étais trompée.

- Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il perd

- J'ai envie que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que demain tout revienne à la normale, qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il …

A nouveau les larmes affluaient sans que j'ai le moindre contrôle sur elles et même si la présence d'Alexandre à mes côtés me réconfortait ça ne suffisait pas à me faire tout oublier, peut être même que rien n'y parviendrait jamais.

- Tu rencontreras quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un de bien qui te traitera comme tu le mérites

- Mais c'est avec lui que j'ai envie d'être, sans lui c'est comme si j'étais perdue. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre

- Ca passera je te le promets

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Ca ne pourra qu'aller mieux Cassie tu verras

J'en doutais, je n'arrivais pas y croire pour la simple raison que ça faisait trop mal. Mon cœur était comme une plaie ouverte qui menaçait de ne jamais se refermer si Rémus n'intervenait pas. Comment Est-ce que j'allais faire pour le supporter ? Comment j'allais pouvoir le revoir demain ? Après demain ? Les autres jours sans me mettre à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas être faible mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il m'avait brisé le cœur et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir recoller les morceaux un jour.

* * *

Elle m'a empêché de sombrer à de nombreuses reprises et je crois bien que jamais je n'ai été capable de lui rendre la pareille. Je n'étais que la cause de tous ses malheurs, et alors qu'elle souffrait je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. J'ai regretté la façon que j'ai eu de la quitter, j'aurais sûrement du y mettre plus de tact, me montrer moins cruel, mais j'avais eu peur qu'elle s'accroche et de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Je voulais qu'elle me déteste pour que ça soit moins difficile pour elle, sans me douter de ce que ça entrainerait. La spirale infernale qui allait en découler et me plonger un peu plus dans les abîmes d'un désespoir sans fin. Je n'avais pas pensé à cet instant à ce qui arriverait par la suite. Je voulais qu'elle m'oublie sans me douter de la haine qui prendrait le pas sur tous les autres sentiments si je la trouvais avec un autre. Aujourd'hui je sais que je ne suis pas capable de le supporter, une journée sans elle et j'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi. C'est un comportement égoïste, possessif mais je n'arrive pas à passer outre. J'ai besoin d'elle et je sais qu'aujourd'hui elle a tout autant besoin de moi.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews : Meeloo, mymiss, atchoum16, fanfantasy07, althea54, valabo, Elayna Black et caramelise ^_^

Je sens que vous n'allez pas beaucoup m'aimer après ce chapitre, mais vous avez l'habitude maintenant, alors à la semaine prochaine :D

* * *

J'avais séché le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, voir Rémus était pour moi comme une épreuve insurmontable. Victoria et Alexandre en avaient fait de même et j'espérais qu'ils n'auraient pas d'ennuis par ma faute. Nous étions dans le parc et même s'il faisait encore froid je préférais ça à rester à l'intérieur. Personne n'irait nous chercher ici, du moins je l'espérais. Ca faisait déjà une semaine, soit la deuxième fois que nous décidions de ne pas nous présenter en cours. La première fois Rémus n'avait rien dit, il ne nous avait pas noté absents, mais je doutais qu'il continue à ne pas le faire indéfiniment. Mes amis m'avaient promis que ça passerait, qu'avec le temps ça irait mieux mais plus les jours passaient plus ça empirait. Une fois je l'avais croisé dans un couloir, nous étions passé l'un à côté de l'autre sans nous voir et ça avait suffi à m'obliger à m'enfermer dans les toilettes pendant une bonne heure. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent que je n'allais pas bien, en compagnie de mes amis j'arrivais plus ou moins bien à me comporter naturellement mais dès que nous n'étions plus ensemble les choses s'aggravaient subitement.

J'évitais de leur causer du soucis, je ne voulais pas qu'ils craignent de me laisser seule même si je le craignais moi-même. J'examinais mes amis tour à tour, Alexandre portait une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor mais c'était différent pour Victoria. Son écharpe était plus classique, de couleur noire avec une bordure rouge j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Puis en me rappelant que Sirius avait acheté exactement la même lors de notre sortie à pré au lard je commençais à avoir quelques doutes. Peut être avait-il été s'excuser comme je le lui avais demandé mais je sentais que ça cachait quelque chose d'autre.

- Je trouve ton écharpe vraiment très jolie Victoria

- Oh ça c'est rien du tout dit-elle gênée

- D'autant plus que mon frère a acheté la même il y a quelques semaines, drôle de coïncidence non ?

Je la vis pâlir et je sus que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le hasard. A son tour Alexandre observa le cou de mon amie un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu ne nous caches rien n'Est-ce pas ?

- Il se pourrait que j'ai revu Sirius …

- Il se pourrait ou c'est arrivé ? dis-je en souriant

- Bon il est venu s'excuser qu'Est-ce que je pouvais faire à part l'écouter ?

- Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu t'es retrouvé avec son écharpe

Victoria baissa les yeux gênée, et cette attitude ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Quand j'avais demandé à Sirius de s'excuser je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il y mettrait autant de cœur, vraiment pas.

- Non, vous avez remis ça sur l'oreiller ? Demanda Alexandre curieux

- On a pas eu le temps d'atteindre l'oreiller en faite

- Bon ça suffit je ne veux pas en savoir davantage, mais pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé tout de suite ?

- Tu étais triste parce que Rémus t'avait quitté je ne voulais pas en rajouter

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es plus importante pour moi qu'un garçon tu devrais le savoir. Et Sirius il s'est bien comporté cette fois ?

- Il y a du progrès

Mon amie restait vague mais je voyais au petit sourire qu'elle avait que visiblement Sirius et elle ça ne faisaient que commencer. Bien sûr j'étais heureuse pour elle, Sirius n'était pas parfait mais s'il faisait un temps soit peu d'effort il pourrait probablement faire un petit ami convenable. Je repensais à Rémus, et à nouveau la sensation d'être vide se mit à m'envahir. Je ne voulais pas ressentir tout ça, l'imaginer avec elle, se dire qu'il l'avait choisi, tout ça c'était vraiment trop dur.

* * *

Installé contre la fenêtre j'entendais les élèves sortir un à un de la salle alors que mes yeux balayaient l'étendue glacée du parc. A l'abri d'un arbre, elle était là, assise avec ses amis. Je pouvais les voir, elle, les mouvements qu'elle faisait. Ses cheveux qui volaient librement, ses mains qu'elles frottaient l'une contre l'autre mais surtout je m'imaginais être à leur place. Alexandre prit ses mains dans les siennes, les frictionnant vigoureusement alors que déjà je la voyais rire. Son meilleur ami bascula sur elle, l'immobilisant au sol alors que derrière elle Victoria levait les yeux au ciel attrapant un carnet qu'elle avait dans son sac. Je le voyais l'embrasser dans le cou alors qu'elle se débattait ne réussissant pas à le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Et puis à nouveau elle s'immobilisa. Je crus qu'il allait l'embrasser, c'était la chose qui aurait du se passer, c'était ce dont je n'aurais pu m'empêcher.

J'étais content qu'il ne le fasse pas, heureux qu'il se contente de l'aider à se redresser mais une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils étaient bien trop proche. La jalousie était pour moi comme un poison qui aurait du cesser de couler dans mes veines depuis que j'avais rompu mais j'avais l'impression que c'était encore pire qu'avant. Elle était libre, pour son bien il aurait même mieux fallu qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne pouvais me le représenter. Je l'aimais à en mourir, et je ne pouvais plus penser à quelque chose d'autre. Georgia et le bébé avaient été relégué au second plan alors que je m'inquiétais sans cesse pour elle. Je me demandais si elle allait bien, je regrettais tellement d'avoir agir ainsi. Avec du recul je m'étais rendu compte qu'il y aurait eu d'autres moyens, que j'aurais pu agir avec plus de tact. J'avais envie de savoir si ce n'était pas trop dur pour elle mais bien sûr ses amis refuseraient de me renseigner.

Elle ne venait plus à mes cours mais je ne pouvais sincèrement pas l'en blâmer. J'espérais que ça n'aurait pas d'incidence sur ses résultats en fin d'année mais elle était intelligente, elle pourrait sans aucun mal rattraper le retard, demander des leçons à Sirius ou même reprendre les cours sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était sociable, du moins quand elle se décidait à l'être et j'avais appris que depuis ses répétitions de cheerleading nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient l'inviter au bal. Quand elle était encore avec moi, elle m'avait promis y aller avec Alexandre, puisque nous ne pouvions nous afficher ensemble mais je me demandais si une telle chose était toujours d'actualité. Probablement que non. Elle pouvait, non elle devait refaire sa vie, mais en être totalement exclu me brisait petit à petit.

- Alors c'est ici que tu te caches ?

Je détournais les yeux, surpris de voir ma meilleure amie dans cette pièce. Ses cheveux auburn retombaient de part et d'autre de ses épaules en de longues ondulations alors qu'elle affichait un sourire réconfortant. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas revu Lily, et je me demandais même comment elle était parvenue à entrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

- Lily ? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Journée d'orientation, je suis venue répondre aux questions des élèves sur le métier de médicomage alors je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour venir te dire un petit bonjour

Je me doutais que ce n'était pas là la seule raison mais je n'avais pas envie de la lancer sur le sujet. Sirius lui avait certainement parler de mon état pathétique et elle était venue à la rescousse comme à son habitude mais que pouvait-elle faire à part me dire que j'étais un idiot ?

- Tu as vraiment une mine épouvantable, tu devrais sortir plus lança-t-elle en enlevant son écharpe qu'elle posa sur le bureau

- Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à sortir

- Cassiopée et toi avaient rompu n'Est-ce pas ?

- Je me suis comporté comme un salaud, la manière dont je l'ai quitté, la façon dont je l'ai traité

- Sur ce point je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et tu aurais bien de la chance si elle acceptait un jour de t'adresser la parole à nouveau

- Je préfère qu'elle reste loin de moi

- Pourquoi tu as peur de faire quelque chose d'intelligent ? Comme oh je sais l'embrasser et t'excuser pour tout ce que tu lui as fait endurer jusqu'ici ?

Je tournais le regard vers elle me rendant compte qu'elle était très sérieuse, pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre que c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde ?

- Ca vaut mieux comme ça

- T'es vraiment borné, je vois bien que ça ne va pas pour toi. C'est décidé tu viendras à la maison pendant les prochaines vacances et à ce moment là crois moi tu finiras bien par craquer

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon avis à donner

- Absolument pas répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

Elle attrapa à nouveau son écharpe la passant autour de son cou alors que visiblement il était l'heure pour elle d'y aller. Elle était déjà à quelques pas de la porte quand je me rendis compte qu'elle était la seule qui pourrait aller parler à Cassiopée. Ca ne serait pas très discret certes mais peut être penserait-elle que c'était Sirius qui l'envoyait.

- Lily tu pourrais aller voir comment elle va

- Et pourquoi ne lui demandes tu pas toi-même ? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi

- Lily s'il te plait … murmurais-je

- Très bien tu as gagné mais je te préviens il est hors de question que je joue les intermédiaires ou même que je te répète quoique ce soit si elle accepte de me parler.

- Merci

Elle a fait un signe de main en guise d'au revoir avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et alors que je tournais à nouveau ma tête vers le parc je me rendis compte que Cassiopée avait disparu. A la place où elle était se trouvait désormais un petit groupe d'étudiants de Salem. J'avais besoin d'elle, autant que j'avais besoin de respirer mais j'allais devoir apprendre à vivre sans. Cette constatation m'était douloureuse et alors que j'essayais de la chasser de mes pensées je me rendis compte que je n'y parviendrais probablement jamais.

* * *

La réunion de préfet s'éternisait alors que petit à petit je pouvais sentir l'impatience croissante des autres personnes de cette pièce. Depuis que j'avais rompu avec Teddy il ne m'accordait plus un regard. J'avais entendu dire qu'il sortait avec une Poufsouffle de sixième année maintenant, une fille calme et intelligente, j'étais contente pour lui, probablement qu'elle lui conviendrait mieux que moi mais en pensant que ça devait être aussi le cas pour Georgia et Rémus j'eus l'impression que j'allais me mettre à pleurer là devant tout le monde. Elle était belle, vraiment belle, et même si la première fois que je l'avais vu j'avais essayé de me persuader du contraire je me rendais compte aujourd'hui qu'il ne servait à rien de nier. Elle devait être le genre de fille qu'il pouvait réellement aimer, belle, sûre d'elle et particulièrement désirable. Peut être que si je l'avais laissé me faire l'amour ça aurait été différent mais aujourd'hui ça me paraissait encore plus improbable qu'auparavant.

Il m'aurait sûrement trouver stupide, peut être qu'aujourd'hui quand il y repensait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire, j'avais été ridicule. Tout le monde le faisait, alors pourquoi ce serait différent pour moi. Après tout Victoria m'avait bien assuré que ce n'était rien du tout, qu'après je me sentirais mieux. Bien sûr ça c'était avant que je ne rompe avec Rémus, mais ça devait toujours être vrai, enfin je supposais. Je secouais la tête essayant de penser à autre chose, penser à lui me faisait trop de mal, beaucoup trop de mal. J'étais trop faible, mes amis avaient déjà vécu nombre de déceptions sentimentales et jamais je ne les avais vu dans un tel état. Jamais il n'avait montré leur peine à ce point, c'était seulement moi, moi et mes stupides sentiments.

Comme à son habitude Edward était assis à côté de moi mais je n'y prêtais même plus d'attention. Parfois il me parlait, j'en avais conscience mais je ne cherchais plus à lui répondre ni même à l'écouter. Souvent j'étais à tel point perdue dans mes pensées qu'il me semblait réellement loin de moi, même s'il n'en était rien. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et il trouvait bon à certains moments de me le rappeler. Cette fois ci ne dérogeait donc pas à la règle. Il se méfiait depuis que je lui avais planté ma baguette dans la main, observant donc mes réactions quand il se mettait à toucher mon genou, ma cuisse, mon bras. Je me sentais comme anesthésiée, même s'il me touchait ça ne paraissait plus avoir d'importance. Que ferait-il de plus que tous les autres de toute manière ? Sa main était chaude contre mon bras mais ça n'enlevait rien au faite que le vide à l'intérieur de moi semblait s'accroitre en permanence.

- Tu ne dis rien aujourd'hui ? Peut être que tu aimes ça au fond …

Ses doigts ne faisaient qu'effleurer ma peau et lorsque je tournais le regard vers lui ça ne changea absolument rien. Je le voyais sans le voir. Il faisait partie du paysage comme n'importe laquelle des personnes présente dans cette pièce. J'étais en train de devenir folle et alors que je m'en rendais compte il arrêta immédiatement de me caresser me lançant un regard que je jugeais comme inquiet. Venant de la part d'Edward ça m'étonna encore davantage mais je n'avais pas envie de devoir y réfléchir.

- Alors tu ne dis rien ? Tu es tellement amorphe ces derniers temps, je crois que je préférais encore l'ancienne Cassiopée, elle était beaucoup plus intéressante

- Faisons l'amour

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- C'Est-ce que tu voulais non ? Alors faisons le

C'était peut être ça la solution au fond, oublier Rémus dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais dis ça sans réfléchir, sans même penser qu'il s'agissait d'Edward que j'avais toujours mépriser. Il n'était pas repoussant, ses traits lui conféraient une sorte de beauté aristocratique, une beauté figée dans le temps. Peut être que s'en était de même pour moi. Peut être ressemblais-je également à un de ces tableaux sans âme qu'on trouvait dans toutes les demeures des familles riches de sorcier.

- Tu sais que si on le fait, je serais en droit de te demander en mariage

- Tu ne le feras pas

- Tu me sous estimes

- Toi aussi

- Et que pourrais-tu bien me faire ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur

- Te tuer, ce n'était pas que des rumeurs cette histoire de poignard

J'avais planté mon regard dans le sien et alors qu'il parut surpris quelques instants très vite il reprit contenance, pianotant sur la table avec ses doigts il paraissait réfléchir. Sa réponse m'importait peu à vrai dire, si ce n'était pas lui ce serait un autre. De toute manière je n'avais rien à perdre, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant, alors forcément ça ne pouvait que me faire aller mieux. Teddy était en train de finir son discours et alors que je me redressais après avoir attrapé mon sac, je faillis tomber à la renverse en voyant que Edward se tenait juste devant moi. Jamais nous n'avions été si proche et alors qu'il passait une main dans mes cheveux je me remis à penser à Rémus. De toute manière je ne savais plus que faire ça, lui aussi me caressait les cheveux de cette manière. Bien sûr Edward n'avait pas la même façon de me regarder mais ce geste, ce simple geste me donna à nouveau envie de pleurer. Je reculais alors qu'il m'interrogeait du regard.

- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit au courant, ce sera juste l'affaire d'une fois alors ne te fais pas d'idées

- J'ai l'impression d'être une marchandise

- Je ne t'oblige pas à accepter

- A plus tard alors ma belle

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de résister que déjà il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde suite à quoi il se retira avec un sourire triomphant avant de sortir de la salle. Je savais que je venais de m'embarquer dans quelque chose qui me dépasserait certainement mais les conséquences m'importaient peu. Je posais mes doigts sur mes lèvres, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre m'embrassait depuis Rémus et même si la sensation n'avait pas été désagréable je me faisais l'impression de l'avoir trompé, chose stupide puisque c'est lui qui avait rompu, lui qui n'avait plus voulu de moi.

- Bonjour Cassiopée

Je levais la tête au son de cette voix féminine et en reconnaissant Lily je sentis mon cœur s'arrêtait. Elle devait probablement avoir assisté à toute la scène, forcément elle allait tout répéter à Rémus. Me rendant compte que je n'avais rien fait de mal, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir tout de même honteuse. J'essayais de paraitre naturelle mais je savais très bien que ça ne servait à rien. Je devais avoir une tête affreuse à force de ne pas dormir la nuit, après qu'elle m'ait rassuré quand j'étais encore chez elle, je trouvais le moyen de me faire éconduire. Elle devait penser qu'elle avait perdu son temps et elle aurait eu parfaitement raison.

- Bonjour Lily

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, un petit sourire nostalgique se mit à envahir son visage avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur moi. Je n'aimais pas spécialement qu'on me regarde, et encore moins de cette façon. C'était comme si elle pouvait lire en moi, même si heureusement une telle chose était impossible. Elle remarqua le blason de préfet sur mon pull et à nouveau je la sentis pensive. C'est vrai que elle et Rémus avaient été tous deux préfets au temps de Poudlard, à l'époque où moi-même je n'avais même pas l'âge de rejoindre la première année. C'était peut être la différence d'âge qui l'avait gêné, peut être qu'il m'avait considéré trop puéril, qu'il avait pensé que je n'étais qu'une adolescente stupide.

- C'est ton petit ami ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

Elle ne paraissait pas fâchée, juste curieuse de savoir. Alors qu'elle s'essayait sur l'une des tables je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Ou plutôt non je le savais, elle venait pour le forum des métiers mais pourquoi était-elle venu me parler ? Après tout maintenant que Rémus et moi étions séparés il n'y avait plus aucune raison.

- Non répondis-je simplement alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil surprise

- Il te l'a demandé alors ?

- Edward et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation, ce que tu as vu c'était juste … enfin ce n'était rien

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse savoir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'avais conscience que c'était mal, que les gens ne comprendraient pas et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle puisse le répéter à quiconque.

- Tu sais si tu as envie de me parler tu peux , parfois il est plus facile de se confier à une presque inconnue qu'à ses amis

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi venir me parler alors que … alors que Rémus et moi c'est terminé pour de bon

- Je trouve que tu es une jeune fille brillante, je l'ai pensé quand nous avons eu une vraie discussion toutes les deux. Ce n'est pas parce que Rémus se comporte comme un idiot que je dois le cautionner

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il ne m'aime pas ce n'est pas sa faute dis-je tristement

- C'Est-ce qu'il t'a dit, qu'il ne t'aimait pas ?

Elle paraissait réellement très surprise, pourtant à quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre d'autre ? Il avait du le lui raconter non ? Elle ne devait pas ignorer qu'aujourd'hui il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui probablement devait le rendre plus heureux que moi.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus être avec moi, que c'était mieux de se quitter, mais tu dois déjà le savoir

- Rémus s'en est bien caché crois moi dit-elle pensive

- Mais ça va, je vais bien maintenant. Au fond ce n'était pas si important …

J'essayais de me convaincre moi-même mais visiblement ça ne réussissait à berner personne. Lily semblait réfléchir alors que je me faisais l'impression d'être une hypocrite. Je me mis à soupirer prenant appui sur le bureau relâchant la pression quelques instants.

- Qui j'essaye de convaincre. Ca ne va pas mieux et même si tout le monde me dit que ça passera avec le temps je sais que ça ne sera pas le cas. Je sais que ce n'était pas qu'une amourette d'adolescente même si j'essaye de m'en persuader pour que ça fasse moins mal. La vérité c'est que je suis amoureuse de lui et que ça ne peut pas changer, peu importe le nombre d'Edward que je pourrais embrasser ou ce que je pourrais faire avec eux …

A nouveau les larmes me piquaient les yeux alors que Lily me prenait dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, ni qu'elle fasse des remontrances à Rémus. Je méritais tout ce qui arrivait et alors qu'elle me parlait essayant de me réconforter je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Alors que je prétextais un rendez vous j'en profitais pour prendre la poudre d'escampette m'éloignant le plus possible de tout ce qui était en mesure de me rappeler Rémus.

* * *

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi, envoyer Lily pour se renseigner sur Cassiopée mais il fallait que je sache. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse avoir mal à cause de moi. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, vraiment heureuse et pas simplement de l'extérieur. Ma meilleure amie descendait les escaliers et je sus à la tête qu'elle faisait que j'allais avoir le droit à un petit sermon. Elle réajusta sa veste, replaçant une mèche de cheveu qui s'était échappé de son chignon avant de s'arrêter face à moi. Elle ne souriait pas et vraiment je n'aimais pas quand elle me regardait de cette façon. De la même manière que quand je lui avais avoué que je ne méritais pas de trouver quelqu'un à cause de ma lycanthropie.

- Tu savais que ça lui ferait du mal et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire que tu ne voulais plus d'elle ? Sans explication, aussi brusquement. Je préfère ne même pas imaginer ce qu'elle doit penser.

- C'est mieux ainsi, elle pense que je suis un salaud ça vaut mieux comme ça

- Elle s'imagine surtout qu'elle a du faire quelque chose de mal, qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Alors crois moi tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'excuser, dis lui ce que tu veux peu importe mais précise bien que dans l'histoire c'est toi l'idiot

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire ça

- Tu préfères certainement qu'elle fasse de grosses bêtises par dépit ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demandais-je soucieux

- Va t'excuser

Elle me déposa un baiser sur la joue pour me dire au revoir et alors qu'elle sortait je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Cassiopée lui avait-elle dit quelque chose ? Je devais ignorer pas mal de choses sur sa vie actuelle, et c'était entièrement ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas aller la voir parce que si elle était en face de moi inévitablement je ne pourrais m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Tous le sentiments rejailliraient et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir rester maître de moi-même. Lily devait certainement se tromper, les choses étaient plus simple ainsi. M'excuser ne ferait que lui causer encore plus de peine et je ne pourrais pas supporter de la voir pleurer.

* * *

Bien sûr elle avait raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas me douter à quel point elle était anéantie, ni ce qu'elle projetait de faire. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui traversait la tête, je crois même qu'encore aujourd'hui je suis loin de la connaitre parfaitement. Elle me surprend sans cesse et même si je n'aime pas qu'elle passe son temps à se dévaloriser rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir son sourire quand j'arrive à lui enlever ces idées de la tête. Encore aujourd'hui elle refuse de me dire à quel point ça a été dur pour elle, elle préfère éluder pour ne pas me faire me sentir coupable mais je le suis, entièrement et totalement. Je voudrais qu'elle soit heureuse en permanence, et même si c'est impossible j'essaie de faire en sorte que ça arrive le plus souvent possible. Je veux qu'elle puisse m'aimer autant que je l'aime, je veux faire en sorte de le mériter, et même si parfois je me fais l'impression d'être maladroit je sais qu'à ses yeux la moindre petite chose de ma part prend des proportions impressionnantes. Elle est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver, et je sais aujourd'hui qu'au lieu d'essayer de savoir comment j'ai fait pour parvenir à me faire aimer d'elle je ferais mieux d'en profiter.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde comment allez vous ?

Pour ma part je suis en pleine période d'examen ( et je m'en passerais bien croyez moi -_-' ) mais je trouve quand même un petit moment pour vous soumettre ce tout nouveau chapitre ^^. Comme d'habitude un grand merci pour vos reviews enthousiastes ! Merci donc à : Althea54, mymiss, Caramelise, atchoum16, meeloo, fanfantasy07, valabo et Marjoo ^_^

Donc dans ce chapitre vous aurez le droit à un peu de danse, même si bien sûr décrire des pas de danse ne relève pas de la simplicité enfantine. Pour que vous vous fassiez une meilleure opinion voici les musiques que j'ai écouté et donc sur lesquelles ils sont censés danser :

- It's you duty de Lene. ( .com/watch?v=PnDvTSGr-ms )

- C'est l'amour de Los Serrano ( .com/watch?v=LNcgODGR2bY ) ( et puis si vous êtes indulgents vous imaginerez le pas de danse qui arrive à 1min53 à la fin de la danse au lieu de ma description grotesque ou alors imaginez la danse que vous voulez ça ne me dérange pas :D )

A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Si j'avais su tout ce que ça entrainerait je crois bien que jamais je n'aurais soumis cette idée à Edward. Depuis que j'avais évoqué la possibilité que nous puissions être plus intime il semblait trouver un malin plaisir à me coincer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Souvent il se contente de m'embrasser rapidement avant de repartir et ma plus grande crainte est que mes amis le découvrent. Il attend toujours que je sois seule, et heureusement ça n'arrive pas très souvent, mais je sais que je ne suis pas à l'abri que quelqu'un nous surprenne. Hier il a trouvé amusant de venir s'installer à côté de moi en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était la première fois que j'y retournais depuis que Rémus avait rompu et en voyant le regard qu'il a lancé à Edward je me suis demandé pendant quelques instants s'il était aussi insensible que ça. Il nous a observé pendant toute l'heure, et en sortant mes amis n'ont pas manqué de me le faire signaler.

Je devrais lui dire que ma proposition n'est plus d'actualité mais à vrai dire je pense toujours que ce serait un bon moyen d'oublier Rémus définitivement. J'étais censée rejoindre mes amis dans le parc depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes mais dans la salle commune j'ai croisé Daniel qui souhaitait me parler d'une fête qu'il comptait organiser, et je pense qu'il aurait été assez malpoli de ne pas l'écouter. En traversant le couloir du quatrième étage je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais plus discuter avec Sirius. Depuis que Rémus avait rompu à vrai dire. Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui bien entendu, mais mon esprit les associait à telle point que quand je croisais Sirius je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si Rémus n'était pas dans le coin.

Le bureau de mon frère était au fond du couloir et alors que je me demandais si passait le voir était une bonne idée quelqu'un passa ses mains sur mes épaules m'embrassant dans le cou. Ma première réaction fut de le repousser me dégageant violemment alors que visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Edward se tenait à présent devant moi fronçant les sourcils alors que je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de moi à l'instant actuel. Au lieu de se laisser déstabiliser il s'approcha à nouveau de moi m'obligeant à reculer contre le mur le plus proche alors qu'à présent ses mains avaient trouvé refuge sur mes hanches. Il n'était pas aussi brutal que d'habitude, ni aussi rapide. Cette fois ci il prenait son temps et je me demandais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce n'était pas aussi intense qu'avec Rémus, ni aussi plaisant mais ce n'était pas si désagréable.

- Sois ma petite amie

Je le fixais vraiment surprise alors que j'ouvrais les yeux en grand. J'espérais avoir mal entendu, je n'avais aucune envie de sortir avec quelqu'un, je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'avais vécu avec Rémus, c'était vraiment au dessus de mes forces.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était juste l'histoire d'un soir dis-je en me dégageant

- Tu es trop belle

Une de ses mains venait de se replacer contre ma hanche alors que la seconde actuellement était en train de caresser ma joue. Il se pencha vers moi, m'embrassant une nouvelle fois et à ce moment là tout se bouscula dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas être avec lui, ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser et alors qu'il me souriait m'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de prendre le chemin des escaliers je me rendis compte seulement à ce moment là que nous étions loin d'avoir été seuls. Sirius me fixait et je devinais aux traits de son visage que me voir embrasser Edward ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Il s'approcha de moi et je ne pensais même pas à fuir parce que de toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien, juste à repousser à plus tard cette discussion.

- Ah Sirius comment ça va ? Dis-je essayant de paraitre naturelle

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda-t-il sourdement

- Sirius …

- Embrasser Edward MacNair tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère n'Est-ce pas

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas

- Tu es ma petite sœur bien sûr que ça me regarde. Il t'a forcé c'est ça ? Quand je vais le trouver celui là je vais le …

- Arrête Sirius, je l'ai laissé faire alors tu ne lui feras rien du tout. Maintenant tu m'excuseras je dois retrouver Victoria et Alexandre

- Cette discussion n'est pas terminée

- Pour moi si

Pourquoi fallait-il que mes conversations avec Sirius se termine toujours de cette façon ? A chaque fois que je prenais la résolution d'être gentille avec lui c'était toujours pire que la fois précédente. Je ne voulais pas entendre de leçon de morale de sa part, pourtant c'Est-ce qui m'attendait la prochaine fois que j'aurais à l'affronter. Après tout si Edward m'embrassait ça ne le concernait pas, pas plus que ma vie sentimentale.

* * *

En allant déjeuner avec Sirius j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui m'attendait. Sur tout le trajet menant à Pré au Lard il avait été d'une humeur massacrante, parlant à peine, et me répondant souvent par un oui ou un non exaspéré. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous arrivâmes au restaurant qu'il parut plus disposé à se confier. Il enleva sa veste de sorcier et alors que plusieurs jeunes femmes nous jetait un coup d'œil curieux, lui se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre avant de prendre le menu qu'il reposa presque immédiatement.

- Quand je pense qu'elle a osé faire ça, et avec un tel aplomb en plus, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde.

- Tu es bien conscient que je ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce que tu me racontes ?

- Tu vas encore dire que je me la joue trop protecteur avec elle, mais je t'assure que même quand elle était avec cet abruti de Teddy ça ne m'avait pas fait cet effet. J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter cette fois, Edward MacNair n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, encore moins pour elle, alors les voir s'embrasser … Non vraiment je regrette je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle sorte avec ce type

Sirius continua son monologue, répétant les mêmes choses inlassablement mais quand j'avais compris l'essentiel, soit que Cassiopée se remettait dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, tout était devenu comme flou autour de moi. J'étais content de ne pas les avoir surpris, parce qu'à ce moment là je ne saurais pas comment j'aurais pu réagir. D'un point de vue théorique j'avais espéré qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un mais maintenant que la réalité rattrapait la fiction je n'étais plus aussi sûr de moi. Je m'efforçais de ne pas les imaginer ensemble mais mon cerveau malgré moi produisait des images dont je préférais me passer. Elle m'avait oublié, ça aurait du me rendre heureux pour moi mais ça ne faisait que me rendre un peu plus malheureux. J'étais égoïste j'en prenais conscience mais comment aurais-je pu accepter la nouvelle avec bonheur ?

- Hé Rémus tu m'écoutes ! Je sais que ça t'énerve que je joue au frère ultra protecteur mais Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que ce type est fait pour elle ?

- Non dis-je sourdement

Visiblement il s'était attendu à une autre réponse au vue de ses sourcils qui venaient de se froncer. J'essayais de me contenir mais j'étais réellement très en colère, je voulais qu'elle soit avec moi, seulement avec moi. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse la toucher ou même l'approcher de trop près. Je voulais la garder pour moi, et voir qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de manière concrète m'empêchait de raisonner de manière claire et réfléchie.

- Tu ne comptes pas me faire de leçon de morale cette fois ci ? Demanda-t-il visiblement soucieux

- Non je crois même que tu as raison pour une fois

Je savais qu'en disant ça, Cassiopée risquait d'avoir son frère sur le dos en permanence mais la tentation était trop forte. Je ne pouvais pas agir de ma propre initiative mais rien ne m'empêchait d'embarquer Sirius dans toute cette histoire.

- J'avoue que là tu me surprends, toi qui était si prompt à me faire de longs discours moralisateurs

- Je ne pense pas non plus que ce garçon lui convienne, je n'ai pas envie que ta sœur souffre à nouveau

- Et depuis quand t'intéresses tu autant à Cassiopée ? Demanda Sirius perplexe

- Je pense que c'est une jeune fille qui a de grandes possibilités, ce serait dommage qu'elle les gâche avec un garçon comme Edward

J'avais conscience d'être sur une pente savonneuse, j'aurais aimé lui dire que sa sœur représentait tout à mes yeux, que chaque jour sans elle paraissait être une éternité mais il fallait que je me contienne. Sirius n'était pas homme à pardonner quand on le trahissait et encore moins quand on s'en prenait à sa petite sœur.

- Tu sais que tu es très bizarre ces derniers temps, bon allez trêve de bavardage je réglerais cette histoire dès que je la reverrais de toute façon. Parlons plutôt de toi, tu as revu Georgia ?

- J'évite de la voir au maximum en faite

- Et cette fille que tu nous as si bien caché à James et moi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

A nouveau je pensais à elle, son sourire, ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient à chaque fois que je l'embrassais. Son parfum trottait dans ma tête, j'essayais de m'en souvenir mais à chaque fois d'autres odeurs de la pièce où je me trouvais prenaient le dessus. Je me remémorais nos baisers, la façon qu'elle avait de passer ses mains dans mes cheveux, de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle voulait que je l'embrasse. Je ne voulais pas me remémorais toutes ces choses, je voulais juste oublier, faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, reprendre mon existence là où je l'avais laissé avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie.

- Et elle tu l'as revu ?

- Oui

- Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour t'excuser avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément pour te faire pardonner

Devant ma mine défaite je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir de réponses. J'aurais aimé que ce soit si simple, que nous puissions reprendre là où nous en étions resté mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Je repensais à elle et Edward et cette vision à nouveau me déconnecta du monde réel pendant quelques secondes.

- En tout cas Lily est fâchée, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais tu ferais bien de te tenir à carreaux

- Elle m'a demandé d'aller m'excuser, comme toi, comme James, comme vous tous

- Et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi on fait front commun ? Depuis que tu l'as quitté on dirait un zombie, à vrai dire tu me fais penser à Cassiopée, elle faisait exactement la même que toi quand …

Mon ami s'arrêta dans cette phrase me dévisageant quelques instants alors que je réalisais soudainement qu'il était en mesure d'avoir compris. Sirius n'avait jamais été stupide, toutes ces coïncidences étaient en train de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, il suffisait juste qu'il les mette bout à bout pour tout comprendre.

- Tu sais j'étais en train de penser à quelque chose de vraiment drôle, j'imaginais que ma sœur et toi aviez entretenu une relation. Vraiment risible non ? Dit-il d'un ton léger

- Oui vraiment beaucoup … répondis-je mal à l'aise

- Comment s'appelle ton ex ? demanda-t-il d'un coup très sérieux

C'était rare que je vois Sirius dans cet état, il ne plaisantait pas et je n'avais pas intérêt de tenter de me défiler cette fois ci. J'essayais de faire preuve de sang froid, mais c'était vraiment difficile étant donné la situation.

- Elle s'appelle Elise mais je crois qu'on a mieux à faire que parler de mon ex non ?

Les traits de son visage restèrent figés quelques instants, probablement qu'il était en train d'estimer ma sincérité et puis d'un coup il se détendit appelant la serveuse alors qu'il retrouvait son éternel sourire.

- Excuse moi j'ai tendance à devenir paranoïaque dès qu'il s'agit de ma sœur. Commande ce que tu veux c'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui.

J'avais toute la confiance de mon ami, une confiance qui avait été sur le point de s'effriter pour un seul évènement. Que se passerait-il s'il venait un jour à le découvrir ? Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il serait en mesure de me faire.

* * *

Danser était au dessus de mes forces pourtant les filles de l'équipe ne semblaient pas réellement s'en préoccuper. Elles avaient décidé qu'aujourd'hui nous oublierions un peu la chorégraphie et tous les sauts pour nous concentrer sur la danse. Naïve comme j'étais j'avais accueilli la nouvelle avec joie, je n'allais pas devoir grimper sur des épaules aujourd'hui, pas de roulade, pas de saut périlleux. Juste de la danse très terre à terre. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis la musique choisi que je me rendis compte que je les avais largement sous estimé. Dans les gradins les spectateurs profitaient allégrement du spectacle alors que j'essayais au maximum de me défiler pour ne pas avoir à réaliser tous les mouvements. Elles invitèrent des garçons à nous rejoindre et alors que j'étais censé choisir quelqu'un dans l'assistance je vis tranquillement arriver Sirius et Rémus qui s'installèrent dans l'assistance comme si de rien n'était. Sirius prit place à côté de Victoria qui lança un regard noir à Rémus avant de sourire à mon frère.

Il me fixait, je crois bien que c'était la première fois qu'il me regardait ainsi depuis qu'il m'avait quitté et je réalisais que je voulais lui faire du mal. Je voulais qu'il souffre comme il avait pu me souffrir. J'aurais pu choisir Alexandre, ça aurait été simple, personne n'y aurait trouvé quelque chose à redire mais à la place je décidais de prendre Edward par la main. Il parut surpris avant de me lancer un sourire carnassier, m'embrassant sur la joue alors que je le conduisais au milieu de la piste improvisée sur le terrain de quiddich. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était vraiment mal, que ça ne m'apporterait rien mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. La musique démarra et alors que jusqu'ici j'étais plutôt restée timide, évitant de trop m'exposer je jugeais que c'était le moment idéal pour mettre en pratique ce que Victoria m'avait appris quelques jours auparavant.

Alors que Edward venait de poser sur ma taille j'en profitais pour me déhancher de manière fort peu glorieuse. J'évitais de regarder dans les gradins, du moins au début. Je me concentrais sur ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ca ne me paraissait pas naturel de faire tous ces gestes mais au moment précis où je levais les yeux vers Rémus et où je me rendis compte de l'air qu'il affichait tout me parut plus simple. Je voyais à la façon dont il me regardait qu'il était furieux mais ça m'importait peu, pire je souhaitais que ça continue. Je passais ma main sur le torse d'Edward me frottant contre lui alors que je voyais clairement l'effet que ça faisait à Rémus. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser alors que Edward lui paraissait aux anges. Je me fichais pas mal de ce que pensait les autres, seul comptait l'avis de Rémus et ses réactions. Je passais mon bras autour de son cou me laissant basculer en arrière avant de lui sourire doucement et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes mais je voyais clairement que ça avait suffi à augmenter sa frustration d'un cran.

Je ne m'occupais pas de mon partenaire, préférant planter mon regard dans celui de Rémus. Je savais clairement l'effet que ça devait donner, que mes amis ne devaient pas approuver. Quant à Sirius je n'osais même pas porter mon regard sur lui. La musique s'arrêta progressivement alors que le volume diminuait. Plusieurs personnes applaudissaient et alors que Edward m'embrassait à nouveau avant de retourner à sa place je me rendis seulement compte de ce que je venais de faire. Victoria et Alexandre me lançait un regard atterré alors que je n'osais toujours pas croiser celui de mon frère. J'avais agi puérilement bien sûr mais je ne regrettais pas tant que ça. Je savais parfaitement que ça lui avait fait du mal à l'instant présent c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Bien ! J'ai une excellente idée ! Gloussa Elana

Je craignais le pire, en général ses idées n'apportaient rien de bon, surtout pour moi. Je la vis fixer l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius et Rémus et je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle se dirigea vers eux alors que plusieurs autres filles la suivaient et choquée je la vis prendre tranquillement la main de Sirius avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le stade. Je pense que mon expression n'avait rien à envier à celle de Victoria qui regardait la pom-pom-girl furieuse. Tournant ma tête à nouveau vers Sirius, je constatais que Rémus n'avait pas été laissé dans les gradins et était accroché, ou plutôt harponnée à deux Poufsouffle qui gloussaient stupidement en lui faisant des yeux de biches. C'était vraiment ridicule, tant de stupidité aurait du être interdit depuis longtemps.

- Le professeur Black et le professeur Lupin vont danser avec nous ! C'est génial non ? Lança-t-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire

- Crois tu vraiment que ça soit nécessaire ? Demandais-je perplexe

- Bien sûr que oui, ça motivera tout le monde ainsi

- Tu sais je pense que tout le monde est déjà très …

- Tu danseras avec le professeur Lupin bien sûr, on ne va pas t'imposer de danser avec ton frère surtout que … je me le réserve chuchota-t-elle à mon adresse avant de me regarder d'un œil complice

Croyait-elle sincèrement que j'étais devenu son amie ? Peu m'importait ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie mais qu'elle évite de m'y mêler.

- Je pense que je vais passer mon tour, il y a plein d'autres filles qui seraient ravies de danser avec le professeur Lupin, alors je leur laisse cette chance minaudais-je prête à m'assoir tranquillement dans les gradins

- Non il faut que tu le fasses ! Sinon ils vont croire que c'est un coup monté pour les séduire

- Mais c'est bien ça non ?

- Oui mais ils ne sont pas censés le savoir

A nouveau elle m'accorda un petit sourire et je pris conscience qu'elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de sa bêtise. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de filles, pas que je désapprouve le fait qu'elle cherche à séduire mon frère, après tout n'importe qui pouvait s'y risquer mais certainement pas de cette manière idiote.

* * *

Je l'avais observé, longuement observé. Elle était dans sa tenue de pom-pom-girl, une mini jupe noire volante accompagnée d'un petit débardeur rouge. Il faisait pourtant froid à l'extérieur mais toutes les filles sur le terrain ne paraissaient pas s'en soucier. Elle était vraiment belle ainsi, ses jambes étaient laissés à nues et lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec Edward j'avais eu le loisir de voir ses cuisses davantage alors qu'elle se frottait lascivement contre lui. Dire ce que j'avais ressenti en la voyant agir de la sorte était vraiment difficile. Pendant un moment j'avais vraiment cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir de me lever pour les séparer. Je ne supportais pas de la voir avec lui, et encore moins de la voir danser de la sorte devant toute cette assemblée. J'avais entendu les commentaires et à chaque fois j'avais senti la colère montait d'un cran. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse la voir ainsi, de la façon dont moi je la regardais. Je savais qu'elle avait fait ça pour me faire du mal et ça avait réussi, probablement plus qu'elle ne l'avait escompté.

Je regardais ses cheveux retombaient de manière désordonnée sur ses épaules, j'examinais avec attention le grain de beauté qu'elle possédait sur l'épaule droite et en entendant le petit discours d'Elana à son adresse je me demandais si je ne ferais pas mieux de tout simplement décliner l'invitation. Elle n'allait pas apprécier de se retrouver contre moi mais j'avais envie d'oublier la petite danse qu'elle venait de faire, j'avais envie de la retrouver ne serait-ce que pour une minute. C'était déraisonnable, je ne devais pas la toucher sinon je risquais de replonger, mais de toute manière je n'étais toujours pas parvenu à me passer d'elle alors au fond qu'Est-ce que ça changerait ? Elle évitait de croiser mon regard se tenant juste devant moi prête visiblement à fuir dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

- Allez Cassiopée mets y un peu plus de joie, le professeur Lupin n'est pas un monstre, loin de là

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil et j'entendis clairement Cassiopée soupirait. Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi et alors qu'elle la saisissait je la sentis clairement trembler. Elle essayait de se montrer forte, me défiant du regard avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Elle laissait une distance entre nous et lorsque les premières notes débutèrent je vis clairement qu'elle était troublée. Ce n'était pas le genre de musique dont visiblement elle avait l'habitude et alors que je la faisais tourner sur elle-même je la sentis se tendre. Entre mes bras elle n'était pas détendue comme auparavant, elle restait froide, essayant d'éviter mon regard. La musique se poursuivait et en entendant les paroles je me demandais si tout ça n'était pas un coup monté.

Elle tournait dans mes bras me laissant la retenir alors que mon bras était posé dans son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber en arrière. C'était une bonne danseuse mais à l'heure actuelle pouvoir la toucher me mettait dans un état de souffrance encore pire que le précédent. Je savais qu'après ça elle ne voudrait plus entendre parler de moi et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mes mains dans le bas de son dos n'étaient pas nécessaire, je ne savais pas si elle s'en rendait compte mais c'était vraiment trop tentant. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'attrapais sa jambe, posant sa main sur ma cuisse pour la prendre dans mes bras qu'elle se décida à me regarder.

Je tournais sur moi-même et pendant un moment je crus ne plus être en mesure de me retenir de l'embrasser. Elle posa une main sur ma joue et pendant un bref instant toutes ses barrières cédèrent. Le vert de ses yeux me vrilla le cœur, faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque alors que je la reposais doucement. Puis je ne sus pas vraiment ce qui se produisit mais elle était dans mes bras. Mes mains étaient posés sur le bas de son dos la retenant en l'air alors que doucement elle descendait posant une de ses mains derrière mon cou pour se retenir. Pendant quelques secondes nous fûmes vraiment proche, son visage tellement près du mien que je me demandais combien de temps j'allais encore pouvoir tenir.

Je me souciais peu des gens qui nous entouraient, des conséquences que ça aurait pu avoir. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes au moment même où des sifflements de la part du public nous parvenaient. Elle me regarda troublée alors que je la gardais contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, pas déjà. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle était comme une drogue, je ne devais plus m'approcher si je voulais m'en sortir mais comment aurais-je pu résister ? Elana me parlait mais ça ne m'importait pas, rien n'avait d'importance à part elle. Pourtant il fallait bien que ça s'arrête et j'en pris conscience seulement au moment où elle se dégagea son frère nous ayant rejoint. Je voyais que Sirius n'avait pas apprécié ce qui venait de se passer mais même son jugement à l'instant actuel n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais un monstre de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi, j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais m'approcher d'elle mais maintenant il était trop tard, bien trop tard.

* * *

Elle avait toujours été une bonne danseuse et à chaque fois qu'il lui arrive de danser devant moi des images fort peu catholiques me traverse l'esprit. Je ne supportais pas de savoir qu'elle l'avait embrassé mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui m'attendait. Je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour me provoquer mais comment aurais-je fait pour ne pas être en colère ? Elle ignorait pourquoi j'avais rompu bien sûr, elle souffrait c'était évident, et visiblement elle comptait bien me le faire payer. J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas la jeune fille sage qu'elle pouvait montrer aux premiers abords. Elle savait parfaitement cerner ce qui ferait du mal aux gens, tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs. Il était rare qu'elle en joue, je crois même qu'elle ne l'a fait que lorsque nous avions rompu. Le reste du temps même si elle est en colère je la vois se contenir, elle ne veut pas dire quelque chose qui dépasserait sa pensée et je ne peux que l'en remercier. Il est rare que l'on se dispute et quand ça arrive généralement ce sont pour de petits détails, de petites choses sans importance. Je ne dis pas que je regrette ces disputes parce qu'au contraire je les adore. Ou plutôt j'aime particulièrement la manière qu'elle a de voir la réconciliation.

* * *

_Pour que vous soyez au courant, j'ai du séparé ce chapitre en deux ... Ce qui signifie que le chapitre prochain est la continuité directe de celui ci ... ( oui j'ai joué ma sadique avec Cassiopée et Edward Mouahahaha xD ). ALors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose ( oui j'en suis bien consciente ) c'est quand même un chapitre hein ^^_


	17. Chapter 17

Et oui encore une fois je poste un chapitre le lundi ...

Bon la dernière fois je ne l'avais pas fait exprès mais puisque le chapitre est prêt autant ne pas trop vous faire attendre ^^

Donc merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews Meeloo, Eden Northen, atchoum16, fanfantasy07, Althea54, Elayna Black, Marjoo, Ellana, Jubei-Kazuki, mymiss, caramelise, valabo !

Comment exprimer ma joie à chaque fois que le nombre de review augmente ? A part vous dire merci je ne vois pas vraiment ( et remettre Rémus et Cassiopée ensemble oui je sais mais pas maintenant xD ) ... Sinon je suis toujours contente quand on me laisse une petite review pour me dire qu'on a suivi la fic depuis le début, et qu'on me laisse un petit commentaire ^^ C'est vrai une petite review fait toujours tellement plaisir ... mais je ne me plains pas loin de là, au contraire vous me suivez toutes depuis le début et je ne peux que vous en être reconnaissantes ^^

Bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Je voulais l'oublier, ne plus penser à lui. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me fasse cet effet, je ne voulais plus qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, ni qu'il me tente de cette façon. Je voulais qu'en sa présence mon corps ne réagisse plus ainsi. Je ne savais pas qui était le responsable de cette musique et à vrai dire je ne voulais même pas le savoir. Ca m'avait fait trop de mal, le regard qu'il m'avait lancé, un peu comme si nous étions toujours ensemble. C'est lui qui m'avait embrassé, ou peut être avais-je rêvé. Ca ne représentait rien pour lui alors ça ne devait rien signifier pour lui. J'attrapais la main d'Edward qui me suivit visiblement surpris alors que j'entendais mes amis derrière qui me criaient de revenir. Je ne voulais pas leur parler, pas qu'ils me consolent et me disent que tout irait bien. Je voulais juste oublier et peu importe la manière.

Les cachots des Serpentards étaient vide à cette heure et alors que Edward me suivait sans rien dire j'accélérais le pas prononçant le mot de passe que j'avais entendu au détour d'un couloir. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sa chambre et alors que je me retournais, je vis qu'il paraissait troublé. Il ne me regardait pas comme d'ordinaire, pas avec une lueur de défi dans le regard ou avec un sourire de prédateur. J'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer, que toutes ces émotions me quitte définitivement. Il passa une main sur ma joue examinant avec attention mes yeux et en voyant la tournure que ça prenait je reculais d'un pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit gentil, au contraire je voulais en finir, que tout ça soit derrière moi.

- Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Demandais-je en colère

- Il est impossible de ne pas avoir envie de toi mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe

- Depuis quand tu as des scrupules ? Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour c'est trop demandé peut être ?

Il hésita encore quelques instants avant de me faire rentrer dans l'une des pièces à l'étage. Le papier peint était vert comme je m'y attendais alors qu'un lit double trônait au milieu de la pièce. Bien sûr il était préfet, il ne dormait plus au dortoir comme les autres. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail mais après tout c'était tant mieux, personne ne risquait de nous interrompre comme ça. Il referma la porte derrière moi effleurant mes épaules de ses doigts. Il était en train de me faire un massage m'embrassant dans le cou mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je voulais que tout ça soit terminé, que mon cœur arrête de battre à cette vitesse à chaque fois que je pensais à Rémus.

Je me retournais l'attrapant par le col de la chemise avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. J'avais souvent vu les filles agir ainsi et c'était censé plaire aux garçons. Je l'attirais contre le lit le faisant tomber sur le dos alors qu'à présent je me retrouvais à quatre patte au dessus de lui. J'avais conscience de la situation, de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je préférais ne pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi à cet instant précis. Son corps réagissait aux baisers et alors que je lui déboutonnais sa chemise je pris conscience que je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il fallait procéder. Pendant un moment je pris peur mais je préférais reléguer ça au second plan. L'image de Rémus s'imposait tout naturellement à moi et alors que je finissais ma tâche, Edward me fit rouler sur le côté passant au dessus de moi.

- Une vraie tigresse dis moi

- On est obligé de parler ? Demandais-je en lui enlevant sa ceinture ou plutôt en essayant

Je n'avais jamais fait une telle chose et lorsque celle-ci resta coincée je me sentis vraiment honteuse. J'étais maladroite, d'une nullité aberrante et j'attendais le moment où il allait se mettre à se moquer de moi.

- Calme toi, on a le temps

Il m'embrassa sur les tempes, le front, partout sur le visage et plus il continuait, plus je pensais à Rémus. Ses mains passaient sur mon corps, sous le débardeur que je portais et au lieu de me procurer du plaisir, ce simple geste suffisait à me dégouter. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait un tel effet, je pensais que tout ça m'aiderait mais plus il me caressait plus j'avais envie de pleurer. Je voulais le faire mais que ça se passe rapidement, que je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, ni de ressentir toutes ces choses.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu veux le faire avec moi ? Bien sûr ça me flatte mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose

- Je n'ai pas à te raconter ma vie

- C'est en rapport avec le professeur Lupin ? Tu as couché avec lui aussi ?

Il avait arrêté ces caresses attendant une réponse alors que je le regardais avec l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je n'avais jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me poser de questions, ni qu'il allait s'intéresser à moi. Je pensais qu'il allait se contenter de faire ce dont il avait envie mais visiblement je me trompais.

- Si tu veux tout savoir ce sera la première fois, alors finissons-en tu veux

Il parut interloqué quelques instants alors que je tournais la tête sur le côté ne voulant plus affronter son regard. J'espérais qu'il abandonne ses questions, qu'il fasse ce que je lui avais demandé mais alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec l'une des mèches de mes cheveux pensif je me rendis compte que ça n'allait pas se passer comme je l'avais escompté.

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu voulais bien m'épouser

- Je suis déjà fiancée dis-je en essayant de ne pas repenser au dit fiancé

- Tes parents ne seraient pas si fâchés, et puis je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu ne veux pas être vierge durant la nuit de noce n'Est-ce pas, une manière de provoquer un peu plus tes parents et ton futur fiancé

- Maintenant que la psychanalyse est fini, on le fait ou alors je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il m'a souri un instant avant de reprendre ses baisers là où il les avait laissé. Je pensais que ça irait mieux, mais c'était pire que tout. Ses lèvres sur moi, sur mon ventre, ma poitrine ça me donnait l'impression d'être une trainée. J'essayais de ne pas penser à tout ça, je ne faisais rien de mal, mais malgré moi les images de cette nuit refirent surface. Ce n'était pas comme avec Rémus, pas aussi rassurant. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas aussi doux, d'ailleurs je ne le voulais pas. Il voulut me retirer mon débardeur mais alors que je me rendais compte de la clarté environnante j'eus soudain envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup, de fuir le plus loin possible.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé, pas aussi facile. Sa main passa sur ma cuisse remontant progressivement vers les bords de ma culotte alors que ma respiration se bloquait. J'avais déjà fait ça avec Rémus, ça n'aurait pas du me faire peur mais je tremblais malgré moi. J'avais vraiment pensé que ce serait une bonne idée mais plus il continuait plus je me rendais compte que j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il m'embrassa sur le ventre, près du nombril, et alors que sa main passait outre le tissu de ma culotte toutes les images que j'avais tenté d'oublier me revinrent en mémoire. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, plus par réflexe que par autre chose je le repoussais sans ménagement. J'étais déjà debout prête à partir quand il me retint par la main se redressant à son tour. Sa main passa sur mon épaule et alors que je me dégageais la bretelle du débardeur céda. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès j'en étais consciente mais je ne pensais plus qu'à m'en aller le plus vite possible. Quitter cette chambre et laisser cette stupide idée derrière moi.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non ce n'est pas toi. Je ne peux pas faire ça, laisse moi partir

- Je ne vais pas te forcer mais dis moi ce qui t'arrive

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois gentil avec moi murmurais-je

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je préfère que tu me dises que tu me trouves répugnante, que je ne suis qu'une trainée, une fille facile, de toute façon c'est tout ce que je mérite

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense

- Peu importe, ne m'adresse plus la parole

Il allait répondre quelque chose alors que je quittais la pièce rapidement. Dans la salle commune il n'y avait que trois premières années et ils ne firent aucun commentaire en me voyant sortir de la chambre d'Edward, probablement habitués. Mes amis allaient m'en vouloir, ils ne comprendraient certainement pas, mais au moins maintenant j'avais retenu la leçon. Il ne servait à rien que j'essaie de l'oublier avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça me ferait encore plus de mal. J'étais incapable d'être intime avec quelqu'un pour la simple raison que mon cœur était déjà pris. Je ne voulais plus aimer, ni Edward, ni un autre homme, pas même Rémus. Il m'avait fait trop de mal, et je réalisais que la seule chose à faire était de l'oublier. Peu m'importait les conséquences, je souhaitais juste rester tranquille, dans un simulacre de vie qui ne tromperait personne certes mais qui réussirait peut être à me convenir au bout d'un certain temps.

Je venais de sortir des cachots quand je vis le petit groupe d'étudiants de Salem dans le hall. Ils riaient en jouant avec un vif d'or et alors que je pressais le pas, Joshua eut la bonne idée de venir me trouver. Je pensais que le message de Victoria avait été clair, pourtant il ne cessait de venir me trouver pour me demander des informations sur mon amie, que je lui refusais systématiquement évidemment. J'avais déjà le pied sur la première marche quand il arriva à ma hauteur jaugeant quelques instants ma tenue.

- Super sexy dis donc, ça ne te dirait pas que toi et moi on …

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demandais-je exaspérée

- Je suppose que pour le toi et moi ça veut dire non dit-il interrogatif

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre avec toi, alors ?

- En tout cas ce n'est pas la gentillesse qui t'étouffe

- Et toi ce n'est pas la modestie, bon maintenant qu'on a bien discuté je peux y aller ?

- En faite je voulais savoir si tu savais où étais Victoria

- Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber, elle n'est pas intéressée par les prétentieux dans ton genre

- Je suis tenace comme garçon

Je levais les yeux au ciel reprenant mon chemin. C'était presque devenu une habitude, il me lançait une petite pique à laquelle je ne manquais pas de répondre. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où je l'avais traité d'idiot, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger puisqu'il revenait toujours. Je plaignais Victoria, visiblement ce garçon ne supportait pas l'échec mais de toute manière elle saurait amplement se défendre, elle n'était pas le genre à se laisser faire sans rien dire. Je maintenais mon débardeur en place, couvrant la bretelle cassée avec mes cheveux. Ce n'était pas le moment que je croise Sirius, il aurait été capable d'aller tuer Edward sans même que j'ai eu le temps de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Quoique je pense que même après lui avoir expliqué il trouverait toujours qu'il est de son devoir d'aller le tuer.

Je marchais rapidement, évitant de passer par le couloir du quatrième étage. En principe personne ne venait jamais par ici, c'était de vieux escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête quant à ce couloir il était couvert de tableaux d'exécutés à mort à cause de leurs idées trop révolutionnaires pour l'époque. Je tournais à l'angle du couloir absorbée par la contemplation d'une toile qu'il me semblait n'avoir jamais vu quand je me rendis compte que j'étais loin d'être seule. Rémus était au milieu du même couloir que moi et à ma vue il se figea. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur lui, Est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir ce que je venais de faire rien qu'en me regardant ? Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je portais le regard sur mon épaule me rendant compte que mes cheveux ne cachaient absolument plus rien.

S'il me posait une question il suffisait de lui dire que la bretelle avait lâché, oui il me croirait certainement. En me rendant compte que j'étais en train de chercher une excuse je me souvins subitement que je ne lui devais rien. Après tout j'avais le droit de faire ce que bon me semblait, j'avais le droit de coucher avec qui je voulais, ou de ne pas coucher évidemment. Probablement même qu'apprendre la vérité lui ferait un peu plus de mal. Il s'approcha de moi sans un mot et alors que sa main se posait sur mon épaule dans une caresse aérienne je sentis à nouveau mon cœur s'emballait. Pourquoi devait-ce être lui ? Pourquoi Est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être simple ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je simplement pas être comme toutes les adolescentes de mon âge qui papillonnaient allégrement avant de trouver le grand amour quelques années plus tard. Bien sûr que c'était lui, le seul que j'aimerais toujours mais je ne voulais plus de tout ça. Je préférais ne plus rien ressentir pour l'éternité qu'à nouveau souffrir le martyr comme à chaque fois qu'il était présent.

- Ne me touche pas sifflais-je en reculant d'un pas

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction mais je ne voulais plus être la petite fille larmoyante de ces derniers temps. Je souhaitais qu'il se rende compte que je ne voulais plus qu'il m'approche, que je n'étais pas une bonne personne, que sa pitié ne servait à rien.

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il doucement en examinant mon débardeur

- Rien qui ne te concerne

A nouveau ses yeux me transpercèrent et je me demandais réellement s'il était capable de lire en moi. Il paraissait attristé de me voir agir ainsi mais n'étais ce pas ce qu'il voulait, que je me comporte comme s'il était n'importe qui. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être gentille, ni de donner des explications à part à mes amis et il était temps qu'il le comprenne.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

- C'était dans le feu de l'action, enfin tu dois connaître ça non ?

Les mots dépassaient ma pensée mais ça m'importait peu, il paraissait soucieux, essayant visiblement de réfléchir au sens de mes paroles. Je savais que me voir danser avec Edward lui avait causé de la peine et je voulais que ça continue. J'étais égoïste, loin d'être parfaite et j'étais parfaitement capable d'être une garce sans même ressentir une once de remord. Après tout il l'avait mérité, il ne voulait plus de moi alors il fallait qu'il assume jusqu'au bout.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça dit-il en portant à nouveau le regard sur moi

- Coucher avec Edward tu veux dire ? Ca a plutôt été facile en faite, il a suffi que je pense à quel point je te détestais et c'est venu tout naturellement

* * *

Il n'a suffi que d'une seconde avant que je réagisse. Sans même m'en rendre compte je venais de la plaquer contre le mur maintenant mes mains posaient sur ses épaules. Elle me regardait de la même façon que quand elle avait prononcé cette phrase, elle était en colère je le voyais à la manière dont elle me fixait silencieuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer à l'intérieur de moi. Je bouillais littéralement, les imaginer ensemble me mettait dans un état de rage comme je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir l'être. Je le haïssais d'avoir pu la toucher ainsi, et je me méprisais d'être le responsable de tout ça. J'imaginais ses mains posaient sur elle, je les voyais s'embrasser et sans pouvoir me contrôler je me surpris à mettre un coup de poing dans le mur. Elle sursauta me regardant à présent avec de grands yeux apeurés. Pensait-elle que mon intention était de la frapper elle ? Je ne lui avais jamais montré la mauvaise partie de moi, la partie qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer jour après jour. En temps normal j'arrivais à la contenir, à rester maitre de moi-même, réfléchi et calme mais après cette nouvelle il était impossible que je parvienne à me contenir.

- Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ? Demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux

Elle était plus petite que moi mais penché ainsi sur elle j'avais le loisir de pouvoir examiner le moindre trait de son visage. Quand elle le voulait elle pouvait se montrer très expressive, et même si elle essayait de paraitre neutre je voyais très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Oui

Elle m'a répondu sans même sourciller, respirant difficilement alors que la main que j'avais sur le mur passait sur sa joue. A nouveau elle a eu un mouvement de sursaut alors que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, frottant contre mon torse me faisant prendre conscience comme je devais paraitre terrifiant dans cet état. Elle a tourné la tête m'empêchant de la regarder davantage et alors que je passais ma main sur sa taille en un geste possessif, laissant mon autre main contre le mur, je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer son parfum une dernière fois. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, mais elle était telle un fruit interdit, absolument irrésistible. J'avais du mal à résister à la tentation, laissait ma main se baladait sur elle, laissait mes lèvres courir sur son corps pourtant tout ça aujourd'hui m'était interdit.

- Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal non ? Murmurais-je à son oreille

- Tu m'en as déjà fait

A nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, à nouveau cette impression que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Elle était tellement proche de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon visage et là je fis une chose que je m'étais défendu depuis que j'avais appris que Georgia était enceinte, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes alors qu'elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts. J'approfondissais le baiser alors que je pouvais l'entendre gémir tout contre moi. Ses mains passèrent sur mon visage me permettant d'insuffler une nouvelle vague de désir dans ce baiser, elle était sur la pointe des pieds me permettant de la soulever légèrement alors que mon bras s'était refermé sur le bas de son dos. Et puis d'un coup alors que le baiser prenait une autre tournure d'autant plus agréable elle a rouvert les yeux comme si elle se rendait seulement compte maintenant de ce qui se passait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agir que déjà elle me repoussait sans ménagement me faisant reculer de quelques pas. Elle paraissait peut être frêle mais elle avait de la force, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans ma direction alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- Comment Est-ce que tu as osé ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

- Tu es trop tentante

- Je ne suis pas ton jouet ou plutôt non je ne suis pas votre jouet professeur Lupin

Elle était vraiment furieuse et je ne pouvais que la comprendre mais je ne regrettais pas. Je savais que faire ça compliquerait un peu plus les choses mais je n'étais qu'un homme, un homme amoureux.

- Je ne veux plus que tu le revois

- Et de quel droit te permets tu de me dire ça ?

- Je ne supporte pas que tu sois son jouet à lui

- Quand bien même je le serais, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, j'aurais du m'excuser pour mon comportement, j'aurais du lui dire que j'étais désolé mais maintenant il était trop tard. J'avais du mal à me passer d'elle, et je venais encore de le prouver pourtant il fallait que je sois fort. Je me faisais pourtant l'impression en sa présence de ne plus avoir aucune volonté, de céder à la moindre des pulsions qui m'envahissaient.

* * *

En arrivant dans ma chambre je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver mes amis. J'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard qu'ils me lançaient et alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour changer de tenue ils me suivirent refermant la porte derrière eux. J'enlevais le débardeur rapidement passant un pull alors qu'ils étaient toujours là, semblait attendre que ce soit moi qui entame la discussion. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était, attachant mes cheveux alors que je sentais leur regard transperçant mon dos. Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Que je continue à les ignorer ? Que je leur raconte tout ? Probablement qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas d'une réponse évasive. Bien sûr j'avais mérité tout ça, j'aurais du leur parler de ce que je ressentais. J'aurais du aller les trouver au lieu de m'enfuir avec Edward mais il était plus simple de fuir ses problèmes que de les affronter.

- Vous allez rester là jusqu'à ce que je vous parle n'Est-ce pas ?

- Tu as tout compris

Qu'Est-ce que j'étais censé dire ? Que je leur avais menti ces dernières semaines ? Que depuis que Rémus avait rompu rien n'allait ? Je ne pouvais pas dire ça parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent mais comment leur cacher plus longtemps la vérité ? Ce mal qui me rongeait de l'intérieur à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux. Les seuls moments où j'arrêtais d'y penser c'était lorsque je dormais et encore là j'en faisais des cauchemar. Je me sentais tellement stupide de réagir ainsi. Les autres allaient sûrement me trouver folle. Ce n'était qu'une histoire d'amour, ce n'était pas ma vie qui venait de se briser, ou peut être que si en faite.

- Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour moi je vais bien

- Disons que t'avoir vu partir main dans la main avec MacNair ne nous permet pas de te croire aussi facilement

- Et puis cette danse … qu'Est-ce qui t'a pris Cassie ?

- Je voulais qu'il souffre, je voulais lui faire du mal comme il m'en a fait dis-je en me retournant vers eux

- Cassie …

- Je sais que c'est malsain, que je ne devrais plus me préoccuper de ce qu'il pense mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je veux qu'il ressente ce que je ressente, et la seule chose qui le met dans cet état c'est de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre alors j'ai pensé que Edward serait le candidat idéal

- Ca fait du mal à Rémus c'est sûr, mais Est-ce que ça ne t'en fait pas à toi aussi ? Demanda Victoria inquiète

- Ca ne peut pas faire plus mal que ce que je ressens déjà

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'attendre à cette réponse, probablement que je l'avais vraiment bien caché. Mais maintenant comment faire autrement que de tout leur dire ? J'aimais Rémus et ça faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il n'avait pas l'air de me détester. Il l'avait juste préféré elle et ça me brisait vraiment de l'intérieur. Alexandre me prit dans ses bras m'embrassant dans les cheveux alors que même pleurer me paraissait trop difficile. Cette situation me dépassait, je voulais que ça s'arrête, que tout ça soit derrière moi, que je n'ai plus jamais à y penser.

- Tu sais on a bien observé Rémus pendant que vous dansiez et la façon dont il te regardait … Enfin je pense que toute fille aimerait qu'on la regarde ainsi

- Mais il ne veut plus de moi, il l'a clairement fait comprendre, il ne fait que s'amuser. La danse, le baiser …

- Le baiser ? Quel baiser ? Demanda Alexandre en se reculant d'un pas

Mon visage prit une jolie teinte rosée alors que mes deux amis visiblement ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Il était en colère c'est tout, je lui ai dit que j'avais couché avec Edward et …

- Tu as quoi ? Demanda Victoria alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus

- Tu … Tu as … avec ce … ce … enfin avec lui ? Poursuivit Alexandre

Jamais je ne les avais vu dans un tel état, ils avaient l'air réellement choqué, pas fâchés, non juste surpris.

- J'en avais l'intention mais … Enfin finalement il ne s'est rien passé de significatif …

- Ne nous fait plus de peur pareil, on a vraiment failli être victime d'un infarctus fulgurant tu sais

- N'en rajoutez pas dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Non non sincèrement, tu as idée du choc dont on vient d'être victime. Pour ta première fois on misait sur quelque chose de super romantique, le genre bougies, lumières tamisés, draps en satin et là tu nous annonces que t'as fait ça à la va vite avec un connard comme lui, enfin sans vouloir vexer tes choix bien sûr

- Je crois que vous vous imaginez trop de choses sur mon compte

- Enfin bref on en reparlera plus tard, dis nous ce qui s'est passé avec Rémus répondit Victoria impatiente

- Euh oui donc … après avoir dit ça il m'a plaqué contre le mur

- Et dire qu'on a manqué ça murmura Alexandre dépité

- Hé mais ça n'avait rien de romantique ! Quoique peut être que dans votre imaginaire tordue … enfin il m'a plaqué contre le mur et là il a frappé …

- Il t'a frappé ? Demanda Victoria choquée

- Mais non pas moi le mur bien sûr

- Si tu étais plus précise aussi, ça éviterait ce genre de confusion

J'avais la désagréable impression que mes amis me cachaient quelque chose, il y a encore une semaine ils auraient pesté contre Rémus mais là ils avaient juste l'air de vouloir connaitre la suite des évènements, un peu comme lorsque j'étais encore en couple avec lui.

- Ensuite il m'a dit que jamais il ne me ferait de mal et puis il m'a embrassé …

- Un petit bisou innocent bien sûr ?

- Pas vraiment non dis-je mal à l'aise

- Mais pour un baiser plus prolongé il faut bien être deux non ?

Alexandre venait de toucher un point sensible. C'est vrai j'avais beau prôné que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, au final je ne l'avais pas repoussé tout de suite quand il m'avait embrassé. J'avais apprécié le baiser, plus que je ne l'aurais du même, mais ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose, j'avais toujours aimé quand il m'embrassait, ça n'avait juste pas fait exception à la règle voilà tout.

- De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'il m'approche

- Et il a accepté ?

- Il m'a demandé de ne plus revoir Edward, mais arrêtez avec vos questions, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de son côté ! Je vous rappelle quand même que c'est lui qui m'a laissé tombé , il ne veut pas de moi alors fin de l'histoire. Maintenant laissez moi être malheureuse dans mon coin, j'ai besoin de me lamenter sur mon sort encore une petite fois dis-je en repassant la porte de la salle de bain m'asseyant sur mon lit en prenant mon oreiller dans mes bras.

Ils ont mis quelques minutes avant de me rejoindre et alors que je les entendais chuchoter dans la salle de bain je me rendais compte que visiblement ils étaient en désaccord sur quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à définir. Une des filles du dortoir est entré et alors que je lui souriais mes amis sont sortis de la salle de bain, ils l'ont regardé quelques instants avant de me forcer à me lever, prenant chacun une de mes mains dans les leurs. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir mais visiblement je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'étais toujours en mini jupe et alors que certains garçons sifflaient à notre passage je les ignorais. Je ne savais pas trop où ils m'emmenaient et alors que nous arrivions dans la Grande Salle je me demandais où ils voulaient en venir.

Bien sûr l'ensemble des professeurs étaient déjà là, Rémus et Sirius compris. Ils tournèrent le regard vers lui, puis vers moi alors que je les trouvais de plus en plus étrange. Rémus parut remarquer leur manège et alors qu'il regardait dans notre direction ou plutôt dans ma direction, mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Je voulais que ça aussi ça cesse, je ne voulais plus qu'il me regarde ainsi, il n'aurait plus du avoir le droit de faire ça. Mes amis me tirèrent par le bras me forçant à m'assoir au bout de la table des Gryffondor alors que plusieurs personnes nous fixaient étrangement. C'est vrai qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de conspirateurs, en temps normal ça m'aurait amusé mais étant donné que ça me concernait j'étais toute aussi inquiète qu'eux.

- Vous allez me dire ce qui vous prend ?

- C'est bien ce qu'on soupçonnait, tu en connais beaucoup toi d'hommes qui regarde leur ex petite amie comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde, qui ne supporte pas qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre et qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de l'embrasser

- Tu sais je connais vraiment peu d'hommes dis-je un peu perdue

- A mon avis il te cache quelque chose mais ne t'inquiètes pas-tu n'auras rien à faire, Alexandre et moi on va se charger de découvrir ce que c'est

- Je préférerais que vous ne fassiez rien dis-je la tête basse alors qu'un silence de plomb s'installait

A quoi bon me donner de faux espoirs alors que je les avais vu tous les deux, que je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit autre chose. Visiblement ils ne comprenaient pas mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

- S'il vous plait ne faites rien

J'étais déjà debout prête à sortir de la salle alors que je croisais Edward. L'échange visuel ne dura que quelques secondes avant que je baisse la tête à nouveau m'empressant de quitter cette pièce. Je savais que Victoria et Alexandre n'en resteraient probablement pas là mais de toute façon ils ne trouveraient rien. Certes Rémus était étrange, mais ça ne méritait pas qu'on remue ciel et terre pour savoir ce que ça pouvait cacher. Ce n'était probablement rien, peut être lui arrivait-il d'avoir des regrets mais après tout il avait fait son choix et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

* * *

Elle a toujours représenté pour moi une sorte d'idéale. Quelqu'un pour qui je serais prêt à donner ma vie sans hésitation. Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'elle fait, ni ce qu'elle dit, c'est sa façon d'être tout simplement. En sa présence je suis capable de ressentir des émotions qui jusqu'ici m'étaient totalement inconnus. Je n'avais jamais haï une personne autant que Edward MacNair quand elle m'avait annoncé avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Je le maudissais et me maudissais moi-même par la même occasion. Je méritais qu'elle ne veuille plus que je l'approche mais ce baiser dans le couloir représentait pour moi une sorte de bouée de sauvetage à la réalité oppressante dont j'étais entourée. Dans la Grande Salle j'avais réalisé que ses amis me regardaient étrangement, mais je ne me méfiais pas plus que ça. Comment aurais-je pu prévoir qu'ils allaient s'en mêler ? C'était certes leur façon d'agir mais je pensais que la répugnance que je leur inspirais désormais viendrait à bout de leur curiosité. Je ne savais pas que Sirius avait repris sa relation avec Victoria, et si je l'avais su je me serais sans aucun doute montré plus prudent. Mais maintenant que tout ça est derrière nous, maintenant que nous sommes heureux, je ne peux que les en remercier. Sans eux elle ne m'aurait jamais probablement accordé un autre regard, elle n'aurait même jamais voulu me parler à nouveau. Je ne veux plus penser à tout ça, à ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai imaginé avec un autre parce qu'encore aujourd'hui ça suffit à me mettre en colère.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici donc le chapitre suivant, et non toujours pas de réconciliation en vue ( ce serait trop facile xD ) ... donc merci à tout le monde : Althea54, mymiss, valabo, fanfantasy07, Elayna Black, atchoum16, meeloo, Eden Northen et Marjoo :)

A la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

Pré au Lard était étonnamment bondé même pour un samedi après midi. Les étudiants de Poudlard se mélangeaient aux sorciers expérimentés qui faisaient leurs achats. La saint valentin était passée, tout comme mon espoir de voir un jour Rémus revenir dans ma vie. La compétition de quiddich approchait, les entrainements se multipliaient et j'aspirais juste à ce que tout cela se finisse, à ce que je ne sois plus obligée de jouer la pom-pom-girl écervelée. Edward essayait de venir me parler de temps à autre mais l'éviter était devenu un domaine dans lequel j'excellais. Victoria et Alexandre prenaient souvent des airs de comploteurs mais en l'absence d'évènement imprévu dans ma vie j'en déduisais que tout ça restait du stade de la théorie. J'attendais devant un magasin de vêtements espérant que Victoria sortirait bientôt alors qu'à côté de moi Alexandre semblait jouer avec un appareil moldu. Je me demandais de quoi il pouvait s'agir, il ne cessait de pianoter sur les touches à une vitesse étonnamment rapide mais je préférais ne même pas savoir à quoi ça servait.

Joshua et sa bande s'approchèrent de nous et alors que je soupirais déboutonnant mon manteau, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il comprendrait le message. Alexandre arrêta de jouer avec l'instrument moldu le mettant dans sa poche alors qu'il passait son bras autour de mes épaules. Un des amis de Joshua détailla Alexandre du regard, et c'est seulement là que je remarquais qu'il possédait un instrument presque similaire à celui de mon ami. Ils se sont souris et je me suis demandé si Alexandre n'aurait pas oublié de nous parler de quelque chose.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Victoria par hasard ?

- Tu n'as pas fini de la harceler

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va finir par céder dit-il charmeur

- Bon très bien je vais t'avouer une vérité, Victoria a déjà un petit ami, alors vraiment tu perds ton temps

- C'est un petit ami, pas un mari dit-il sûr de lui

- J'abandonne dis-je en tournant mon regard vers la rue passante

Victoria venait de sortir de la boutique, des sacs à la main et alors que Joshua reprenait son petit manège là où il l'avait laissé je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. La circulation sur la route venait de ralentir d'un coup, il n'y avait plus de sorcier qui marchaient tranquillement, juste un silence inquiétant. Je n'entendais même plus mes amis qui parlaient autour de moi, j'avais juste ce sifflement bourdonnant dans mes oreilles. Alexandre continuait de sourire à un étudiant de Salem, je fermais les yeux essayant de me concentrer mais j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Alexandre se pencha vers moi l'air inquiet et alors que j'ouvrais les yeux à nouveau j'eus juste le temps de voir arriver le filet noir dans notre direction.

- Baissez vous !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont obéi, mais d'un coup tout le monde s'est retrouvé à terre alors que derrière nous la vitrine du magasin venait d'exploser faisant voltiger les bouts de verres autour de nous. Sans aucun doute c'était de la magie noire, mes amis n'en avaient sûrement jamais pratiqué, c'était peut être pour ça qu'ils n'avaient rien ressenti. Une fois qu'on avait lancé ne serait-ce qu'un sort, elle restait en nous, un peu à la manière d'un poison extrêmement virulent. Ca faisait déjà depuis l'été dernier que je n'avais plus pratiqué mais visiblement ça n'avait eu aucune incidence sur ma capacité à la ressentir. Alexandre venait de m'attraper la main, m'obligeant à le suivre parmi les débris qui commençaient à s'amonceler tout autour de nous. Je me sentais encore légèrement déconnectée, comme si tout ça ne se produisait pas vraiment. Victoria lançait des sorts autour de nous, principalement des sorts de protection alors que Alexandre essayait de trouver un chemin qui nous amènerait en sécurité.

Le sifflement dans mes oreilles s'arrêta au moment où nous avions quitté le périmètre de la boutique. A nouveau je reprenais conscience alors qu'autour de nous les sorts continuaient à fuser. J'attrapais ma baguette alors que Alexandre était déjà occupé à prêter main forte à Victoria. Des personnes vêtus de noirs, encapuchonné de manière à ce que leurs visages soient cachés étaient responsables de toute cette agitation. Les aurors ne tardèrent pas à arriver, mais face au nombre impressionnant de mangemorts je me demandais comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. A nouveau Alexandre m'attrapa par la main me forçant à les suivre lui et Victoria. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée d'aller dans cette direction, les gens courraient dans toutes les directions alors que les aurors essayaient de protéger les étudiants de Poudlard. C'est là que je remarquais James parmi les autres. Il se battait avec trois autres personnes qui me tournaient le dos, il était en position de faiblesse et alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre seul j'envoyais un sort sur l'un de ses trois assaillants. Bien sûr j'étais loin d'être aussi douée que James mais mon sort eut au moins le mérite de paralyser un des trois hommes.

Son voisin se retourna prêt à lancer un sort mais je ne sais pourquoi il eut un mouvement d'hésitation, mouvement qui lui fut sans aucun doute fatal. James avait réussi à venir à bout des deux derniers mangemorts et déjà il se plaçait devant moi comme pour me protéger.

- Tu ne dois pas rester là Cassiopée, il y a un passage secret dans la cabane hurlante qui mène à Poudlard

Il me poussa avec son bras libre me forçant à le quitter alors que je me rendais compte que les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer. Victoria et Alexandre paraissaient être pris entre deux feux et quand je me rendis compte que les sorts utilisés étaient de magie noire je sus qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Je n'aimais pas utiliser cette magie, à chaque fois ça m'affaiblissait et puis j'étais loin d'être douée. Mes parents avaient voulu m'y initier mais j'avais toujours fait preuve de mauvaise volonté, peut être qu'aujourd'hui ça m'aurait été utile. Je ne connaissais que peu de sort mais ça ferait certainement l'effort. J'avais conscience des risques que je prenais mais je sentais les résistances de mes amis faiblirent et puis là quelqu'un visa Victoria. Je fermais les yeux me concentrant alors qu'une bulle d'énergie grossissait autour de nous. J'entendais le sifflement des sorts qui se répercutaient sur le dôme de protection, j'avais vaguement conscience que mes amis me demandait ce qui était en train de se passer mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse distraire.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup voyant le paysage devant moi d'une étrange manière. Il n'existait plus de couleur, juste un contraste de noir et blanc terne et sans vie. Je tenais ma baguette fermement alors qu'autour de nous le monde n'avait plus d'importance. Les sorts s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, les mangemorts se rendant probablement compte qu'il s'agissait là de magie noire. Je portais un regard sur ma main, mes doigts accrochés à ma baguette. Mes veines avaient pris une étrange couleur noirâtre mais je ne savais pas si c'était l'effet du sortilège où si réellement ma peau avait pris cette clarté inquiétante. Mes forces me quittaient, petit à petit je sentais toute mon énergie s'épuisait lentement. Le dôme d'énergie était en faite constituée de mes propres forces, c'était dangereux de faire ça, maintenir ce sort trop longtemps risquait d'avoir de graves conséquences mais je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte.

A nouveau les sorts reprirent et puis d'un coup je sentis mon cœur s'arrêtait. Le sang ne semblait plus circuler à travers mes veines et là à nouveau ce sifflement. Le sort que j'avais lancé me percuta de plein fouet, se retournant contre moi alors que je tombais violemment au sol. J'avais été propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là où nous étions et alors que Alexandre se précipitait vers moi lançant des sortilèges à la volée pour nous protéger, Victoria elle contrattaquait. Je ne les avais jamais vu aussi en colère, ils étaient réellement très fort et je me rendis compte que je les avais probablement sous estimé. Je toussais violemment, sentant le gout du sang envahir progressivement ma gorge. Je voulais juste m'endormir à ce moment là, mes yeux se fermaient, il aurait suffi d'un instant supplémentaire et j'aurais sombré mais Alexandre me secoua violemment.

- Ne t'endors pas Cassie

- Juste quelques instants …

Il me souleva de terre alors que Victoria protégeait nos arrières. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se disait, tout semblait se passer dans une sorte de brume. Mon cœur battait faiblement dans ma poitrine, j'essayais d'obéir, de ne pas m'endormir mais c'était vraiment trop difficile. Je repensais à mes amis, Sirius mais aussi Rémus. Sa seule pensée me fit rouvrir les yeux alors que je constatais qu'autour de nous la foule était beaucoup moins dense. Les mangemorts paraissaient avoir commencé à déserter alors que seul quelques retardataires se battaient encore contre les mangemorts.

- Allez Cassie ça va aller, c'est fini maintenant

- Je suis fatiguée dis-je faiblement

- Non reste avec nous, s'il te plait ne t'endors pas

- Je suis désolé

Je n'entendais plus ce qu'ils me disaient, je sentais juste cette sensation m'envahir. J'avais froid, et alors que la voix de James me parvenait encore aux oreilles, je me rendis compte que je n'arriverais pas à tenir plus longtemps. Les mains d'Alexandre me serraient fortement contre lui alors que lentement je sombrais. Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était même plutôt apaisant et alors que visiblement c'était James qui me prenait dans ses bras je n'eus soudainement plus conscience de rien.

* * *

Les mangemorts avaient attaqué sans prévenir, la première attaque qui visait des étudiants et non des sorciers expérimentés. Depuis quelques temps déjà, les aurors étaient en alerte. L'ordre du phénix recrutait des membres, Dumbledore m'avait demandé d'y participer et j'avais accepté sans même y réfléchir. Il fallait lutter avant que la menace ne soit trop grande, mais peut être était-il déjà trop tard. Sirius et moi en apprenant ce qui se déroulait à Pré au lard avions voulu nous y rendre sans tarder mais tous les professeurs avaient été mobilisés, nous devions réceptionner les élèves qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir et se préparer en cas de l'éventuel attaque qui aurait lieu à Poudlard. Lorsque les blessures étaient trop graves, les étudiants étaient conduits directement à Sainte Mangouste mais l'hôpital était submergé alors depuis déjà quelques minutes l'infirmerie connaissait un débordement sans précédent.

C'est là que je les ai vu arriver. Alexandre aidait Victoria à marcher alors que la jeune fille boitait, grimaçant à chaque nouveau pas. Sirius aussi les avait remarqué, il n'a pas attendu une seconde avant de les rejoindre et quand la jeune fille a levé les yeux vers lui j'ai clairement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai tourné la tête et c'est seulement là que j'ai vu James entrait. Il tenait Cassiopée dans ses bras et en la voyant inanimée sans savoir ce qui avait pu se produire mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bond. Sans même me préoccuper des conséquences j'avançais vers eux, essayant d'éviter les derniers arrivants. Sirius était déjà à côté de James, posant une main sur le visage de Cassiopée qui paraissait réellement comme simplement endormie. Pourtant en l'examinant davantage je me rendis compte que quelque chose de terrible avait du arriver. Son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire alors qu'il me fallut quelques secondes avant de remarquer l'état de ses mains. L'intérieur de ses ongles paraissaient comme calcinés, empreint d'une couleur noire étrange alors que ses veines gardaient elles aussi de curieuses marques noirâtres par endroit.

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sirius visiblement très inquiet alors qu'il prenait sa sœur dans ses bras

- Elle a voulu nous protéger répondit Victoria faiblement

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite, Sirius l'a conduit à l'infirmerie en compagnie de ses amis alors que je restais en arrière. J'aurais voulu crier, la prendre dans mes bras, la voir se réveiller et me sourire mais à l'instant actuel rien n'était moins sûr. James était à mes côtés, il paraissait réellement mal en point lui aussi et alors que je le conduisais sur l'un des bancs aux alentours je réalisais que ce qui avait du se passer à pré au lard n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais pu connaitre.

- C'est ma faute, Cassiopée m'a débarrassé d'un mangemort et au lieu de la protéger je me suis contenté de la laisser repartir

- Personne ne t'en voudra James, tu devais être débordé

- Ce n'est pas une raison, à cause de moi elle a lancé ce sort pour protéger ses amis, un sort effrayant …

- Quel genre de sort ? Demandais-je intéressé

- Le genre qu'une fille de dix sept ans ne devrait pas connaitre, que personne ne devrait connaitre.

J'ai réalisé que son état ne devait pas être étranger à la magie noire, je n'étais pas ignorant des pratiques qui se déroulaient chez les Black mais de là à imaginer qu'elle était déjà initiée. C'était dangereux d'en pratiquer, d'autant plus quand on était jeune. J'avais lu des ouvrages à ce sujet, elle pouvait vous consumer, vous empêcher d'être rationnel. La pratiquer vous faisait plonger dans un monde différent, un monde sans vie, un monde parallèle qui n'aurait pas du être connu des hommes. Si on ne s'arrêtait pas à temps les effets pouvaient être irréversibles sur votre corps, vous empêcher de faire la distinction entre le monde réel et le monde onirique, un monde peuplé de chimère et de faux semblant qui ne peut conduire qu'à une seule chose, l'aliénation mentale.

Je ne pouvais pas aller la voir, pas quand tous les autres étaient présents mais Merlin savait que j'en mourrais d'envie. Je voulais tellement la serrer contre moi, la prendre dans mes bras, pouvoir l'embrasser. Si elle venait à mourir je ne savais pas ce que je ferais, je ne le supporterais pas sans aucun doute. Georgia et le bébé me paraissaient avoir tellement peu d'importance à ce moment là. Je ne voulais qu'elle et ça malgré les conséquences. Lily avait eu raison, j'étais fou d'avoir cru que je réussirais à vivre sans elle, fou de l'avoir laissé partir alors que mon cœur lui criait de la retenir. Quand elle se réveillerait je ferais en sorte qu'elle me pardonne, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait où les efforts que je devrais déployer. Parce qu'elle allait se réveiller, c'était une évidence, quelque chose que je savais au plus profond de moi-même. Je voulais que nous soyons heureux à nouveau et ça tout en sachant que j'en avais déjà peut être trop fait pour que ça soit possible.

Sirius était encore à côté d'elle quand je me suis décidé à me rendre à l'infirmerie. La nuit était déjà tombée, les élèves avaient été sommé de retourner à leur dortoir et j'observais avec une inquiétude non feinte la femme que j'aimais allongée sans vie sur les draps blancs de l'infirmerie. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore couvert de plusieurs grains de poussière alors que je me rendais compte qu'elle était couverte d'ecchymose. Sur sa mâchoire, ses bras et probablement à d'autres endroits que je ne pouvais voir puisque Sirius venait de remonter un peu plus la couverture sur elle. Elle portait un pyjama, la chemise de Sirius pour être plus précis et je voyais que mon ami n'était pas loin de se trouver dans le même état de désespoir que moi. Il lui tenait la main la couvant du regard alors qu'elle restait endormie, profondément endormie.

- C'est grave ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit à ses pieds alors que Sirius ne la lâchait pas du regard

- L'infirmière dit qu'elle est dans le coma, le sort s'est retourné contre elle, un sort dont elle n'aurait même jamais du entendre parler gronda-t-il visiblement en colère

- James m'a dit qu'elle avait fait ça pour protéger ses amis

- Peu importe les raisons, si mes parents lui ont appris ça, imagine les autres horreurs qui ont du être porté à sa connaissance, tout ça parce que j'ai été lâche et que je l'ai laissé seule

- Elle t'a pardonné alors tu devrais te pardonner à toi-même

- Et comment veux tu que j'y parvienne alors que ma petite sœur est allongée actuellement dans un lit et que personne n'a la moindre idée de quand elle se réveillera

Il était en colère, mais plus contre lui-même que contre quiconque d'autre. L'un à côté de l'autre il se ressemblait vraiment, j'en étais fasciné à chaque fois que je le constatais. Sirius était mon meilleur ami depuis tellement longtemps que jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant. Elle était sans doute moins terrifiante qu'il pouvait l'être mais je ne doutais pas que là bas à Pré au lard elle avait du être tout aussi effrayante. Ses ongles étaient toujours noircis, faisant contraste sur la peau de mon ami et je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait rêver. J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas coincée dans le monde décrit dans les ouvrages se trouvant dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, j'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider, prendre sa place mais c'était impossible et ça me faisait un peu plus de mal de me sentir aussi impuissant.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer Sirius, je vais veiller sur elle

- Je suis trop inquiet pour dormir

- Alors tu devrais aller parler à James, il était assez mal en point quand je l'ai croisé, il pense que tu vas lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé

Il n'a pas répondu, se contentant de me lancer un regard vague. Il a grommelé quelque chose avant de sortir de la pièce. Je savais qu'il allait sûrement revenir dans peu de temps, ce n'était peut être même qu'une question de minute. M'asseyant sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter, à mon tour je lui pris la main. A nouveau la sensation de me sentir entier me combla, en sa présence c'était comme si le reste n'avait plus d'importance, comme si me trouver près d'elle était une évidence à laquelle je ne pouvais rien. Mon pouce caressa doucement la peau fine de sa main alors que j'observais les traits de son visage. Comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle se réveille, pouvoir me jeter à ses genou pour lui demander pardon, l'embrasser alors qu'elle m'aurait souri. Doucement je posais mes lèvres sur son front, ses lèvres en ayant l'impression de profiter de la situation. Je voulais pouvoir revenir en arrière, l'empêcher d'aller à pré au lard en la gardant près de moi, peut être que tout ça aurait pu avoir lieu si je n'avais pas rompu. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui au lieu de nous trouver dans cette chambre d'infirmerie nous aurions pu être dans mes appartements, que tout ça nous aurait été inconnu, que toute cette souffrance n'aurait plus fait partie de ma vie.

- Je suis désolé murmurais-je

L'infirmerie était pleine mais qui aurait pu m'entendre ou plutôt qui aurait pu y prêter attention. Je passais ma main sur sa joue espérant sans cesse voir ses yeux s'ouvrir mais ça n'arrivait jamais.

- Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir, j'aurais du prendre soin de toi comme je te l'avais promis. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir quitté. Je t'aime et je sais que ça ne pourra jamais cesser mais je voulais te préserver, t'empêcher de souffrir mais peut être que j'ai fait encore pire. Mais il faut que tu saches Cassiopée que tu es ma bonne étoile, te trouver dans mon ciel m'a été difficile et je ne peux ni te veux te perdre alors il faut que tu te réveilles, que tu aies l'occasion de me traiter d'abruti et peut être même que tu arriveras à me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi tu sais, alors s'il te plait réveille toi

Elle n'a pas bougé, ses doigts sont restés immobiles contre les miens alors que son visage affichait le même air serein que précédemment. J'ai entendu un frôlement de tissu et ce n'est qu'en me retournant que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été loin d'être seul. James me regardait, les yeux grand ouvert et je pense réellement qu'il était à deux doigt de tomber à la renverse. Lily ne m'avait pas trahi au moins j'en avais la confirmation mais il venait de l'apprendre de la pire manière qui soit. Je lâchais la main de Cassiopée me relevant alors qu'au même moment Sirius entrait dans la pièce. Il nous regardait tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils, notre attitude devait être étrange et alors que James allait ouvrir la bouche je me dirigeais vers lui l'attrapant par le bras avant de sortir de la pièce. Sirius n'avait pas cherché à nous suivre et c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Arrivé dans un couloir un peu plus loin, mon ami se dégagea. J'avais espéré arriver à l'emmener dans mes appartements mais visiblement il voulait une explication et ne comptait pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Je suppose que tu as tout entendu

- J'aurais préféré n'avoir rien entendu en faite. Dis moi que j'ai rêvé, tu n'as pas réellement fait ça ? Séduire la sœur de Sirius … et ensuite … c'était elle n'Est-ce pas ? C'est elle que tu as quitté ?

- Moins fort James essayais-je de le résonner

- Sirius va te faire la peau et il aurait raison, que tu choisisses une étudiante passe encore mais pourquoi elle ? Parmi toute celle que tu pouvais avoir il a fallu que ce soit elle

- Je n'ai pas choisi figure toi sifflais-je

- C'est irraisonnable Remus, tu ne peux pas sérieusement coucher avec la sœur de Sirius et espérer que ça se passe bien

- C'est toi qui me parle d'être raisonnable ? Après avoir passé trois ans à courir après Lily ? Après avoir essuyé des centaines et des centaines de refus ? Je pensais que toi mieux que quiconque pourrait comprendre que l'amour ne se commande pas

Mon ami se tut un instant semblant réfléchir mais je savais que ça ne suffirait pas. Les liens qui l'unissaient à Sirius étaient plus fort que ceux qu'ils entretenaient avec moi. Je l'avais toujours su et ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé outre mesure mais en cet instant je me demandais si son amitié avec Sirius aurait raison de ma relation avec Cassiopée.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, et encore moins si James allait tout révéler à Sirius mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, ce n'était pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Que Sirius le sache aurait compliqué les choses sans aucun doute mais j'étais prêt à tout pour elle, même à affronter les instincts féroces d'un frère surprotecteur. Pour le moment la seule chose qui importait était qu'elle se réveille, même si elle ne devait plus jamais m'adresser la parole, même si je ne devais plus jamais la revoir c'était tout ce que je souhaitais à l'instant actuel.

* * *

Je crois bien n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Toutes ces heures qu'elle passait entre vie et mort étaient insoutenables. James n'a rien dit à Sirius mais je suis convaincu que Lily y est pour quelque chose. A chaque fois que je croisais mon ami je craignais que James lui ait tout révélé, j'avais conscience que j'aurais du lui en parler de moi-même mais comment aurais-je pu faire ? La seule chose qui comptait était que Cassiopée se réveille et une fois qu'elle l'a fait la seule chose qui importait était qu'elle me pardonne. A ce moment là j'ai occulté le reste, je ne me souciais plus que d'elle, et encore maintenant je me demande si ce n'est pas toujours le cas.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez vous ? :)

Voici un chapitre que vous devriez particulièrement apprécier ... surtout pour la fin en faite ... =D

Donc comme d'habitude merci à mes revieweurs : Althea54, mymiss, Valabo, caramelise, Jubei Kazuki, Marjoo, Meeloo, Atchoum16, fanfantasy07 ... Grâce à vous la fic atteindra bientôt les 150 reviews ça se fête non ? ( enfin surtout pour moi xD )

Bisous ^^

* * *

Tout autour de moi était gris et sombre, je n'avais plus de notion du temps. Combien de temps s'était-il déroulé ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une année ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et là où je me trouvais tout ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Je ne savais pas si c'était la réalité ou autre chose mais j'oubliais petit à petit tout ce qui me tenait à cœur. Mon frère, mes amis, ma vie toute entière. Mon esprit s'effaçait petit à petit alors que je me laissais couler de plus en plus profond dans ce vide froid et sans fond. Je n'avais pas de raison de lutter, tout me paraissait être tellement sans intérêt. Ce n'était pas douloureux de se laisser dériver, ça ne faisait pas peur, c'était simple. Aucune embuche, aucun problème juste le paysage qui semblait défiler en boucle autour de moi. De temps en temps une éclaircie venait déchirer le ciel alors que mon cœur battait plus fort, probablement que dans l'autre monde on essayait de me faire revenir mais à peine cette pensée me traversait-elle qu'à nouveau cette impression d'être fatiguée et sans but revenait m'envahir.

Et puis à un moment tout ça cessa. Ce calme qui régnait se brisa au profit d'une douleur lancinante, trainante qui se matérialisa à l'intérieur de mon corps tout entier. Le ciel se colora de rouge alors que je voulais crier sans y parvenir. Je serrais les poings voyant mon sang coulait le long de mes poignées mais cette vision au lieu de m'effrayer me faisait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas qu'une âme errante. Des flash m'éblouissaient et seulement là j'eus conscience que c'était ma vie qui était en train de se matérialiser à nouveau dans mon esprit. Les images de mes amis, de Rémus, de mon frère mais aussi des images que j'aurais préféré oublier semblèrent défiler à toute vitesse devant mes yeux. Je les fermais essayant d'arrêter le flux interminable de ces pensées mais ça ne servait à rien. Elles semblaient jaillir de toute part, mes souvenirs même les plus enfouis refirent surface et l'idée de lutter pour revenir dans le monde gris et terne me traversa.

D'un coup la respiration me manqua, j'étais à bout de souffle, mon cœur s'arrêta et j'ouvris les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla un premier temps avant de me rendre compte de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler, je me demandais si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, si c'était normal mais après avoir utilisé de la magie noire j'en doutais sérieusement. La personne qui était assise à côté de moi semblait inanimé du moins un moment. Je plissais les yeux essayant de me souvenir mais trop d'informations m'avaient traversé pour que j'ai un souvenir concret et sûr de cette personne. Elle parlait, je voyais ces lèvres bougeaient mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait. Elle quitta la pièce et seulement là l'ouïe me revint, comme une chose terrifiante et extrêmement douloureuse. Les sensations qui avaient quitté mon corps elles aussi refirent surface me faisant grimacer alors que je me demandais si ce même corps accepterait de m'obéir à nouveau.

- Par Morgane Cassie tu es réveillée !

Ma meilleure amie me sauta au cou et me faire toucher était quelque chose qui me paraissait comme étranger. La sensation de son corps contre le mien, la vue de ses cheveux blonds, je crus qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer mais au lieu de ça elle m'embrassa sur la joue se retirant précipitamment avec un air coupable.

- J'ai du te faire mal, je suis désolé mais nous avions tellement peur

Alexandre était là lui aussi et alors qu'il était plus doux dans ces gestes je vis clairement qu'il était tout aussi soulagée que Victoria. L'infirmière à son tour fit son entrée et je me rendis compte que c'était elle que j'avais croisé à mon réveil. Mes mains étaient sous le tissu de la chemise que je portais et je me demandais pourquoi je me trouvais dans une telle tenue. Devant mon absence de réaction je sentis leur angoisse et j'eus conscience qu'il fallait que je les rassure, comme avant. Avant quoi ? Je ne savais le dire moi-même, mais je savais que ça ne serait plus pareil pour le moment. J'esquissais un sourire qui parut les contenter mais à moi ça me semblait horriblement faux. Tout ça, tout cet environnement, j'avais l'impression de ne plus y avoir ma place.

- Miss Black, vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Je ne sais pas … murmurais-je

C'était vrai-je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée. Peut être étais ce juste la sensation de mon corps qui me faisait souffrir comme après un très long sommeil. Le sang coulait dans mes veines lentement mais ce qui m'étonnait était que j'en sente le moindre détail, la moindre circulation. Mon frère entra dans la pièce à son tour me serrant à son tour contre lui et je me sentis vraiment égoïste à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas fait d'effort là bas, je m'étais juste laissée plonger sans même penser à ceux qui m'attendaient dans le vrai monde. Il me caressa les cheveux et la sensation d'être coupable ne me quittait plus. Mes yeux me brûlaient mais je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, je voulais me rendormir et oublier ce rêve, je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Tu n'as plus jamais le droit de nous faire de peur pareil tu entends

- Promis Sirius je ne chercherais plus à m'embarquer dans une attaque, c'est vrai que c'était quelque chose que j'avais prémédité depuis le début

Je me surpris moi-même à prononcer cette phrase mais ça parut l'amuser jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne à nouveau dans ses bras. Etre convalescente semblait vous attirer la sympathie des gens systématiquement. Des personnes que je ne connaissais même pas venaient me rendre visite, même Elana était venue me souhaitait un prompt rétablissement et me disant de ne pas m'en faire qu'elles m'attendraient pour faire la représentation. Daniel était passé, Teddy également. Il ne semblait plus m'en vouloir, il était gentil et à peine était-il parti que d'autres personnes firent leur apparition, des personnes que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Mes parents se tenaient devant moi, aussi fier et glacial qu'à leur habitude. Je ne voulais plus me souvenir d'eux mais en leur présence il m'était difficile de faire autre chose. Les coups, les insultes tout ça se bousculaient dans mon esprit alors que je me redressais péniblement pour leur faire face. Ma mère me jaugeait, examinant ma tenue, mon visage et au vue de ses lèvres qui venaient de se pincer je sus que je ne remplissais pas le moins du monde les exigences qu'elle avait pour moi.

- Tu es fière de toi je suppose

Sa voix était sèche sans appel, je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de répondre au risque de l'énerver davantage. Je ne risquais rien ici entre les murs de Poudlard, du moins c'Est-ce dont j'essayais de me persuader.

- Nous faire ainsi honte à ton père et à moi.

- Désolé de m'être faite attaquée dis-je sourdement

- Tu n'aurais pas du te trouver là bas, dans cet endroit en compagnie de ces gens dit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux

- Ces gens comme tu dis sont mes amis répliquais-je

- Tu perdras certainement de cet aplomb qui t'es si cher dans les mois qui suivent crois moi. Ton mari saura te faire perdre ces manies ridicules que tu as hérité d'on ne sait où

- Je n'ai pas de mari et n'en aurais jamais

La claque retentit, haute et forte. J'y étais habituée mais ma joue me semblait plus douloureuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Je regardais ma mère, la lueur dévastatrice qui se trouvait dans mes prunelles, mon père, stoïque qui ne disait rien et je ne pouvais que les détester davantage.

- Tu feras ce qu'on te demande. Regarde ta tenue, tu crois que c'est digne d'une Black ? Imagine que ton mari passe te rendre visite, tu crois qu'il serait fier ?

- S'il passait je le tuerais

Je tournais la tête suivant Sirius du regard qui se positionnait à mes côtés affrontant nos parents du regard. Il examina la trace que m'avait laissé notre mère sur la joue semblant tout aussi furieux qu'elle avait pu l'être. Elle fulminait, irrité de la présence de mon frère et je ne pouvais qu'être soulagée de sa venue.

- Toi … cracha-t-elle

- Et oui moi, ravie de vous revoir mère répondit-il calmement

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la famille Black

- Pour sûr, mais Cassiopée est ma sœur et je compte bien la protéger des plans que vous avez préparé concernant son avenir

Ma mère était furieuse, mon père lui ne disait toujours rien. Je me demandais à quand remontait la dernière fois que je l'avais entendu. Durant le dîner de fiançailles probablement. Il laissait à ma mère le soin de notre éducation, ne s'interposant jamais dans ses décisions à tel point que pour moi il était encore pire qu'elle. Mes parents sortirent de la pièce, ma mère me faisant part de la date de mon mariage qui était prévu à la fin juin alors que je voyais que mon frère était à deux doigt de lui sauter à la gorge. En soit, une entrevue banale pour la famille Black. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil inquiet dans ma direction mais j'avais l'habitude des accès de colère de ma mère, ça ne me surprenait plus et ça me blessait même plus. Pendant un long moment j'avais souffert du fait qu'elle ne m'aime pas, je pensais que c'était ma faute, que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal mais ma mère était tout simplement incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Peut être que c'était mon cas, peut être que je ne pouvais pas réellement aimer les personnes qui m'entouraient. Sinon pourquoi n'avais-je pas cherché à m'échapper de ce monde dans lequel j'étais plongé plus tôt ? Quand j'étais encore avec Rémus toutes ces pensées m'avaient quitté, mais maintenant elles revenaient encore plus forte qu'auparavant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement Sirius, ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié comme était les parents

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu cherches à me le faire croire, avec les autres ça marche peut être mais je suis ton grand frère je sais ce que ça fait de grandir dans cette famille alors ne fait pas semblant

Il ne pouvait pas me demander une chose pareille, parce que faire semblant était la seule chose qui me restait, c'était la seule chose qui me permettait de me tenir à flot, parce que faire semblant avec les autres arrivait parfois à me convaincre moi-même. Peut être qu'être moi-même en permanence n'était pas une bonne chose, que les gens qui me côtoyaient finiraient par me détester comme je pouvais me détester moi-même. Sirius m'embrassa sur le front me disant qu'il reviendrait me voir bientôt et alors qu'il partait je sentais à nouveau ce vide m'envahir. C'était paradoxal et absolument déstabilisant. Je voulais être seule, ne plus avoir à faire d'effort mais quand ça arrivait toutes les pensées que j'essayais de refouler remontait à la surface et inévitablement je voulais pleurer, pouvoir en parler, même si je savais que jamais je n'y parviendrais.

J'avais cru un moment qu'avec Rémus ce serait différent, que je n'aurais pas peur de lui confier certaines choses mais au final j'avais bien retenu la leçon, il ne servait à rien de se bercer d'illusions, je n'y arriverais jamais et il fallait que j'apprenne à l'accepter. Parfois avant que tout ça n'arrive je me surprenais à me réveiller en pleine nuit et la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit était que je voulais le rejoindre, sentir son corps contre le mien, qu'il me console et là brutalement la réalité venait me frapper de plein fouet. Il ne voulait pas de moi alors il était inutile que je me fasse du mal à cause de lui, c'était ce que ma raison me disait mais mon cœur lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se briser toujours un peu plus à chaque nouveau jour passait loin de lui.

Je pensais à lui, lui et toujours lui et la seule chose que je souhaitais était qu'il sorte de ma tête. Alors que je passais le coussin sur ma tête souhaitant juste que tout ça sorte de mon esprit, quelqu'un posa doucement sa main sur mon poignée. Ma réaction fut immédiate, l'oreiller frappa de plein fouet la personne à côté de moi alors que seulement quelques secondes auparavant je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. J'étais mortifiée, qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris d'agir ainsi ? Je levais les yeux souhaitant m'excuser pour mon geste quand je me rendis compte de la personne qui était à mes côtés. C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis ce qui s'était passé.

Ses yeux ambres qui me fixaient, ses lèvres sur lesquelles j'avais tant fantasmé, ses cheveux qu'il avait soigneusement en bataille. Je voulais l'embrasser, fermer les yeux et laisser toute cette rupture derrière moi mais c'était impossible et un sursaut de colère se mit à m'envahir sans que j'ai le moindre contrôle là-dessus. Je lui en voulais d'avoir fait ça, de m'avoir promis toutes ces choses, de m'avoir fait croire qu'il m'aimait. IL n'avait pas le droit d'être là, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là. Reposant mon oreiller à côté de moi je me rendis compte qu'il continuait à me regarder mais son regard au lieu de m'apaiser me mettait encore plus hors de moi. Il n'avait plus le droit de me regarder de cette façon, pas après tout ça.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je froidement

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais

- Maintenant que c'est fait tu peux partir

Il parut blessé mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Il souffrait et alors ? Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et je n'étais pas disposé à avoir pitié de lui. Je n'avais même jamais été disposé à avoir pitié de quelqu'un tout simplement. Peut être qu'il allait enfin comprendre qu'il était inutile de revenir vers moi après tout ça. Je voulais qu'il comprenne celle que j'étais vraiment, je voulais qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait pu connaitre de moi, parce que cette Cassiopée là était définitivement morte.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi

- Ce serait bien la première fois dis-je en portant mon regard sur lui à nouveau

- Pourquoi te montres tu ainsi ? Répondit-il peiné

- C'est comme ça que je suis, si ça ne te plait pas bien sûr je ne te retiens pas, la porte est derrière toi

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça

Il parut avoir tellement de peine à ce moment là que je faillis flancher. Ses yeux le trahissaient mais je ne voulais pas m'en apercevoir, je voulais pouvoir rester froide et acide, je voulais qu'il me haïsse comme je le haïssais. Je sortis du lit pour me mettre à sa hauteur me rendant compte que la chemise était probablement plus courte qu'elle ne l'aurait du mais ça ne changeait rien.

- Tu veux que je te dise une vérité ? J'aurais préféré mourir pour ne plus jamais avoir à te revoir

- Je sais que c'est faux

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour te convaincre ?

J'étais en colère, son calme m'énervait. Son apparence générale me révulsait parce qu'elle me faisait prendre trop conscience de ce que j'avais perdu. J'attrapais l'oreiller que je venais de lâcher lui lançant à la figure une nouvelle fois alors qu'il le rattrapait au vol, et ça même avant qu'il ne touche son visage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure de rage, de tristesse je ne savais plus trop.

- Je veux que tu sortes d'ici et que tu ne reviennes jamais

J'avais du mal à me contenir et quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule à nouveau j'essayais de l'atteindre, prête à lui mettre une gifle mais il attrapa ma main au vol avec une facilité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Quand je l'avais giflé lorsqu'il avait rompu probablement que là aussi il aurait pu m'arrêter et ça me faisait prendre conscience que sans doute je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça. Il relâcha la pression gardant mon poignée dans sa main alors que je cherchais à me dégager.

- Lâche moi tout de suite

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était en train de jouer, comment pouvait-il penser que c'était le moment ? Il me rapprocha de lui en un seul mouvement alors que je retrouvais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je ne voulais pas de tout ça, et encore moins venant de lui. Je ne voulais plus me sentir aussi pathétique qu'auparavant et pourtant s'il continuait c'était indubitablement ce qui m'attendait. Il me souriait sûr de lui et je me sentais fléchir petit à petit. Comment aurais-je pu lui résister ? J'essayais de toute mes forces mais c'était trop difficile. Il se pencha vers moi, posant doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes mais je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse le faire, je ne voulais pas replonger encore une fois. Sans prévenir je lui décochais un coup de pied pensant que ça le ferait reculer mais j'étais bien loin du compte. Il maintint sa prise sur moi, posant possessive ment sa main sur le bas de mon dos. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens et il n'avait plus rien du gentil Rémus que je connaissais.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes alors qu'une tornade de sensations m'assaillaient. Pendant un moment j'avais faibli mais en prenant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. De quel droit se permettait-il de faire ça ? Il crut qu'il avait gagné et si je n'étais pas aussi en colère j'aurais probablement souri, comme il me connaissait mal. Il relâcha la pression, laissant ma main libre et alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser j'ouvris les yeux serrant mon poing de toutes mes forces. Mon bras partit presque tout seul atteignant sa joue de plein fouet. Non il ne s'était pas attendu à ça mais je n'étais pas disposée à me laisser faire et peu importait les moyens qu'il déploierait pour me faire céder.

- Je le suis encore moins

Je ne savais pas si j'avais atteint son nez, mais c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Il parut surpris, éberlué même mais je n'avais même pas honte.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me toucher

Au lieu de m'en vouloir comme je le souhaitais il se contenta de me regarder, me souriant légèrement. Il n'avait aucune raison de sourire, pourquoi ne me détestait-il pas comme n'importe quel autre homme l'aurait fait ?

- Je reviendrais te voir plus tard, repose toi bien

Il agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si nous avions parlé de manière courtoise et civilisée, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un effet de mon imagination. Il m'énervait d'autant plus mais mon cœur lui n'avait pas arrêté de battre plus rapidement depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais soupçonné qu'elle puisse avoir autant de caractère. Toute cette colère, cette haine, j'avais d'abord été triste qu'elle se comporte ainsi avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'une chose. Si elle me détestait vraiment, probablement qu'elle se contenterait de m'ignorer. Elle ne serait pas aussi véhémente, je l'avais blessé c'était normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi mais ça signifiait qu'elle ne m'était pas indifférente, et une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. J'allais souvent la voir quand elle était endormie, j'avais tellement espéré qu'elle se réveille et maintenant que c'était fait je ne comptais pas revenir sur ce que je m'étais promis. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, peu importe Georgia, je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle et il était temps que j'agisse un peu égoïstement. Je resserrais ma cravate grimaçant en pensant à ce qui m'attendait. Lily et James nous avaient invité au restaurant Sirius et moi, Georgia avait tenu à participer et vraiment je me demandais pourquoi.

Mon meilleur ami était exécrable avec elle à chaque fois qu'il la croisait et je me doutais que ce soir ne ferait pas exception à la règle. En arrivant ils étaient déjà tous installés. James discutait avec Sirius souriant alors que de l'autre côté de la table Lily restait distante avec Georgia préférant se concentrer sur le menu. En m'asseyant à côté de Sirius je remarquais que Lily venait de lever les yeux de la carte m'examinant avec une attention non feinte. Ce fut au tour de James de me fixer un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il glissait sur la banquette se rapprochant ostensiblement de sa femme. celle-ci entourait la table toute entière, ce devait être une nouvelle mode cette forme ronde. Georgia se rapprocha à son tour de moi alors que Sirius encore une fois lui lançait un regard que je qualifiais de peu cordial.

- Tu t'es pris une porte Lunard ? Ricana James

- On dirait que quelqu'un t'a frappé remarqua Georgia en examinant ma joue

Je n'avais pas pensé que ça puisse laisser de marque mais visiblement elle y avait mis plus de force que je ne le pensais. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce que ça donnait mais si tous mes amis l'avaient remarqué c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Alors que Georgia prenait ma main en dessous de la table je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper. Je l'observais, elle portait une robe dans les tons rosés qui mettait ses cheveux blonds en valeur mais je la trouvais au moins mille fois moins belle que Cassiopée. Si elle avait été là à sa place j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes mais c'était impossible et j'en étais le principal responsable.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda Lily semblant entrapercevoir la vérité

- Une ex en colère dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Cela amusa Sirius, provoqua un petit sourire discret de la part de James mais Lily elle ne riait pas du tout. Elle savait que loin de plaisanter c'était tout à fait sérieux. Georgia quant à elle continuait à m'observer et je devais avouer que ça commençait à m'exaspérer.

- Au faite comment va Cassiopée ?

Georgia avait dit ça d'un ton badin comme si c'était naturel mais l'association qu'avait formé sa question avec le fait que je venais de parler d'une ex ne semblait pas beaucoup plaire à Sirius

- Et en quoi ça peut te concerner ? Répondit Sirius maitre de lui-même

- Ce serait dommage qu'elle en garde des séquelles, qu'elle devienne folle par exemple, quoique ce ne devrait pas être bien différent de son état actuel

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle continuait de le provoquer ainsi mais visiblement elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire. James posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius pour l'empêcher de réagir alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la banquette attrapant une pièce dans sa poche. Il jouait avec, la faisant passer entre ses doigts et je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il se redressa passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que Georgia ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui l'attendait. D'ailleurs moi-même au vue de la flamme qu'abritait ses prunelles je me demandais ce qu'il lui réservait.

- A propos Lily, Julia te passe le bonjour

- Julia ? L'infirmière qui travaille au département d'obstétrique ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe

- Je l'ai croisé hier dans le quartier des boutiques à Londres, on a discuté. Toi aussi tu dois la connaitre Georgia non ?

Instantanément elle se mit à pâlir et bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qui était en train de se passer je me doutais que ça aurait de nombreuses répercussions. Sirius n'était pas du genre à pardonner, et il paraissait vraiment hors de lui et ça malgré ses sourires charmeurs qui ne trompaient que ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

- Elle s'occupe de ma grossesse

- Parce que grossesse il y a ? Tu m'en vois surpris dit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers la table

- Je ne vois pas ce que …

- Bien sûr que tu vois, tu as voulu jouer, fin de la partie.

Elle ne répondait pas et au vue de son air défait je me demandais si quelque chose était vrai dans tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment aurait-il pu savoir tout ça ? Et surtout pourquoi me l'aurait-il caché ?

- Et si on commandait du homard ce soir ? Même si bien sûr la truite me semble fameuse lança James en regardant le menu

- Elle n'avait pas le droit de te dire quoique ce soit répondit Georgia furieuse

- Et pour le dessert je propose un profiterole au chocolat, qu'en dis tu ma chérie ?

- C'était de l'ordre du secret médical

- Quant au vin, je pense que le Bordelais se marierait bien avec la truite

- Tu pourrais arrêter avec ton menu stupide quelques instants ?! Lança-t-elle exaspérée à l'adresse de James

- Tu me faisais pitié mais puisque tu y tiens, je t'en prie Sirius poursuit

Il reposa la carte sur la table la refermant d'un coup sec alors qu'à présent mon meilleur ami affichait un sourire en coin satisfait.

- Comment tu as su ?

- Oh mais je ne savais rien, j'ai bluffé, un coup de maitre non ?

- Tu … Vous …

- Allons parler dehors

Sans plus de ménagement je l'attrapais par la main la conduisant à l'extérieur du restaurant. Si Sirius avait dit vrai cela signifiait qu'elle m'avait menti depuis le début. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ce mensonge ? Je l'observais une nouvelle fois alors que toute trace de gentillesse ou même de compassion me quittait. Si elle avait menti cela signifiait que j'avais fait du mal à Cassiopée inutilement, quelque chose que jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner.

- Tu es enceinte ou non ?

- C'est compliqué Rémus

- Oui ou non ? Demandais-je sèchement

- Non

L'accès de rage qui me traversa était impossible à décrire, j'avais envie de la tuer, qu'elle disparaisse sur le chemin et que je n'ai plus jamais à la revoir. Je ne pouvais plus supporter sa présence, il fallait que je me calme sinon je risquais de commettre l'irréparable. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Et comment moi comme un idiot avais-je pu sauter à pieds joints dedans ? J'avais été odieux avec Cassiopée, en dessous de tout et tout ça pour rien. Elle ne me pardonnerait jamais et je n'en méritais pas moins.

- Dis quelque chose s'il te plait, je n'aime pas quand tu es silencieux comme ça

- Tu ferais mieux de partir dis-je sourdement

- Je voulais que tu restes avec moi, mais tu étais toujours distant, j'avais l'impression que tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, toujours dans tes pensées

- Ca ne te donnait pas le droit de faire ça

- Mais je t'aime

- Et moi je ne t'aime pas

Comment aurais-je pu alors que mon cœur était déjà pris par une toute autre personne. Je la méprisais et je me méprisais par la même occasion. Qu'Est-ce qu'avait du penser Cassiopée, que je ne l'avais jamais aimé sans doute, je n'en avais sûrement pas fini avec ses remarques glaciales mais j'étais prêt à les supporter si ça pouvait la faire revenir. Je préférais ne même plus porter mon regard sur Georgia, elle était de trop. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et je fus étonné d'en voir sortir Sirius avec un manteau ainsi qu'un sac à main.

- Tu en auras besoin non ? Dit-il en les lui lançant à la figure

Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement subtil, il ne possédait pas une once de tact mais pour une fois je l'en remerciais. C'était terminé, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. J'étais un abruti et je le paierais cher.

* * *

J'aurais voulu dire que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Georgia mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'ai revu par la suite et à chaque fois ça a fini de la même façon, mal. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me trouvait pour se mettre dans des états pareils, j'aimais Cassiopée et elle n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant même en le sachant elle a tout de même essayé de me récupérer, j'avais peur que Cassiopée se lasse de tout ça, qu'elle ne me fasse pas confiance. Tout ça aurait été normal, après ce que je lui avais fait je ne méritais pas son amour et encore moins qu'elle me fasse une confiance aveugle. Elle était jalouse certes mais surtout je voyais très bien qu'elle se dévalorisait à chaque nouvelle rencontre avec Georgia, comme si elle avait la moindre chose de comparable avec cette femme. Je lui répétais sans cesse que pour moi elle n'était rien, qu'elle était bien plus belle que les autres femmes je voyais très bien qu'elle doutait. Aujourd'hui encore j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me dit pas tout, qu'elle continue à s'inquiéter de ne pas être à la hauteur alors que des deux je pense être vraiment celui qui aurait des raisons de le penser.


	20. Chapter 20

152 REVIEWS !!!! C'est un petit pas pour le monde de la fanfiction mais un grand pas pour l'auteur que je suis xD

Sans compter que onze reviews au chapitre précédent ça se fête =D Non malheureusement on ne fêtera pas ça avec le retour du Cassiopée/Rémus mais c'est pour bientôt promis ! En tout cas merci à tout le monde : mymiss, valabo, althea54, marjoo, fanfantasy07, meeloo, atchoum16, Jubei-Kazuki, Eden Northen, caramelise, Elayna Black !

Je suis contente de voir que le petit couple que j'ai créé continue à vous intéresser tout autant chapitre par chapitre, parce que même si j'écris d'autres fanfics c'est bien sur celle ci que je me suis le plus investi ( enfin attention ça ne veut pas dire que ce que j'écris d'autre n'a aucun intérêt xD ) ...

Sur cette note de joie, à la semaine prochaine tout le monde, et vous aurez surement le droit à un autre petit laïus de remerciement intense quand je passerais la barre des 200 reviews ^^ ( à bon entendeur cela signifie que les reviews sont toujours acceptés avec autant de plaisir :D )

* * *

La voir sans pouvoir lui parler, la dévorer du regard sans pouvoir la toucher, passer à côté d'elle sans qu'elle me remarque, tout ça je ne pouvais plus lui supporter. Je la croisais dans les couloirs, la voyais en cours, mais elle semblait ne plus me voir. C'était douloureux de se dire que pour elle j'étais devenu un étranger, et encore plus de me dire que tout ça était ma faute. Je la voyais rire avec ses amis, flirter avec des garçons de Salem, ou peut être étais-ce ma vision des choses qui était déformée. Souvent je remarquais qu'elle évitait Edward, j'aurais voulu qu'il abandonne, qu'il ne cherche plus à la voir mais comment aurais-je pu l'en blâmer alors que moi-même je savais comme il était dur de parvenir à se passer d'elle.

Elle venait de sortir de l'infirmerie et pourtant je la trouvais plus pâle que d'ordinaire, je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui parler tout de suite, il fallait que j'attende qu'elle soit seule, en compagnie de ses amis je n'aurais eu aucune chance. C'est durant sa ronde de préfète que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Elle était censée patrouiller en compagnie de Daniel mais visiblement le jeune homme lui avait fait fau bond. Elle avait délaissé son uniforme au profit d'un jean et d'un tee shirt à manches longues vert foncé. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules parfaitement lisses alors que je voyais qu'elle était maquillée. Pas beaucoup évidemment, juste un peu de noir autour des yeux, faisant ressortir leur couleur mais c'était suffisant pour me faire me demander si elle avait rendez vous avec quelqu'un.

En me voyant elle a fait comme si de rien n'était, éclairant une affiche accrochée sur le mur pour en lire le contenu. Elle m'ignorait et ça même quand j'avançais pour me retrouver en face d'elle. J'avais laissé une distance raisonnable entre nous, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle cherche à s'enfuir mais de toute façon elle paraissait ne pas me voir. Ses yeux parcouraient le prospectus alors que les doigts de sa main droite semblait taper un rythme imaginaire sur le haut de son jean. Elle était très belle, trop belle, comme toujours d'ailleurs. J'avais envie de la prendre par la taille, l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aimais mais je ne pouvais rien faire de tout ça à cause de ma stupidité passée.

- Cassiopée …

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle sans lâcher l'affiche du regard

- Tu voudrais bien me regarder quand je te parle ?

Ses doigts se sont arrêtés de battre une cadence invisible alors qu'elle tournait la tête lentement vers moi, me regardant dans les yeux quelques secondes.

- Y a-t-il un problème professeur Lupin ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça

- Mais c'Est-ce que vous êtes non ? Mon professeur dit-elle calmement

- J'aimerais qu'on sorte de nouveau ensemble

Elle a paru choquée, réellement abasourdie lorsque ces mots ont dépassés la limite stricte de mes lèvres. C'était loin d'être une proposition romantique, pas réalisée comme je l'aurais souhaité mais je n'avais pas le choix si elle s'évertuait à m'ignorer de cette façon. J'ai voulu lui prendre la main mais elle l'a dégagé immédiatement reculant d'un pas.

- Sortir avec un professeur est totalement interdit dit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance

- Cassiopée tu me manques dis-je doucement

- Tu n'as pas le droit murmura-t-elle sourdement

- Cassiopée …

- Non tais toi ! Tu me prends pour qui dis moi ? Tu crois que je suis une poupée dont tu peux disposer quand ça t'arrange ? Retourne avec Georgia et laisse moi tranquille !

- J'ai besoin de toi, tu es la seule femme que …

- Ne t'avise pas de le dire siffla-t-elle méchamment en m'empêchant d'approcher

- S'il te plait écoute moi

- Et pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Je ne te fais plus confiance, c'est terminé. Tu crois qu'en revenant me voir avec ces yeux de chien battu je céderais aussi facilement ? Tu m'insultes en me faisant même cette proposition, ce n'est pas en disant des choses que tu crois que je veux entendre que ça marchera. Je ne veux plus être avec toi, plus jamais …

Je voulais la retenir, la prendre dans mes bras mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion préférant reculer à nouveau. J'allais essayer de lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieux quand son meilleur ami arriva. Il me toisa du regard se rendant compte que Cassiopée n'avait visiblement pas envie d'être en ma compagnie. D'un seul geste il la plaça derrière lui fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle lui prenait la main. J'essayais de me dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis mais tous ces gestes me paraissaient être bien plus. Il la protégeait et je n'eus d'autre choix que de lui lancer un dernier regard tournant les talons pour rentrer dans mes appartements. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de mot une fois qu'il était arrivé, il était même inutile que j'essaie de tenter quoique ce soit en sa présence. Je n'étais pas prêt d'abandonner, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait j'arriverais à retrouver ma place dans son cœur, et peu importe les moyens pour y parvenir.

* * *

Alexandre me regardait inquiet, et je me demandais ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas arrivé. En face de Rémus j'essayais de me montrer forte, préférant me cacher derrière la colère mais sa proposition m'avait affectée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. J'essayais de vivre sans lui, de me dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait pour me parler, c'était pire que la fois précédente. Je ne voulais pas retourner avec lui c'était vrai parce que je savais que si ça arrivait j'en souffrirais davantage. Il me quitterait encore une fois et là je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Mon ami marchait silencieusement à côté de moi alors que je me cramponnais à son bras. Il devait probablement se demander ce qui s'était passé, il avait le droit de savoir après tout.

- Il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble

- Cassiopée … non …

- Mais j'ai refusé ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien compris la leçon la dernière fois

- Tu l'aimes encore n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui … Mais ça ne change rien, je ne retournerais pas avec lui

- Tu sais une partie de moi a envie de t'approuver à 100%, c'est vrai ce type s'est comporté comme un salaud mais … je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse et ne croit pas que Victoria et moi n'avons rien remarqué ! Tu erres comme une âme en peine dans le château, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose que ça continue comme ça

- Qu'Est-ce que tu voudrais ? Que je lui saute au cou et me jette à ses pieds en attendant qu'il me piétine à nouveau ?

- Je dis juste qu'il serait bon de connaitre les véritables raisons qui l'ont poussé à rompre …

- Mais de quel côté tu es ? Demandais-je agacée

- Du tien bien sûr, je disais juste que tu pourrais peut être l'écouter

Non je ne voulais pas, à quoi cela aurait il servi ? Je ne voulais pas céder, je voulais qu'il reste loin de moi pour que j'arrive enfin à l'oublier mais cette tâche semblait se compliquer. De quel droit se permettait-il de revenir dans ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Peu importe la raison, il aurait du m'en parler, je n'étais pas son jouet et je ne voulais pas le devenir. En retournant dans mon dortoir, disant bonne nuit à Alexandre, je trouvais Victoria allongée sur son lit, un air songeur sur le visage. Elle portait une nuisette rose en satin mettant en valeur sa poitrine et je me demandais si ça pourrait réellement aller à quelqu'un de mieux qu'à elle.

Mon amie était vraiment belle, ses longs cheveux bouclés dorés étaient étalés autour de son visage et je me demandais malgré moi si Rémus la trouvait séduisante. Elle devait probablement être son genre de fille, plus que moi en tout cas. En me voyant arriver et fermer la porte derrière moi, Victoria se mit à bondir de son lit alors que j'affichais un air surpris. Je ne l'avais pas prise en faute alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? N'y prêtant pas plus attention je m'attachais les cheveux, attrapant un élastique sur le bureau avec intention de tout lui raconter. Au moins elle, elle ne serait pas contre moi, pas comme ce traître d'Alexandre.

- Tu ne vas jamais le croire Vicky, il a osé me redemander de sortir avec lui. Il me prend pour qui ? Une girouette ? Il est venu me parler comme ça dans le couloir en me disant que je lui manquais, comme si ça pouvait être vrai de toute façon. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'acharne, après toutes les choses horribles que je lui ai dit …

- Cassie tu ne …

- Non non attends avant de donner ton opinion laisse moi finir

- Mais Cassiopée …

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas comme Alexandre te mettre de son côté et me dire de l'écouter. Je pensais qu'après lui avoir dit que j'avais couché avec Edward il ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole, mais il faut croire que même ça ça ne suffit pas à le tenir à distance.

- Cassiopée, Sirius …

- Quoi Sirius ? Il n'est pas au courant bien sûr, tu imagines s'il savait que j'étais sorti avec …

- Sirius, oh mais quelle surprise ! Toi ? Dans la salle de bain ?!

Le nom de Rémus mourut dans ma gorge alors que je me retournais d'un coup. Mon frère était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte lançant un coup d'œil furieux à Victoria qui haussait tranquillement les épaules. Sur le moment je me mis à pâlir, il avait probablement tout entendu, et une seconde de plus et il en aurait été fini de Rémus et même de moi. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour assimiler tous les éléments, Victoria en nuisette, Sirius dans la salle de bain, tout ça paraissait très clair. Respirant un grand coup je m'approchais de lui, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue alors qu'il restait de marbre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là

- Et moi je ne savais pas que tu couchais avec MacNair

- Ca ne te regarde pas Sirius, j'étais en train de discuter avec Victoria

- Tu as réellement couché avec cet abruti ?

- T'as déjà entendu parler de vie privée ?

- Cassiopée gronda-t-il

- Détends toi Sirius, je t'assure que la vertu de ta petite sœur est toujours intacte lança Victoria de son lit

- Victoria !

- Il a failli nous faire une syncope, tu ne voudrais pas voir ton frère mort dans notre chambre quand même ? Ca ferait désordre

- Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici d'abord ? Normalement vous allez dans la chambre de Sirius pour … et bien … détériorer un peu plus votre vertu, enfin si on peut encore parler de vertu à ce stade

- Ca c'est fais comme ça répondit ma meilleure amie d'un ton désinvolte alors que Sirius venait de passer sa main sur mon épaule pour me rapprocher de lui me déposant à son tour un baiser sur la joue

Il ne paraissait plus en colère, au contraire. J'espérais qu'il ne parle pas de moi avec Rémus, s'il venait à lui dire que j'avais menti probablement que mon ex petit ami n'hésiterait pas à revenir à la charge de plus bel.

* * *

Je lui avais envoyé une rose, d'ailleurs je comptais bien continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. J'allais sûrement me ruiner mais au moins elle comprendrait que j'étais sincère. En entrant dans la salle de classe, elle la tenait en main. Pendant un instant je me mis à espérer que ce stratagème avait fonctionné mais ce fut vraiment tout le contraire qui se produisit. Me regardant avec un air de défi elle jeta la fleur à la poubelle, se rendant tranquillement à sa place. A côté d'elle, Victoria lui glissait quelque chose à l'oreille alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel commençant à son tour à faire des messes basses.

Le reste de la classe entra alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder en direction de la poubelle. Elle n'évitait plus mon regard, depuis déjà quelques temps elle avait changé son attitude à mon égard, et je ne savais pas ce que je préférais. Au début de notre rupture, elle me fuyait, je pouvais sentir qu'elle était sur le point de craquer à chaque fois qu'elle me croisait mais maintenant elle paraissait simplement indifférente. Parfois certes je voyais qu'elle était en colère, et à chaque fois ça me donnait encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'écoutait pas grand-chose du cours, mais à chaque fois que je l'interrogeais elle donnait la bonne réponse et ça même sans réfléchir. Elle était intelligente, je le savais déjà, mais cette intelligence lui permettait de me défier sans le moindre soucis.

- Bien, il reste encore quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Je propose qu'on expérimente à nouveau la technique du patronus

Alors que les élèves commençaient déjà à repousser les tables sur le côté, je vis qu'elle était en train de discuter avec Edward. Mon sang se glaça immédiatement alors que très rapidement Alexandre arrivait près d'elle, la prenant par les épaules pour l'emmener plus loin dans la salle. J'étais content que son ami intervienne mais quand je les imaginais tous les deux je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être horriblement et scandaleusement jaloux. Comme la première fois ses deux amis parvinrent sans mal à lancer le sortilège alors qu'elle n'essayait même pas. Se contentant d'afficher un air ennuyé, elle félicitait ses amis ne daignant pas m'accorder un regard. Puis tout s'enchaîna rapidement, un groupe de Serpentard trouva amusant de les défier.

- Alors Cassiopée on arrive pas à lancer un tout petit sort ? Fréquenter des sang de bourbe, et des traitres à leur sang t'as sûrement ramolli

- De quoi te mêles tu Rogers ?

- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi Victoria siffla-t-il

Gryffondor contre Serpentard les choses commençaient à s'envenimer alors que je vis Cassiopée prendre sa baguette, fermant les yeux, elle prononça le sortilège alors qu'un petit filet argenté se mit à sortir. Elle réitéra la manœuvre et quand elle rouvrit les yeux le mince filet se transforma en halot de lumière qui prit forme doucement. Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'un loup de taille moyenne magnifique se dressait devant elle. Autour d'elle les gens l'observaient alors que le patronus ne bougeait pas. Son pelage était gonflée à la manière des loups blancs et d'un coup alors que la jeune fille bougeait spontanément sa baguette sur la droite, le loup se mit en position d'attaque, bondissant sur le patronus du Serpentard qui était représenté par une hyène. Il lui sauta au cou alors que le patronus se désintégrait. Cassiopée baissa sa baguette faisant à son tour disparaitre son animal alors qu'un silence général se fit dans la salle.

- Quelque chose d'autre à dire ? Demanda-t-elle en menaçant le Serpentard du regard

Il parut furieux mais ne fit pas de commentaires, faisant demi tour alors qu'à nouveau les groupes habituels se formaient.

- Wahoo Cassiopée, c'était vraiment très impressionnant

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, vous y étiez déjà parvenu bien avant moi

- Tu l'as contrôlé et surtout nos patronus n'ont jamais attaqué personne

- Dis moi à quoi tu pensais ?

- A rien dit-elle d'un ton évasif

Elle me lança un bref coup d'œil alors que je ne pouvais que moi-même être impressionné par sa maitrise des pouvoirs magiques. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de son avenir et je me demandais ce qu'elle comptait faire l'an prochain. Je n'avais pas de doute qu'elle serait acceptée partout, peu importe la formation qu'elle envisageait. Ou bien peut être déciderait-elle de ne pas travailler, d'attendre une année avant de choisir sa voie. Peu importait, je savais qu'elle réussirait à atteindre ses objectifs quels qu'ils soient.

A la fin de la semaine, c'était les vacances. Encore une fois James et Lily nous avaient invité chez eux Sirius et moi. Il y avait peu de chance pour que Cassiopée y aille malgré l'invitation lancée par Lily. A ce que j'avais compris elle comptait passer les deux semaines chez ses amis. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, mais ça me compliquerait la tâche. Heureusement Lily était de mon côté, même si elle continuait tous les jours de me rappeler à quel point j'étais un idiot. Après son refus de passer les vacances là bas, Lily ne s'était pas démontée, lui demander si ça la dérangerait de surveiller Harry de temps à autre. Cette fois ci Cassiopée avait accepté ne se doutant probablement pas que ma meilleure amie était de mon côté.

En sortant de ma salle de classe un peu plus tard, je me rendis compte que Cassiopée se trouvait toujours dans le couloir. Elle était appuyée contre le mur ses livres dans les mains jouant le rôle de fine barrière entre elle et le corps d'Edward pressait contre le sien. Le jeune homme avait ses mains sur le mur autour de son visage, il voulut l'embrasser mais au même moment elle tourna la tête lui présentant sa joue. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui caressant doucement le bras, descendant progressivement le long de sa hanche et alors que visiblement il comptait soulever sa jupe, passant sa main sur sa cuisse elle le retint l'empêchant de continuer sa petite exploration. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille alors qu'elle continuait à fixer le vide impassible.

Et puis là, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne cilla pas, gardant le même air froid et sans vie que précédemment mais s'en était trop. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir avec _lui._ Mon cœur battait plus vite dans ma poitrine alors que j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Chaque partie de mon corps me hurlait d'aller le tuer, c'Est-ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde, le voir mort et je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais encore à me retenir. Il stoppa le baiser en voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet sur elle, elle ne le regardait même pas, elle semblait simplement être ailleurs. Il passa ses mains sur ses épaules la plaquant à nouveau contre le mur alors que je faillis bondir pour le projeter en arrière.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça au fond

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux aimer, Edward répondit-elle lasse

- Tu ne me repousses pas … dit-il triomphant

- Je ne t'encourage pas non plus

- Tu es tellement froide ma petite Cassie, peut être que je pourrais … te réchauffer

Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. J'espérais que c'était par dégout parce que je n'aurais pas supporté que ce soit autre chose. Sa main remonta, la touchant à travers son chemisier et alors qu'il voulut poser sa main sur sa poitrine elle eut une réaction aussi immédiate que violente. La gifle arriva sans qu'il puisse même s'en rendre compte. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de faire, je pense que même elle ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. Ses yeux verts encore si inexpressifs quelques instants auparavant se tintèrent de peur alors qu'il venait de lui attraper le poignée.

- Tu as osé me frapper siffla-t-il dangereusement

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, j'ai cru que … dit-elle avec les yeux scintillants

- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, je veux que tu sois ma femme, je veux que tu sois entièrement à moi

- Lâche moi tu me fais mal

Il serra un peu plus fort son poignée voulant visiblement la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur mais il en était absolument hors de question. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour les rejoindre et seulement une autre supplémentaire pour le faire lâcher prise. Plaçant Cassiopée derrière moi dans un geste protecteur le jeune homme parut surpris. Il essaya de capter son regard mais c'était peine perdu. Il était hors de question qu'il puisse simplement poser ses yeux sur elle. Je dus vraiment me contenir, faire appel à tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

- 200 points en moins pour Serpentard sifflais-je menaçant

- Les amis de ton frère ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger Cassie, crois bien que ce jour là je serais là

- 300 autres points en moins pour Serpentard dis-je sourdement en sentant le sang affluait dans chaque pore de ma peau

Heureusement pour moi, pour lui, il tourna les talons, quittant mon champ de vision. Je n'avais pas envie d'en rester là, si l'occasion se présentait il était certain que je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer et ça peu importe les conséquences. En me retournant je constatais que Cassiopée était toujours là, la tête basse. Elle aurait eu tout le temps de partir, de regagner son dortoir sans devoir m'adresser la parole mais elle était restée là. Elle jouait avec l'un de ses bracelets alors que je voyais la marque bleuâtre qu'il lui avait laissé sur le poignet. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée faire de cette façon ? Elle avait déjà réagi avec plus de virulence quand il s'agissait de moi. Elle gardait la tête baissée alors que je me posais des tas de questions. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé la toucher ? M'aimait-elle donc si peu pour me traiter avec autant de violence et le traiter avec autant d'indulgence ?

Elle avança d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième tout doucement. Je ne bougeais pas laissant mon esprit se remplir de toutes ces questions sans fondement. Et puis d'un coup le vide, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, laissant son front reposait dans mon cou et c'est comme si toutes les pensées qui m'avaient traversé n'avaient désormais plus aucune sorte d'importance. Ses mains agrippèrent le bas de mon tee shirt qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces alors que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux, me laissant envahir par la sensation de plénitude qui me submergeait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans mes bras. Je posais mes mains sur le bas de son dos, ayant peur de gâcher toute l'intensité de ce moment mais quand elle leva les yeux vers moi j'eus l'impression de basculer en arrière.

Elle porta sa main sur mon visage, me caressant doucement la joue alors que ma tête ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle passa dans mes cheveux alors qu'un petit sourire triste se dessinait sur son visage. C'était comme si ne s'était rien passé, sans la rupture, comme si nous étions revenus des semaines auparavant quand elle m'accordait encore sa confiance. Des larmes perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux alors que malgré moi je me sentais tout aussi ému qu'elle.

- Pourquoi tu continues à me regarder ainsi ? Murmura-t-elle en reposant sa main sagement sur le bas de mon tee-shirt

- Je t'aime

A nouveau elle eut un sourire triste avant de se détacher de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je voulais la garder près de moi pour toujours mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Elle se retourna, ne me laissant plus le loisir de lire sur son visage alors qu'elle marquait une pause.

- Avec toi je n'ai jamais eu peur, je sais que je peux tout me permettre sans que tu réagisses. Mais tu m'as fait trop de mal et je … je suis incapable de te pardonner

- Cassiopée s'il te plait je …

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne te fais plus confiance et je ne veux plus. Ca fait trop mal et quand tu me quitteras à nouveau je ne pourrais pas le supporter

- Cassie …

- Je suis désolé … souffla-t-elle avant de partir en courant

Mes muscles se figèrent, j'étais anesthésié, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Comment pouvait-elle penser que j'allais la quitter après ce que j'avais vécu ? Je l'aimais, j'étais fou d'elle, je n'allais pas risquer de la perdre encore une fois. Peut être n'avais-je pas été assez clair. Je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle et peu importait ce qui se dresserait en travers de mon chemin, j'avais la certitude de réussir. Je n'avais d'autres choix que de réussir. Je la voulais avec moi pour la vie entière, je voulais passer chaque minute de ma vie en sa compagnie et peu importait le prix à payer pour y parvenir. J'étais prêt à tout donner pour elle et ça ne changerait jamais.

* * *

J'ai l'impression de me répéter, vous connaissez la majeure partie de mon histoire. Je n'avais pas prémédité de tomber amoureux, et encore moins d'elle, mais quand ça arrive, il est inutile d'essayer de lutter. Tout ce qui a eu lieu avant de la rencontrer n'a que peu d'importance, tout ce qui a lieu quand elle n'est pas à mes côtés en a encore moins. J'avais la certitude que dans l'avenir nous serions réunis, le contraire était inimaginable. Je l'aimais trop pour la perdre, je voulais être égoïste, la garder pour moi, l'éloigner de tous les dangers qui la menaçaient mais elle n'est pas ce genre de fille. Elle refuse que je la protège en permanence, j'aimerais la faire vivre dans une bulle où elle n'aurait à s'inquiéter de rien mais plus les jours passent, plus je me rends compte que c'est impossible. Elle me laisse vivre à ses côtés, profiter de son sourire, de ses rires et je devrais déjà m'en estimer heureux. Mais je suis amoureux, j'ai toujours besoin de plus. Elle est encore jeune, peut être trop jeune pour accepter de devenir ma femme pour le reste de ses jours mais je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre. Je l'aime et je veux que tout le monde soit au courant. La poche de mon pantalon me parait s'alourdir de minute en minute, je ne croule pas sous l'or, probablement qu'elle mériterait bien plus que cette bague de moindre valeur mais c'est tout ce que je peux lui offrir, ça et mon amour inconditionnel.


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour très chers lecteurs !_

_Nous voici réunis pour le chapitre 21 de ma fic, un chapitre que je suis sûre vous allez apprécier pour sa fin ! Non toujours pas de réconciliation définitive entre nos deux tourtereaux, mieux vaut faire durer un suspens qui à vrai dire n'a pas de raisons d'être puisque vous êtes déjà tous au courant du dénouement final xD_

_La chanson que chante Cassie en milieu de chapitre c'est Who I am to Say de Hope quant à la fin de chapitre libre à vous de choisir votre chanson moi j'en ai écouté plusieurs en écrivant ^^_

_Merci donc à : Meeloo, Valabo, Althea54, Jubei-Kazuki, Elayna Black, caramelise, Eden Northen, mymiss, fanfantasy07, Atchoum16, Shimy et Marjoo ! ( pour te répondre justement je dirais que oui je n'ai que des lectrices mais en même temps les histoires d'amour ce n'est pas ce qui passione les garçons xD )_

_J'ai l'impression que j'ai de plus en plus de review, non je ne m'extasierais pas comme au chapitre précédent, mais bon j'apprécie tout autant ..._

_Oh et puis si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre, que diriez vous d'aller lire ma nouvelle fic ? :D Enfin moi je dis ça comme ça hein, vous n'êtes pas obligés bien sûr mais ça me ferait aussi très très plaisir ! Et on sait bien que quand je suis heureuse, je suis plus productive en terme d'écriture, enfin je dis ça je dis rien bien sûr ^^_

_Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_

***

Alexandre vivait dans une gigantesque propriété dont le parc devait faire pas loin de cinq cent hectares à lui seul. L'intérieur de la maison était décoré dans le plus pur esprit zen, chaque pièce avait sa propre gamme de couleur. Ainsi la bibliothèque se déclinait sobrement en noir et blanc alors que par opposition le salon affichait des couleurs chaudes allant du rouge au jaune. Ses parents n'étaient presque jamais là, sa mère était constamment occupée avec ses œuvres de charité alors que son père, à la tête du vaste empire des bijoux sorciers voyageait dans le monde entier. Néanmoins pour le peu que je les avais vu, ils me paraissaient réellement être des personnes formidables, trop pris par leurs engagements sans doute mais ils aimaient réellement leur fils et ça se voyait.

Par politesse, Alexandre m'avait fait emménager dans l'une des chambres voisines à la sienne. Dans les tons pastels elle possédait un immense lit ainsi qu'un dressing important mais à vrai dire je n'y avais jamais dormi. Le plus souvent avec Victoria on allait rejoindre Alexandre dans la sienne, dormant à trois dans le même lit. C'était assez enfantin comme comportement mais nous n'étions pas stupide, dans quelques temps nous ne pourrions plus agir ainsi. La fin des études approchait à grand pas, et avec elle la certitude que tout allait changer. Je ne savais pas ce que mes amis comptaient faire l'an prochain, mais j'avais peur d'être séparé d'eux. Jusqu'ici je m'étais reposée sur eux mais si je ne pouvais plus le faire, que me resterait-il ? Ils étaient ma famille, la seule que j'aimais. Sirius bien sûr était mon grand frère, au même titre que Régulus mais c'était différent. Je les connaissais tellement moins que mes deux meilleurs amis.

Rémus m'avait envoyé une rose tous les jours quand nous étions à Poudlard, je m'évertuais à la mettre à la poubelle à chaque fois parce que je voulais que ça ne signifie rien pour moi. Mais c'était vraiment ridicule, bien sûr que ça me faisait plaisir à chaque fois. J'aimais le fait qu'il puisse penser à moi même si c'était malsain. D'un côté je voulais qu'il m'oublie mais le fait qu'il ne le fasse pas me faisait plaisir. Je ne savais plus quoi en penser, pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi ? Etais-ce parce qu'il était réellement sincère ? Non il ne pouvait pas réellement m'aimer, sinon pourquoi aurait-il rompu la première fois ? Il devait simplement s'ennuyer et ça s'arrêtait là. Pourtant quelque chose dans mon cœur me disait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. La porte de la chambre claqua alors que je cachais ma tête sous l'oreiller ne pouvant m'empêcher de ronchonner.

- Allez marmotte, on se réveille

Je maugréais, regardant l'heure qu'il était. Alexandre était donc si cruel de me réveiller à 9 heure alors que la veille nous nous étions couchés à plus de 4 heures. A son tour Victoria passa la porte, habillée d'une robe rouge de soirée. Comment faisait mes amis pour dormir si peu et néanmoins paraitre toujours à leur avantage. A contre cœur je me redressais, gardant l'oreiller contre moi alors que je constatais que Alexandre tenait un magasine dans sa main droite.

- Hum et ça qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je d'une voix endormie

- Ca ma chérie, c'est mon avenir

Jubilant, Victoria lui arracha le magasine des mains s'installant à côté de moi. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant mon ami en couverture. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, un photo shoot lui était consacré. Sur tous les clichés il arborait les vêtements de la marque Lux, l'équivalent pour les moldus de la marque Chanel.

- Mais quand Est-ce que tu as …

- Ca date des dernières vacances, et oui les filles vous avez devant vous la nouvelle égérie de Lux, le prêt à porter sorcier le plus tendance du moment dit-il fièrement

- T'as des prix sur la marque ? Demanda Victoria en tournant les pages

- Euh non

- Alors arrête de pavoiser

Alexandre parut choqué, la regardant avec de grands yeux ronds alors qu'elle levait la tête avec un grand sourire. Mon amie et moi n'eûmes qu'un regard à nous lancer avant de sauter en même temps sur Alexandre qui tomba en arrière sur sa moquette.

- Je plaisante, c'est génial ! Mais tu aurais pu nous le dire, histoire qu'on aille se présenter aussi aux photographes dit mon amie d'un ton intéressé

- Et partager la gloire et la fortune ? Très peu pour moi répondit-il en riant

Bien sûr j'étais contente pour lui, réellement très heureuse mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être égoïste, et de me dire que ça ne ferait que précipiter son départ. Victoria n'aurait aucun mal à se faire un nom dans ce milieu également si elle le désirait, et moi qu'Est-ce que je ferais ?

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton succès Alexandre mais moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer

- Toi aussi tu as fait des photos ? Demandais-je essayant de paraitre enthousiaste

- Non encore mieux ! Je vais sortir un disque

- Un disque ? Répondis-je surprise

- Le label Legilimens m'a fait signer un contrat hier soir. Il faut que je lui soumette quelques chansons d'ici fin juin. Mais tu m'aideras n'Est-ce pas Cassie ? Avec Alexandre on est tombé par hasard sur ton carnet de composition

- Par hasard hein ? Dis-je méfiante

- Bon peut être qu'on l'a un tout petit peu cherché, pour voir ce que tu écrivais mais ça s'arrête là. Alors tu m'aideras ?

- De toute façon ais-je le choix ? Mais tu ferais mieux de te chercher un véritable compositeur, mes textes ne sont pas vraiment à la hauteur

Je me relevais, permettant à Alexandre de respirer à nouveau. J'étais triste et je m'en voulais de l'être. Ils allaient partir eux aussi, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Moi j'allais rester ici, seule et malheureuse. J'étais vraiment pitoyable de raisonner comme ça mais si jamais ils m'oubliaient ? Si je ne devenais qu'une vague connaissance de leurs études secondaires ? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient ainsi, leur tournant le dos j'attrapais les affaires de toilettes posaient sur la commode prête à me diriger vers la salle de bain. La main d'Alexandre se posa sur mon épaule m'obligeant à m'arrêter alors que je devais lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de me submerger.

- Je suis contente pour vous deux, félicitations dis-je d'un ton éteint

- Pourquoi tu es triste Cassie ?

- Je ne suis pas triste, je suis très heureuse, vraiment …

Il m'obligea à me retourner, me prenant par la main alors que Victoria venait de prendre place à côté de lui me regardant inquiète. Je ne les méritais pas, c'était stupide de leur causer du soucis alors qu'à la place nous aurions du fêter ça.

- Nous savons parfaitement que ce n'est pas de la jalousie, alors qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Demanda mon amie sérieusement

- Vous allez partir … dis-je d'un ton cassé

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre

- Je ne suis qu'une égoïste parce que … je préférerais que vous soyez toujours avec moi …

- Là par contre j'ai peur de trop bien comprendre, tu penses que nous allons t'abandonner ?

- Tu penses sincèrement que nous serions capable de t'écarter de notre vie ?

Je ne voulais pas leur répondre parce qu'ils ne feraient que réfuter toutes ces hypothèses. Ils n'en étaient pas encore conscient mais je savais que ça se passerait ainsi. Les amitiés de lycée après tout ça ne durait rarement plus longtemps. Sans que j'ai le temps de réaliser, Alexandre venait de m'attirer dans ses bras alors qu'à côté de moi, Victoria était en train de caresser mes cheveux doucement.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote de croire ça

- On ne balaye pas sept ans d'amitié pour une carrière, tu es plus importante que ce stupide disque. C'était juste l'occasion de s'amuser

- Nous voulions te faire la surprise en fin d'année mais puisqu'apparemment tu oses croire que tu n'as aucune importance pour nous …

Alexandre me relâcha, sortant un papier de sa poche alors que Victoria faisait de même en ouvrant son sac à main. Les deux courriers portaient le sceau de l'université magique de Londres et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être intriguée.

- Je me suis inscrit en histoire de l'art et Victoria en culture magique.

- Il ne manque plus que ton inscription en droit magique

- Mon inscription en … dis-je perdue

- Alexandre et moi sommes peut être fait pour être des artistes, des personnes exubérantes qu'on remarquera en toute circonstance, mais toi tu es destinée à faire de grandes choses

- Défendre les opprimés, changer les lois. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu y parviendras si tu t'en donnes les moyens. Il ne te reste qu'à passer un entretien avec le doyen, nous lui avons parler de toi, il était vraiment très intéressé, tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir un courrier

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demandais-je piteusement

- Parce que tu es notre meilleure amie, tu avais peur qu'on soit séparé, il en était de même pour nous

- Perdre une personne aussi formidable que toi est inenvisageable Cassiopée

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, je sautais dans les bras d'Alexandre qui recula d'un pas sous le coup de la surprise.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir douté

- C'est pardonné à une condition lança Victoria avec un petit sourire

- Tout ce que tu voudras

- Nous voulons entendre une de tes chansons

J'aurais du le prévoir, j'aurais du réfléchir avant de donner mon accord mais maintenant il était trop tard. Alexandre me poussa quasiment jusqu'à la salle de bain en me disant de me dépêcher car nous avions encore plein de choses à faire avant d'aller chez les Potter pendant l'après midi. Je me demandais si Rémus serait là, probablement pas, Lily m'avait demandé de surveiller Harry. Mes amis m'accompagnaient alors je ne risquais pas grand-chose. En sortant de la salle de bain, je me rendis compte que Victoria tenait une rose à la main alors que Alexandre me regardait d'un air peiné. A chaque fois que ça arrivait, mes amis évitaient de dire quoique ce soit, trop incertains de mes réactions. Pourtant il n'y avait pas hésité, prenant la rose des mains de Victoria je la mis sans hésiter à la poubelle finissant de sécher mes cheveux. J'avais passé une tunique noire aux bords en dentelle avec un jean foncé et je voyais clairement que mes amis me dévisageait.

- Vous en faites de ces têtes

- Tu sais t'habiller comme ça ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur moyen de dissuader Rémus de t'approcher

- Je suis comme d'habitude dis-je en haussant les épaules

- D'habitude tu ne te maquilles pas pour sortir

- Et mais je ne fais que suivre vos conseils, vous savez prendre mieux soin de moi et tout ça …

- Et tout ça hein, avoue que tu veux qu'il te trouve jolie

- Arrêtez de tout rapporter avec lui, bon je croyais qu'on avait plein de choses à faire !

* * *

J'avais voulu attendre qu'elle vienne pour l'apercevoir avant de sortir mais Sirius trop empressé m'avait presque forcé à l'accompagner alors que James et Lily nous rejoindraient plus tard. Ca ne faisait que quelques jours que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles, que je n'avais pas pu la voir mais ça me semblait une éternité. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait avec ses amis, si elle sortait, si elle était heureuse. J'avais peur qu'elle ne rencontre quelqu'un, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant mais une part de moi répudiait à se l'imaginer. L'après midi me sembla vraiment longue, Sirius râlait que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude alors qu'à côté de moi Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de me jeter de petits coups d'œil, sachant parfaitement quels sentiments m'habitaient.

En rentrant chez mes amis, les voix de Victoria et Alexandre rompaient le silence. Visiblement ils ne nous avaient pas entendu entrer puisque Alexandre était en train de pousser Cassiopée en direction du piano. Victoria avec Harry dans ses bras encourageait la jeune fille à s'y rendre alors que je voyais qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se défiler. La jeune blonde tourna la tête vers nous avant de lancer un coup d'œil à Cassiopée et Alexandre qui eux n'avaient rien remarqué. Elle nous fit signe de ne pas faire de bruits alors que déjà le jeune homme installait des partitions devant Cassiopée. Harry nous faisait des sourires alors que James s'amusait à faire des grimaces.

- Pas celle-ci Alexandre dit-elle en examinant le morceau

- On en a assez discuté comme ça, dépêche toi, à moins que tu retardes l'échéance pour qu'il puisse t'entendre

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui lança-t-elle fièrement

- Mais bien sûr, l'amour de ta vie, ton âme sœur, ça n'a vraiment mais alors rien à voir dit-il ironiquement

- Arrête je t'ai déjà dit que tout était terminé, c'est fini je ne l'aime plus

- Mais oui c'est ça, allez Victoria et moi mourrons d'envie de t'entendre

Elle soupira, posant ses doigts sur les touches du piano alors que Alexandre qui venait de reculer nous lançait un coup d'œil horrifié. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être senti mal à l'aise, particulièrement quand les yeux de Sirius s'étaient posés sur moi. Pour ne rien arranger, James n'avait pu s'empêcher également de regarder dans ma direction et désormais je pouvais clairement sentir la méfiance qui émanait de mon meilleur ami. Cassiopée hésita encore une seconde avant d'entamer les premières notes. Les notes aigus sortaient du piano alors qu'elle avait l'air perdu dans ses réflexions. Ce fut lorsqu'elle commença à chanter que mon cœur s'arrêta.

_Love of my life, my soulmate _

_You're my best friend _

_Part of me like breathing_

_Now half of me is left _

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu chanter, et la seule fois où je l'avais entendu jouer au piano j'étais trop absorbé dans sa contemplation pour y faire réellement attention. Chaque note me touchait un peu plus, me replongeant dans nos souvenirs passés. Avait-elle écrit cette chanson en pensant à moi ? J'aimais à le croire.

_Don't know anything at all_

_Who am I to say you love me _

_I don't know anything at all _

_And who am I to say you need me _

Pensait-elle réellement ce qu'elle chantait ? Bien sûr que je l'aimais, elle n'avait pas en douter, même si je ne lui avais peut être pas assez montré. A côté de moi Lily avait les larmes aux yeux alors que je voyais Sirius hésitant. Ses amis restaient silencieux, impassibles alors que dans les bras de Victoria, Harry ne bougeait plus.

_Color me blue_

_I'm lost in you _

_D__on't know why I'm still waiting _

_Many moons have come and gone_

_Don't know why I'm still searching _

Elle avait vraiment du souffrir de notre rupture, je m'étais montré tellement égoïste en y repensant. Seul les notes du piano emplissait la pièce, la chanson était triste, empreinte de peur et de doutes et en sachant que j'étais le responsable j'eus envie de revenir en arrière, de pouvoir lui faire tout oublier.

_Don't know anything at all _

_And who am I to say you love me _

_I don't know anything at all _

_And who am I to say you need me _

Sa voix commençait à trembler, s'éteignant progressivement alors que ses doigts finissaient de jouer les derniers accords au piano. Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit, j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle avait autant de talent, comme c'était le cas des autres personnes réunis dans cette pièce apparemment. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt une fois la chanson terminée, reprenant les partitions pour les plier avant de se retourner. En nous voyant, je crus réellement qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle blanchissait à vue d'œil alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait, un mélange de surprise et de peur à première vue mais je ne pouvais pas lire dans son esprit et ça même si je l'aurais souhaité. Elle toussa gênée que tout le monde la fixe alors qu'elle rejoignait ses amis rapidement, essayant visiblement de se faire oublier dans les bras d'Alexandre.

- C'était vraiment très jolie Cassiopée, c'est toi qui l'a écrit ? Demanda Lily pour rompre le silence

- Ce n'était pas si jolie et puis j'ai fait plein de fausses notes dit-elle en rougissant

- En tout cas on ne les a pas entendu. C'était très beau poursuivit mon amie encourageante

Alexandre lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille alors qu'elle ne perdait rien de sa couleur.

- Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer lança Sirius

- Qui donc ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

- Et bien celui à qui est destiné cette chanson bien sûr

- Non je … enfin ce n'était pour personne de particulier

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment l'air de la croire, et surtout il continuait à me fixer méfiant. Très rapidement Cassiopée proposa à Lily de l'aider pour préparer à le dîner alors que Victoria et Alexandre continuaient à jouer avec Harry. James et Sirius discutaient dans un coin alors que je rejoignais à mon tour la cuisine. Lily était en train de faire cuire la viande alors qu'à côté d'elle Cassiopée était en train de découper les légumes. Elle paraissait concentrée et alors que je voulus l'aider elle se coupa le doigt sous le coup de la surprise. Très rapidement un mince filet de sang tâcha sa peau alors que je prenais sa main dans la mienne.

- Ca va ? Demandais-je inquiet

- Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure dit-elle en voulant retirer sa main

- Il vaut mieux soigner ça maintenant

Lily nous regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres et alors que j'attrapais un pansement dans l'un des tiroirs je vis que Cassiopée rougissait à vue d'œil. Sa peau était douce alors que ses cheveux sentaient le jasmin, elle avait des paillettes autour des yeux rendant ceux-ci plus brillants encore que d'ordinaire. Nous nous tenions l'un en face de l'autre et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir me pencher et l'embrasser. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure au moment où je passais ma main sur son doigt, je crus la sentir frissonner mais peut être étais-ce simplement ce que je désirais.

- Cassiopée, Victoria te demande au salon

Sirius avait été glacial, alors que sa sœur s'était empressée de reculer d'un pas hochant la tête avant de rejoindre le salon rapidement. A côté de nous, Lily continuait à préparer le repas et je pouvais clairement sentir qu'il était en colère. Il me fixait sans sourciller, une lueur quasiment meurtrière au fond du regard. Je crois bien que jamais il ne m'avait regardé ainsi et ça me faisait froid dans le dos.

- Je te conseille d'arrêter ce petit jeu maintenant

- Je ne fais rien qui te concerne Sirius répliquais-je calmement

- Quand tu dragues ma petite sœur ça me concerne

- Elle s'était coupée le doigt, tu ne vas quand même pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir soigné ? Se sentit obligée d'intervenir Lily

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, la façon dont tu la regardes ça n'a absolument rien d'amical

- Ne sois pas si paranoïaque Sirius, arrête d'imaginer que tous les hommes tournent autour de ta sœur lança Lily d'un ton faussement exaspérée

Sirius finit par sortir de la pièce, mais je vis clairement à son regard que c'était loin de l'avoir convaincu. Comment aurais-je changer le regard que je lançais à Cassiopée ? La regarder avec indifférence alors qu'à son contact je me sentais une nouvelle personne.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Sirius ne plaisante pas

- Et qu'Est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ? Abandonner pour lui faire plaisir ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée ! Je te conseille juste d'être prudent quand il est dans les parages, ce n'est pas un idiot et quand on vous voit tous les deux il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se trame

Durant le dîner, j'évitais de la regarder pour ne pas donner raison à Sirius mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement quand je l'entendais répondre joyeusement aux autres. James venait de mettre de la musique alors que Sirius discutait avec Victoria. Je me demandais pourquoi il aurait eu le droit d'agir avec autant de désinvolture alors que de mon côté je devais faire attention à chaque parole, chaque geste. James proposa de servir un alcool de sa composition, et alors que Sirius buvait d'un coup sec je vis Cassiopée hésitait. Sirius lui fit remarquer que de toute façon elle était encore trop jeune et pour accueillir la phrase de son frère elle but à son tour cul sec son verre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la grimace monstrueuse qu'elle venait de faire mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- En faite Cassiopée j'ai appris que tu jouais la pompomgirl à Poudlard lança James enthousiaste

- Pas de gaieté de cœur maugréa-t-elle

- T'imagines Padmol ce qu'on a raté … Enfin bien sûr je ne m'intéressais qu'à toi ma chérie se sentit-il obligé de rajouter en voyant le regard perçant de sa femme sur lui

- En parlant de ça, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu répéter rajouta Alexandre

- Je ne compte pas me donner en spectacle une fois de plus

- Un autre verre peut être ? Proposa Victoria souriante

Les filles étaient déchainées à tel point que James ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ca avait commencé par un petit jeu débile proposé par Alexandre. Victoria avait accepté sans même hésiter alors que Cassiopée désinhibée par les verres qu'on lui avait fait boire l'avait rejoint. Ca aurait du être interdit d'être à ce point tentante pourtant elle ne paraissait même pas s'en rendre compte. C'était clairement Victoria qui menait la danse, Cassiopée se contentait de se déhancher de manière provocante contre James qui n'osait placer ses mains nulle part. Clairement Sirius dévorait Victoria du regard, me laissant le loisir de regarder Cassiopée plus que je ne l'aurais du. Sa tunique mettait en valeur sa poitrine et à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à bouger les hanches je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être obnubilé par l'ensemble de son corps.

Puis ce fut le coup fatal, pour moi, pour Sirius, pour toutes les personnes ici présente. Les deux filles trouvèrent amusants de bouger en rythme et de descendre doucement le long du corps de James. Cassiopée obligea le jeune homme à poser ses mains sur sa taille alors que je voyais mon ami devenir tout rouge. D'un côté qui aurait pu résister, mais en faisant ça il venait de s'attirer les foudres de Sirius. James n'y tenant plus se dégagea alors que Victoria félicitait Cassie en lui faisant un petit baiser sur la joue. La jeune fille passa à côté de moi s'arrêtant à ma hauteur alors que Cassiopée se faisait accoster par Alexandre qui la faisait danser.

- Tu ne la mérite pas une seconde et si tu la fait encore souffrir je te tue. Cela étant, vendredi soir elle dort ici, bon courage.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre, déjà elle s'était dirigée vers Sirius pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Je regardais les mains d'Alexandre courir le long de ses hanches, ses bras, ses mains. Je l'observais en train de rire et alors que le morceau changeait du tout au tout, dévoilant un tempo beaucoup plus lent que précédemment je pris sur moi de me lever pour aller la rejoindre. Sirius allait sûrement me tuer mais ça en valait la peine. Alexandre ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la piste de danse improvisée alors que Cassiopée pas vraiment maitresse d'elle-même ne faisait rien pour me repousser. Je dégageais une mèche humide de son front, posant ma main sur sa taille alors que ses yeux restaient dans les miens. Je savais qu'elle éprouvait encore quelque chose pour moi, son regard la trahissait mais il fallait que j'arrive à faire céder sa raison.

Je la fis tourner sur elle-même une fois doucement, la serrant contre moi alors que ses mains passaient autour de mon cou. Sa tête vint se nicher dans mon cou et je levais les yeux au ciel de désespoir en pensant à tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Je ne voulais pas regarder les autres personnes qui étaient présentes, elle était la seule à compter, la seule et l'unique. Elle paraissait tellement fragile à chaque fois que je la prenais dans mes bras, j'avais tendance à l'oublier, elle n'était pas encore une adulte, sorti trop tôt du monde de l'enfance et de l'adolescence sans aucun doute mais il en demeurait que je me sentais le devoir de veiller sur elle. Ma main gauche passa dans le milieu de son dos et cette fois ci j'en étais sûr elle venait de frissonner.

- Je t'aime murmurais-je dans son oreille

- Pourquoi tu ne m'oublies pas ? Répondit-elle en levant à nouveau les yeux vers moi

- Parce que c'est impossible

Je replaçais une des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en profitant pour effleurer son épaule, ses bas laissaient à nue alors qu'une nouvelle musique débutait. Elle replaça mes mains sur ses hanches ondulant légèrement du bassin alors que je n'avais aucune idée de comment se danser ce genre de musique. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le savait non plus, mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger. Faisant un pas en arrière elle en profita pour revenir rapidement vers moi se collant à mon corps. Sur la pointe des pieds elle me déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de refaire demi tour. Elle était en train de jouer j'en étais conscient mais c'était un jeu vraiment trop tentant pour que j'y mette un terme.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sérieux me dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Ah non ? Répondis-je alors qu'à nouveau je la ramenais contre moi profitant de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser mais c'est interdit

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius que visiblement Victoria occupait entièrement, et n'hésitant pas plus je posais à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se recule un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle entreprit quelques nouveaux petits pas de danse, laissant ses mains parcourir mon torse, mes cheveux avant de se poser sagement sur mes épaules.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on soit ensemble ? Demandais-je doucement

Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation prenant ma main dans la sienne avant d'y tracer de petits cercles avec son pouce.

- J'ai encore envie de t'embrasser, j'aime bien quand tu m'embrasses

- Vraiment ? Dis-je souriant

- Tu n'aimes pas toi ? Me demanda-t-elle avec l'air le plus innocent qui soit

- Il y a d'autres choses que j'aime tout autant susurrais-je à son oreille alors qu'elle me regardait curieuse puis avec un sourire

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers plaisanta-t-elle en me tapant doucement sur le torse

Sirius venait tout juste de remarquer notre petit manège me regardant avec le même air soupçonneux qu'auparavant. Victoria haussait les épaules, visiblement elle avait déjà capté son attention bien trop longtemps. Devant moi Cassiopée continuait à me sourire m'observant avec un air bien trop adorable pour que je puisse y résister.

- Si tu reviens avec moi, je te promets d'être moins sérieux en permanence

- Et tu resteras pervers ? Demanda-t-elle en plaisantant

- Ca dépend ce que tu souhaites

- Ca ne me dérange pas que tu le sois dit-elle en me déposant un petit baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre Alexandre

J'étais inéluctablement amoureux d'elle, me passer d'elle maintenant reviendrait tout simplement à me priver du bonheur. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, mais si elle ne le pensait pas elle ne l'aurait certainement pas dit. Elle me faisait sourire, il suffisait qu'elle porte son regard sur moi pour que je sente son bien être m'envahir et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir continuer à le sentir jour après jour.

* * *

J'étais peut être un pervers mais je l'assumais totalement. Je voulais bien être tout ce qu'elle désirait du moment que je pouvais la garder avec moi. Elle n'a jamais essayé de me changer, ni de profiter de l'influence qu'elle entretenait sur moi. Elle m'a conservé avec mes défauts et même si j'essaie de m'améliorer pour elle je sais que jamais je ne serais aussi parfait qu'elle peut l'être. Parfois j'ai peur qu'un jour en se réveillant elle se dise qu'elle a gâché sa vie avec moi, qu'elle cherche ailleurs quelqu'un qui pourrait mieux prendre soin d'elle. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, tous les matins quand je me réveille à ses côtés elle me gratifie d'un sourire et d'un petit baiser avant de se blottir quelques minutes contre moi. C'est notre rituel du matin, tous les jours je mets le réveil quelques minutes plus tôt pour avoir le temps de profiter d'elle un peu plus longtemps avant que nous soyons séparés pour la journée. J'aime l'observer, me dire qu'aucun autre n'a ce genre de privilège et à chaque fois je ne peux que me sentir contenté d'avoir réussi à la garder auprès de moi aussi longtemps.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous voici réunis en ce jour pour le chapitre que vous attendiez tant ( ça fait très solennel non :p ), et oui après tant de souffrances, tant de chapitres où nos tourtereaux se retrouvaient loin de l'autre j'ai décidé de les réunir, ce n'est pas merveilleux ? =D

Donc merci à meeloo, Jubei-Kazuki, Atchoum16, fanfantasy07, mymiss, Eden Northen, Elayna Black, Althea54, Marjoo, Valabo, LaLouisaBlack, Lollie Lovegood !

Tant de reviews ça me laisse toujours sans voix ... en tout cas merci merci merci !

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine et continuez à me donner votre avis, d'autant que Dimanche c'est mon Anniversaire alors ... ça me ferait encore plus plaisir =D ( je ne dis pas ça pour vous y incitez davantage bien sûr, ce n'est pas mon genre :p )

* * *

J'adorais mes amis mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, je les maudissais réellement. Lily m'avait invité à passer la nuit chez James et elle, j'allais refuser comme d'ordinaire quand, répondant à ma place, Alexandre avait décrété que c'était une excellente idée puisque lui et Victoria avaient des engagements professionnels pour le soir même et que ça m'éviterait de rester toute seule. Engagement professionnelle bien sûr, ils me prenaient vraiment pour une idiote ces deux là. Ces derniers jours nous étions sortis presque tous les soirs et à vrai dire un peu de tranquillité pour une fois ne me ferait certainement pas de mal. C'était le seul point positif que je trouvais à tout ça.

Alexandre m'avait offert de nouveaux vêtements de la marque dont il était l'égérie et avait tenu à ce que je les passe pour me rendre chez les Potter. Parfois je me demandais s'ils ne cherchaient pas à me pousser dans les bras de Rémus, leur comportement était tellement étrange à certains moments. Alors que je finissais mon sac j'entendis quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Sirius se tenait dans l'entrebâillement et alors que je l'autorisais à entrer je sentis clairement son regard désapprobateur sur ma tenue. C'est vrai la robe rouge était assez courte mais avec des leggings ça n'avaient rien de scandaleux. Passant une paire de ballerine noire j'attrapais mon sac sur mon épaule droite prête à partir.

- Voilà on peut y aller dis-je souriante

- Ca ne ressemble pas à ce que tu portes d'habitude répondit-il en jaugeant ma tenue

- Je ne peux pas m'habiller en jean et basket tous les jours Sirius, et puis sur Victoria ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça lançais-je moqueuse

Il parut mécontent, face à ça il ne pouvait rien répondre, et vraiment la relation qu'il entretenait avec ma meilleure amie était une véritable aubaine. Nous faisant transplaner jusque chez les Potter, j'eus un haut le cœur en arrivant. Sirius ouvrit la porte me laissant passer la première alors que je le gratifiais d'un sourire. A l'intérieur la maison était éclairée grâce au grand lustre du salon, ne s'encombrant pas de lumières inutiles. La table était déjà mise, alors que assis sur les canapés du salon discutaient James, et Rémus et un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Un peu plus rondouillard que ses deux amis, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part sans parvenir à me souvenir où.

Par politesse, je lui fis la bise fronçant les sourcils au moment où mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. C'était vraiment étrange comme impression, il m'adressait un grand sourire et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je fis la bise à James également, jetant un autre coup d'œil à l'homme assis à sa gauche. Je n'arrivais pas à revenir sur son identité pourtant j'en étais persuadée il me disait quelque chose. Je ne réfléchissais plus vraiment, agissant en mode automatique, et c'est seulement en sentant les lèvres de Rémus contre les miennes que je me rendis compte de la bourde monumentale que je venais de faire. Je me reculais rapidement, peut être trop rapidement manquant de m'étaler sur la table basse derrière moi, retenu de peu par James qui avait attrapé ma main au dernier moment.

- Je m'excuse je ne faisais pas attention dis-je en essayant de paraitre naturelle

- Ce n'est pas grave et puis je suis sûre que Moony ne s'en plaindra pas lança le jeune homme en me faisant un clin d'œil

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile James, et vient m'aider à la cuisine plutôt

Lily venait de m'adresser un petit signe de main, emmenant son mari avec elle alors que je me retrouvais coincée entre Rémus et cet homme que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

- Cassiopée je te présente Peter, c'était notre meilleur ami à Poudlard, mais comme un traitre il a préféré déserter et s'installer dans une autre ville le railla Sirius

- On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? demandais-je en me retournant vers le jeune homme

- Je ne vous aurais pas oublié si c'était le cas répondit-il gentiment

A côté de moi, Rémus commençait à s'agiter alors que Sirius lui lançait un regard noir. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment pour qu'il fasse le malin. Je me sentais très bien entourée, peut être même un peu trop. Essayant de passer outre mon malaise j'attrapais une poignée d'apéritif dans le saladier devant moi alors que les conversations commençaient à reprendre doucement. C'était essentiellement des anecdotes de leur passé que j'écoutais avec plaisir ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire à chaque nouvelle pitrerie de Sirius et de James. Visiblement il avait fait bien pire que moi et ne s'en était pas vanté.

A table, je me retrouvais entre Lily et Peter alors que pour le faire exprès Rémus était placé juste devant moi. Je savais qu'il me regardait, de temps en temps je surprenais son regard mais je détournais les yeux rapidement. Mes amis m'avaient expliqué ce que j'avais osé faire il y a quelques jours, bien sûr j'en gardais toujours des souvenirs mais je n'avais pas cru bon de leur préciser. La vérité c'est qu'au moment de dire toutes ces choses, de l'embrasser, je n'étais pas si saoule que ça, j'étais parfaitement consciente de mes mouvements et cette pensée m'effrayait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Tournant un nouveau regard vers Peter, je l'examinais avec plus de détail. Il n'avait rien de particulier, les yeux marrons, les cheveux bruns, il ne sortait pas du lot pourtant il dégageait quelque chose qui réussissait à me troubler.

- Ais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

- Oh … Non non désolé j'étais en train de réfléchir

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous tracasse

- Non tout va bien, vraiment dis-je avec un sourire pour tenter de détourner son attention

- Vous ne devriez pas trop vous tracasser

Sa main se posa sur la mienne alors qu'un long frisson me parcourait. Je vis les veines à la base de ma main devenir plus foncées alors que déjà mon cœur battait plus rapidement. Ca n'avait absolument rien de naturelle, ni même de plaisant. Je me souvenais de cette horizon gris et sans vie essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. Puis alors que la sensation devenait plus puissante j'eus un violent mouvement de recul. Ma chaise racla sur le sol alors qu'il lâchait ma main, mes veines reprenaient leur couleur originelles mais toutes ses sensations en moi refusaient de disparaitre.

- Cassiopée ça va ? Tu es toute pâle s'enquit Lily en me dévisageant

- C'est rien, je vais juste aller me rafraichir

Devant la glace du lavabo je me rendis compte qu'en effet je faisais peur à voir. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui me mettait dans cet état, la magie noire. Pourtant si Peter était leur ami il était impossible que ce soit de ça qu'il s'agisse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ma main ayant trop peur d'y trouver à nouveau la marque de la souillure. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant passer Lily qui à côté de moi me replaçait les cheveux en arrière.

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Vous allez penser que je suis folle

- Si tu continues à me vouvoyez certainement répondit-elle avec humour

- Oh désolé à chaque fois j'oublie.

- Alors Cassiopée ? C'est à cause de Rémus ?

- Non il n'a rien à voir là dedans … c'est juste que … vous … enfin tu sais quand Peter m'a touché c'était comme s'il réussissait à dégager de la magie noire ….

- De la magie noire ? Répéta-t-elle surprise

- J'ai du me tromper ce n'est rien, on devrait retourner dîner maintenant

J'avais mal à la tête mais lui dire l'aurait encore plus inquiéter. Ca allait passer comme toujours. La sensation s'estomperait et là j'aurais sûrement les idées plus claires . Je fermais les yeux alors que mécaniquement ma main se porta à mon visage, en voyant que mes doigts étaient tachés de sang et au vue de l'air horrifiée de Lily j'en déduisis que ça n'allait pas passer si inaperçue que ça.

- Par merlin, tu saignes du nez

Le temps que ça s'arrête, j'avais réussi à recouvrer mes esprits me rendant compte que tout ça était ridicule. Il devait y avoir une bonne explication à tout ça. Alors que j'essayais de rassurer Lily sur mon état de santé ce fut Sirius qui monta. Le mouchoir taché de sang sur le lavabo ne semblait pas vraiment le réjouir.

- Tu es malade Cassiopée ?

- Non ça va mieux maintenant, allez descendons

- Part devant je te rejoins

Je ne savais pas de quoi allait discuter Sirius et Lily mais ça n'annonçait pas grand-chose de bon pour moi. En descendant je surpris le regard de Rémus inquiet sur moi, mais au moment où j'allais détourner les yeux gênée un hibou tapa contre la vitre du salon. Il ne me fallut qu'une minute pour reconnaitre l'animal de Victoria, un magnifique hibou grand duc au plumage foncé. Alors que je lui ouvrais la vitre, attrapant la lettre qu'il tenait à sa patte je le gratifiais d'une petite caresse sur la tête, le laissant reprendre son envol. Je me demandais ce qui prenait à mon amie, pourquoi un courrier en pleine soirée alors que j'allais la revoir dès le lendemain. A l'abri des regards indiscrets je me mis à lire la missive même si visiblement mon petit manège n'avait échappé à personne.

_Hé ma belle, je sais que tu nous l'avais strictement interdit mais Alexandre et moi on a enquêté de plus près sur ton Rémus. Je te l'aurais bien dit avant que tu partes mais tu aurais refusé d'y aller alors j'ai pensé qu'une lettre serait mieux venu. On sait pourquoi il t'a quitté, tu ne vas sûrement pas apprécier mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Il pensait avoir mis son ex enceinte, ça ne justifie pas tout, d'ailleurs on a pas compris nous même pourquoi il avait agi avec une telle grandeur d'âme pour cette vipère ( et je dis vipère parce que je tiens à rester polie ) mais on veut que tu arrêtes de te rendre malheureuse. Avec lui tu rayonnes et comme nous ne voulons que ton bonheur nous ne te dirons qu'une chose : FONCE ! _

_Ps : Si tu veux nous tuer nous serons demain chez Alexandre, mais ne te sens pas pressée de rentrer surtout …_

Faisant une boule de papier avec la lettre, je m'empressais de la brûler essayant de paraitre neutre alors que je bouillonnais. Les traitres, alors que je leur avais interdit. Et surtout quel abruti. Pour qui me prenait-il ? M'avait-il cru incapable de comprendre ? Je revins parmi les autres alors que James qui débarrassait la table me regardait.

- Une bonne nouvelle ?

- Ca dépend ce que tu entends par là

Il était déjà tard quand James proposa à tout le monde de sortir. Je refusais poliment, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et allait dans un quelconque bar ne m'y aiderait pas. Sirius et Peter accepteraient immédiatement alors que Lily réservait sa réponse. Rémus prétexta avoir besoin de sommeil et je me rendis compte que tel que ça se passait j'allais sûrement me retrouver seule avec lui. Sirius n'y fit pas attention, d'ailleurs pour une fois il aurait mieux fait de se la jouer paranoïaque comme à son habitude.

Mon dernier espoir résidait en Lily, mais attrapant son manteau elle annonça qu'elle les accompagnait. Rémus monta dans sa chambre avant qu'ils ne partent tous et j'étais contente de ne pas devoir lui adresser la parole. Le silence régnait dans la maison, un silence inhabituel. Harry était chez ses grands parents et en entrant dans la chambre d'ami je restais figée. Soit les Potter avait une nouvelle façon d'accueillir leurs invités ou soit …

Des roses parsemaient le sol, le lit, les commodes. Levant les yeux au ciel j'avais presque peur d'en trouver au plafond. Je savais parfaitement de qui ça venait, je pouvais aisément me débarrasser d'une rose mais devant ce parterre de fleur je n'avais d'autres choix que de rester impuissante. Il n'y avait pas de cartes, rien mais c'était inutile.

* * *

Je l'ai entendu monter marche après marche, j'ai même fermé les yeux au moment où je l'ai entendu ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Puis plus rien, le silence complet. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagi, pas très bien sans doute. Mais je ne pouvais pas résister, ce soir au dîner j'avais surpris sa main dans celle de Peter, elle avait réagi brutalement mais ça avait suffi à me rendre jaloux. Je m'en voulais d'être à ce point possessif, mais comment aurais-je pu supporter qu'un autre homme l'approche de trop près ? Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis un violent claquement de porte avant qu'elle ne déboule dans ma chambre. Elle tenait en main un amas de roses impressionnant jetant le tout à terre avant de me faire face une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Tu trouves ça amusant ? Demanda-t-elle en colère

- Je voulais juste te montrer que je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que je voulais te récupérer

- Et pourquoi tu voudrais ça ? Je ne suis pas enceinte moi que je sache cracha-t-elle méprisante

Je haussais un sourcil interloqué alors qu'elle paraissait furieuse. Impossible de savoir comment elle avait su mais visiblement elle ne l'avait pas très bien pris. Je fis un pas en avant alors qu'elle reculait de la même longueur.

- Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher, comment Est-ce que tu as pu me laisser croire que c'était ma faute tout ce temps alors que le seul responsable c'était toi !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu crois une chose pareille

- Non bien sûr, tu as préféré te la jouer banal. Je ne t'aime plus alors je te quitte. J'espère que ça en valait le coup.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je voulais que tu me détestes pour que ce soit plus facile pour toi

- Quelle réussite ironisa-t-elle

Elle avait des raisons d'être en colère mais j'espérais qu'elle parviendrait à se calmer, à me pardonner, même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

- Tu voulais tant que ça être père ? Demanda-t-elle méchamment

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça en plus du reste

- Tu ne penses pas que c'était à moi de décider ?

- Je suppose que m'excuser maintenant ne servirait à rien mais Cassiopée il faut que tu saches, je regrette ce que j'ai fait … je t'aime et …

Sans que je m'y attende, elle me mit une gifle. En colère, je voyais ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration alors que ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça après ce que tu as fait ! Je ne veux pas de tes attentions, de tes fleurs ou même de ton amour !

Elle a claqué la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul dans la chambre et pendant un instant l'impression que mon cœur n'était qu'un gouffre béant me traversa. Je ne voulais plus sentir ce vide à l'intérieur de moi, je voulais qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aimais, je voulais la faire sourire, rire. Je voulais qu'elle se sente bien avec moi, ne plus la mettre en colère, ou alors simplement pour des bêtises. Personne ne savait à quel point j'étais amoureux d'elle pourtant les faits étaient là, j'avais besoin d'elle pour continuer à vivre. Sans que je m'y attende la porte se rouvrit alors que je tombais sur le tapis de la chambre. Elle venait de me sauter dans les bras, m'embrassant férocement alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Elle ne prononça pas un mot se contentant de continuer à m'embrasser encore et encore. Elle était appuyée de tout son long sur moi, laissant courir ses mains le long de mon cou, mes épaules.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers fiévreux

- Je sais

- Et je vais te le faire payer répondit-elle en souriant contre mes lèvres passant ses mains sous mon tee- shirt

Elle remonta progressivement celui-ci, le faisant passer au dessus de mes épaules sans même que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus. Bien sûr j'étais totalement pour, et surtout ses lèvres contre les miennes m'empêchaient totalement de réfléchir. Ses mains jouaient sur mon torse, alors que j'avais l'impression que ma température corporelle venait d'augmenter de quelques degrés spontanément. Passant mes mains sous ses fesses, je la pris dans mes bras la déposant sur le lit alors que visiblement elle ne semblait pas vraiment décider à me laisser le dessus. Je l'embrassais dans le cou alors qu'elle riait doucement me repoussant sans grande conviction.

Je continuais, amusé par son comportement et alors que je suçotais tendrement la peau de son cou offerte, elle me plaqua soudainement contre le matelas tenant mes poignées dans ses mains. Bien sûr il n'aurait pas été dur de me dégager, de me défaire de son emprise et de prendre à nouveau le dessus mais pourquoi aurais-je cherché à faire une telle chose ? Elle arborait un sourire triomphant, et au moment de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser, la bretelle de sa robe tomba laissant ainsi sa peau à nue. J'embrassais tendrement cette mince parcelle d'elle-même avant de remettre en place le morceau de tissu. Elle frissonna au moment où mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau et ce fut pour moi électrisant. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes rapidement et alors que ma langue cherchait désespérément la sienne je me rendis compte une nouvelle fois à quel point je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle.

Mes mains se faisaient fiévreuses sous la robe qu'elle portait, sa peau était douce, tentatrice et c'est seulement au moment où je le faisais passer au dessus de sa tête en profitant pour lui voler un nouveau baiser que je me rendis compte qu'elle portait un soutien gorge en dentelle noire tout à fait ravissant. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'elle porte ce genre de sous vêtement et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça réussissait à me faire un effet incontestable. J'embrassais à nouveau son cou, son décolleté avant de me diriger vers le haut de sa poitrine. Elle ne me repoussait pas mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle était nerveuse. Je ne voulais pas risquer de tout gâcher, pas déjà alors que je venais tout juste de la récupérer.

Me contentant de redescendre mes mains le long de ses hanches je la laissais agir à sa guise. Elle embrassait doucement le contour de mes cicatrices, me faisait frissonner à chaque nouveau contact alors que je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. Laissant un gémissement rauque m'échapper je la vis s'arrêter dans ses caresses. Elle leva les yeux vers moi remontant progressivement pour m'embrasser à nouveau sur les lèvres. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle était en train de penser mais moi j'essayais de faire taire l'envie qui me dictait de ne pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Mes mains caressaient son dos affectueusement alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur mon épaule me déposant un petit baiser dans le cou avant de se caller encore plus confortablement contre moi.

- Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? Demandais-je sérieux

- Disons que je te garde à l'essai plaisanta-t-elle

Je n'osais dire quoique ce soit de peur de tout gâcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille, je voulais la garder dans mes bras aussi longtemps que possible pour compenser avec tout le temps qu'on avait perdu par ma faute.

- Rémus il faut que je te dise quelque chose …

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remuer dans mes bras alors que je me demandais de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

- Tu sais à propos d'Edward …

J'avais presque failli l'oublier celui-là. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas m'annoncer qu'elle sortait avec lui, parce que je ne sais pas comment je l'aurais pris.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'on avait couché ensemble … Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai …

- Pas tout à fait ? Demandais-je curieux

- Il se pourrait que je me sois laissée emporter par la colère que tu m'inspirais …

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé réellement répondis-je doucement alors qu'elle se figeait

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on parle de ça

- Pourquoi il t'a fait du mal ?

- S'il te plait Rémus pas maintenant …

Je soupirais pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse. Je supposais que je devais m'en contenter même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle refuse de m'en parler. Bien sûr il aurait été hypocrite de dire que je n'étais pas heureux qu'elle n'ait pas conclu avec lui, mais le fait qu'elle refuse de m'en parler m'inquiétait d'autant plus. Je lui caressais les cheveux, la laissant enlever ses leggings pour se retrouver en sous vêtement alors qu'elle se glissait rapidement sous les couvertures. Je fis de même, me redressant en prenant appui sur l'un de mes coudes alors qu'elle m'adressait un faible sourire. A nouveau elle m'embrassa de sa propre initiative faisant jouer ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que je ne pouvais que la trouver plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux retombaient sur sa poitrine dissimulant ses formes alors que sous mes doigts ses hanches se soulevaient doucement. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pouvoir érotique qu'elle possédait, de l'envie qui me tiraillait à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller dans mes bras.

- Dis moi que tu m'aimes

- Pourquoi tu en doutes ? Demandais-je en laissant courir mes lèvres sur son front, ses joues avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur ses lèvres

- J'ai juste envie de l'entendre

- Je t'aime

Elle souriait heureuse alors que je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je me permettais d'être aussi expressif avec quelqu'un. Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue prenant le dessus elle se mit à somnoler doucement et même si j'avais conscience que j'aurais mieux fait de la réveiller pour qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre je n'en trouvais pas le courage. Je voulais la garder contre moi pour la nuit et même si elle me tournait le dos j'aimais la sensation que me procurait le fait de l'avoir dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime lui murmurais-je à l'oreille

Elle bougea un peu disant quelque chose d'inaudible alors que je la serrais un peu plus contre moi. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu quelque chose d'autre ? J'avais déjà tout ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, ici, dans mes bras.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait ainsi, je pensais qu'elle allait me repousser encore et encore pendant un long moment avant de finalement céder, parce qu'il était certain que j'aurais réussi à la faire changer d'avis. J'étais prêt à lui dire que je l'aimais autant de fois qu'elle le souhaitait, j'avais plus de facilité à lui faire part de mes sentiments mais je ne lui en voulais pas bien au contraire. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait aussi, même si elle ne le disait pas. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire quand je la voyais me sourire, bien sûr je mentirais en prétendant que je n'étais pas totalement comblé la première fois qu'elle me l'a dit, mais tant qu'elle reste à mes côtés je n'ai pas de raisons de vouloir plus.


	23. Chapter 23

Merci à tout le monde : Elayna Black, Valabo, Mymiss, Althea54, fanfantasy07, Jubei-Kazuki, LaLouisaBlack, EdenNorthen, Meeloo, Atchoum16 et Caramelise =D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le précédent même si évidemment Rémus et Cassiopée étant de nouveau ensemble il a bien fallu que je les confronte à un tout autre problème ^^

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Ca faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que je m'amusais à la chatouiller, faisant passer mes doigts doucement sur ses côtes alors qu'elle remuait en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Pendant la nuit elle avait été se mettre en pyjama sans même que je m'en rende compte. Le débardeur laissait son ventre à nue, me donnant le loisir d'accéder à sa peau autant que je le souhaitais. Alors que je l'embrassais dans le cou doucement, laissant un sillon mouillé sur mon passage, elle se roula un peu plus sur elle-même souhaitant visiblement que je la laisse tranquille. Tard cette nuit, ou tôt ce matin selon le point de vue j'avais entendu mes amis rentraient. Cassiopée était profondément endormie et je craignais que Sirius se rende compte de quelque chose. Visiblement il avait été trop ivre pour même penser à quoique ce soit, et c'était tant mieux.

- Cassiopée réveille toi murmurais-je doucement à son oreille alors qu'elle se callait un peu plus sur son oreiller

Au prix d'un effort surhumain je la vis ouvrir les yeux lentement et les refermer aussitôt. Elle se retourna, s'installant confortablement dans mes bras alors que je savais déjà que si je la laissais dans cette position elle ne tarderait pas à se rendormir.

- Il est temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner

- Mmm reste là plutôt

Passant sa jambe entre les miennes elle s'installa un peu plus sur moi, m'embrassant dans le cou avant de remonter progressivement sur mes lèvres. Elle ne faisait que déposer de petits baisers quasiment aérien sur mon visage mais c'était quelque chose qui réussissait à me clouer sur place. C'est vrai pourquoi aurais-je essayé de me dégager alors qu'elle semblait juste avoir envie de câlin ?

- Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on se lève avant les autres

- Pourquoi ? On pourrait se contenter de rester ici toute la journée … On enverrait un mot aux autres disant de ne pas venir nous chercher

- En faisant ça, Sirius débarquerait dans la seconde plaisantais-je

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, tout à l'heure je devrais repartir chez Alexandre et puis … on ne pourra plus être ensemble dit-elle tristement

Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer elle avait probablement raison. Il ne serait pas aisé de nous voir autant que je le souhaitais mais rien ne nous empêchait d'essayer. Je dégageais son visage des mèches qui le recouvrait, attendri par l'air endormi qu'elle avait encore.

- Tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma ce soir ?

- Le cinéma c'est comme la télé en plus grand c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante

- Parfois j'en oublierais presque que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est le monde moldu dis-je en souriant

- Ce n'est pas grave tu m'apprendras

- Oh mais ça je ne sais pas, qu'Est-ce que j'aurais en retour ? Plaisantais-je

- Un baiser ? Proposa-t-elle innocemment

- Un seul ? Avec toute cette ignorance ? Non désolé je crois que ça ne suffira pas

- Profiteur dit-elle moqueusement en se levant du lit

Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour me passer d'elle aussi longtemps. Son bas de pyjama était un peu trop grand pour elle, descendant le long de ses hanches alors qu'on pouvait apercevoir le bord de sa culotte. De couleur rose je mourrais d'envie de la voir de plus près mais alors qu'elle attrapait un élastique, attachant ses cheveux en un chignon rapide je réalisais que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Avant de sortir de la chambre, je lui déposais un dernier baiser sur les lèvres la suivant dans l'escalier. Personne n'était encore levé au moment où nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine et alors qu'elle se retournait, passant ses bras autour de mes épaules pour m'embrasser je me rendis compte que j'aurais voulu que ça soit toujours ainsi, toujours aussi simple. Je préparais le café, sortant le jus d'orange du frigo alors qu'à côté de moi elle était en train de beurrer des tartines, un nombre vraiment impressionnant de tartines.

- Tes amis te nourrissent au moins ? Demandais-je intrigué

- C'est pour toi en faite, je ne mange jamais le matin

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Dis-je en l'observant

Instinctivement mon regard se posa sur sa taille, comme je m'y attendais elle était loin d'être grosse, c'était tout le contraire même. Alors que j'avais le regard posé sur son ventre elle m'envoya une serviette à la figure faisant redescendre son débardeur légèrement gênée.

- Manger le matin ça fait grossir dit-elle en beurrant une nouvelle tartine

- Qui a dit ça ?

- Ma mère

Comment pouvait-on dire une telle bêtise à sa fille ? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit à ce point fine si elle ne mangeait rien. Je la vis beurrer une nouvelle tartine, ce qui désormais en faisant quinze alors qu'elle s'attaquait au pot de confiture.

- C'est n'importe quoi dis-je en colère

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bien tartiné ? Demanda-t-elle en portant le regard sur son travail

- Cassie, il faut que tu manges dis-je en la prenant par la taille alors qu'elle tenait toujours le couteau en main

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas comme je suis ? répondit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux

- J'adore tout chez toi tu devrais le savoir, tu en doutes ?

- Tu voudrais que je lui ressemble ?

- A qui ? Demandais-je perplexe

- A Georgia

J'étais abasourdi, pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle continuait de penser à elle alors qu'elle ne signifiait absolument rien pour moi. C'est elle que j'aimais pas Georgia, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé, toi. Alors pourquoi aurais-je envie que tu ressembles à une autre ?

Elle haussa les épaules alors que je l'embrassais doucement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse croire une telle chose surtout que c'était totalement faux. Des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre alors qu'instantanément elle se dégagea attrapant le pot de coiffure manquant de renverser tout son contenu. Lily eut un petit sourire en nous voyant tous les deux, alors que James nous regardait tour à tour. Il était au courant bien sûr, mais je n'étais pas sûre que nous voir ensemble en sachant qu'il cachait ça à Sirius le ravirait.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Lily avec un grand sourire

- Et vous ? Répondit Cassiopée en attaquant la troisième tartine

- Tu prépares le déjeuner pour tout le monde Cassie ? C'est vraiment gentil dis donc lança James en s'emparant d'une tartine recevant une petite tape sur la main

- Hé ! Ce n'était pas pour toi !

- Ah et pour qui alors ? Parce que à te voir comme ça je te vois mal ingurgiter quinze tartines

- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Je cache peut être bien mon appétit dit-elle en le défiant du regard

- T'es trop mignonne quand tu fais cette tête dit-il en lui ébourriffant les cheveux alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas butant sur moi

- Tu sais que tu n'as rien d'un adulte répondit-elle en passant sa main sur la joue que le jeune homme avait daigné lâcher

- Allez ne boude pas, de toute façon je vous laisse je dois aller au travail dit-il en s'emparant d'une nouvelle tartine mordant dedans à pleine dent

- Ce n'était pas pour toi !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil remontant à l'étage alors qu'elle me tendait une pile de tartine impressionnante sous le regard amusé de Lily.

- Je ne suis pas un ogre Cassie dis-je gentiment

- Mais si tu m'aimes tu mangeras tout répondit-elle innocemment avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Lily

- Tu ferais bien de l'écouter Rémus, elle a de sérieux arguments répondit ma meilleure amie en s'asseyant avec une tasse de café

Pendant la suite du petit déjeuner, Lily et Cassiopée bavardèrent ensemble joyeusement, accueillant avec un grand sourire Sirius qui venait de se réveiller. Il prit l'une des tartines que je lui tendais alors que Cassiopée me regardait l'air courroucé.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises hier soir demanda Cassiopée alors que Sirius se penchait vers elle pour lui déposer un petit baiser dans les cheveux

- Rien de plus que d'habitude

- Il serait peut être temps que tu invites Victoria à sortir un de ces soirs non ?

- Et depuis quand tu te mêles de nos affaires ? Demanda-t-il amusé

- Depuis que tu as oublié comment traiter sa petite amie

- Parce que tu es une spécialiste ?

- Il n'est pas difficile de faire mieux que toi

* * *

J'étais en train de préparer mon sac, ce soir je retournais dormir chez les Potter. Officiellement c'était pour leur permettre de sortir en amoureux le soir même mais d'un point de vue beaucoup plus officieux il s'agissait de passer la nuit avec Rémus. Nous avions été au cinéma, il m'avait laissé choisir le film, ce qui d'après Victoria était une preuve d'amour considérable. Il m'avait proposé de prendre ce que je souhaitais au stand de friandise, ce qui d'après Alexandre démontrait bien qu'il devait tenir à moi. Je n'avais pas eu envie de le quitter une fois la séance terminée pourtant c'était ce qui était arrivé.

Après bien sûr un petit tour dans le parc, et quelques heures de baisers innocents. Ca faisait deux jours qu'on ne s'était pas revu, ce matin il m'avait envoyé une lettre pour me demander si je souhaitais passer la nuit avec lui. Sirius devait partir avec Victoria quelques jours en France et je ne pouvais qu'être contente pour ma meilleure amie. Alors que j'attachais mes cheveux en queue simple, Alexandre frappa à la porte, il avait un air inquiet qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout alors qu'il tenait une lettre dans sa main droite. Il paraissait nerveux et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Tu viens de recevoir une lettre dit-il d'une voix blanche

- Pour que tu fasses cette tête ça doit sûrement être de mes parents, ne t'inquiètes pas je m'y attendais. Ca m'étonne même qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait plutôt. Allez Alexandre souris, je t'assure ce n'est rien

- C'est que … ça ne vient pas de tes parents

Je le regardais avec surprise, qui à l'exception de mes parents pourraient m'envoyer une lettre qui aurait fait pâlir à ce point mon meilleur ami ? Il me tendit le courrier alors que j'examinais avec curiosité le sceau qui y était apposé. C'était un blason représentant un serpent roulé sur lui-même alors qu'on pouvait voir un mot latin en contrefont. Il aurait été difficile d'ignorer de quelle famille il s'agissait, chaque famille de sang pur avait son propre blason que ma mère m'avait soigneusement fait mémoriser à l'âge de huit ans. Sans même m'en rendre compte j'étais en train de trembler alors que Alexandre me reprenait la lettre.

- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te la donner. Non mais quel idiot, je vais la jeter au feu, n'y pense plus Cassie

- Je veux la lire dis-je d'une voix effrayée

- Il ne vaudrait peut être mieux pas

- Alexandre je veux la lire répondis-je cette fois plus assurée

Il n'eut pas vraiment le choix, me regardant décacheter l'enveloppe avant d'ouvrir la lettre doucement. Je pris une grande inspiration, depuis cette sortie avec Lily je ne l'avais plus revu, je n'avais plus non plus entendu parler de lui, je l'avais comme rayé de ma mémoire mais visiblement lui n'en avait pas fait de même.

_A ma très chère fiancée, _

_Cela fait déjà un petit moment que nous ne sommes plus rencontrés, depuis ce petit numéro avec vos deux frères. Pensiez vous réellement qu'une petite menace m'impressionnerait ? Ces temps ci j'ai été occupé, en avez-vous bien profité ? Des rumeurs courent sur vous, votre dignité. Je ne laisserais pas mon nom entaché, ni par vous, ni par quiconque. Savez-vous que quand je vous ai vu vous m'avez tout de suite beaucoup plu ? Vos manières, votre beauté, votre intelligence … Néanmoins je n'attends pas de ma femme qu'elle se rebelle, une fois que nous serons mariés j'attends de vous la plus grande obéissance._

_Je ne compte pas revenir sur ma promesse de vous épouser, même si votre comportement de ces derniers temps n'est pas digne de l'attitude que j'attends de ma future compagne. Il ne servira à rien de vous cacher, je sais parfaitement où habite vos amis, et vous savez parfaitement de quoi je suis capable. Essayez de m'échapper et je les tuerais. Depuis cette nuit que nous avons passé je pense souvent à vous, à notre nuit de noce qui aura lieu prochainement, je ne serais sans doute pas aussi conciliant à ce moment là et votre petite escapade sera loin de rester impuni. _

_Le mariage est fixé au 26 juin, je tenais à vous l'annoncer personnellement, soyez assurée de vous y rendre. J'espère sincèrement que les rumeurs sont infondées, je n'admettrais pas que ma femme ait connu un autre homme, savez-vous le sort qu'on réserve aux épouses infidèles ?_

_Affectueusement,_

_Arcas O'Connell_

- Cassie dis quelque chose s'il te plait

La voix de Alexandre venait de rompre le flot des pensées qui venaient de me traverser. J'étais vraiment stupide d'avoir pu croire que ce serait aussi simple. Peu importe ce que je ferais mon passé finirait toujours pas me rattraper. Qu'Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à Rémus ? Non il valait mieux que je ne lui en parle pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse s'inquiéter, qu'il se retrouve dans le même état que Alexandre actuellement. Mon ami voulut me prendre la lettre des mains mais je reculais d'un pas l'en empêchant.

- Inutile que tu lises ça, ce n'est rien

- Comment ça rien ? Cassie tu es devenue toute pâle d'un coup, dis moi ce qu'il te voulait

- Comme d'habitude, tu sais me rappeler notre mariage prochain, que je devais être obéissante, enfin rien de particulier

- Tu mens très mal

- Je dois y aller sinon Rémus va m'attendre

- Je suppose que tu ne vas rien lui dire

- Et toi non plus tu ne lui diras rien ! Dis-je menaçante

- Si tu n'en parles à personne comment veux tu que l'on t'aide ?- Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez, je préfère régler ça de moi-même

- Et te marier le 26 juin ? Victoria sera ravie d'apprendre qu'elle doit se trouver une robe de demoiselle d'honneur, à moins bien sûr que nous n'ayons même pas le droit d'assister aux réjouissances ? Dit-il ironiquement

C'était la première fois qu'Alexandre se mettait en colère contre moi, je voulais juste le protéger, lui, Victoria, tous les gens que je connaissaient. Pourquoi refusait-il de m'écouter quand je lui disais que j'arriverais à m'en sortir seule ? Puis soudainement je réalisais que connaître la date du 26 juin signifiait qu'il avait lu le courrier.

- Comment as-tu osé lire cette lettre ?! C'était privé !

- C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai lu, j'attendais juste de voir si tu agirais comme je le craignais

- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas me faire la morale ? Demandais-je sarcastiquement

- Ca ne sert à rien de te faire la morale, tu restes têtue et bornée quoiqu'on fasse. A croire que tu ne nous fais même pas confiance dit-il blessé

- C'Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ?

- C'Est-ce que tu nous démontre jour après jour

- Dans ce cas là, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous serions amis dis-je d'un ton sans appel alors que mon cœur venait de se briser

Je lâchais la lettre, attrapant mon sac avant de sortir de la chambre. Il ne chercha même pas à me retenir, me laissant sortir de la villa alors que mes yeux me piquaient atrocement. Je savais qu'il me regardait à travers la fenêtre du premier étage, je pouvais sentir son regard dans mon dos mais à l'instant actuel j'avais juste envie de pleurer. Essayant de refouler mes larmes je montais dans le bus sorcier qui venait de s'arrêter dans la rue, donnant plusieurs pièces à la personne qui me tendait une facture que je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder. Je m'en voulais, j'avais été affreuse mais il était trop tard maintenant. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, je voulais les protéger mais les protéger signifiaient également ne pas leur faire confiance. Une larme roula le long de ma joue alors qu'à côté de moi un couple de sorcier était en train de s'-ce que la même chose viendrait à se produire avec Rémus ? Se lasserait-il également ? Plus jamais Alexandre ne voudrait m'adresser la parole, quant à Victoria elle le suivrait dans sa décision évidemment. Ils étaient plus liés qu'avec moi après tout, si elle devait faire un choix elle n'hésiterait pas. Et puis, elle me reprocherait certainement les mêmes choses que lui. Le bus s'arrêta devant chez les Potter alors que j'en descendais. J'essayais de me calmer, de respirer profondément mais rien n'y faisait. Je venais de perdre mes deux meilleurs amis en quelques minutes et faire semblant d'aller bien me paraissait impossible.

Ce fut vingt minutes plus tard que James me trouva là assise sur le trottoir le regard rivé sur mes chaussures. Mes sanglots s'étaient calmés mais la douleur elle était toujours aussi vive. Je me dégoutais tellement, j'avais envie de disparaitre. Rémus finirait aussi par ne plus me supporter, c'était inévitable. Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué que je ne lui avais dit que je l'aimais ? C'était pourtant le cas mais quand j'essayais de lui dire les mots se bloquaient dans ma gorge. L'amour c'est pour les faibles, l'amour c'est pour ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre, pour les pauvres qui n'ont rien à quoi se raccrocher. C'Est-ce que ma mère m'avait répété toute mon enfance, bien sûr que j'aimais, Sirius, Regulus, mes amis … ou mes ex amis. Je ne savais plus très bien, tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête et j'avais envie que ça cesse.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Rémus t'as mis à la porte ? Plaisanta-t-il

- Il ne sait pas que je suis là dis-je tristement

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté de moi

- Non il n'a rien à voir là dedans

Il me dévisagea quelques instants, cherchant visiblement quoi dire alors que pour ma part je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- Tu n'as pas envie qu'on entre ? Je suis sûre que Lily ou Rémus sauront mieux quoi dire dans ce genre de situation

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et si je rentre maintenant j'y serais obligée

- C'est grave ?

- Je n'ai plus d'amis, et bientôt je n'aurais plus non plus de petit ami … enfin si Rémus est mon petit ami, je ne sais pas très bien en faite

- Tu veux qu'on aille manger une glace ? Demanda-t-il simplement

Je le regardais surprise alors qu'il affichait un sourire rassurant. Pas de reproches, pas de demandes d'explications. Je lui adressais un mince sourire alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever, me faisant transplaner avec lui.

* * *

Je regardais à travers la vitre, vérifiant ma montre une nouvelle fois. Elle affichait 19 heures, Cassiopée aurait du être là depuis déjà deux longues heures. Je me demandais si quelque chose lui était arrivé. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller la chercher, mais elle avait insisté pour venir par ses propres moyens. Lily était en train de se préparer pour sa sortie avec James, mettant ses nouvelles boucles d'oreilles avant de rejeter ses cheveux bouclés en arrière. Je m'inquiétais, prêt à aller la rejoindre chez son meilleur ami quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant passer Cassiopée puis James. Il la regardait souriant, tenant un bouquet alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Lily lui faisant la bise avant de se planter devant moi, réfléchissant quelques instants avant de me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Bien sûr elle était en retard, je m'étais fais du soucis mais maintenant ça ne comptait plus vraiment.

- Désolé du retard ma chérie

James tendit le bouquet à Lily qui parut suspicieuse quelques instants.

- Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Tu vois Cassiopée je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, ma petite femme n'aime pas les cadeaux

- J'aime les cadeaux désintéressés lança-t-elle méfiante

- Vous étiez ensemble ? Demandais-je en regardant tour à tour James et Cassiopée

- Et bien c'est que …

- Ah oui désolé pour ça Moony, je l'ai croisé sur le chemin et j'avais besoin de son avis pour quelque chose de hautement confidentiel

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil alors qu'elle paraissait mal à l'aise. Elle ne portait qu'un petit gilet bleu foncé, un jean et des ballerines mais elle me semblait magnifique. Ca aurait été n'importe qui d'autre j'en aurais été jaloux, jaloux qu'elle consacre du temps à un autre mais il s'agissait de James alors comment aurais-je pu douter ou même lui en vouloir. Mes amis finirent par s'en aller, fermant la porte derrière eux je vis que Cassiopée était en train de jouer avec Harry.

Elle était assise en tailleur au sol, alors que le petit garçon en face d'elle riait à chaque fois qu'elle s'amusait à cacher ses yeux puis à lui faire une grimace. A quatre patte il franchit la distance qui les séparait tendant les bras en l'air pour qu'elle lui permette de venir se loger contre elle. S'allongeant sur le sol, elle laissa le bambin s'installer, sa petite tête posant désormais sur son épaule. Elle le retenait, sa main droite sur son dos alors que la gauche jouait avec les mèches rebelles qu'avaient hérité Harry de son père. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène attendrissante alors que forcément je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de divaguer. Bien sûr il était trop tôt pour parler d'enfants entre nous, elle était surtout bien trop jeune mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cet avenir avec joie.

Alors qu'elle mettait Harry au lit, j'en profitais pour finir le repas, baissant un peu l'intensité de la lumière pour créer une atmosphère plus feutrée. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé, ainsi quand elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour me déposer un baiser dans le cou je ne pus qu'en être surpris. Elle resta là quelques instants posant sa tête dans mon dos alors que je me retournais lentement. Elle me regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui en était la cause.

- Jamais tu ne me quitteras n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu sais que je t'aime non ? C'est encore à cause de Georgia ?

- Non … c'est … tu m'aimerais quoique je fasse ?

- Cassiopée pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si si ça va

Elle avait dit ça rapidement, peut être même un peu trop rapidement. La lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux avait soudainement disparu laissant place à une joie qui était sans doute feinte. Elle passa devant moi, examinant le contenu de la casserole que je venais de préparer. Au final elle ne mangea pas vraiment, se contentant de m'écouter parler avec un grand sourire. Pourtant j'étais loin d'être dupe, quelque chose dans son attitude clochait. Je débarrassais la table, lui disant qu'elle pouvait prendre la salle de bain en première et alors qu'elle montait dans les escaliers, je la surpris à me regarder avec le même air triste que précédemment. En se rendant compte que j'avais remarqué son attitude elle se contenta de me sourire me faisant un petit signe de main avant de monter plus rapidement.

Quand à mon tour je rejoignis la chambre, elle était toujours dans la salle de bain. Elle avait fait le lit, et je constatais que l'armoire était ouverte. Un peu surpris, j'entendis le verrou de la salle de bain tournait alors qu'elle sortait d'un pas rapide ses affaires en main. Elle avait passé un de mes tee shirt, trop grand pour elle il laissait l'une de ses épaules à découvert et je n'osais imaginer ce qui se produirait si elle se baissait un peu trop. Le tissu lui arrivait tout juste à mi cuisse alors que je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées de se faire un peu plus lubrique. Elle paraissait un peu gênée que je l'observe de cette façon rangeant ses affaires dans son sac avant de me faire face à nouveau, se triturant les doigts.

- J'ai oublié mon pyjama, ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu peux prendre tout ce dont tu as envie

J'entrais à mon tour dans la salle de bain ne prenant pas la peine de la fermer à clé, de toute façon il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle entre et même si elle le faisait j'en aurais été plus heureux qu'autre chose. Sortant simplement vêtu du bas de mon pyjama je me rendis compte que son visage venait de prendre une teinte cramoisie alors qu'elle détournait le regard. J'aurais peut être du passer un tee shirt, mais de toute façon maintenant il était déjà trop tard. Elle était assise dans le lit et alors que je prenais ses lèvres pour l'embrasser posant doucement ma main sur ma cuisse je la sentis se tendre immédiatement. Il en fut de même quand je la pris dans mes bras, ou encore quand je me mis à l'embrasser dans le cou. A vrai dire dès que j'essayais d'avoir un contact physique avec elle c'était comme si elle craignait ce que je pouvais lui faire.

- Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas Cassie ?

- Rien ça va pourquoi ? Dit-elle mal à l'aise

- J'ai l'impression de te faire peur

- Non je suis juste fatiguée, tu veux bien qu'on dorme maintenant ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment attendu ma réponse pour se loger sous les couvertures, se roulant en boule en serrant son oreiller contre elle alors que je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'elle prenne peur. Je me repassais la soirée dans ma tête, peut être que j'avais été un peu trop pressant, pourtant elle savait bien que je ne la forcerais jamais à quoique ce soit. Lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux je la sentis frissonner au moment où ma main passa sur son ventre l'attirant un peu plus contre moi.

- Je n'aime pas que tu sois loin de moi murmurais-je pour simple explication alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se détendre

* * *

Je savais qu'elle me cachait de nombreuses choses, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer pourtant j'essayais de ne pas la brusquer. J'avais envie de savoir mais pas au point de la mettre mal à l'aise ou au risque qu'elle s'en aille pour ne pas répondre à mes questions. J'aimerais dire aujourd'hui que tout ça est derrière nous mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Elle ne le dit pas mais je sais que ça la tracasse, j'aimerais que nous puissions mener une vie de couple normal. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre avec elle, loin de toutes ses contrariétés qui à plus d'une reprise ont failli avoir raison de nous. Je n'ai pas choisi la facilité en tombant amoureux d'elle, mais les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas, et je sais que jamais ils ne tarriront. Je l'aime tout simplement et c'est ce qui me fait autant douter de moi, de mes projets, de tout ce qui l'entoure.


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou à tous,

Alors déjà je tiens à m'excuser parce que je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews mais promis ça ne se reproduira plus ... !!!

En attendant voici le dernier chapitre que j'avais d'avance, après celui là plus rien n'est écrit et on va dire qu'en ce moment le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas mon occupation favorite .. Alors si le chapitre suivant n'arrive que dans deux semaiens au lieu qu'une ne soyez pas trop surpris ... après tout c'est les vacances je profite pour prendre un peu de repos moi aussi :p

Donc merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! et bonne lecture =D

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, réveillé par le rêve que je venais de faire je me rendis compte que j'étais seul dans le lit. Ma première réaction fut de me dire qu'elle était sans doute partie au toilette mais la lumière était éteinte. C'est seulement en constatant que son oreiller aussi avait disparu que je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'elle était assise dans le fauteuil à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle tenait son coussin dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dedans alors qu'elle semblait trembler. Le matelas en me levant grinça, l'alertant. Elle leva les yeux dans ma direction alors que je constatais qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Immédiatement mon cœur se fit douloureux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse et encore moins qu'elle le vive seule.

M'agenouillant devant elle, je dégageais son visage des mèches qui y étaient collées. Sa peau était moite, comme si elle avait beaucoup transpiré mais ce qui me faisait encore plus de mal c'était de voir qu'elle ne m'avait pas réveillé pour que je puisse la consoler. J'essayais d'effacer ses larmes mais à chaque fois que j'y parvenais d'autres prenaient leur place alors que je me sentais totalement impuissant. Elle me regardait les yeux brillants et je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'étais censé réagir. C'est elle qui prit l'initiative, se mettant sur ses genoux avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou enfouissant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu vas me détester murmura-t-elle sanglotant

- Mais non pourquoi ? Dis moi ce qui se passe

- Tu vas te lasser comme Alexandre et Victoria

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, je t'aime et ça ça ne changera jamais.

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais je sais que je vais tout gâcher comme toujours

Elle paraissait réellement croire ce qu'elle disait et ça m'affectait davantage. Prenant son visage entre mes mains je la forçais à me regarder, lui déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres alors qu'elle parut surprise.

- Je t'aimerais quoiqu'il arrive

- Même si tu as l'impression que je ne te ferais jamais confiance ?

- La confiance ça se mérite et je sais que je suis très loin du compte

- On s'est disputé avec Alexandre, il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole maintenant … et quand Victoria le saura elle agira de la même façon murmura-t-elle

Je ne connaissais pas les raisons qui les avaient poussé à se disputer mais ça devait être sûrement grave. A vrai dire je ne leur connaissais aucun sujet de discorde et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quel évènement pouvait en être la cause.

- Et bientôt toi non plus tu ne voudras plus de moi, pour l'instant tu te sens coupable mais quand ça ne sera plus le cas-tu me feras les mêmes reproches qu'eux

- Je ne ferais jamais rien qui te rende malheureuse et puis je suis sûr que tes amis ne resteront pas fâchés bien longtemps, crois moi je me suis souvent disputé avec ton frère pourtant aujourd'hui il est toujours mon meilleur ami

- Il ne le sera plus quand il saura pour nous deux, qui Est-ce que tu choisiras quand ça arrivera ?

- Si Sirius ne peut pas comprendre que je t'aime c'est que ce n'est pas réellement mon ami

Elle marqua un temps de silence semblant réfléchir avant de se relever. Sur le fauteuil elle était plus grande que moi, ainsi quand elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou en se baissant je pus aisément la prendre dans mes bras.

- Je sais que tu l'as remarqué

- Quoi donc ? Demandais-je en respirant l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux

- Que je ne te l'avais jamais dit

- Que quoi ? Que tu m'aimes ? Mais je le sais déjà, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises, ça me suffit de pouvoir le lire dans tes yeux

Sans que je m'y attende, elle fondit sur mes lèvres m'embrassant plus ardemment qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte nous avions atterri sur le lit, elle souriait alors que vraiment je me sentais totalement à sa merci. Ses mains passèrent sur mes flancs, mon ventre avant de remonter doucement vers mes épaules. Elle était assise sur moi et si ça continuait comme ça je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir rester maître de moi-même. Elle s'amusait à remplacer ses mains de ses lèvres, semblant trouver un intérêt tout particulier à mon cou qu'elle mordillait, aspirant la peau alors que je savais déjà ce que ça me rapporterait le lendemain.

Ma respiration se coupait à chaque fois que sa main passait trop près de la limite strict de mon bas de pyjama, chose qu'elle semblait remarquer avec le sourire. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr qu'elle le fasse exprès mais devant l'air innocent qu'elle prenait à chaque fois que je gémissais malgré moi je me doutais que ce n'était pas si involontaire que ça. Elle respira un grand coup et alors qu'elle reprenait mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser je sentis sa main passait en dessous de mon pyjama. Instantanément mon cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle faisait de léger, très léger mouvements de vas et vient à travers le tissu du boxer que je portais encore.

- Cassie qu'Est-ce que tu … demandais-je alors que je sentais déjà que mon esprit était en train de s'embrumer à cause du plaisir manifeste qu'elle me procurait

- Je ne sais pas très bien comment on fait

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure continuant sur sa lancée alors que moi je trouvais que vraiment elle savait même trop bien s'y prendre.

- Mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre dit-elle audacieuse

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu pourtant au vue du regard qu'elle me lançait je jugeais que j'avais parfaitement compris le message. Lui prenant la main doucement je l'aidais à imprimer de mouvement de vas et vient qu'elle ne prit pas longtemps à savoir appliquer seule. Je ne saurais pas dire ce que je ressentais très bien à ce moment là, un mélange de plaisir, de désir, d'amour cumulé. Elle m'embrassait en même temps, ne me laissant pas vraiment l'occasion de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire et alors que je sentais déjà les ondes de plaisir se décuplaient elle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas. Sa langue s'amusa à tracer un chemin imaginaire sur ma peau me provoquant des frissons que jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais ressenti.

L'orgasme fut aussi foudroyant qu'intense, je pense qu'elle ne réalisait même pas ce qu'elle avait provoqué chez moi au vue du petit air timide qu'elle avait pris une fois que ce fut terminé. Je voulais lui faire plaisir à mon tour mais elle m'en empêcha hochant la tête en signe de négation alors qu'elle se blottissait contre moi. Il me fallut encore quelques secondes supplémentaires pour me remettre totalement alors qu'elle laissait ses doigts courir doucement sur mon torse.

- Ca t'a plu ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

- Quelle question dis-je en plaisantant

- Parfois j'ai peur quand tu me touches, mais là c'était différent

- Pourquoi tu as peur dis moi ? Demandais-je curieux

- A cause de … enfin ce n'est pas très important. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, vraiment très heureuse.

Elle me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres se blottissant contre moi alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se confie plus facilement à moi, mais je devais déjà m'estimer heureux de la maigre confiance qu'elle m'accordait malgré tout. Je l'entendis s'endormir, sa respiration se faisant régulière et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer quelques minutes laissant ma main courir le long de son visage, ses épaules. Non jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonner et ça peu importe ce qu'elle me cachait.

* * *

Rémus dormait encore quand je me suis réveillée, tellement bien que j'ai entreprit de me lever en silence. Sur la pointe des pieds je suis descendu dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner en chantonnant une mélodie que j'avais entendu avec James la veille. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude des appareils moldus ainsi en essayant d'allumer la cafetière je crus réellement que celle-ci allait exploser. C'est quand je me suis retournée bol de café à la main que j'ai croisé son regard. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment Alexandre était entré, ni même ce qu'il me voulait mais sans aucun doute je me sentais affreusement coupable pour mon attitude de la veille. Posant la tasse sur la table devant moi, je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir. Lui dire bonjour comment si de rien n'était ? Lui demander de partir ? Non ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Ce que je désirais c'était qu'on oublie la conversation que nous avions eu la veille, qu'elle ne se soit jamais produite.

Puis sans que je m'y attende, je sentis les bras de mon meilleur ami m'entouraient. Je restais comme paralysée vraiment surprise par cette réaction. Il aurait du m'en vouloir, me crier dessus mais il ne faisait rien de tout ça bien au contraire. Il me serait si fort que je faillis étouffer mais dans ma situation il aurait été idiot de me plaindre. Ses cheveux me chatouillaient le visage alors que ses yeux bleus me scrutaient avec une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir fait souffrir pourtant ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu. J'avais juste été blessé par ses propos, des propos qui étaient trop vrais pour que je puisse les entendre sans sourciller.

- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir dis-je d'une petite voix alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement

- Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote d'avoir pu croire une telle chose. Hier j'étais énervé, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que tu pouvais ressentir …

- Mais tu avais raison, j'ai mérité tout ce que tu m'as dit. La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas envie de vous mêler à tout ça

- Cassie tu es notre meilleure amie, alors même si tu ne dis rien, nous sommes tout de même impliqués. Allez viens là

A nouveau il me prit dans ses bras m'embrassant dans les cheveux. Il était impossible que je m'en sorte seule et ça malgré tous mes efforts.

- J'ai menti hier quand j'ai dit que ce n'était rien. La vérité c'est que … il me terrifie réellement … Je ne veux pas le revoir parce que j'ai peur d'être à nouveau trop peureuse pour l'affronter …

- Peureuse ? Tu es bien la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse et tu ne le reverras pas, on fera tout pour éviter ça. Tu en as parlé à Rémus ? Demanda-t-il gentiment

- Comment Est-ce que je pourrais … Je suis même incapable de lui parler de ce qui s'est passé à Noël, quand j'essaie les mots se bloquent …

- Tu as peur de sa réaction ? S'enquit-il

- Non ce n'est pas vraiment ça … Je sais qu'il sera gentil, qu'il me dira qu'il m'aime mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache … Pourtant c'est stupide il doit s'en douter. Je ne sais pas je dois avoir peur que son amour diminue quand il saura …

A ce moment là un bruit se manifesta à l'étage. Instinctivement je tournais la tête vers l'escalier duquel Rémus descendait encore en pyjama. Il avait pris la peine de passer un tee shirt et je me demandais s'il avait eu le temps de tout entendre. Alexandre avait toujours son bras autour de ma taille qu'il s'empressa de retirer en voyant que mon petit ami n'appréciait pas réellement ce contact physique.

- Bon je vais te laisser maintenant, n'hésite pas à passer au manoir si ça ne va pas. Et n'oublie pas que Victoria et moi sommes tes amis, pas seulement pour les fous rires mais aussi pour le reste.

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front, serrant la main de Rémus dans un geste tout ce qu'il y a plus de viril alors que j'essayais de me concentrer sur tout autre chose. L'horloge de la cuisine venait rompre le silence qui me paraissait assourdissant alors que j'ouvrais le réfrigérateur espérant y trouver quelque chose qui capterait mon attention. Cinq secondes passèrent, puis dix, puis vingt avant que Rémus ne le referme doucement, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Il me regardait amoureusement, tendrement mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être des plus facile.

- Tu n'aimes pas quand Alexandre me prend dans ses bras n'Est-ce pas ? Demandais-je alors qu'il me faisait assoir sur l'une des chaises hautes de la cuisine, restant debout devant moi

- Je n'aime pas quand un autre homme porte la main sur toi me répondit-il simplement en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux dans sa main

- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux d'Alexandre

- La jalousie c'est quelque chose qui ne se contrôle pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être possessif quand il s'agit de toi, tu trouves ça dérangeant ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement

- Je voulais tuer Georgia quand elle était avec toi, alors je suppose que moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre

Il a souri légèrement, un petit sourire en coin qui montrait bien que ma jalousie à moi ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. J'avais amplement plus de raisons d'être jalouse que lui, c'est vrai quasiment la moitié des filles de l'école était à ses pieds, sans compter les femmes qu'il devait croiser sur son chemin quand il sortait avec mon frère. Pourtant je savais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, je savais que plus jamais il n'irait trouver quelqu'un d'autre parce que désormais sans même savoir pourquoi j'avais la certitude qu'il m'aimait.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus là et ensuite je t'ai entendu discuter avec quelqu'un, je me suis inquiété

- Tu ne me poses pas de questions ? Demandais-je timidement

- Je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer, tu me raconteras tout quand tu te sentiras prête. A moins que tu veuilles que je t'en pose ? Poursuivit-il en examinant mes réactions

- C'est que … Tu vas être dégouté …

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, je sais qu'on t'a fait du mal et je donnerais tout pour que rien ne te soit jamais arrivé. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je t'aime et que ça ne changera jamais

Il posa sa main sur ma joue dans un geste rassurant alors que mes faibles résistances volaient en éclat. J'avais l'impression d'être une idiote en lui racontant, j'avais du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé, et plus j'avançais dans mon discours plus j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine tellement il battait vite. Je baissais les yeux incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps alors que j'avais peur que le silence prenne à nouveau place entre nous. Je lui racontais également ce qui s'était passé avec Lily, et puis là j'hésitais. Il n'avait toujours rien dit depuis que j'avais commencé, alors étais-ce une bonne idée de lui parler de cette lettre ?

- Tu sais j'aimerais bien que tu dises quelque chose maintenant … dis-je gênée alors qu'il continuait à me regarder

- Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix rempli de douceur

Ses prunelles brillaient ardemment, et je me doutais qu'il n'était pas aussi calme qu'il le laissait paraitre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, lui parler de la lettre ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère un peu plus et je ne voulais pas qu'une telle chose arrive par ma faute mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir une nouvelle fois. C'était le moment d'être totalement franche.

- Hier il m'a envoyé une lettre …

- Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es disputée avec Alexandre … murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi

- Le mariage est fixé au 26 juin, il m'a menacé de me tuer, de tuer tout ceux que je connaissais si j'essayais de m'y soustraire. Et puis il m'a interdit de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre … s'il s'en rend compte il va …

- Il ne te fera rien gronda-t-il

Je levais les yeux surprise de ce soudain changement de ton alors que Rémus paraissait réellement en colère. Pas contre moi, du moins je n'en avais pas l'impression mais intérieurement il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'il bouillonnait. L'expression de son visage avait changé, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux et à vrai dire une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de me demander ce qui était en train de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Je le tuerais si je viens à le croiser, il ne te touchera plus jamais, il n'aurait même jamais du poser le regard sur toi. Tu n'as pas peur de moi au moins ? S'empressa-t-il de demander alors qu'il voyait que je gardais le silence

- Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi Rémus lui assurais-je avec un petit sourire

- Je veux que tu me dises s'il vient à se manifester de nouveau, s'il te plait ne le garde pas pour toi si c'est le cas

J'hochais la tête alors qu'il prenait mes lèvres doucement posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me rassurait, me disant que rien n'était ma faute, que plus jamais rien ne m'arriverait et je me plaisais à le croire. J'étais consciente que probablement la moitié de ce qu'il me disait était infondé mais je n'avais pas besoin de vérité, juste d'espoir aussi fugace soit il.

* * *

Je voulais le tuer, le faire payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais je ne devais pas montrer à Cassiopée à quel point tout ça m'avait affecté. Comment avait-elle pu garder ça pour elle aussi longtemps ? Elle me souriait à présent, un sourire sincère alors qu'elle s'activait aux fourneaux, prétextant que j'avais besoin de viande pour mon petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas mis très longtemps à s'adapter aux conditions moldues, je savais que Lily lui avait appris à cuisiner, ne serait-ce qu'un peu et devant la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attendri. Ce qui m'étonnait toujours c'est qu'elle ne se plaignait jamais. Jusqu'ici elle avait toujours vécu dans le luxe et pourtant ne plus se faire servir ne lui posait visiblement aucun soucis. Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils alors que le bacon prenait une apparence étrange. Mais devant son sourire comment aurais-je pu faire le difficile ? Il avait un léger gout de brûlé et je fis comme si c'était le meilleur petit déjeuner de ma vie, peut être parce qu'à vrai dire il l'était.

Elle s'installa sur mes genoux m'embrassant de temps à autre tout en picorant des bouts de pain dans mon assiette. Je ne voulais plus la quitter, pas même pour retourner à Poudlard. La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas et je me demandais ce qu'il allait advenir de nous. J'aurais du prendre les décisions, après tout c'était moi l'adulte mais à chaque fois que je devais me confronter à son avis j'avais l'impression de retomber à l'adolescence. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle comptait faire l'an prochain mais une chose était sûre je ne voulais plus que nous ayons besoin de nous cacher. Je voulais qu'elle soit tout à moi, à vrai dire je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme. A l'instant même où cette pensée me traversa, les yeux verts de Cassiopée se posèrent sur moi. J'eus l'impression qu'elle avait compris quelle genre de pensée me traversait mais il n'en était rien. Elle se contenta de me sourire passant son bras autour de mon cou pour que nous soyons plus proche.

Il ne fallait pas que j'aille trop vite, même si je l'aimais plus que tout au monde il ne fallait pas que j'oublie qu'elle n'avait que dix sept ans et que probablement le mariage ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités. A vrai dire il n'avait même jamais fait partie des miennes, du moins jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. Je me plaisais beaucoup à observer chaque trait de son visage même si inévitablement ça la faisait légèrement rougir à chaque fois. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle était belle, ni même ce qu'elle pouvait déclencher chez moi, ou chez les autres. Comment pouvait-on être à la fois si innocente et si forte ? Elle m'avait montré durant notre séparation comme elle savait se défendre, comme elle pouvait se montrer dure envers les autres pourtant ça ne me faisait que l'aimer davantage. Peu de personnes avaient l'occasion de la voir comme je la voyais et alors que je passais ma main sur sa joue elle n'hésita pas pour initier un nouveau baiser.

- Vous avez de la chance que Sirius ne soit pas là vous deux lança un James encore endormi en se servant une tasse de café

- Ah James, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle gênée

Elle voulut se dégager de mon étreinte mais je l'en empêchais gardant mon bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle me lançait un regard troublé en observant James et Lily qui venait d'arriver.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils ont fait bien pire quand nous étions à Poudlard expliquais-je alors que Lily se mettait à rougir au souvenir que ça lui évoquait

- Mais moi je ne me suis jamais essayé à séduire la sœur de Sirius, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, préviens moi Moony quand tu le lui diras histoire que Lily te réserve un lit à Saint Mangouste

- Pourquoi ça un lit ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

- On voit que tu ne connais pas très bien ton frère, crois moi quand il sera au courant Rémus ne s'en sortira pas indemne

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Rémus répondit-elle rapidement

- Arrête de lui faire peur James, ne t'en fais pas Sirius se montrera super compréhensif

- Mais bien sûr s'éclaffa-t-il alors que Lily lui assénait un regard noir

Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Sirius ne prendrait pas avec bonne humeur la nouvelle, surtout après m'avoir prévenu de ne pas l'approcher mais comment aurais-je pu résister ? Lily et James s'installèrent à table à leur tour alors que Cassiopée glissait sur la chaise à côté de la mienne. Visiblement les gestes d'affection en public la mettaient mal à l'aise.

- Alors Cassiopée dis moi l'année prochaine tu t'es décidée pour des études ? Demanda Lily pour changer de sujet

- Oui, Victoria et Alexandre vont partir en culture magique et histoire de l'art, quant à moi je vais faire du droit magique

- Droit magique ? Répéta James surpris

- Tu ne voulais pas poursuivre tes études en histoire de la magie ? Demandais-je moi aussi également étonné

- Sans compter que tu aurais tous les talents pour devenir une excellente aurore intervint James

- Etre auror ne m'a jamais réellement intéressé, et puis je n'ai pas envie de devoir combattre des gens que j'ai connu toute ma vie … Je ne suis pas Sirius rajouta-t-elle alors que James allait reprendre la parole

- Moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, tu veux devenir avocate ? Travailler au ministère ? Tu as déjà une idée du département dans lequel tu aimerais travailler ? James a des contacts il pourrait t'aider à trouver des stages s'enthousiasma Lily

- J'aimerais travailler au département de la justice magique, en relation avec le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Je pense et je ne suis pas la seule à Poudlard que certaines choses devraient changer.

- Mais c'est mortellement ennuyant soupira James

- Les batailles ne se livrent pas seulement à coup de baguette James. Pour que les choses changent il faut que les lois changent.

- Par merlin elle parle déjà comme une future politicienne. Rappelle moi de ne pas devenir ton ennemi

- Enfin … il faudrait déjà que je réussisse mes études répondit-elle soudain timidement

Alors que Lily l'encourageait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, James se mit soudainement à me fixer. Probablement que je n'étais pas étranger à la spécialisation qu'elle souhaitait entreprendre, être en couple avec moi ne ruinerait-il pas ces chances de carrière et d'avenir ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle gâche toute sa vie pour moi, qu'elle combatte une cause perdue d'avance. La plupart des sorciers avaient en horreur les créatures magiques et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Probablement que si elle ne m'avait pas connu elle n'aurait jamais eu idée d'entreprendre pareil métier. Bien sûr j'étais fier d'elle, je savais qu'elle réussirait ce qu'elle entreprendrait mais je ne voulais pas être celui qui lui dicterait son destin. Elle tourna son regard vers moi penchant légèrement la tête de côté attendant visiblement que je dise quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas.

- Et toi tu en penses quoi Rémus ? Demanda Lily alors que tous trois avaient les yeux braqués sur moi

- Je ne veux pas que tu choisisses ton futur métier en fonction de moi

- C'est moi qui ait choisi

- En fonction de ce que j'étais. Tu veux m'aider mais si tu ne m'avais pas connu jamais tu n'aurais envisagé de faire ces études

- Si je ne t'avais pas connu je serais déjà morte ou pire mariée. J'ai choisi de faire quelque chose qui a du sens pour moi. Et puis je ne le fais pas seulement pour toi, ne te crois pas si important plaisanta-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne

- Je t'aime murmurais-je à son oreille alors qu'en face de nous Lily et James faisaient des messes basses

A nouveau elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant, prenant l'une des tartines avant de la fourrer dans ma bouche. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un idiot comme ça, James pouffa de rire alors que Lily essayait de garder son sérieux même si visiblement elle avait beaucoup de mal. A ce rythme elle ne manquerait pas de m'engraisser avant Noël mais ça semblait tellement lui faire plaisir que je ne m'estimais pas le droit de me plaindre.

* * *

Il est vrai que j'étais faible, d'ailleurs je le suis toujours. James ne manque pas de se moquer de moi dès que l'occasion se présente, il est rare que je lui dise non, et même quand j'essaie de lui résister il suffit qu'elle m'embrasse ou qu'elle me lance un regard dont elle a le secret pour que finalement je cède. J'ai bien conscience qu'elle en profite mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça de me laisser exploiter. Elle me parle de tout, du moins je le pense, elle me fait totalement confiance et ça vaut bien de céder à un ou deux petits caprices. Surtout que agir ainsi me permet d'éviter le courroux de Sirius, même s'il semble avoir plus ou moins accepté cette relation j'ai bien conscience qu'au premier faux pas il ne tardera pas à me le faire payer.


	25. Chapter 25

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 25 de cette histoire, comme quoi tout arrive un jour ...

Bien sûr je m'excuse d'avoir laissé cette fic en pause pendant autant de temps, et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que ça ne se reproduira plus mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne serait qu'un honteux mensonge :s J'essaierais vraiment de mener cette histoire à son terme, surtout qu'elle est bientôt terminée alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^

* * *

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser, la prendre dans mes bras et je me demandais avec inquiétude comment je ferais pour me passer d'elle maintenant que nous étions retournés à Poudlard Sirius ne s'était rendu compte de rien et pourtant je dois reconnaître, avec une certaine culpabilité, n'avoir rien fait pour rester discret. J'aurais aimé que nous puissions nous afficher au grand jour, j'étais prêt à le faire pour elle mais elle m'en avait dissuadé, prétextant qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle ne soit plus étudiante à Poudlard et que de cette manière je sois sûre de n'avoir aucun problème.

A chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le sujet de la fin des études, je voyais qu'elle était inquiète, même si elle faisait tout pour me le cacher. Ses yeux me révélaient exactement ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, en l'occurrence que la lettre qu'elle avait reçue ne l'avait pas laissé aussi indifférente qu'elle tentait de me le faire croire.

Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre en contact à nouveau avec cet homme, j'en avais parlé avec Sirius et depuis il était furieux. Tellement en colère qu'il ne m'avait même pas demandé comment j'étais entré en possession de cette information. Une chose était sûre, elle serait loin d'être seule pour faire face à ses problèmes. J'envisageais de lui demander de vivre avec moi une fois Poudlard terminé, mais je n'étais jamais sûr que ce soit le bon moment. Sirius ainsi que ses amis le lui avaient déjà proposé et je craignais de l'embarrasser en lui demandant de choisir.

Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que d'habiter avec elle, l'avoir à mes côtés chaque jour, pouvoir tous les matins me réveiller et voir son jolie visage. Si elle n'avait été aussi jeune je n'aurais pas hésité à la demander en mariage, j'en brûlais d'envie, l'idée seule qu'elle soit ma femme suffisait à me rendre heureux. J'essayais de me cacher derrière le prétexte de son âge mais au fond de moi je savais que je ne disais rien parce que j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'elle refuse.

C'est avec un air absent que je dînais dans la Grande Salle, l'observait discuter avec avidité en compagnie d'Alexandre. Nous n'avions pas prévu de passer la nuit ensemble, le lendemain c'était le jour du match qui opposerait Poudlard à Salem, l'occasion pour moi de la voir dans sa parfaite petite tenue de pompon girl. Elle n'accueillait pas cette évènement avec enthousiasme et c'est vrai que l'idée de savoir que je ne serais pas le seule à profiter du spectacle me rendait quelque peu jaloux. Sirius n'était pas à table, ayant décidé d'inviter Victoria au restaurant et je me demandais à moi-même pourquoi je ne pouvais agir avec autant de désinvolture.

En retournant dans mes appartements je fus happé contre le mur du deuxième étage, dans l'un des recoins sombres dans regorgeait le château. Je n'avais eu le temps de me rendre compte de rien et c'est seulement en sentant ses lèvres se pressaient contre les miennes que je réussis à reprendre mes esprits, du moins pendant un très court instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains remontaient doucement le long de mon torse venant se nicher dans mon cou avant de partir à la rencontre de mes cheveux et ce n'est qu'en la sentant me déposer de petits baisers dans le cou que je me demandais si elle réalisait vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle me rendait fou et alors que je passais mes mains sur ses hanches, la serrant davantage contre moi, elle s'amusa à passer sa langue sur ma peau déjà humide y traçant un sillon imaginaire avant de mordiller très doucement le lobe inférieur de mon oreille.

- Cassiopée … murmurais-je essayant de ne pas me laisser totalement submerger par l'envie qui me tiraillait.

- Alors tu m'avais reconnu ? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste

Elle était visiblement très contente de son petit effet, n'arrêtant qu'une seconde la douce torture qu'elle infligeait à mon cou.

- Je ne laisse personne d'autre m'embrasser ma petite vampiresse murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle parut quelque peu troublée par le surnom que je venais de lui donner, me laissant l'occasion d'inverser la situation et de l'emprisonner à mon tour contre le mur.

- Alors qu'avons-nous là, une charmante demoiselle qui vient se jeter sur de pauvres hommes innocents. Quelle punition cela mérite-t-il à ton avis ?

Ma main droite passa sous sa chemise qui se voulait sage, remontant le long de sa côte pour la caresser doucement. Elle respirait plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée et cela m'enorgueilli davantage, m'encouragent à aller plus loin dans cette petite séance d'exploration.

- Je ne suis pas tellement sûre que tu sois totalement innocent Rémus répondit-elle clairement réceptive à mes caresses.

- Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas se voir ce soir, que tu devais te reposer.

- Tu me manquais trop …

C'était exactement le genre de déclaration qui suffisait à m'enhardir plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Elle ne m'en faisait que depuis très peu et je me demandais si je m'en lasserais un jour.

- Tu viens dormir avec moi ce soir ? Parvins-je à demander entre deux baisers.

- Dormir tu es sûr ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Si c'Est-ce que tu veux oui dis-je très sérieusement.

Le chemin qui menait jusqu'à ma chambre me parut une éternité. Dans les couloirs nous nous contentions de marcher côte à côte même si elle laissait ses doigts frôlaient les miens innocemment. Personne n'aurait rien trouvé à redire sur notre attitude, du moins jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte de mes appartements. A peine la pièce fermée je ne pus me retenir davantage avant de fondre sur elle pour un nouveau baiser. Au moment où elle m'a vu si impatient de l'embrasser, elle s'est mise à rire me laissant pleinement accès à son visage, son cou que je ne pouvais que dévorer de baisers.

* * *

A chaque retour à Poudlard il se passait toujours un évènement spécial qui nous séparait mais cette fois ci je souhaitais vraiment que ce soit différent. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais que nous rompions une nouvelle fois, je voulais continuer à pouvoir l'aimer, même si ce n'était qu'en étant caché de tous. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelqu'un puisse poser ses yeux sur moi de la même façon qu'il le faisait lui, je sentais clairement que je l'attirais plus que quiconque et cette seule pensée suffisait à me rendre pleinement satisfaite. Nous étions encore dans le salon, la chambre n'était qu'à quelques mètres et pourtant j'avais décidé de le taquiner un peu.

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller dormir maintenant réussis-je difficilement à articuler.

Il était en train de déboutonner mon chemisier, se figeant soudainement au moment même où j'avais parlé. Je me demandais combien d'hommes aurait accueilli cette phrase sans même sourciller ou essayer de me faire changer d'avis, peu sans aucun doute mais Rémus était spécial et ça je n'en avais jamais douté. Il me déposa un très léger dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant d'acquiescer et de se diriger vers le lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, sachant pertinemment que la soirée n'allait pas se terminer ainsi.

Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui saute dans les bras si on en juge par la manière dont il est tombé en arrière sur le lit. Ce n'était pas très glorieux et je ne doutais pas qu'en d'autres circonstances j'aurais eu l'air ridicule mais j'oubliais bien vite tout ça au moment où ses yeux s'assombrirent sous le coup du désir. C'est vrai que notre position actuelle était assez ambigu, d'autant que mon chemisier était à moitié ouvert lui laissant une vue parfaite sur mon soutien gorge qui il fallait le dire ne cachait plus grand-chose.

M'aidant de ma main gauche je me redressais, restant assise sur lui alors qu'il ne me quittait plus des yeux. Si on m'avait dit en Septembre que je me retrouverais dans une telle situation à peine six mois plus tard j'aurais doucement rigolé. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me déshabiller devant lui, ou quiconque d'ailleurs, ainsi je me trouvais plutôt stupide au moment de finir d'enlever mon chemisier le laissant glisser sur le sol. Rémus continuait de me regarder en silence, semblant captiver par le spectacle au moment où je me décidais à me séparer de ma jupe.

Consciencieusement je pris sur moi de le débarrasser également des éléments superflus qui le recouvraient, à savoir sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon. La tâche fut plus ardue que je ne le pensais, principalement à cause de sa ceinture que j'aurais volontiers mis à la poubelle si on m'en avait donné l'occasion. Seulement, au moment où nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux en sous vêtements Rémus avait brusquement changé d'attitude, n'affichant plus le caractère passif d'il y a quelques instants, pour mon plus grand plaisir je devais le reconnaître.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps il a passé à m'embrasser sans rien faire de plus, je sais juste qu'au moment où ses mains se sont enfin décidés à parcourir mon corps j'ai commencé à avoir chaud, très chaud même. Il se bornait à la limite stricte de mon soutien gorge, limite que j'étais tout à fait consciente lui avoir imposé tout ce temps mais sur le moment j'avais réellement envie qu'il aille plus loin. Quand ma main s'est saisi de la sienne pour la poser sur ma poitrine j'étais réellement morte de honte, il était certain que mon visage devait avoir pris une magnifique couleur cramoisie mais Rémus n'avait pas vraiment l'air de mesurer mon courage à sa juste valeur, me regardant totalement étonné.

- Cassie qu'Est-ce que tu …

- Je … J'ai envie.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement à moi, m'accordant totalement sa confiance. Elle me rendait fou, chacun de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements à mesure que je l'embrassais. J'allais lui enlever son soutien gorge, le décrochetant doucement pour lui laisser le temps de m'arrêter si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de refus et c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Ce fut comme un retour brutal en pleine réalité, je venais à peine de comprendre que quelqu'un risquait de nous surprendre qu'elle avait déjà bondi dans la salle de bain son chemisier et sa jupe à la main. Je maudissais sérieusement la personne qui était derrière cette porte, je n'avais qu'une envie reprendre où nous en étions et au lieu de ça je me retrouvais à remettre mon pantalon avant d'aller ouvrir.

En voyant Sirius juste devant moi, ce fut comme un choc, et je pense qu'il remarqua clairement mon désappointement à son arrivée. Est-ce qu'un frère pouvait sentir quand quelqu'un touchait à sa petite sœur ? Parce que dans le cas de Sirius il arrivait vraiment toujours à point nommé.

- Tu me fais pas entrer ? T'es avec quelqu'un peut être ? Demanda Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule.

- Non je suis seul, j'allais me coucher c'est tout.

L'aîné des Black parut dubitatif quelques instants, me jetant un coup d'œil à Rémus alors que je m'effaçais pour le laisser entrer. C'était clairement embarrassant, Cassiopée était juste derrière la porte, elle avait probablement eu le temps de se rhabiller mais s'il la trouvait là peu importe l'excuse que je lui fournirais il ne risquerait pas de me croire.

- T'es vraiment bizarre ce soir.

- Tu n'étais pas censé dîner avec Victoria ?

- On s'est disputé, elle me reproche d'être trop égocentrique. Va comprendre les femmes, je lui donne tout ce qu'elle désire et elle trouve encore le moyen de se plaindre.

Discrètement je repoussais les chaussures de Cassiopée sous le lit espérant qu'il ne remarque rien mais il était trop occupé de me faire une liste détaillée des défauts de Victoria pour faire attention à mes agissements. Lorsque finalement il se décida à partir, environ vingt minutes plus tard, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il avait du suspecter quelque chose. Je refermais la porte derrière lui, retournant dans ma chambre que Cassiopée avait déjà rejointe. Assise sur le lit, elle n'était plus en uniforme, ayant visiblement décidé de passer un tee shirt à moi au dessus de ses sous vêtements.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés retombant sur sa poitrine, pendant une fraction de seconde elle me parut triste mais lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence ses yeux s'illuminèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle m'accordait un grand sourire m'encourageant à venir la rejoindre sur le lit. C'était dur de me contenir en sa présence, principalement quand elle portait si peu de vêtements mais je doutais qu'elle ait envie de continuer ce que nous avions entrepris avant l'arrivée de son frère. Elle m'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres restant soudées aux miennes plus longtemps que d'ordinaire alors qu'elle se plaçait à califourchon sur moi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Cassie ? Je suis désolé pour Sirius, je ne pensais pas qu'il …

- Chut …

Elle posa un de ses doigts sur ma bouche me contraignant agréablement au silence alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sur mon torse me débarrassant de mes vêtements superflus. Ses doigts courraient sur mes cicatrices, ne faisant par moment que les frôler alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me maitriser. Je me contentais de caresser ses cuisses, sentant un feu intérieur me dévorait doucement. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle oserait prendre l'initiative au début de notre relation, mais plus les jours passaient plus je sentais qu'elle me faisait confiance, se laissant aller de plus en plus en ma présence. J'étais bien sûr très heureux de la situation mais je craignais toujours qu'elle se force à faire des choses simplement pour me faire plaisir alors que tout ce qui comptait pour moi était son bonheur à elle.

* * *

J'enrageais littéralement quand je repensais à la soirée de hier, Sirius avait tout gâché, absolument tout. Je me sentais enfin prête, l'ambiance était plus que propice à ce que nous allions plus loin et bien sûr il a fallu que mon stupide de frère revienne à la charge une seconde fois dans les appartements de Rémus. Pour tout dire il a fallu que je me jette au sol, environ un quart de seconde avant que mon frère ne passe la porte de la chambre, Victoria et Alexandre ont beaucoup ri quand je leur ai raconté mais moi je n'ai absolument pas trouvé ça amusant.

Le pire c'est que maintenant je me retrouve à gesticuler sur le terrain de quiddich dans une tenue qui pour moi est toujours absolument grotesque, ce qui n'arrange rien à ma mauvaise humeur. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est être avec Rémus, comme un couple normal sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire et même si je lui ai dit qu'il fallait attendre la fin de mes études, parfois j'ai du mal à rester aussi raisonnable.

Lorsque je rejoins mes amis dans les gradins, Alexandre me prête sa cape, et heureusement parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de continuer à supporter les remarques houleuses de mes camarades, Est-ce que c'est moi où ils deviennent de plus en plus idiot à mesure que le temps passe ?

- Serais-tu frustrée Cassie ? Se moqua gentiment mon meilleur ami.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencé avec ça soupirais-je.

- Mais on te comprends ma belle, c'est vrai qui ne le serait après avoir été aussi proche de … conclure avec le charmant professeur lupin.

Victoria avait murmuré la dernière partie de sa phrase probablement pour que les autres n'entendent pas, mais ce n'était pas des élèves qu'il fallait le plus se méfier. J'avais l'impression que depuis quelques temps mon frère nous lançait des regards suspicieux à Rémus et moi, ce matin même je n'avais osé porter mon regard sur lui de peur que Sirius me surprenne. Je n'avais pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos pourtant c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire. Il avait renouvelé sa demande pour que j'aille vivre chez lui une fois Poudlard terminé, mais ça me paraissait absolument hors de question. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, mais vivre avec Sirius c'était en quelque sorte mettre un terme à ma relation avec Rémus.

Il me restait toujours la solution d'aller vivre avec Alexandre et Victoria mais Est-ce que mes parents n'auraient pas vite fait de me retrouver ? Je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger et c'était exactement ce qui allait se produire. Je soupirais, tant que la menace du mariage avec le prétendant que m'avait choisi mes parents planait au dessus de ma tête je n'arriverais à rien. Tout le monde semblait bien décidé à l'empêcher de m'approcher à nouveau mais je n'étais pas certaine que ça suffirait. J'avais du mal à imaginer ma vie telle qu'elle serait dans quelques mois. Peut être que dans un an la communauté magique serait aux mains de Voldemort, peut être que je serais morte ou pire …

Je tournais la tête vers le gradin des professeurs, Rémus observait le match et je me demandais qu'Est-ce qu'il en serait de notre relation. Est-ce qu'il m'aimerait toujours ou Est-ce qu'il finirait par se lasser de tous ces problèmes ? Le score en était de 60 à 40 pour Poudlard quand une inquiétante masse nuageuse se profila soudainement à l'horizon, ma tête se mit à me tourner étrangement alors que je savais déjà ce que ça signifiait, magie noire.

* * *

Quand j'y repense je me dis parfois qu'on ne s'est pas montré assez prudent, mais comment aurions nous pu prévoir ce qui allait se produire ? A chaque fois qu'un évènement comme ça avait lieu, cela me renforçait dans la décision que je voulais l'épouser, plus que tout je voulais que ma vie soit unie à la sienne même si c'était un désir égoïste. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui était le mieux pour elle avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie et je ne voulais pas la contraindre à faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait ensuite regretté. Pour moi c'était très clair, ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs, c'est elle que je veux et ce sera toujours elle.


	26. Chapter 26

Il me fallut un moment avant de parvenir à ouvrir les yeux alors que tout mon corps me semblait douloureux. La lumière de la pièce était trop vive, et alors que je me réveillais doucement je me rendis compte que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais allongée dans un lit aux draps de satin blanc et je me rendis compte que la lumière provenait en faite de la fenêtre se situant à l'autre bout de la chambre. Me redressant doucement, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer mais le pire c'est que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que j'avais pu faire pour ressentir cette douleur. Je portais un pyjama vert foncé mais là encore c'était le blanc total sur comment je m'étais retrouvé avec ça sur le dos.

A vrai dire je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien, vraiment rien de rien. Je voulus sortir de la pièce mais celle-ci était fermée à clef, il ne me restait que la salle de bain et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. Est-ce que c'était vraiment moi ? Pendant l'espace d'un instant j'avais eu l'impression qu'une parfaite étrangère se trouvait devant moi et les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant. Il ne fallait pas que je panique, j'allais sûrement me souvenir d'ici peu, il fallait juste que je reste calme.

- Ah, Cassiopée tu es enfin réveillée ! Tu nous as fait à tous une belle peur.

J'en déduisis que je devais m'appeler Cassiopée mais l'identité de cet homme m'était totalement inconnue elle aussi. Son apparence physique imposait le respect à elle seul, le respect ou la crainte je ne savais pas vraiment en faite.

- Excusez moi, mais Est-ce qu'on se connait ? Demandais-je hésitante.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Je suis désolé, depuis que je me suis réveillée je … c'est le vide totale dans mon esprit en réalité.

- Le médicomage nous avait prévenu que ça pourrait arriver, mais ne sois pas inquiète tes parents et moi allons tout faire pour que tes souvenirs te reviennent.

Derrière lui se tenait un elfe de maison tenant un plateau, et je me demandais comment j'étais capable de savoir que c'était un elfe de maison. Je me souvenais parfaitement que j'appartenais au monde magique, pire j'arrivais même à me souvenir des formules magiques et sorts que visiblement j'avais déjà utilisé dans le passé mais sur ma vie en elle-même absolument rien, Est-ce que une telle chose pouvait réellement être possible ?

- Est-ce que nous sommes de la même famille ? M'informais-je.

- En quelque sorte, nous sommes fiancés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil devant cette révélation, Est-ce que j'étais amoureuse de cet homme ? En sa compagnie j'avais plutôt envie de m'éloigner le plus loin possible, et puis il me paraissait trop vieux pour moi, quoique j'ignorais tout de mon âge. Quand ma mère entra dans la pièce à son tour, j'avais la vague impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré mais rien de bien concluant. Elle me fit un rapide résumé de ce qui était visiblement ma vie, je prenais des cours particuliers à la maison, j'avais un grand frère du nom de Regulus et surtout, visiblement le plus important pour elle, j'étais fiancée à Arcas O'connel, l'homme qui venait de sortir de la chambre.

Mon père nous rejoignit peu de temps après, et je me demandais pourquoi mon frère lui n'était pas venu. On m'informa que mon état était du à une bande d'hommes opposée à nos idées, et que dans les circonstances actuelles mieux valait que je sois mariée rapidement pour être protégée plus efficacement. A vrai dire j'avais l'impression que tout me dépassait mais je n'osais m'opposer à quoique ce soit. Après tout s'il s'agissait bien de mes parents, ils devaient savoir ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Si j'avais accepté de me marier avec cet homme dans le passé il n'y avait aucune raison que je refuse maintenant même si je n'en avais aucune envie pour le moment.

- Et quand Est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer Regulus ?

- Ton frère travaille en Amérique pour le moment, il n'a malheureusement pas pu se libérer.

- Est-ce que je n'ai pas des amis ?

- Tu es une jeune femme très occupée Cassiopée, tu n'as pas le temps pour ces frivolités.

- Et à quoi Est-ce que je m'occupe ? Demandais-je peu convaincue.

- A étudier bien évidemment, à quoi voudrais-tu passer ton temps ? Tu te dois d'être une femme intelligente pour faire honneur à ton mari.

J'avais du mal à croire ce que ma mère me racontait, je n'avais pas l'impression que j'étais capable de pouvoir être restée enfermée tout ce temps sans aucune autre distraction. Est-ce que ma vie était réellement aussi ennuyeuse ? Est-ce que je ne sortais jamais à part avec un chaperon ? Quand la nuit fut tombée, une fois que je me suis retrouvée seule à nouveau, un elfe différent de celui du matin est venu m'apporter mon dîner et je préférais encore sa compagnie à celle des personnes venus me rendre visite dans la journée. Pourquoi Est-ce que je ressentais tout cela ? Il n'y avait strictement aucunes raisons, ce devait être à cause de ma perte de mémoire, peut être que mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien qu'avant.

J'entrepris de chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque qui avait été gracieusement mise à ma disposition et en tournant les pages de l'un des manuels d'astronomie mon attention resta focalisée quelques instants sur l'étoile Sirius, Est-ce que ça avait été mon étoile favorite ? J'avais l'impression que ce nom m'était familier. C'était sûrement bon signe, si j'étais capable de me souvenir d'une étoile peut être que bientôt je serais capable de me souvenir du reste, du moins je l'espérais vraiment.

Les jours passaient mais je n'avais pas l'impression que ma mémoire revienne pour autant. Les gens qui m'entouraient ne paraissait pas vraiment inquiet de mon manque de souvenir, pour eux le plus important était mon mariage prochain et j'avais presque l'impression que le fait que je ne me souvienne pas était loin de les déranger. Heureusement pour moi mon fiancé paraissait très occupé, ainsi je ne l'avais revu que deux fois depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu accepter de l'épouser, la façon dont il me regardait suffisait à vouloir me faire fuir mais le pire c'était bien quand il ouvrait la bouche, Est-ce quelqu'un pouvait réellement être aussi prétentieux et imbus de lui-même ?

J'étais en train de me faire coiffer par un elfe de maison, lequel paraissait très concentré sur la tâche qu'il effectuait, nattant mes cheveux en de nombreux endroits, bouclant d'autres mèches alors que pour ma part je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt, il n'était prévu que je sorte nulle part alors pourquoi se donner autant de mal ? Ma mère m'avait forcé à passer une robe de style empire en mousseline de soie et satin vert dont je trouvais le décolleté un peu trop plongeant, mais Est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix de toute façon ? Je n'avais pas l'impression que j'avais mon mot à dire là dedans, ni dans quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes magnifique ma chère.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de congédier l'elfe de maison, un seul de ses regards avait suffi à se faire comprendre alors qu'il me tendait la main m'invitant à me relever. Il passa une bague à mon doigt alors que je le regardais surprise, l'anneau était argenté surmonté d'émeraudes et même si elle était vraiment belle je me demandais pourquoi maintenant. Nous étions censés nous marier dans une semaine selon les dires de mes parents, alors une bague de fiançailles maintenant n'avait pour moi aucune sorte d'utilité.

- J'ai invité quelques amis à moi cette semaine, veillez à laisser cet anneau, ainsi personne n'ignorera rien des liens qui nous unissent.

- Ne serait-il pas plus simple que je rentre chez moi pour ne pas vous déranger ?

- Voyons ce sont vos parents qui ont suggéré l'idée que nous commencions à partager le même toit pour mieux nous connaitre avant le mariage, vous ne voudriez pas les mettre de fâcheuse humeur.

- Non, bien sûr que non murmurais-je.

Il me fit m'assoir sur le lit, gardant ma main dans la sienne alors que son autre main passait dans mes cheveux, effleurant ma joue avec un léger sourire. Est-ce que nous nous étions déjà retrouvés dans cette situation ? Rien de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours ne me le laissait à penser. Son bras passa autour de ma taille m'attirant possessive ment vers lui et j'avais bien conscience que là non plus je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes dans un mouvement impatient, ma première réaction fut de le repousser, mais il sembla anticiper le geste puisque il me fit basculer sur le dos avant même que mes mains n'arrivent sur son torse.

- Est-ce que tu as peur ?

Il passait du vouvoiement au tutoiement et je savais d'avance que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Le poids de son corps sur le mien était vraiment quelque chose de désagréable mais le pire ce fut quand il recommença ses baisers, passant de ma bouche à mon décolleté à une vitesse impressionnante. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon ancienne vie, Est-ce que c'était déjà arrivé ? Est-ce que c'était la première fois pour moi ? Des bribes d'images me revenaient, mais à chaque fois trop fugace pour que je puisse les interpréter, juste que je n'avais pas l'impression que j'étais censée être d'accord avec ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

C'était un mensonge bien entendu, qui n'aurait pas eu peur ? Mais l'avouer lui aurait donné encore plus de pouvoirs qu'il n'en avait actuellement et dire que dans une semaine je deviendrais sa femme, rien que cette pensée me dégoutait, imaginer que nous puissions devenir intimes me révulsait et pourtant je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Il allait dire quelque chose quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant passer un homme entièrement habillé de noir qui se pencha en avant baissant les yeux en signe de respect, ou peut être de gêne je ne savais pas vraiment.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda sèchement mon fiancé.

Il venait de se relever alors que j'en faisais de même, lissant le bas de ma robe en essayant de reprendre une posture plus convenable. Il paraissait furieux d'avoir été dérangé mais pour ma part je devais avouer trouver que le timing avait été plus que parfait. Je ne pouvais que remercier l'homme qui venait d'entrer, sans son intervention je n'osais imaginer ce qui serait en train de se passer.

- On a réussi à en capturer un, on l'interroge en ce moment même.

- En capturer un ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Il s'agit d'un des hommes qui vous ont attaqué, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter il sera enfermé.

Il me fit un baiser main sortant de la pièce rapidement suivi de près par l'inconnu qui pas une seule fois n'osa porter le regard sur moi. Même si je n'avais pas de raisons de ne pas le croire, j'étais assez sceptique. Pourquoi emmener quelqu'un qui paraissait aussi dangereux dans sa propre maison ? N'aurait-il pas du être enfermé à Azkaban avant d'être jugé ?

Toute l'après midi j'entendis des cris provenir d'en bas m'empêchant de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Il était évident qu'ils étaient en train de le torturer mais n'aurais-je pas dû être contente étant donné qu'il s'agissait de l'homme à cause duquel j'avais tout oublié ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi mal à l'aise, peut être que si je voyais son visage je me sentirais mieux, peut être même que ça me permettrait de recouvrer la mémoire.

Je n'étais pas totalement idiote, il était évident que si j'y allais maintenant on ne me laisserait pas entrer. Il suffisait que j'attende la nuit, on m'avait rendu ma baguette que pour l'instant je n'avais pas encore utilisé, il n'y aurait surement pas grand monde pour surveiller le prisonnier, un sort pour les endormir devrait suffire. Je ne risquais rien, l'homme serait attaché et puis même si quelqu'un l'apprenait qu'Est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien me faire ? M'enfermer encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà ? Au point où j'en étais je n'avais rien à perdre.

J'entendis mon fiancé entrer dans sa chambre aux environs de minuit et comme je l'avais prédit en bas il ne restait guère plus que l'homme qui nous avait interrompu précédemment. Il n'eut pas le temps de venir voir le sort avant de s'écrouler immobile sur le sol, peut être que j'y avais été un peu fort mais j'avais eu trop peur qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit avant de s'endormir. Lui prenant ses clés je pénétrais dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière moi, lançant un sort d'insonorisation. Ce n'était peut être pas très prudent mais étant donné le silence constant qui régnait dans la demeure, il était clair que quelqu'un aurait pu m'entendre.

La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers la lourde fenêtre en fer forgé qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce alors que celle-ci était entièrement vide. Le prisonnier était dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même alors que de là où je me trouvais-je voyais clairement les chaines qui emprisonnaient ses mains. Il aurait pu se lever s'il l'avait souhaité mais je devinais qu'après ce qu'il avait du subir je ne risquais pas de le voir bondir d'un coup et me sauter dessus, et même si c'était le cas je n'aurais pas hésité à lui lancer un sort pour l'immobiliser.

- Je ne dirais rien murmura-t-il.

- Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

J'avais beau essayer de rester insensible je ne supportais pas de voir cet homme dans cet état. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à de nombreux endroits dévoilant des hématomes et des blessures sanguinolentes qui souillaient sa chemise blanche. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il ne me paraissait pas si dangereux, en comparaison avec mon fiancé il faisait même triste figure.

- Cassie ?

Je le regardais surprise alors qu'il avait porté son attention sur moi, il plissait les yeux visiblement pour mieux m'apercevoir mais il était hors de question que je m'approche plus près.

- Est-ce que c'est vous qui m'avez attaqué ?

- Attaqué ? Cassie c'est vraiment toi ?

Il essaya péniblement de se relever alors que je serrais fortement ma baguette. Il dut prendre appui sur le mur derrière lui, tâche rendu difficile par le fait que ses mains étaient attachés ensemble. Je devais avouer que son visage me semblait familier mais peut être que c'était parce que je l'avais déjà rencontré lorsqu'il m'avait attaqué.

- Ne vous approchez pas.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est moi, James.

- Est-ce que je suis censé vous connaitre ? Mes parents m'ont dit que c'était à cause de vous si je n'avais aucun souvenir.

- Ils ont menti, Cassie ils t'ont enlevé alors que tu étais à Poudlard, s'il te plait détache moi et allons nous en. Je te raconterais tout ensuite.

- Pourquoi mes parents auraient fait une chose pareille ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Ne vous approchez pas je vous ai dit !

Je venais de reculer d'un pas alors qu'il s'était éloigné du mur, quand Est-ce que j'étais censé lancer un sort ? Si je l'immobilisais maintenant c'était sûr que je n'en saurais jamais plus, et je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter de vivre toute ma vie sans souvenirs de mon passé.

- Laisse moi te montrer, entre dans mon esprit si tu veux, tu verras par toi-même.

- Vous pouvez très bien me montrer ce dont vous avez envie.

- Si tu es là c'est bien que tu n'avais pas confiance en tes parents, Est-ce que tu es heureuse ici ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà parlé de ton fiancé ? Ton frère te cherche et …

- Regulus est en Amérique.

- Pas Regulus, Sirius.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être troublé en entendant ce prénom. Dès que j'ouvrais un livre d'astronomie, dès que je regardais les étoiles, c'était ce nom qui me revenait. Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance que ce soit la vérité ? La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors que sans même y réfléchir je me surpris à prononcer une formule.

- Accio baguette.

Mon fiancé me regarda surpris alors que sa baguette atterrissait dans mes mains. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir que c'était lui mais je ne regrettais absolument pas mon geste.

- Cassiopée, que fais tu ici ? C'est dangereux, rends moi ma baguette.

- Pour que vous me lanciez un sort d'oubli une seconde fois ? Parce que c'était vous non ?

- Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais il est dangereux, très dangereux. Peu importe ce qu'il t'a raconté, il s'est renseigné sur toi, il sait comment te toucher. Sortons d'ici et laisse moi m'occuper de lui.

Je les regardais tour à tour, j'aurais du faire confiance à mon fiancé, c'est lui qui avait la bénédiction de mes parents mais j'étais attirée sans savoir pourquoi par l'homme attaché. Et puis Sirius, pourquoi je pensais sans cesse à ce nom.

- Ma femme s'appelle Lily, et mon fils Harry. A Noël tu es venu chez nous parce que cet homme, celui qui se prétend ton fiancé avait essayé de te violer.

- C'est ridicule. Cassiopée sortons d'ici.

Arcas avança d'un pas mais cette fois ci je n'hésitais pas lançant un sort qui le fit se heurter à un bouclier invisible.

- Ne vous approchez pas non plus. Je ne vous fait pas confiance, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

- Victoria et Alexandre sont tes meilleurs amis, et s'ils étaient là ils te convaincraient sans peine. Sirius est ton grand frère, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

- Balivernes. Il cherche à te faire douter.

J'essayais de me souvenir, j'essayais vraiment mais il n'y avait rien, juste ces bribes d'images qui ne signifiaient rien. Je me voyais sourire assise sur un lit mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir à qui, j'arrivais à distinguer une main dans la mienne mais ce n'était pas celle d'Arcas, peut être celle de Regulus.

- Si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Est-ce que tu as aussi oublié Rémus ? Il est fou amoureux de toi Cassie …

- Rémus … murmurais-je.

- Assez ! Gronda Arcas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter alors qu'il paraissait vraiment furieux, pourquoi aurait-il du l'être si tout cela n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais censée faire, mais je savais par contre que bientôt nous ne serions plus seuls. Il était évident que Arcas avait rappelé les hommes qui se trouvaient un peu avant dans la maison, alors même si je l'immobilisais maintenant, comment Est-ce que j'aurais fait pour sortir d'ici, avec James de surcroit ?

- Imperio ! Prononça une voix qui m'était totalement inconnue.

Sans que je comprenne réellement ce qui était en train de se passer, Arcas s'immobilisa alors qu'entrait dans la pièce un troisième homme.

- Regulus ? Dis-je hé ne savais pas vraiment comment j'avais fait pour le reconnaitre, mais il me ressemblait, vraiment, si ce n'est l'air furieux qu'il arborait. En comparaison je devais avoir l'air vraiment terrifiée.

- Pourriture, je t'avais prévenu que si tu t'en prenais encore à ma petite sœur, je te tuerais.

Il lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes alors que Arcas restait encore parfaitement immobile sous l'effet de l'Imperium.

- Je devrais te demander de te suicider là tout de suite. Qu'en dis tu ? Qu'Est-ce qui serait le plus douloureux ? Te faire sauter de cette fenêtre ?

- Regulus non !

Surpris mon grand frère tourna le regard vers moi alors que je m'approchais de James qui paraissait vraiment mal en point. A son sujet rien ne me revenait mais j'avais conscience que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire était bel et bien la vérité.

- Si tu fais ça tu iras à Azkaban, et puis les autres vont bientôt arriver, on devrait y aller.

- Si je le tue maintenant il ne recommencera jamais.

- Regulus, s'il te plait …

Avec dégout mon frère se dégagea du corps inerte d'Arcas, libérant James de ses chaines avant de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la sortie. James transplana le premier, alors que mon frère me prenait la main m'entrainant avec lui. On avait atterri dans une chambre d'hôtel, James n'était plus avec nous mais je n'étais pas réellement surprise. Même si j'arrivais à me souvenir de Regulus, ce que nous avions vécu ensemble restait flou dans ma tête, juste que je savais qu'il était mon frère.

- Cette fois Cassie hors de question de discuter. Tu viens avec moi en Amérique, je ne te laisse pas une minute de plus en Angleterre. Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de te confier à Sirius, il n'a jamais su s'occuper de toi mais cette fois ci ça a atteint des sommets.

Je ne savais pas comment j'étais censée réagir ? M'y opposer farouchement ? Pourtant j'avais envie de le suivre, si je restais ici il y avait des chances que je revois Arcas, mes parents qui m'avaient menti et j'avais bien conscience qu'en le suivant tout ça resterait derrière moi. Pourtant, Est-ce que tout ce qu'avait dit James était vrai ? Est-ce que j'étais très attachée à mes meilleurs amis ? Et puis il y avait Rémus … Si je partais je ne saurais jamais mais n'étais-ce pas la décision la plus prudente ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie passée alors si James n'avait rien mentionné je n'aurais eu aucune raison de refuser.

- Est-ce que quand tu étais là bas il t'a fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

- Tu sais je ne me souviens de rien, rien d'avant de me réveiller dans cette maison. Je me souviens à peine de toi et tu es mon frère, alors dis moi sincèrement Regulus Est-ce que si je pars avec toi je le regretterais ?- Cassie, tu es en danger dans ce pays. Ici j'ai moins d'influence, je ne peux pas te protéger aussi efficacement. Quant à ta mémoire, on pourra sûrement y remédier une fois en Amérique, je te promet même qu'on fera tout pour que tu retrouves tous tes souvenirs mais il faut vraiment que tu viennes avec moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassant dans les cheveux alors que j'avais à peine conscience de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas intervenu.

- Tu ne sais même pas comme j'ai eu peur quand j'ai reçu ce faire part. Je craignais tellement d'arriver trop tard. Viens avec moi Cassie, s'il te plait.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues alors que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que j'étais censé faire. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée, et Regulus était la seule personne qui était là pour moi actuellement. Je voulais être courageuse, lui dire que je préférais retrouver la mémoire, rencontrer mes amis, Sirius, Rémus avant de prendre ma décision mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Est-ce que j'étais égoïste ? Si ces gens m'aimaient, je les abandonnais en partant avec Regulus mais je ne les connaissais pas et j'avais peur que tout ceci puisse recommencer. Si jamais je me faisais kidnapper de nouveau, si jamais ils m'effaçaient la mémoire une seconde fois Est-ce que quelqu'un serait là pour me sauver ?

* * *

Et oui un deuxième chapitre moins d'une semaine après le premier je sais c'est surprenant. Pour une fois il n'y a que le point de vue de Cassiopée, mais dans le prochain promis on commence par Rémus. Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je sais c'était très méchant de ma part de lui faire perdre la mémoire, surtout que je ne suis pas prête de la lui rendre niark niark niark !

C'était également le retour de Regulus, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais que je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion d'exploiter, c'était le moment au jamais de le faire réapparaitre ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser plein de reviews, bisous =)


	27. Chapter 27

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, je ne savais comment le définir mais à chaque journée supplémentaire passée sans elle, la souffrance était toujours plus intense. Bien sûr nous avions déjà été séparés, mais jamais parce qu'elle avait été enlevé. J'avais toujours su où elle était, et même si nous avions déjà rompu par ma faute à deux reprises je savais toujours où allait la trouver pour me faire pardonner, là je ne pouvais que gouter à la solitude. A l'époque je pensais que la voir sans pouvoir être avec elle était pire que tout, je me trompais, ne pas la voir du tout était le summum du supplice.

Je devais continuer à assurer mes cours parce que je n'avais aucune raison de partir à sa recherche aux yeux des autres. Il n'y avait que Lily et James au courant mais jamais je n'avais eu autant envie de tout révéler. Ainsi, comme Sirius j'aurais pu me joindre aux aurors et ainsi j'aurais eu l'impression de servir à quelque chose. J'avais récupéré en plus des miennes, les heures de cours de Sirius que Minerva m'aidait à assurer mais jamais le temps ne m'avait paru aussi long. Mes insomnies étaient revenues et il avait fallu que j'aille demander à l'infirmière des potions sans rêve pour que ça paraisse moins insupportable.

Personne ne se doutait de ce qui me rongeait réellement, ils pensaient tous soit que c'était du à ma lycanthropie soit que j'étais inquiet pour mes amis qui avaient tous rejoint l'ordre du phénix, ordre qui visait à la destruction de Voldemort et des forces maléfiques. Moi aussi j'en faisais partie, mais cloitré à Poudlard j'avais bien l'impression de ne pas servir à grand-chose. J'aurais du être inquiet pour les autres innocents que les mangemorts tuaient chaque jour mais je n'arrivais qu'à penser à Cassiopée, elle et seulement elle.

J'avais profité du week end pour me rendre chez James. Là bas je pouvais aider aux recherches et même si Lily en tant que médicomage était occupée constamment à Sainte Mangouste, je préférais être chez eux là où je pouvais agir librement plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas revu Sirius depuis une semaine, depuis qu'il était parti sitôt après la bataille qui s'était déroulée à vrai dire. Beaucoup de parents avaient retiré leurs enfants de Poudlard, je les comprenais mais avec ce qui était en train de passer il n'y avait nulle part où ils puissent être en sécurité.Victoria et Alexandre avaient eux aussi déserté le château mais je soupçonnais que ce n'était pas par peur mais bel et bien pour Cassiopée. Ils avaient l'impression que c'était leur faute si aujourd'hui leur meilleure amie n'était plus là mais ils n'auraient rien pu faire, et au pire ils se seraient fait tués sans aucun doute. A ce que j'avais compris, un mangemort tenait Victoria et alors que Alexandre et Cassiopée aurait eu le temps de fuir ils s'étaient interposés. Bien sûr, comme s'ils auraient pu l'abandonner. La suite était assez simple à deviner, même s'ils étaient excellent dès qu'ils s'agissaient de lancer un sortilège comment trois adolescents auraient pu venir à bout de magie noire lancée par une horde de mangemort, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

J'étais dans le repère de l'ordre du phénix, en train d'examiner les derniers plans d'attaque qu'on prévoyait d'exercer d'ici peu quand l'alarme anti transplanage s'est mise en route. Lily a fondu en larmes quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'il s'agissait de James, il avait disparu depuis la veille au soir et même s'il était censé être en mission d'infiltration nous savions tous que ce n'était jamais bon quand l'un des nôtres ne reprenaient pas contact aux heures convenues. Il était vraiment mal en point, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait été torturé et alors qu'il était en train de se faire soigner, à moitié inconscient, ce fut Alastor Maugrey qui examina ses souvenirs.

C'était plus rapide et plus précis, et la pensine que nous utilisions était plus qu'utile à ce dessein. James n'avait rien révélé, notre ordre était encore secret mais nous nous demandions tous comment il avait pu s'échapper. Jamais personne n'en réchappait une fois capturé, personne. Ce fut mon tour d'examiner les souvenirs de ce dernier jour de mon meilleur ami, son informateur l'avait amené sur une mauvaise piste, et la suite une embuscade l'avait conduit à se faire enfermer dans un endroit que visiblement aucun d'entre nous ne connaissait.

Etant donné que James n'avait pas tout de suite levé le regard vers la personne qui était entré dans la pièce en pleine nuit, il me fallut un petit moment pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Cassiopée. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, quant à mon cœur n'en parlons même pas. Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était elle, elle qui avait tout oublié. Je percevais les efforts désespérés de mon ami de la faire se souvenir, et quand je vis cet homme entrer dans la pièce je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer le poing. C'était encore pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était là bas, une semaine sans souvenirs avec ce type qui avait pu lui faire croire n'importe quoi.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se serait passé si Regulus n'était pas intervenu, ou plutôt je ne le savais que trop bien. Néanmoins même si j'étais soulagé de la savoir hors de danger, je n'ignorais pas que si elle n'était pas déjà parmi nous ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, son frère n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la faire revenir. J'étais partagé entre plusieurs sentiments, haine, tristesse, colère, soulagement, je ne savais pas vraiment. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse transparaitre mes émotions mais comment faire autrement quand je n'avais aucune idée de ce que la femme que j'aimais avait vécu pendant tout ce temps. A présent elle m'avait oublié, elle ne se souvenait plus de moi, plus de nous et j'eus le malheur de me demander si ce n'était pas mieux l'aimais, je l'aimais comme un fou, d'ailleurs vivre sans elle me paraissait inconcevable mais avec son frère Regulus n'était-elle pas plus en sécurité qu'avec nous tous? Il ne lui arriverait rien si elle restait avec lui, il y veillerait mieux que nous pouvions le faire. Il aurait suffi que j'aille la chercher, tant qu'elle était à Angleterre je pouvais toujours réussir à la localiser, mais je pris conscience qu'agir ainsi aurait été bien égoïste, et puis que lui aurais-je dit ? Son amour pour moi avait du disparaitre en même temps que ses souvenirs et c'était sans doute mieux pour elle. Elle était belle, intelligente, amusante, elle n'aurait pas de mal à refaire sa vie loin d'ici, loin de tous les problèmes et agitations de notre monde magique, alors qui Est-ce que j'étais pour ne serait-ce que penser à lui retirer cette liberté.

* * *

Lissant un pli imaginaire sur ma jupe d'uniforme je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de prendre une grande inspiration prête à affronter la journée qui m'attendait. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à partir avec Regulus, je l'aurais regretté c'était certain. Il n'avait pas vraiment été d'accord pour que je reprenne ma vie d'avant, pas avec tout ce qui me menaçait mais je ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. La seule chose qu'il avait demandé était que je porte en permanence un médaillon autour de mon cou. En forme d'étoile argentée, le pendentif était censé m'envoyer chez mon grand frère en cas de danger. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment ça fonctionnait, une sorte de portoloin ? De toute manière je n'avais pas l'intention de l'enlever, j'avais peut être décidé de retourner à mon ancienne vie mais ça n'enlevait rien à toutes les peurs que je ressentais.

Regulus m'avait emmené au QG de l'ordre du phénix une fois ma décision prise, j'ignorais comment il en connaissait la localisation mais là aussi j'avais décidé de ne pas poser de questions, je doutais que Regulus même s'il était une personne aimante pour moi, se montrait sous le même jour avec les autres. Un silence de mort avait envahi la pièce quand on était arrivé, et je devais avouer que pendant quelques secondes j'avais regretté ma décision de ne pas partir, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sirius se mette à m'enlacer férocement. Au départ c'est vrai que j'avais été légèrement terrifiée, après tout je ne le connaissais pas, et puis il ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir me lâcher un jour, je pense que tout le monde aurait réagi de la même façon. Je n'avais pas de souvenirs concrets, ni de lui, ni de Lily et James qui m'avaient étreint à leur tour mais je sentais que je pouvais leur faire confiance.

Dans la chambre, Victoria et Alexandre m'attendaient en lançant des sorts sur les notes des autres pour en faire des copies conformes et je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer mais en leur présence je me sentais instantanément à l'aise. Il n'y avait qu'avec eux que j'avais de vagues flash de mon passé et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais le médecin m'avait assuré que c'était normal, comme s'il y connaissait quelque chose, Est-ce qu'il avait déjà perdu la mémoire lui ? Ca faisait déjà trois jours que je partageais avec mes meilleurs amis, ils avaient rejoint l'ordre après que Sirius les ait contacté et j'étais vraiment contente qu'il l'ait fait. Attention je ne dis pas que être avec mon frère et les autres membres de l'ordre n'était pas sécurisant mais avec Victoria et Alexandre c'était tout autre chose, avec eux c'était facile.

Nous avions rejoint Poudlard la veille au soir, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr d'après mon frère, mais je n'oubliais pas que c'était ici même que je m'étais faite enlevée alors en matière de sécurité j'avais de gros doutes tout de même. Mais ce qui m'angoissait le plus, même si c'était stupide, c'était de revoir Rémus. Je l'avais rencontré après que mes deux meilleurs amis soient arrivés et vraiment je n'avais pas su comment réagir, d'autant que personne n'avait cru bon de me mettre au courant du fait que notre relation était absolument secrète, qu'il était mon professeur et le meilleur ami de mon frère, comme si ces détails n'auraient pas pu mettre mis à mon attention un peu plus tôt.

A vrai dire ma première impression sur lui avait été de le trouver vraiment beau, après ça je m'étais mise à le regarder avec l'impression d'être une sombre idiote jusqu'à ce qu'un dénommé Alastor Maugrey m'informe que j'avais en face de moi Rémus Lupin. Autant dire qu'à ce moment là j'étais restée figée. Il avait fallu que Victoria vienne à ma rescousse, et c'est seulement ensuite que Alexandre et elle m'ont tout raconté. Quand on était tous les trois revenus dans la pièce principale il était parti et je ne l'avais pas revu ensuite donc en réalité je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé.

- Prête Cassie ?

- Si je dis non, on peut rester ici toute la journée ? Gémis-je en m'allongeant sur le lit.

Je me cachais les yeux avec mon bras gauche les entendant rire doucement alors que j'avais bien conscience qu'à l'instant actuel je n'avais rien à voir avec une vraie Gryffondor. Le courage ? Je crois qu'il avait été entièrement épuisé quand j'avais décidé de ne pas partir en Amérique.

- Allez courage ma belle, Rémus ne va pas te manger.

- Quoique je suis sûre que ce n'est pas l'envie qui doit lui manquer plaisanta Victoria.

- Grumph, merci de me soutenir ralais-je.

J'avais fait un bruit très étrange mais ça ne fit que faire sourire davantage mes amis. Après tout je ne pouvais pas me cacher éternellement, il fallait bien que j'aille en cours et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous serions tout de suite en tête à tête. Au départ nous serions en compagnie d'une multitude d'élèves, j'aurais le temps de me préparer psychologiquement à la conversation qui m'attendait. Mais qu'Est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Et s'il essayait de m'embrasser ? Voir plus ? Je déglutis, je n'osais pas poser la question à mes amis, c'était trop gênant. Jusqu'où Est-ce que Rémus et moi avions été ? Il était plus vieux que moi, et puis d'après ce que j'avais appris ça faisait déjà un certain temps que nous étions ensemble, sûrement que nous étions déjà passé à l'acte. Je secouais la tête essayant de chasser cette pensée, ce n'était pas le moment sinon je risquais fort de m'enfuir à l'infirmerie avant la fin de cette journée.

* * *

Je n'étais pas là quand Regulus l'a amené au sein de l'ordre, je ne l'ai aperçu que quelques minutes depuis qu'elle est revenue mais ça a suffi à me faire comprendre que je n'arriverais pas à lui rendre sa liberté et à faire comme si entre nous jamais rien ne s'était passé. J'ai du résisté à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, et je me demande comment je vais réussir à me contenir davantage alors qu'elle se trouvera bientôt dans ma classe. Je suis bien conscient qu'elle n'a strictement aucun souvenir de nous deux, il m'a suffi de voir la façon dont elle me regardait, son expression qui a brutalement changé quand on lui a annoncé qui j'étais. Je sais qu'elle a du poser des questions à ses amis sur moi, que pour elle c'est difficile et je me doute de l'état dans lequel elle doit se trouver mais je suis impatient de la retrouver. Même si elle ne se souvient de rien, même si elle a un million de questions à me poser, je suis prêt à tout pour la retrouver, pour qu'elle m'aime à nouveau même si ça doit prendre du temps.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivés quand ils ont franchi la porte s'installant au fond de la salle alors que je ne pouvais que la dévorer du regard silencieusement. J'essayais de faire abstraction des sentiments qui m'envahissaient mais d'un autre côté j'étais tellement heureux de la revoir que c'était une torture de ne pouvoir que la regarder. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés tombant jusque sur ses hanches alors qu'elle avait simplement fait deux tresses fines attachées ensemble pour dégager son visage, j'avais envie de pouvoir passer mes doigts dedans, pouvoir caresser sa joue mais ça n'arriverait certainement pas avant un bout de temps.

Elle évitait soigneusement mon regard, se concentrant sur sa voisine et je comprenais très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Agir trop brusquement c'était la perdre à jamais, et puis j'étais prêt à tout pour elle-même si ça devait être une torture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le collier qu'elle portait, je me demandais de qui c'était le cadeau et malgré moi une pointe de jalousie me traversa. C'était stupide bien sûr, il devait s'agir d'un de ses frères ou d'un de ses amis qui le lui avait offert mais j'aurais préféré qu'il s'agisse de l'un de mes cadeaux. Je posais le regard sur son doigt essayant de chasser ce genre de pensée, il ne servait même plus à rien de penser au mariage, ça ne ferait que me faire davantage de mal.

Je faisais mon cours normalement, évitant de regarder du côté où elle était installée mais quand j'ai senti ses yeux se poser sur moi, après quarante cinq minutes où il me semble ses amis et elle n'ont strictement rien écouté je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'en faire de même. La majorité des élèves étaient plongés dans leur manuel, d'autres finissaient de prendre en note le cours, ainsi personne ne remarqua à quel point j'étais perdue dans ses yeux verts. Elle a soutenu mon regard quelques instants avant de se mettre à rougir légèrement. J'ai clairement vu le coup de coude que Victoria lui a asséné alors que derrière elle Alexandre faisait une remarque qui m'échappait totalement, pourquoi Est-ce que les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi naturels entre nous ?

Quand l'ensemble de la classe est sortie j'ai cru qu'elle en ferait de même mais elle est restée assise sur sa chaise jouant avec son médaillon, elle paraissait calme mais je me doutais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Je me suis appuyée sur la table en face d'elle me doutant qu'être trop proche risquait de l'effrayer davantage. Il a fallu quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide à lever les yeux vers moi à nouveau, un rare silence ayant envahi la salle.

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que la baguette de Monsieur O'Connel vous a été utile ?

Elle s'est mordue légèrement la lèvre inférieure alors que j'avais parfaitement conscience que ce ne devait pas être la question qu'elle comptait me poser en premier lieu.

- Très, ça a permis à l'ordre de retracer son parcours jusqu'ici.

- Bien, alors tant mieux. Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir maintenant.

* * *

J'ai voulu me relever, partir le plus vite possible. Je n'étais pas assez courageuse, comment Est-ce que je pouvais lui parler ? Je n'avais rien à lui dire, strictement rien, les mots ne venaient pas, juste mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et qui me montrait à quel point j'étais faible. Je me suis baissée pour attraper mon sac et quand j'ai levé la tête à nouveau, il était là juste devant moi. Il n'y avait pu de table, juste lui dont les mains étaient posées sur le dossier de ma chaise. Son visage était vraiment proche du mien, si proche que j'en oubliais un instant ce que je faisais ici et pire même qui j'étais.

- Ne pars pas murmura-t-il.

Je me suis mise à déglutir, essayant d'oublier l'espace d'un instant ses yeux dorés qui me fixaient, son souffle sur mon visage, ses mains si proche de mon corps, mais cela me paraissait comme impossible, comment réagir quand il était si proche et que je me sentais tellement perdue ? Il a attrapé délicatement l'une des mèches de mes cheveux la portant à ses lèvres alors qu'un léger sourire se formait sur son visage. Il aurait fallu être folle pour penser à lui résister, c'était certain même si je ne m'en souvenais pas je n'aurais pas été capable de lui dire non, mais lui qu'Est-ce que lui faisait avec moi ? J'étais vraiment faible en sa présence, j'aurais bien dit anesthésiée mais je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, et s'il l'avait fait j'en étais certaine j'aurais été loin de chercher à le repousser.

- Je ne me souviens pas dis-je faiblement.

- A moi de tout faire pour que tu puisses m'aimer à nouveau dans ce cas.

Ses doigts se sont posés sur ma joue, descendant lentement vers mon cou, examinant mon collier avant de se poser sagement sur mon épaule puis sans que je m'y attende il s'est agenouillé, prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes avant de les embrasser doucement chacune. Est-ce que c'était bien la réalité ? Parce que même dans mon imagination je n'aurais pu rêver à une telle scène.

- Donne moi une chance de te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

- J'ai peur de ne jamais me souvenir répondis-je perdue.

- Nous pouvons repartir de zéro quand tu te sentiras prête. Moi je n'ai rien oublié souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Est-ce que c'était normal de ne plus rien contrôler de son corps dans cette situation ? C'est vrai j'avais l'impression que peu importe ce qu'il m'aurait demandé j'aurais accepté sans même sourciller. Est-ce que c'était déjà ainsi avant aujourd'hui ?

- Je comprends s'il te faut du temps pour réfléchir, peut être que tu préférerais être avec quelqu'un d'autre …

- Non !

J'étais gênée d'avoir répondu aussi vivement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de baisser les yeux alors que lui paraissait plutôt satisfait, voir très satisfait.

- Je veux dire que je ne connais personne d'autre, et puis toi … tu es …

- Je suis ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Ne te moque pas de moi dis-je embarrassée.

Il se releva, gardant ma main dans la sienne pour m'inviter à en faire de même. Mes amis me prenaient sans cesse dans leurs bras mais c'était loin de me faire le même effet que quand Rémus se trouvait aussi proche de moi. Son pouce caressait mon poignée dans un geste inconscient sans doute je ne savais pas vraiment mais j'étais loin d'être effrayée. Il aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi là dans cette pièce déserte, personne ne l'aurait jamais su pourtant j'avais beaucoup moins peur que lorsque je m'étais retrouvée seule dans ma chambre avec mon ancien fiancé.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu me trouves ? Prononçais-je timidement.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu, sensation qui s'intensifia quand les bras de Rémus m'entourèrent pour m'attirer contre lui. Ma première réaction fut de mettre mes mains en barrage contre nos deux corps mais de un ça ne servait à rien du tout et de deux je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il s'éloigne. Je me trouvais tellement stupide en cet instant, je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant j'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans mes bras, qu'il me serre contre lui, Est-ce que c'était quelque chose de normal ?

- Tu es la seule personne en ce monde qui fasse battre mon cœur de cette façon Cassiopée.

Ses doigts s'enlacèrent aux miens alors qu'il faisait passer mon bras autour de son cou nous rapprochant ainsi davantage. Je ne me fis pas prier davantage pour faire de même avec mon second bras pouvant entendre sa respiration légèrement irrégulière alors que je ne savais pas très bien comment réagir face à toutes ces déclarations.

- Et puis je suppose que le fait que tu sois à ce point magnifique favorise grandement mon amour à ton égard plaisanta-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'avant tu disais déjà de telles bêtises ? Répondis-je en enfouissant ma tête contre son épaule.

- Ca n'a jamais été des bêtises.

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe laissant ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches alors que j'avais vaguement conscience qu'en réalité je ne le connaissais pas du tout. C'était étrange pour moi de me laisser aller dans les bras d'un presque inconnu mais mes amis m'avaient assuré qu'il m'aimait réellement, qu'il ne chercherait pas à profiter de la situation. Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais, qu'Est-ce qu'on devait ressentir quand c'était le cas ? Mais je me sentais bien avec lui.

- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours avec Sirius.

- Est-ce que tu viendras me voir ce soir ?

- Dans ta chambre ? Demandais-je nerveuse.

- Pour discuter, simplement discuter rajouta-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible de simplement discuter avec toi.

Je me suis dégagée de son étreinte ramassant mon sac à la va vite avant de gagner la sortie sans perdre de temps. Je ne l'avais pas regardé après ma dernière phrase, non mais qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Il avait une très mauvaise influence sur moi, qui Est-ce qui aurait pu dire ça à part une folle ? Voilà j'étais folle, c'était à cause de mon amnésie ça avait des effets insoupçonnés sur mon cerveau, mais quand même Est-ce que j'avais vraiment envie de résister à Rémus Lupin ?

* * *

Elle était amusante, réellement très amusante. J'avais pensé que son amnésie l'éloignerait définitivement de moi mais ce fut le contraire. Elle ne se souvenait pas mais ne cherchait pas à me repousser, bien sûr elle était gênée à la moindre occasion, mais Est-ce que ce n'était déjà pas ainsi avant de toute manière ? Elle était exactement la même Cassiopée, la même personne que j'aimais et penser que quelqu'un pouvait lui faire du mal m'était insoutenable. Peut être étais-ce pour ça que je n'ai pas fait attention à Sirius. Je pensais tellement à sa sécurité, à la faire redevenir mienne que j'ai oublié d'être vigilent, et j'ai appris à mes dépends que s'approcher de la sœur de Sirius c'était s'exposer à de sévères représailles. Pourtant je ne regrette rien, c'est horrible à dire, mais j'étais prêt à perdre mes amis du moment que je puisse la garder elle, elle et seulement elle.

* * *

Alors vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas méchante, Cassie n'est pas partie en Amérique, elle est revenue à Poudlard et comble du bonheur elle n'a pas rejetté Rémus ... Même si elle ne l'a toujours pas accepté ... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de scènes entre Rémus et Cassiopée alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

Bisous !


	28. Chapter 28

J'avais beau me regarder sous toutes les coutures, cette tenue me paraissait grotesque. Déjà, quand Victoria m'avait tendu les vêtements, j'avais été très sceptique, mais après tout, mes amis savaient mieux que moi comment j'agissais quand j'avais rendez-vous avec Rémus. Quand je repensais à la façon dont j'avais agi ce matin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir : m'être pressée contre lui de cette façon, c'était tout bonnement très gênant. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ce soir ? Il m'avait assuré que c'était juste pour discuter, mais quand j'avais raconté ça à Alexandre, il s'était mis à ricaner bêtement, ce qui, selon moi, signifiait que le terme « discuter » n'était pas totalement approprié à ce qui allait se passer. Est-ce que j'étais prête pour ça ? Non, je ne connaissais pas Rémus après tout, alors même si dans le passé nous avions déjà été plus que proches, je doutais que je puisse agir similairement.

- Par Merlin, Cassie, tu es magnifique !

- Magnifique ? On dirait une trainée. Tu es vraiment sûre que je porte ce genre de tenue d'ordinaire ?

- Bien sûr ! Quelles raisons aurais-je de te mentir ? répondit-elle avec un petit sourire innocent.

Je n'avais pas raison pour douter de sa parole. Pourtant, j'étais quand même méfiante, particulièrement quand je vis Alexandre cligner des yeux plusieurs fois quand on descendit dans la salle commune. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques instants et je surpris ma meilleure amie en train de lui faire de petits signes censés être discrets et dont la signification m'échappait. J'avais comme l'impression de m'être fait piéger.

- Tu pourras dire adieu à ta virginité, Cassie, dit-il en plaisantant après m'avoir examinée de la tête aux pieds.

- Allons manger !

Visiblement, Victoria avait senti que j'étais à deux doigts de faire demi-tour vers la chambre puisqu'elle m'attrapa par la main, m'obligeant à me diriger vers la Grande Salle. J'étais à peu près certaine que jamais je ne me serais accoutrée de la sorte en temps ordinaire, et même si dans les couloirs il n'y avait personne vu que la majorité des étudiants étaient déjà à table, je ne doutais pas de l'effet qu'on produirait en arrivant en retard. C'était sans doute ma punition pour avoir trop fait confiance à mes amis. Oui ou alors Merlin me punissait d'avoir quelqu'un comme Rémus qui paraissait aussi attaché à moi. Est-ce que qu'Alexandre avait dit vrai ? Est-ce que Rémus et moi n'avions vraiment jamais fait ce genre de choses ? Je me demandais comment c'était possible. Après tout, il était si … attirant.

* * *

J'avais toujours eu un très grand _self __control_, peut être trop grand selon mes amis, mais sans lui, il était certain que ça aurait fait très longtemps que je me serais précipité vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour recouvrir Cassiopée avec n'importe quoi, pourvu que la moitié des regards masculins arrêtent de converger vers elle. J'avais planté ma fourchette avec une telle férocité dans la table que Sirius avait sursauté avant de s'apercevoir de l'arrivée des trois Gryffondors. Il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas fait le rapprochement avec ma réaction et la tenue de sa petite sœur, mais j'espérais qu'il se dirait simplement que je n'étais qu'un homme, et que n'importe quel homme en la voyant habillée de cette façon devait forcément se retenir de se jeter sur elle.

J'allais tuer cette bande d'adolescents en chaleur. J'allais tous les décimer un par un et, ensuite, j'amènerais Cassiopée dans ma chambre d'où probablement je ne l'en laisserais jamais sortir. Elle s'était à peine assise que plusieurs Gryffondors s'adressèrent à elle – des compliments sans aucun doute – et le pire c'est qu'elle leur souriait, elle souriait comme si elle était particulièrement ravie d'attirer leur attention. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir, et elle ne m'aimait probablement pas à l'heure actuelle alors qu'est-ce qui l'aurait empêchée de choisir un copain parmi cette bande de crétins ? Rien, absolument rien.

- T'es au courant que cette fourchette ne t'a absolument rien fait Moony ?

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'attention de Sirius était focalisée sur moi, et encore moins que je venais de tordre ce maudit ustensile de cuisine en deux. Il fallait que je me calme;, je savais que j'étais possessif, mais il était dur de me comporter autrement quand celle que j'aimais aurait pu à tout moment se retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ? C'est ma sœur qui te met dans cet état ?

Qui d'autre aurait pu me faire un effet pareil ? Mais ça, évidemment, il était hors de question que j'en parle à Sirius. Je me demandais ce que j'étais censé lui répondre. Je ne voyais pas très bien quel mensonge j'aurais pu inventer pour me tirer de cette situation, d'autant que mon ami ne paraissait pas prêt à passer mon attitude sous silence.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir vêtue ainsi, c'est tout, essayais-je maladroitement.

- Et tu n'es pas prêt de la voir recommencer ! J'aurai une discussion avec elle.

J'imaginais sans mal le genre de discussion avec un Sirius hyper menaçant. Sans aucun doute, ça donnerait envie à Cassiopée de recommencer une nouvelle fois et, de mon point de vue, il était hors de question que je supporte ce genre de regard sur elle à une seconde reprise.

- Vous êtes proches tous les deux.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation, alors qu'il prenait une gorgée d'eau tranquillement pendant que moi, je devais être en train de suer par tous les pores de ma peau. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant, nous avions été prudents. Enfin, c'est du moins ce dont j'essayais de me persuader.

- Pas plus que James ou Lily, mentis-je.

- Elle était amoureuse de toi et je constate que tu ne lui es pas indifférent. Tu n'as rien à me dire par le plus grand des hasard hasards ?

À une époque, j'aurais été totalement incapable de mentir. Depuis, ça avait changé, mais Sirius me connaissait. C'était évident qu'il se doutait de quelque chose et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'il se rende compte que j'avais eu et que j'espérais toujours avoir une relation avec Cassiopée.

- Au risque de t'apprendre quelque chose, ta sœur est vraiment belle et je ne suis qu'un homme. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le remarquer, ça s'arrête là.

- Et je compte bien à ce que ça continue de s'arrêter là.

La menace était à peine dissimulée, mais il était bien trop tard pour que je renonce à elle- même si pour ça, il fallait que j'affronte son grand frère qui n'avait vraiment rien d'accommodant.

* * *

J'avais eu pour projet d'aller d'abord me changer avant d'aller rejoindre Rémus dans ses appartements, mais mes amis m'en avaient empêchée sous prétexte qu'il aurait pu être vexé de croire que je m'étais habillée ainsi pour les autres étudiants et non pour lui. Maintenant que je me retrouvais avec lui, seul à seul dans son salon, je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de la pertinence de cet argument. Après tout, si Rémus m'aimait comme il le disait, et si moi je l'aimais avant ma perte de souvenir, il devait avoir confiance en moi et je doutais qu'un des étudiants qu'abritait Poudlard puisse rivaliser avec quelqu'un comme lui ; ça aurait été plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter.

Depuis que j'étais arrivée, il ne me quittait pas du regard alors que je faisais le tour de la pièce plus pour me donner contenance que par intérêt véritable. Ce n'était vraiment pas les canapés ou les tableaux qui m'intéressaient à ce moment précis. Ce matin, c'était Rémus qui avait parlé, c'était lui qui avait même tout fait, mais cette fois, il était assis et, visiblement, il n'était pas prêt à faire quoique ce soit. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, les froissant pour me donner du courage, alors que mon bracelet glissait le long de mon poignet, provoquant des cliquetis sonores. J'étais là pour discuter après tout, je n'avais pas de quoi être craintive.

- Je suis venue ici souvent ?

- Pas suffisamment.

Je pris soin de m'installer sur le fauteuil en face de lui, jugeant que m'installer juste à ses côtés aurait risqué de le provoquer. Je ne fis pas de remarque sur sa réponse. Peut -être que je ne venais jamais ici, mais, dans ce cas, où est-ce que nous aurions pu nous voir ? Je doutais qu'on ait déjà pris le risque de s'embrasser dans un couloir… Ou peut-être que si ? J'aurais pu lui poser la question, mais je ne tenais pas spécialement non plus à lui parler de baisers ou de toute autre chose qui aurait risqué de lui faire perdre son calme.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des choses importantes que je devrais savoir sur toi ? Ou sur nous ?

Je jouais un instant avec mon médaillon, faisant tinter mon bracelet à nouveau avant de remettre en place correctement le bas de ma robe. Elle se finissait par un fin liseré de volants et je remerciais le ciel que Rémus n'ait pas proposé une balade dans le parc ; je n'avais pas spécialement l'envie de me retrouver en sous sous-vêtements. À cette pensée, je me mis à rougir. Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance que ça m'arrive en restant ici ?

* * *

Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait ; elle devait même totalement ignorer le charme fou qu'elle possédait quand je la voyais agir aussi innocemment juste en face de moi. Ses jambes frottaient l'une contre l'autre, inconsciemment sans doute, ses mains jouaient avec son médaillon, si près de son décolleté et ses cheveux bouclés retombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine. Je serrais l'accoudoir plus fortement, essayant de résister à l'envie qui me tiraillait de la prendre par les hanches pour l'attirer plus près de moi, pouvoir dénouer les liens qui reposaient sur son cou et qui retenaient la robe entière, pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher.

Cassiopée, avant la perte de ses souvenirs, même si elle était tout aussi innocente, avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle risquait en mettant ce genre de tenue. Elle s'en amusait même pour me tester, mais, dans ces moments-là, elle avait tout aussi envie que moi que notre relation passe au stade supérieur tandis que là, elle n'avait réellement conscience de rien. Est-ce qu'elle avait mis cette tenue de sa propre initiative ? J'en doutais. Mais ses amis ne pensaient-ils donc pas à ce qu'elle risquait en restant avec moi ? Ou alors, justement, y pensaient-ils ? Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, essayant un instant d'arrêter de penser de cette façon. J'étais capable de ne faire que discuter;, je l'aimais, je voulais la récupérer, et il n'y avait qu'en discutant de façon calme que je pourrais y parvenir.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée du fauteuil, encore moins qu'elle s'était approchée. Quant à sa main qui était désormais posée sur mon front, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je gardais les yeux fermés. lIl ne fallait pas que je la regarde sinon, c'était certain, j'allais succomber et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, ni ce que je voulais.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu de fièvre, tu veux que j'aille te chercher un médicament ?

- Cassiopée …

J'essayais vainement de lutter, mais c'était exactement ce que je voulais : qu'elle soit proche de moi, sentir sa peau sur moi, exactement comme maintenant. Je respirais son parfum, ses cheveux chatouillaient mon cou, et là, je fis la chose la plus dangereuse qui soit : j'ouvris les yeux.

* * *

J'avais du mal à respirer. Mon cœur avait oublié de battre quand ses prunelles dorées avaient croisé les miennes et pendant un instant, plus rien ne compta à l'exception de ce regard. Je n'avais pas conscience que je ne le connaissais pas ; au contraire, j'avais vraiment l'impression de le connaitre. Tout mon corps me criait que c'était lui et seulement lui qu'il désirait et, l'espace d'une seconde, j'eus l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant. Je n'avais plus l'impression que l'ensemble de mon existence avait été balayé par un simple sortilège ; je ne cherchais plus ce que j'étais censée faire, ni la façon de me comporter parce que tout me paraissait évident.

Il prononça mon prénom une seconde fois alors que ses mains se saisissaient de mes hanches, me plaçant à califourchon sur lui sans que j'émette la moindre résistance. J'étais probablement devenue folle parce que mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement. Rien ne m'avait jamais paru aussi attirant que ses lèvres, et pourtant, je n'avais pas le droit. C'était mal d'agir ainsi alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Je n'étais pas censée avoir ce genre de réaction, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? J'étais perdue alors que tout le monde autour de moi savait pertinemment le rôle qu'il avait à jouer. Tous ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, mais moi ? J'étais revenue pour me souvenir de mon passé, mais est-ce que ça m'apporterait plus de réponses ? Pour le moment, je ne souhaitais que rester ici, avec lui, mais ça non plus ce n'était pas si simple.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Rémus, murmurais-je.

- Reste avec moi.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon cou, sa main gauche se posant sur mon épaule avant de descendre lentement le long de mon bras jusqu'à prendre ma main dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'attitude que j'aurais les idées plus claires, bien au contraire.

* * *

Je ne devais pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'attirer vers moi, mais maintenant que nous étions aussi proches, c'était trop difficile de rester calme, de ne pas la toucher et encore moins de ne pas l'embrasser. J'avais vaguement conscience que j'étais en train de profiter d'elle ; c'était évident que ses idées n'étaient pas claires, mais les miennes non plus ne l'étaient pas et je me demandais si elles les avaient déjà été en la présence de Cassiopée.

Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose contre son gré, mais elle avait déjà fermé les yeux. Elle savait très bien ce que je comptais faire et elle ne faisait aucun geste pour s'y soustraire. Je n'avais pas voulu la brusquer, ainsi je m'étais contenté de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, laissant mes mains reposer sagement sur son dos. Cassiopée, elle, semblait loin de partager mes scrupules. Ses bras passèrent autour de mon cou alors que le baiser se faisait plus impatient, ses mains caressant mes cheveux, alors que ses hanches se mouvaient de manière inconsciente contre moi. Une torture, voilà ce que c'était, mais j'aurais tout donné pour que ça ne cesse jamais.

- Rémus, murmura-t-elle.

Elle me fixait, ses yeux grands ouverts, et pendant un bref instant, j'eus vraiment l'impression qu'elle se souvenait. J'allais lui poser la question, le cœur battant, quand elle se dégagea brutalement, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais censé faire. Elle souffrait, c'était évident, et je me demandais si ses souvenirs étaient en train de revenir. J'étais tellement égoïste ; je souhaitais réellement que ce soit le cas, même si ça lui faisait du mal.

* * *

Cassiopée s'est évanouie après ça, et je me souviens encore de la peur que j'ai eue. La voir tomber en arrière doucement alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. En la conduisant à l'infirmerie, j'avais conscience que si Sirius nous surprenait, il me suspecterait encore davantage, mais ce n'était pas là ma principale préoccupation. Je craignais que ce fou lui ait fait quelque chose. Je craignais de la perdre à nouveau, et rien n'avait plus d'importance pour moi.

* * *

Oui je sais je suis méchante ... Encore et toujours ... Est ce que Cassie va se réveiller ? bon je pense que tout le monde aura deviné la réponse mais est ce qu'elle va se souvenir après ça ? Est ce que sa relation avec rémus va s'améliorer ou va-t-elle chercher à le fuir ? Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre bien sûr ! ( on a l'impression d'être dans les feux de l'amour je sais xD )

Sinon avez vous remarqué cette magnifique ponctuation ? cette grammaire impeccable ? Cet orthographe nettement supérieur à d'habitude ? oui vous l'aurez deviné j'ai une beta. Elle s'est proposée gentiment à moi, alors on remercie bien fort Doxies Curse parce que vraiment je lui donne du travail ^^

Sur ce à bientôt chers lecteurs :)

ps : Et bien sûr merci aux revieweurs, ca fait toujours plaisir =)


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour ! **

**Alors d'abord oui je sais le temps d'attente entre le chapitre 28 et le chapitre 29 fut assez long mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là non ? Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire un petit cadeau. En échange j'accepte les reviews ( et le chocolat également :p ) alors j'espère que vous serez généreux =)**

**Bien entendu merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, et à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début plus généralement ^^**

* * *

Sirius était au chevet de Cassiopée, il lui caressait les cheveux depuis quelques minutes déjà, lui murmurant des mots que je ne comprenais pas et je ne pouvais que l'envier. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu pouvoir être aussi proche d'elle, pouvoir m'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais je ne pouvais rien puisque notre relation devait rester secrète. L'infirmière nous avait expliqué à Sirius et moi que la perte de conscience de Cassiopée était probablement le fruit d'une émotion forte. Elle ne savait pas encore si cela influerait sur ses souvenirs mais Sirius m'avait lancé un regard noir suite à l'explication de madame Pomfresh.

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer comment c'était arrivé, j'avais du prétendre l'avoir trouvé dans un couloir et déjà dans cet état mais ça n'avait pas paru convaincre mon meilleur ami, moi-même je n'aurais pas cru à mon propre mensonge. Je m'apprêtais à retourner dans mes appartements, faute de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit d'autre quand les amis de Cassiopée débarquèrent à l'infirmerie. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment ils pouvaient déjà être au courant, mais à Poudlard peu de choses arrivaient à rester secrètes.

Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder davantage, il suffisait que Victoria et Alexandre commencent à poser des questions pour que le mensonge que j'avais raconté vole en éclat. Sirius lui aussi se retrouva en quelque sorte éjecté du chevet de sa sœur, et quand on connaissait Victoria mieux valait ne pas rester en travers de son chemin. Sirius décida de m'accompagner, mais au vue du silence pesant qu'il y avait entre nous mieux aurait valu qu'il reste à l'infirmerie.

- Est-ce que ma sœ

* * *

r était avec toi quand c'est arrivé ?

- Sirius, je t'ai dit que …

- Vous étiez au lit ? Est-ce que tu as profité du fait qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien ?

- Tu vas trop loin ! Grondais-je.

Je devais protéger notre secret mais comment aurais-je pu rester de marbre face à une telle accusation ? J'aimais Cassiopée, j'aurais voulu tout lui avouer, là tout de suite, lui expliquer à quel point j'étais fou de sa sœur et que jamais, vraiment jamais je ne chercherais à lui faire du mal mais c'était impossible. Sirius était trop borné, lui dire c'était mettre fin à notre couple à Cassiopée et moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à choisir entre son frère et moi.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle est avec toi, je la retrouve soit en pleurs, soit évanouie. Alors je te le demande Rémus, et j'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité, Est-ce que tu couches avec ma sœur ?

- Non.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge, techniquement nous n'avions jamais été jusque là mais dans l'esprit de Sirius, s'il venait à être au courant, je doutais qu'il fasse réellement la différence. A ses yeux je serais le monstre qui profitait de son innocente petite sœur et je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas là la vérité. Je cherchais à la protéger, pour rien au monde je ne voulais lui faire de mal, pourtant c'était inévitablement ce qui se produisait, coup sur coup elle était blessée, elle devait faire face à des problèmes qu'elle n'aurait jamais rencontré en sortant avec un garçon de son âge.

* * *

_Un silence inquiétant régnait dans le couloir que j'étais en train de traverser. Autour de moi les tableaux ne bougeaient pas, il n'y avait pas un seul étudiant et malgré le malaise que je ressentais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer à avancer. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je cherchais jusqu'à ce que je le vois de dos. Je m'apprêtais à courir dans sa direction, à sauter dans ses bras et à ne plus jamais le quitter quand je vis la blonde à l'angle du couloir. _

_Ils s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient et moi j'étais là, pétrifiée. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, ni à détacher mon regard du couple qu'ils formaient. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il me faisait ça ? Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne m'avait pas attendu ? J'eus l'impression que tout le château était en train de trembler sous mes pieds, les murs semblaient se rapprocher de moi et je ne pouvais rien faire, rien à part les regarder._

_Le sol s'écroula sous mes pieds alors que je me sentais aspirée vers le bas, autour de moi ce n'était plus Poudlard mais un environnement gris et empli de brouillard. Je butais contre une pierre, puis deux et en voulant avancer encore plus mes jambes flageolèrent avant que je ne tombe à genou devant une stèle pleine de poussière. Une bourrasque de vent s'abattit sur moi, dévoilant les lettres gravées sur la pierre devant mes yeux écarquillées d'horreur, je voulus hurler mais absolument aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. _

_Est-ce que j'étais vraiment morte ? Pourquoi Rémus n'était pas là ? Où était Sirius ? Est-ce que Victoria et Alexandre m'avaient aussi oublié ? Ou Est-ce que c'était moi qui les avait oublié ? Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues, j'essayais de crier pour qu'on m'entende mais rien ne se produisait. Il n'y avait personne ici, la seule chose autour de moi c'était cette bourrasque de vent qui mettait à nu ma tombe._

_

* * *

_

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, tout avait eu l'air tellement réel. Mon cœur battait à un rythme infernal, j'étais trempée de sueur mais par-dessus tout je n'arrivais pas à calmer les angoisses qui m'avaient assaillis. J'avais besoin de le voir. Il fallait que je le vois peu importe les conséquences.

L'infirmerie était déserte à l'exception d'un autre élève qui dormait paisiblement dans un lit à l'opposé. Je ne pris même pas la peine de mettre des chaussures, avançant à pied nus jusqu'à la sortie sans faire de bruit. La porte grinça légèrement mais je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. Plus j'avançais et plus mon cœur se comprimait dans ma poitrine. Tout avait l'air semblable à mon rêve, j'allais exactement dans la même direction alors que je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose.

Les souvenirs de ma vie passée m'assaillaient en masse, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que je souhaitais voir pour le moment. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, sans doute qu'il aurait été plus prudent de réveiller l'infirmière et me faire soigner mais ce n'était pas de ça dont j'avais besoin. Comment Est-ce que j'avais pu tout oublier ? Est-ce que c'était parce que je ne les aimais pas assez ? Parce que je ne l'aimais pas assez ? Non, j'avais refusé de partir avec Regulus parce que j'avais eu la certitude que je le regretterais mais peut être qu'il m'en voulait, que je lui avais fait de la peine en le rayant de ma mémoire.

J'avais du mal à respirer, ma gorge était sèche et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand je le vis de dos. J'avais fait un mauvais rêve je ne devais plus y penser pourtant au moment où aurait du surgir la blonde je ne pus m'empêcher de courir vers lui. J'étais folle, j'aurais dû être contente d'avoir retrouvé mes souvenirs mais c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait. Je n'avais pas de raisons d'être angoissée pourtant c'était la seule chose que j'arrivais à ressentir. Est-ce que c'était à cause du sort qu'on m'avait lancé ? Est-ce que cette sensation en était un contre coup ?

* * *

Je venais de finir ma ronde à travers le château, je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans mes appartements quand quelqu'un s'est soudainement agrippé à moi. Sur le moment j'ai eu un mouvement de recul ne sachant pas ce qui m'arrivait jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que c'était elle. Elle m'étreignait, m'empêchant d'avancer ou même de me retourner alors que je l'entendais qui pleurait dans mon dos. Quand Est-ce qu'elle s'est s'était réveillée ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait ? Et surtout pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle était en train de pleurer ?

- Cassiopée …

J'avais eu peur d'être en train de rêver, d'avoir à faire à une apparition mais alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur moi je sus que tout ça était bel et bien la réalité. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de l'infirmerie ? Est-ce qu'elle était réveillée depuis longtemps ?

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis plus Cassie ?

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais pleurer autant, les mots étaient à moitié étouffés par ses sanglots et vraiment ça me faisait du mal. Prenant ses mains dans les miennes je l'obligeais à me faire face dégageant ses cheveux de son cou, de son visage en essayant par la même occasion de sécher ses larmes, sans succès malheureusement.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

D'un coup elle se dégagea regardant avec anxiété l'angle du couloir avant de se remettre à pleurer, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui arrivait, juste qu'elle avait l'air totalement bouleversée et qu'il était certain que je n'étais pas étranger à sa crise de larme. Sans me préoccuper du fait que quelqu'un aurait pu nous voir, je l'entourais de mes bras l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme, ça me faisait de la peine de la voir comme ça, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagé de la voir réveillée. Est-ce que c'était égoïste d'être si content de la revoir alors qu'elle paraissait tellement bouleversée ?

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien, je suis là et tu es là aussi. Tu n'as pas de raisons de t'inquiéter.

Elle me lança un regard perdu, j'avais eu peur qu'à nouveau elle ait des pertes de mémoire mais il n'en était rien. Sans que je m'y attende elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds posant ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en entourant mon visage de ses mains. Le baiser ne dura pas très longtemps mais suffisamment pour que je me rende compte que réellement je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. Elle s'était calmée, je le voyais à sa respiration qui se faisait plus régulière et lorsque je lui tendis un mouchoir c'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle l'accueillit.

- Tu dois penser que je suis folle, en plus je dois être affreuse.

Là j'étais sûre que je venais de la retrouver mais je m'inquiétais de ce qui venait de se passer. Cassiopée n'avait jamais été hystérique et si elle avait réagi comme ça c'était sans nulle doute à cause de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient osé lui faire, et je ne savais pas non plus de quoi j'étais capable si un jour je venais à croiser celui qui lui avait fait ça, ou plutôt si je le savais pertinemment.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié, vraiment. Toi tu te serais souvenu, tu … Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Je dus me retenir de ne pas l'embrasser là sur le champ, parce que j'étais certain que si je commençais je n'arriverais plus à m'arrêter. Elle était parfaitement adorable même avec les yeux rougis et les cheveux défaits et je me demandais s'il était possible de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un encore davantage.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment Est-ce que tu peux croire ça une seule seconde sans compter que … même sans tes souvenirs tu t'es empressée de te jeter sur moi, alors de quoi pourrais-je me plaindre plaisantais-je.

- Menteur ! C'est toi qui était si impatient de me sauter dessus ! Répondit-elle avec énergie.

- Oh mais je ne l'ai jamais nié, d'ailleurs vois-tu j'en meurs toujours d'envie murmurais-je à son oreille.

Je la sentis frissonner ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sourire davantage, sourire qui s'estompa quand je vis le regard qu'elle me lançait. Autant elle avait pu paraitre timide et gênée une seconde, autant maintenant ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Elle était dans mes bras, mais quand ses mains remontèrent lentement sur ma chemise venant se nouer autour de mon cou je ne savais pas si je serais vraiment capable de me contrôler pour que ça en reste là.

- Alors prouve le.

Elle me mordilla le lobe inférieur de l'oreille, affichant un sourire ravie quand elle constata que ça faisait son petit effet. Sans doute qu'il était plus logique qu'on parle, c'est vrai après tout ce qui s'était passé nous avions vraiment besoin d'en discuter mais je devinais sans mal que ce n'était pas ça qu'elle attendait pour le moment.

- Je devrais te ramener à l'infirmerie dis-je avec difficulté.

- Si c'est l'endroit que tu préfères pourquoi pas.

Ses lèvres étaient en train de tracer un chemin imaginaire sur mon cou, c'était délicieux, délicieux mais surtout interdit. Une véritable torture et j'étais conscient qu'elle le savait.

- Tu dois te reposer.

- J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer après, je veux rester avec toi, s'il te plait.

En règle générale j'avais beaucoup de volonté mais il m'était très dur de lui résister, particulièrement quand ses mains se frayaient un passage sous ma chemise. Elle le faisait exprès pour me faire craquer, peut être qu'elle n'en mesurait pas les conséquences, mais j'en doutais.

- Il faut que l'infirmière t'examine.

- Examine moi toi. Je me laisserais faire sans discuter, je serais une excellente patiente.

Je ne savais pas comment les choses avaient fait pour déraper ainsi mais si elle comptait sur mon self-control c'était raté. Je ne me contrôlais plus au moment de la plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser plus sauvagement. Je crois qu'aucune femme ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet mais tout en elle était fait pour me pousser à commettre l'irréparable. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de mon bassin et là ce fut pire que tout. Les questions, le fait qu'on ait été séparé si longtemps, tout ça ça semblait derrière moi. Même le fait que nous nous trouvions encore dans le couloir était pour moi un détail.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser, la toucher, pestant contre le pyjama qu'elle portait encore. Je n'avais qu'une envie le lui enlever et la faire mienne même si c'était tout sauf raisonnable. Puis seulement je pris conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je me conduisais comme un véritable obsédé, c'était moi l'adulte, c'était à moi de résister même si c'était quasiment impossible. Sûrement que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait, je ne savais même pas ce qu'avait pu lui faire ce salaud, et si jamais j'agissais comme lui ?

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je n'avais pas réalisé m'être figé, mais quand j'en pris conscience c'était elle qui était en train de me caresser les cheveux, elle qui était en train de s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'il n'y a véritablement aucunes raisons.

- Ta première fois ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.

Malgré l'obscurité je la vis rougir légèrement alors qu'elle semblait s'être calmée elle aussi.

- Parce que ce sera ta première fois non ?

Je n'avais pas osé lui demander directement s'il lui avait fait quelque chose de physique, je n'avais pas envie de lui rappeler des souvenirs désagréables si rien n'était arrivé. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête visiblement gênée, évitant mon regard au maximum. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes c'était elle qui me poussait à aller plus loin mais même si j'avais tendance à l'oublier elle était encore très innocente malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie et je m'en voulais un peu de lui prendre ça.

- Tu sais … peu importe le lieu, où comment ça se passe, du moment que c'est avec toi ça me va.

* * *

C'était vraiment ce que je pensais, je ne rencontrerais jamais quelqu'un de mieux que Rémus, d'ailleurs je ne serais jamais capable d'aimer quelqu'un autant que Rémus alors pourquoi Est-ce que j'aurais refusé de faire l'amour avec lui ? Ca n'aurait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais pu entrapercevoir avec le fiancé choisi par mes parents, ce serait merveilleux, enfin bien sûr je savais qu'au début ce ne serait pas forcément très agréable mais si c'était avec lui ça se passerait bien, c'était certain.

Ses mains étaient toujours sur mes hanches mais le baiser qu'il me donna à ce moment là n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. Il était beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus tendre, mais s'il m'avait demandé d'aller dans sa chambre là maintenant, je n'aurais certainement pas refusé. Bien sûr il ne le fit pas, c'était Rémus et il pensait certainement que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prête, que je faisais tout ça pour lui faire plaisir et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en était rien serait sans doute assez compliqué. Je pense que toutes les filles rêveraient d'avoir un petit ami aussi attentionné, d'ailleurs sans doute que je ne mesurais pas assez ma chance mais je le voulais, vraiment, et il ne tenait qu'à moi de lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce point.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie, refusant de se faire distraire par un quelconque baiser alors que pour ma part je n'avais strictement aucune envie de retourner me reposer à l'intérieur. Selon moi j'avais déjà passé bien assez de temps à l'intérieur de ces murs et pas suffisamment en compagnie de Rémus ou même de mes amis. J'avais réussi à le convaincre de me donner la main mais ça s'arrêtait là. Sans doute qu'il n'était pas aussi déterminé qu'il ne le laissait paraitre et j'étais bien décidée à le vérifier.

- Tu ne comptes pas me compliquer la tâche en refusant d'entrer n'Est-ce pas ?

- Loin de moi cette idée.

- Alors tu vas retourner bien gentiment à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

- Bien entendu.

Visiblement il ne me croyait pas et d'un côté il avait raison.

- Dès que tu m'auras embrassé pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

- Un seul petit baiser ?

- Evidemment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que c'était moi qui avait la réputation d'être assez naïve. Rémus était bien pire, parce qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce que j'étais prête à faire pour le garder auprès de moi. Il ne s'est douté de rien quand j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou, encore moins quand le baiser a commencé. Peut être qu'un début de doute a commencé à l'envahir quand celui-ci ne s'est pas arrêté au bout de quelques secondes mais il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il puisse réellement résister. J'avais obtenu ce que je voulais alors pourquoi Est-ce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ?

- Je ne dérange pas ?

* * *

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, Sirius s'était montré trop méfiant et nous trop peu prudent. Evidemment ça n'avait pas été la meilleure manière de le lui annoncer, ça avait même été la pire mais je pense que dans n'importe quelle circonstance mon ami aurait réagi de la même façon. Cassiopée a pensé que c'était sa faute, parce qu'elle était sorti de sa chambre, parce qu'elle m'avait convaincu de l'embrasser, mais s'il y avait un coupable c'était bien moi. Je n'avais pas pris la menace de Sirius bien au sérieux et pourtant à de nombreux égards il pouvait se montrer bien pire qu'une troupe entière de mangemorts, particulièrement quand on touchait à sa petite sœur, et je n'ai pas tardé à en faire les frais.

* * *

**Avant toute chose sachez que je suis bien consciente d'être vraiment sadique d'avoir coupé là, mais ainsi vous serez encore plus impatient d'avoir le chapitre suivant !**

** A votre avis comment va réagir Grand Frère Sirius ? Bien ? Ahah ça je pense que vous savez que ce ne sera pas le cas, reste à savoir maintenant à quel point sa colère sera grande ...**

**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, je n'ai encore rien écrit mais je m'y met très bientôt promis, alors patience ^^**

**Bisous et bonnes vacances à tout le monde ! **


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde !

Que dire, que je suis monstrueusement en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre serait un euphémisme alors je vais juste m'excuser de vous faire patienter autant de temps à chaque fois. Je pense qu'à ce niveau là on peut même parler de miracle noël pour ce chapitre 30 xD

A vrai dire je suis très prise par la fac ( oui je sais je continue quand même à poster d'autres histoires, la honte sur moi ) mais je ne veux vraiment pas bâcler cette histoire donc je prends mon temps mais elle sera finie un jour c'est promis ! J'essaierais de poster un autre chapitre avant la fin des vacances mais en attendant j'espère que vous apprécierez celui ci :)

Bisous et bonnes vacances ^_^

ps : Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews très encourageantes, par contre certains ne me laissent pas d'adresse pour pouvoir leur répondre pourtant j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir le faire ! ( je pense ici à Eva.C par exemple, tu as aussi reviewer la première version de cette fiction et je ne pense pas que malheureusement tu puisses entendre la réponse à tes questions par télépathie, oui je sais c'est dommage ce serait tellement plus simple ).

Donc tout ça pour dire merci à : Eva.C, Roselia001, LaLouisaBlack, Maechan01, Lollie Lovegood, Malina, Aesha, lolinette, Althea54, fanfantasy07, MAHA1959 et Plumes en Sucres =)

* * *

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter, regardant avec une certaine angoisse mon frère qui se tenait juste devant nous. Même s'il faisait encore sombre, je percevais sans mal qu'il était furieux. Tout ça c'était ma faute, jamais je n'aurais du demander un dernier baiser, jamais je n'aurais du sortir de l'infirmerie. Rémus était livide, quant à moi je déglutissais avec peine, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois tentais-je hésitante.

Evidemment ce n'était pas convaincant, qu'Est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre après qu'il nous ait surpris en train de nous embrasser ?

- Reste en dehors de ça Cassiopée siffla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Rémus ! C'est moi … je suis sorti de l'infirmerie et …

- Ca suffit ! Tonna-t-il.

Mon cœur manqua un battement alors que c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi en colère. Il me faisait un peu peur pour dire vrai, ses yeux gris avaient viré au noir, quant à ses poings ils paraissaient serrés si fortement que ce devait même être douloureux pour lui. Imaginer qu'il ait pu nous surprendre quelques minutes plus tôt suffisait à me donner des sueurs froides. Toutes les excuses du monde ne pourraient rien pour nous cette fois ci et je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à affronter le fait qu'il soit au courant.

- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton gronda Rémus.

Je fus surprise de l'entendre intervenir, Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou ? C'était le moment de faire profil bas et certainement pas de contredire Sirius.

- Rémus ce n'est rien murmurais-je pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir ma main se noua à la sienne, et à peine cela fut-il fait que je pris conscience que c'était parfaitement l'attitude à ne pas avoir. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Rémus m'avait repoussé sur la droite, et à peine une seconde plus tard je le voyais atterrir sur le sol. Le bruit du coup que lui avait donné Sirius résonnait encore dans mes oreilles, un craquement sinistre alors que mon frère se tenait juste au dessus de lui, une expression de pure rage tatouée sur le visage.

- Sirius ! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ! Tu es devenu fou !

Je voulus me baisser pour voir s'il allait bien mais Sirius m'en empêcha, attrapant mon poignée pour m'obliger à lui faire face.

- Tu ne le reverras plus.

Cette phrase sonnait comme un ordre à mes oreilles, je comprenais qu'il puisse être en colère de savoir qu'on lui avait caché notre relation mais ça ne l'autorisait pas à agir ainsi, et encore moins à régenter ma vie. J'allais lui répondre, lui expliquer ma façon de voir les choses quand Rémus se plaça en face de moi, forçant Sirius à me lâcher. Son nez était probablement cassé, du sang coulait en abondance mais il ne paraissait même pas s'en soucier. Comment Est-ce que les choses avaient pu dégénérer ainsi ?

- Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à moi. Ne la touche pas.

- Je ne te savais pas si chevaleresque Rémus, Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu as réussi à attirer ma petite sœur dans ton lit ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais fait ce que tu sous entends. Si je n'étais pas …

- Ne t'avise même pas de le dire ! L'interrompit Sirius.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était tellement furieux, l'effet de surprise passé Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être satisfait que ce soit son meilleur ami plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Depuis quand ça dure ? Ca t'a amusé de faire ça sous mon nez ? Pendant que je m'inquiétais pour toi, toi tu filais retrouver ma sœur, Est-ce que tu crois qu'un ami ferait ça ? Vociféra-t-il.

Rémus paraissait abattu par les dernières paroles de Sirius, qu'Est-ce qui lui donnait le droit de lui parler comme ça ?

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Sirius !

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, j'avais conscience d'avoir été prise en faute, qu'il aurait mieux valu faire profil bas mais pourquoi Est-ce que ma relation avec Rémus aurait du être quelque chose dont j'aurais honte ? C'était la seule personne qui arrivait à me rendre pleinement heureuse, alors pourquoi j'aurais du me sentir coupable d'être avec lui ? Les regards des deux hommes convergèrent vers moi, Rémus paraissait affligé, quant à Sirius mon intervention l'avait visiblement surpris.

- Comment Est-ce que tu peux remettre son amitié en doute ? Il s'est toujours inquiété de ce que tu pourrais penser, à tel point que … qu'il était prêt à … se rendre malheureux, rien que pour te ménager. Tu es mon frère, tu devrais seulement te soucier de mon bonheur. Alors je te le demande puisque Rémus me rend heureuse, de quel droit tu crois avoir le droit de le frapper ? De me dire de ne plus le revoir ? C'est ma vie, pas la tienne !

Je pensais qu'elle avait besoin de ma protection mais je me rendais compte qu'à l'instant c'était elle qui était en train de me défendre. Elle n'était pas fragile, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi mais moi si.

- Il est trop vieux pour toi, vous n'avez pas les mêmes … préoccupations.

- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Toi qui couche avec ma meilleure amie ? Parce que je te le rappelle, Victoria a exactement le même âge que moi, pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui t'a dérangé il me semble.

Sirius était troublé par le discours de sa sœur et je le comprenais. Je devais avouer que j'aurais été incapable de pouvoir argumenter de la sorte, mais quand Cassiopée était en colère rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Tu dis que Rémus n'est pas ton ami, mais Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt le contraire ? S'il était ton ami tu serais heureux pour nous, tu saurais que Rémus n'aurait jamais rien fait s'il n'était pas sincère.

- Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir !

- Et qui crois tu qui me fasse souffrir à cet instant ? Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris de cette façon, mais certainement pas désolé de ma relation avec Rémus. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas accepté, je ne t'adresserais plus la parole.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de son frère, m'attrapant par la main pour me forcer à la suivre dans l'infirmerie avant de refermer la porte derrière nous. Elle soupira, probablement pour se calmer avant de me conduire jusqu'au lit qu'elle avait occupé jusque là. Une chance qu'on était en pleine nuit, l'infirmière dormait et j'espérais que personne n'avait eu l'occasion d'être spectateur de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Je m'attendais à ce que Sirius franchisse la porte à son tour mais il n'en fit rien. Il était probablement vexé de ce qui venait de se passer, ou peut être ne nous pardonnerait-il jamais, ne me pardonnerait-il jamais.

- Ca risque de piquer un peu.

Elle aurait pu utiliser un sort pour me soigner mais je me gardais bien de le lui faire remarquer, profitant un instant de la chaleur de ses mains sur mon visage. J'avais déjà eu tellement de blessures dans ma vie que celle-ci ne me paraissait d'aucune gravité en comparaison. Cassiopée paraissait concentrée sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, rougissant légèrement au moment où elle se rendit compte que j'étais en train de la fixer.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle gênée.

Doucement j'attrapais ses deux mains la faisant basculer un peu plus en avant, n'hésitant pas une seconde supplémentaire pour l'embrasser. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour la mériter, ou plutôt non je savais que je ne la méritais absolument pas mais j'étais bien décidé à ne plus la laisser m'échapper.

- Et ça c'était pour quoi ? Me questionna-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Il doit y avoir une raison ? La taquinais-je.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation me laissant l'embrasser une seconde fois avant de se laisser glisser sur mes genoux enfouissant rapidement sa tête dans mon cou.

- J'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours, juste tous les deux, loin des problèmes murmura-t-elle.

Ses cheveux étaient doux sous mes doigts et elle me semblait tellement fragile que j'osais à peine bouger. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la garder ainsi pour toujours, la protéger du monde extérieur mais bien sûr c'était impossible.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius dis-je piteusement.

- C'est lui qui devrait être désolé, il t'a quasiment brisé le nez. Et puis il fallait bien qu'il le découvre un jour de toute façon.

- Tu ne penses pas que je sois trop vieux pour toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, je pensais qu'elle était peut être en train de réfléchir jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres parcourir mon cou. Un frisson me parcourut entièrement, intensifié par le fait qu'elle venait de passer ses mains sur mon torse.

- Et toi tu ne penses pas que je sois trop jeune ?

J'avais l'habitude de le provoquer, je m'attendais déjà à ce qu'il me dise d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas raisonnable ainsi je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de surprise quand il me fit basculer sur le lit, maintenant mes mains à la hauteur de mon visage. Il ne me faisait pas mal, bien au contraire, mais rien que le regard qu'il me lançait à cet instant aurait suffit à m'immobiliser. Je me sentis soudainement intimidée sans trop savoir pourquoi, il m'électrisait totalement, chacun de ses gestes, de ses baisers.

- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux innocentes jeunes filles qui jouent avec le feu ?

- Elles se brûlent ? Proposais-je en feignant la naïveté.

La main de Rémus passa sous le haut de mon pyjama, caressant un instant mon ventre avant de remonter vers ma poitrine. Il ne me lâchait plus du regard alors que je me sentais rougir davantage de seconde en seconde. Je dus faire appel à tout mon courage pour m'empêcher de gémir alors que ses doigts continuaient de me taquiner, il était hors de question que je produise le moindre son, particulièrement quand il me regardait aussi attentivement. Il délaissa un instant le haut de mon corps, laissant vagabonder sa main sous le bas de mon pyjama. Ma respiration se bloqua sans que j'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus, c'était stupide, on avait déjà fait ça auparavant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être toujours un peu anxieuse de ce qui allait se produire, anxieuse et impatiente.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de te brûler ? Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Il parut troublé par ma réponse, s'efforçant visiblement de garder son self contrôle. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Si Rémus me le demandait je savais que je ne dirais pas non mais Est-ce que c'était prudent de faire ça au beau milieu de l'infirmerie ?

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça aussi négligemment.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent un chemin tout tracé le long de ma gorge alors que je respirais difficilement, très difficilement. Je sentais sa salive coulait lentement sur ma peau, ses mains effleuraient doucement mon ventre, toutes ces sensations que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler et que je ne voulais surtout pas voir disparaitre.

- Bonne nuit mon ange.

Bonne nuit ? Je faillis m'étrangler en le voyant repartir tranquillement vers la sortie. J'aurais pu l'arrêter, peut être, mais j'étais encore trop perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Une chose était sûre, il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

* * *

- Notre petite Cassie, intéressée par les activités sexuelles …

- C'est un si grand jour, ne devrait-on pas faire quelque chose de spécial pour fêter l'évènement ?

- Moquez vous, c'est ça, je ne vous raconterais plus jamais rien.

A nouveau ils éclatèrent de rire alors que je préférais bougonner dans mon coin, ouvrant mes tiroirs à la recherche d'une tenue pour ce soir. Bien sûr il n'y avait rien qui puisse être en mesure de me servir dans ce que je prévoyais, par contre dans les armoires de Victoria c'était une toute autre histoire. Seulement, je n'allais certainement pas me risquer à lui demander de me prêter quoique ce soit dans les circonstances actuelles.

- Est-ce que tu prévois d'aller lui rendre une petite visite nocturne ? M'interrogea Alexandre.

- Pourquoi ? Pour que vous piquiez une nouvelle crise de rire ? Ironisais-je.

Peut être que finalement je ferais mieux d'y aller en uniforme, simple et pratique. Certes, ça ne risquait pas de lui faire beaucoup d'effet mais après quelques baisers il en aurait envie aussi non ? Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir mon tiroir à sous vêtements quand je me rendis compte des regards rieurs braqués sur moi.

- Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas aller vous moquez de moi dans le dortoir d'Alexandre plutôt ?

- Allez ne sois pas fâchée ma belle, pour te prouver notre bonne foi on va même t'aider.

- Et pour sûr le si séduisant professeur Lupin ne risquera pas de s'échapper cette fois ci.

Est-ce que j'étais devenue une obsédée ? J'étais en train de demander conseil à mes deux meilleurs amis, soit deux des personnes les plus perverses que je n'ai jamais connu et le pire c'était que j'étais plus qu'attentive. Je voulais que ma première fois se déroule avec Rémus, je le voulais vraiment, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite, mais j'avais juste cette certitude que je souhaitais que ça soit avec lui et personne d'autre.

Qui sait ce qui allait arriver par la suite, je préférais ne même pas y penser. Une fois que Poudlard serait fini, une fois que je me retrouverais dans le monde extérieur qui sait ce que manigancerait mes parents, qui sait ce qui arriverait à cause de cette guerre. Ce soir je ne voulais pas m'en faire avec tout ça, avec tous les problèmes autour de moi, je voulais juste être avec Rémus et ne plus me soucier de rien.

* * *

Par moment j'étais naïf, de nous deux j'étais sans aucun doute le plus inconscient même si les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aurait choisi, encore moins face à son frère. Pourtant c'Est-ce qu'elle a fait, même si ça lui faisait du mal, même si leur relation se limitait à des regards noirs elle est restée avec moi sans jamais m'en vouloir. J'étais et je suis fou d'elle, c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais et si je la perdais je sais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais.


	31. Chapter 31

C'est probablement le moment pour moi d'aller me cacher dans un trou de souris, je sais que je vous ai encore fait patienter pendant de longs mois et réellement je m'en excuse. Mais enfin comme vous pourrez le voir je n'ai pas abandonné ! ( c'est l'essentiel non ? xD )

Je remercie sincèrement tous mes revieweurs pour qui je continuerais cette histoire jusqu'au bout, j'espère que vous n'allez pas finir par oublier les personnages de Rémus et Cassiopée malgré le temps que je laisse entre chaque chapitre.

Pour une fois un petit chapitre assez léger, bon bien sûr ça dépendra du point de vue. J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^

Bisous et à très bientôt je vous le promet :)

ps : Pour rappel et parce que je sais que ça date pour tout le monde, Elana Peterson était une des pompomgirl qui ont poussé Cassie à en devenir une à son tour. Si cette histoire de pompomgirl ne vous dit rien ce n'est pas si important, c'était juste pour que vous sachiez qu'elle ne sortait pas de nulle part.

ps2 : Si vous me donnez vos e-mails pour que je puisse vous répondre sachez que malheureusement quand je reçois le message celui ci est effacé. Alors je pense qu'il ne faut pas mettre l'arrobase et bien espacé peut être.

* * *

J'étais furieuse. Qu'Est-ce que Elana Peterson faisait avec Rémus ? Et pire comment Est-ce qu'il osait sourire à cette petite dinde ? Si j'avais eu une quelconque intention de faire l'amour avec lui cette nuit c'était bel et bien terminé. Je la vis très clairement lui toucher le bras, et je vis très clairement aussi qu'il ne fit absolument rien pour la repousser. Je ne sais pas moi Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas du mettre de la distance entre eux, disons de l'ordre de 20 à 30 mètres, minimum. Peut être que j'étais un peu excessive, c'est vrai à première vue ils ne faisaient rien de mal mais rien que la voir l'aguicher en prenant des poses suggestives visiblement destinées à mettre en valeur son décolleté suffisait à me mettre hors de moi. Je dus serrer les poings pour m'empêcher d'y aller et de faire une scène, qu'Est-ce que j'étais devenu franchement ? Je n'avais pas à être jalouse, après tout ce qu'on avait traversé je savais que Rémus m'aimait, ça aurait du me suffire mais en faite non.

- Euh Cassie tout va bien ?

J'entendais vaguement la voix d'Alexandre, Est-ce que mes amis me retiendraient si jamais je venais à lui sauter au cou ? Je ne voulais pas que Rémus regarde d'autres filles, bon forcément c'était un peu exagéré comme souhait surtout à Poudlard où la moitié de la population féminine n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. J'aurais préféré qu'elles soient toute attirées par mon frère mais visiblement c'était peine perdue, et puis pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement Elana ? Elana dans une tenue qui frôlait l'indécence, Elana avec ses longs cheveux châtains, Elana avec son corps parfait. Vraiment je détestais cette fille.

- Tu viens avec moi.

Pourquoi Est-ce que Victoria n'était pas là quand on avait besoin d'elle ? C'est vrai face à Victoria même Elana n'avait aucune chance et je préférais amplement que le regard de Rémus soit attiré par ma meilleure amie avec qui il n'y avait aucune chance que quelque chose se passe plutôt que par cette pimbêche superficielle qui n'aurait pas demandé mieux qu'un petit tête à tête avec mon petit ami. A défaut de Victoria, il me restait toujours Alexandre et sans vraiment y réfléchir je lui pris la main me dirigeant tout droit vers eux.

Une chance pour moi Alexandre semblait avoir compris ce que je projetais, et encore mieux il ne tentait pas de m'en dissuader. Elana fut la première à nous remarquer, elle ne parut même pas surprise ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Rémus. Quand il se retourna vers nous je vis que son regard fut directement attiré par nos mains liées, il fronça les sourcils et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il ressentait ce que j'avais ressenti un peu avant.

- Professeur Lupin, Elana dis-je pour les saluer.

- Par merlin Cassiopée, tu es vraiment belle. C'est une nouvelle robe ?

Le pire c'est qu'elle me lançait la perche et j'étais bien décidé à l'attraper.

- Alexandre m'a aidé à la choisir.

- J'ai personnellement assisté aux essayages.

Mon meilleur ami me fit un clin d'œil passant son bras autour de mes épaules alors que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Je constatais que ça avait fait son petit effet, Rémus était visiblement en colère mais il le méritait. S'il croyait que j'allais passer le fait qu'il retrouve des étudiantes seul à seul dans le couloir il se trompait lourdement.

- Alors vous deux vous … Tu aurais du le dire que tu n'étais pas aussi gay que ça Alexandre.

Quelle idiote cette fille, quitte à me tromper il aurait pu au moins trouver mieux. C'est vrai que pour le côté physique je ne pouvais vraiment rien dire mais c'est bien tout ce qu'elle avait pour elle.

- Malheureusement il est temps qu'on vous laisse, on a encore plein de choses à faire n'Est-ce pas Alexandre ?

Passant mes bras autour de sa taille je pris soin de lui faire un léger câlin, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de tourner le regard vers Rémus. Il me semblait que ses yeux avaient viré au noir, seulement ce n'était pas vraiment mon problème, s'il n'était pas content il n'aurait qu'à demander à Elana de le consoler.

* * *

Je me doutais que si elle agissait ainsi c'est parce que j'avais du la contrarier mais même en sachant cela je ne pouvais véritablement pas supporter de la voir se comporter de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de passer mes yeux sur elle, pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle portait une robe pareille ? Elle était courte, très courte, trop courte et quand je la vis se diriger vers la grande salle je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre par la main avant de l'enfermer dans mes appartements. Et une fois cela fait hors de question de la laisser ressortir un jour.

Elle s'était installée à côté d'Alexandre et je ne pus m'empêcher de leur lancer un regard noir en passant à côté d'eux pour rejoindre la table des professeurs. Je savais qu'elle le faisait exprès, à un moment elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer le regard de tous les mâles en chaleur à vingt mètres à la ronde. Si elle voulait me mettre en colère c'était réussi. Le pire c'est que j'ignorais pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'étais pas prêt à supporter ça bien longtemps.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui la pousse à s'habiller de cette façon ?

J'étais surpris que Sirius m'adresse à nouveau la parole, il ne me regardait pas se contentant de fixer sa sœur qui était en train visiblement de lancer de petites boulettes de pain dans la direction d'Alexandre et quitte à choisir je préférais qu'elle se comporte de cette façon plutôt qu'elle se remette à lui faire des câlins.

- Tu penses réellement que j'apprécie la façon dont-ils sont en train de la regarder ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment n'Est-ce pas ?

Il avait posé ses yeux sur moi et je devinais que c'était pour vérifier la sincérité de mes paroles. Bien sûr que je l'aimais, comment ne pas l'aimer d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle Sirius.

Je l'ai entendu soupirer, se passer la main dans les cheveux alors que je devinais que ça lui coutait vraiment d'avoir cette conversation avec moi.

- Si c'est vrai, empêche là de s'habiller comme ça à l'avenir. Parce que vraiment je ne crois pas que je vais tenir bien longtemps avant d'aller en tuer un ou deux.

- Je pourrais toujours t'aider.

Je l'ai vu sourire alors que pour ma part je pensais très sérieusement à cette possibilité, elle allait me rendre fou si elle continuait comme ça et en disant ça j'ignorais encore que c'était là exactement ce qu'elle avait dans l'idée.

Le lendemain elle est arrivée en retard à mon cours mais j'étais un peu près sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Je pensais naïvement après la soirée d'hier que rien ne pourrait être pire et bien je me trompais lourdement. Oh certes elle portait l'uniforme mais de manière très différente de d'habitude. J'avais l'impression que sa jupe avait raccourci de moitié et encore je me trouvais bien généreux sur mon estimation, elle avait laissé les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverte et je devinais sans mal le débardeur blanc qu'elle portait en dessous. Je voyais aussi parfaitement la bretelle rose de son soutien gorge et si moi je la voyais les autres également.

Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et je constatais qu'elle s'était maquillée. En entrant dans la salle elle m'a lancé un sourire narquois alors que je voyais que ses deux amis avaient vraiment du mal à se retenir de rire. Moi je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout, évidemment la veille elle n'était pas passée me voir et je devinais sans mal qu'elle ne comptait pas non plus venir ce soir.

- Désolé pour le retard professeur Lupin.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure miss Black.

Elle s'est contentée d'aller s'assoir à sa place alors que je ne savais pas vraiment si elle comptait vraiment rester. Je me voyais mal l'y forcer si elle décidait tout de même de quitter la salle en même temps que les autres. Pendant une heure elle m'a ignoré, pas une fois elle n'a daigné lever le regard dans ma direction et je me demandais vraiment quelle raison elle avait de m'en vouloir. Est-ce qu'elle m'en voulait encore après ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie ? C'était pour son bien que j'agissais de la sorte, évidemment que j'aurais aimé poursuivre plus loin mais pas dans ces conditions.

Peut être que j'avais été un peu loin, d'autant que je n'aimais pas vraiment que l'attention se porte sur moi mais quand j'ai vu Elana quitter la salle et en profiter pour poser la main sur son épaule toute la colère est remontée d'un coup. Encore une fois il n'avait absolument rien dit, pire il avait même osé lui sourire et ça sous mon nez. Je suis restée installée à ma place alors que les autres s'en allaient, Victoria et Alexandre paraissaient beaucoup s'amuser de la situation mais moi je ne trouvais pas ça amusant du tout. Certes je savais que j'étais un peu excessive, sans doute que j'étais un peu trop jalouse mais personne ne savait pour nous alors il était normal que j'ai quelques doutes quand je voyais une parfaite poupée barbie lui tourner autour. Peut être qu'il aimait bien ce genre de fille finalement, elle ressemblait même un peu à Georgia quand j'y pensais.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe.

Il paraissait fâché mais s'il ne comprenait même pas c'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. Je suis restée assise quand il s'est approché, la table était là pour nous séparer mais c'était très bien ainsi.

- J'essaie juste de ressembler aux filles qui semblent te plaire, tu n'es pas content ? Dis-je sarcastique.

- Content de te voir flirter avec d'autres garçons ? De les voir quasiment baver à chacun de tes passages très remarqué, non je ne peux vraiment pas dire que je sois content.

- C'est très étonnant, parce qu'il me semblait pourtant que le genre dinde écervelée à demie nue c'était pourtant ton type.

Il semblait ne pas comprendre, mais comment se pouvait-il qu'il ne comprenne pas. Moi je l'avais remarqué, et forcément tout le monde l'avait remarqué. En plus ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Elana mourrait d'envie de coucher avec lui, autant dire qu'elle était une menace sérieuse.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'aurait contrarié ?

Il était devenu calme, parfaitement calme même, mais moi je ne voulais pas qu'il soit calme justement parce que ça me faisait paraitre d'autant plus hystérique. J'avais conscience que j'étais en train de me monter la tête toute seule mais c'était difficile de faire autrement.

- Est-ce que tu couches avec elle ?

- Que, quoi ? Demanda-t-il très surpris.

- Elana, tu sais châtain, les yeux bleus, une fâcheuse manie à te toucher sans arrêt. C'est assez clair ou je dois préciser davantage ?

- Cassie c'est ridicule.

- Ridicule ? Vraiment ? Très bien alors je suppose que si un garçon plutôt pas mal décide de rôder autour de moi comme un prédateur autour de sa proie je vais tout simplement le laisser poser la main sur moi et tout ça avec le sourire.

Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine j'étais bien décidée à ne pas me laisser avoir par ces yeux de chiens battus. C'était dur de résister bien sûr, Rémus était particulièrement adorable avec ce regard, ou en général d'ailleurs, mais je savais ce que j'avais vu et je n'allais certainement pas la laisser faire sans rien dire.

- Cassie je n'aime que toi, tu le sais non ?

- Tu la laisses faire sans rien dire ! Toutes les filles t'adorent et toi tu ne fais absolument rien pour les repousser, tu les encourages même.

Il a contourné la table pour s'accroupir devant moi. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il me regarde de cette façon ? Il m'a pris la main, j'ai bien essayé de résister dans un premier temps mais quand il est revenu à la charge je n'avais déjà plus autant le cœur à le repousser.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine, je ne m'intéresse pas à elles, vraiment pas.

- Elana est pourtant très belle, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

- Tu l'es bien plus.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il ne méritait absolument pas que je m'attendrisse ou que je lui pardonne. Non ce n'était pas parce qu'il me lançait ce regard ou que ses lèvres devenaient subitement très attirantes que je devais me laisser avoir. Mais de qui Est-ce que je me moquais ? Bien entendu que j'allais craquer et qui ne l'aurait pas fait à ma place ?

* * *

Souvent Cassiopée a des réactions inattendues mais j'étais très loin de m'en plaindre, et encore moins cette fois ci. J'ai failli basculer en arrière quand elle a commencé à m'embrasser, et c'était tout sauf un petit baiser timide de pure politesse. Finalement peut être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que nous nous disputions, surtout si la réconciliation ressemblait toujours à ça. J'aurais du essayer de me maitriser, c'est vrai on était au beau milieu de ma classe c'était là une attitude tout à fait imprudente mais j'aurais tout le temps de penser à ça, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Je ne sais pas trop comment elle s'est retrouvée assise sur sa table mais c'était là le dernier de mes soucis. Elle a commencé à passer ses mains en dessous de mon pull, de mon tee shirt et même si c'était certainement le moment de lui dire d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas très raisonnable je fis exactement tout le contraire. J'avais envie de la toucher, il me semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'on ne s'était pas embrassé et je me devais de me rattraper.

J'ai passé ma main sur mon dos pour la rapprocher davantage mais ce que je n'avais pas vu venir c'était le fait qu'elle venait d'enrouler ses jambes autour de mon bassin, passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Sans que je puisse le contrôler elle a basculé en arrière m'entrainant au même moment, je la sentais faire des petits mouvements de bassin inconscient, du moins je supposais que c'était inconscient parce qu'il ne me semblait pas qu'elle se soit déjà montré aussi audacieuse.

C'était tout simplement un supplice, bien sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ici, elle savait très bien que c'était impossible mais ça ne paraissait pas la déranger plus que ça. Elle s'amusa quelques instants à mordiller la peau de mon cou alors que je devais faire de gros, d'énormes efforts pour tenter de me contrôler. Je dis tenter parce que je n'étais pas vraiment sûr d'avoir le contrôle sur quoique ce soit à l'instant présent. Si quelqu'un venait à nous trouver maintenant il n'y aurait aucun doute permis sur ce que nous étions en train de faire mais quand elle s'est remis à onduler légèrement sous moi c'était bien devenu la dernière de mes préoccupations.

J'ai eu le malheur de poser ma main sur ma cuisse, sa jupe était largement remontée quant à son chemisier je n'en parlais même pas. Ses cheveux étaient plus que défait et vraiment ça aurait du être interdit d'être aussi excitante. Comment Est-ce que je pouvais avoir une chance de bien me comporter si elle me provoquait de la sorte ?

- Cassie grondais-je.

- Oui qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas cette position ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Comment Est-ce qu'elle pouvait me sourire de cette façon alors qu'elle savait très bien que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir. Elle s'est aidée de ses mains pour se redresser alors que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même position qu'un peu auparavant. Ses bras étaient toujours autour de mon cou quant à moi j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser dériver mes mains ailleurs que sur ses cuisses.

- Ou alors c'est que tu n'apprécies pas ce qu'on est en train de faire.

Elle me regardait un air faussement innocent sur le visage, comment Est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir l'air aussi angélique et être en même temps une telle source de tentation. Sa main est descendu doucement sur mon torse et le pire c'est qu'elle continuait à me regarder droit dans les yeux, elle est descendu un peu plus bas et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux en sentant un délicieux frisson me parcourir. Elle surestimait clairement ma capacité de contrôle sur moi-même, j'ai du serrer les poings pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus là tout de suite mais j'avais l'impression que c'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait.

- Puisque tu n'as pas envie je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner en cours.

J'ai mis quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle m'a repoussé légèrement pour pouvoir se relever, attrapant son sac au passage alors que je la regardais atterré. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement s'en aller maintenant n'Est-ce pas ?

- Alors à plus tard Rémus. Passe une bonne journée.

Sous mes yeux horrifiés je l'ai vu me faire un petit signe de main avant de prendre la porte. Est-ce que c'était un genre de punition parce que j'avais fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ? En tout cas je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de me calmer, elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'elle me faisait subir, j'agissais pour son bien mais visiblement son bien c'était justement la dernière de ses préoccupations. J'ai failli m'étouffer quand j'ai vu Sirius rentrer dans la salle à peine deux minutes plus tard, au moment même où je m'installais à mon bureau pour essayer de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui était peine perdu évidemment.

- J'ai croisé ma sœur, une explication sur sa tenue du jour ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est une affaire réglée je pense.

Quoiqu'avec Cassiopée on ne savait jamais. Ce qui était sûr c'était que si je la surprenais encore dans les couloirs habillée de la sorte je n'étais pas sûre de conserver bien longtemps mon self control.

- Alors quelles sont tes intentions ?

Par moment Sirius pouvait vraiment se montrer terrifiant, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'avait du ressentir ses ennemis du temps de Poudlard et même bien après. J'étais sur une pente savonneuse, la moindre mauvaise réponse et je savais que je risquais fort de partir à l'infirmerie.

- Je suppose évidemment que tu ne comptes pas continuer indéfiniment votre petite relation secrète.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurais déjà épousé.

Il a paru surpris de l'entendre mais c'était bel et bien la vérité. La situation était loin de me convenir, peut être que Cassiopée était jalouse à cause des autres étudiantes mais dans mon cas c'était bien pire. J'aurais voulu que tout le monde le sache mais c'était tout bonnement impossible pour le moment. J'étais certain de mes sentiments, je n'aimerais qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie alors dans mon cas je ne voyais pas pourquoi le mariage aurait été quelque chose de précipité.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi quand je vous ai vu tous les deux. Surprendre sa petite sœur dans les bras de son meilleur ami ça a quelque chose d'assez perturbant. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lily et James m'ont fait la morale. Il semblerait que dans l'histoire j'ai été le seul à être assez aveugle pour l'ignorer.

- Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, Cassie non plus c'est juste que …

- Que je ne l'aurais jamais permis ? Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Je sais que je me la joue un peu grand frère hyper protecteur.

Un peu était un faible mot mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le lui faire remarquer.

- Je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre alors d'un côté je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi. Mais sache que je te surveillerais de près, au moindre faux pas je te le ferais payer cher.

Ca ressemblait vraiment à une menace, il valait mieux qu'il n'apprenne jamais les détails de la relation que nous avions entretenu jusque là sinon j'étais mort c'était certain.

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre ? Sur mon compte évidemment, j'ai un coup de poing à me faire pardonner.

* * *

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il donne sa bénédiction aussi rapidement, je n'ai jamais su ce que Lily et James avaient pu lui dire pour le faire changer d'avis mais ce qui était sûr c'est que cela rendait Cassie très heureuse. Evidemment depuis il ne se passe pas un jour sans que Sirius ne veille à ce que j'ai un comportement irréprochable. Il est convaincu que j'essaie de dévergonder sa petite sœur, mais vraiment Cassiopée n'a besoin de personne. Je soupçonne fortement ses deux amis de lui soumettre un bon nombre d'idée visant à me torturer personnellement mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce soit déplaisant, bien au contraire. J'aimerais pouvoir la demander en mariage même si je sais qu'elle est encore trop jeune. L'idée de la perdre m'est insupportable et avec tout ce qui se passe autour de nous ça ne va qu'en s'accroissant. Lily me dit que je ne devrais pas hésiter à lui faire ma demande même si le mariage doit se dérouler beaucoup plus tard mais qu'Est-ce qui se passera si elle refuse ? J'aimerais dire que je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Ce n'est certainement pas une de ses préoccupations actuelles et je ne voudrais pas risquer de tout gâcher seulement j'ai cette petite voix dans ma tête, et celle de Lily par la même occasion, qui me dit qu'elle pourrait tout aussi très bien accepter et dans ce cas là ça ferait probablement de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.


	32. Chapter 32

Pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore abandonné cette fic, non ce n'est pas un miracle, c'est bien un autre chapitre à peine dix jours après le précédent ... Je m'étais fixé deux semaines de délai j'ai réussi :p ( et je suis certaine que vous en êtes tous ravi xD )

Quoiqu'il en soit merci à mes trois reviewers du chapitre précédent : Fanfantasy07, Lollie Lovegood et Petit Pote Potter ^^

Sinon je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas vraiment remercié mes reviewers anonymes du chapitre 30 ( même si vu le délai de temps je ne sais pas s'ils vont lire ça un jour ) formule1math et Eva.C, si vous repassez par ici j'attends vos e-mails pour pouvoir vous répondre ! ( tout en oubliant pas de ne surtout pas mettre l'arrobase sinon elle n'apparaitra pas ... )

Donc voici le chapitre 32, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ça me fait toujours plaisir, et forcément dans ces moments là l'inspiration est d'autant plus présente =)

Bisous ^^

* * *

J'aurais voulu ne pas y penser, mais quand je me suis réveillée chez Alexandre et que je me suis rendu compte qu'on était le 26 avril je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion que dans deux mois jour pour jour mon mariage était censé avoir lieu. C'était les vacances, les dernières avant de quitter Poudlard définitivement, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que j'en profitais vraiment avec cette échéance en tête. En plus, je n'avais pas revu Rémus depuis le dernier jour et encore ça avait été en cours. Il était occupé avec ses activités pour l'ordre du phénix, tout comme Sirius, tout comme James, tout comme tout le monde en faite.

Alexandre était actuellement en pleine séance photo, Victoria en train d'enregistrer des chansons en studio si bien que je m'étais proposée pour garder Harry, c'était de toute façon la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour me rendre utile. Je m'amusais à faire voleter ses peluches autour de lui, l'observant essayer de les attraper en riant. Je me demandais si moi aussi un jour j'aurais des enfants, je ne savais pas vraiment si je ferais une bonne mère, je n'avais pas eu le meilleur exemple qui soit après tout. Et si jamais je devenais comme elle ? Si je n'arrivais pas à les aimer ? J'essayais de chasser ça de mon esprit, de toute façon ce n'était pas d'actualité. Je ne savais même pas où j'allais habiter quand Poudlard serait fini, alors imaginer des enfants c'était insensé.

Alexandre et Victoria avaient prévu de s'installer ensemble, me proposant de les rejoindre. Sirius m'avait fait la même demande mais à vrai dire même si c'était impossible j'aurais préféré que ce soit Rémus qui me fasse cette proposition. C'était sans doute trop tôt pour qu'on vive déjà ensemble, en plus ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'un appartement, il pouvait rester vivre au château toute l'année alors espérer quelque chose comme ça était assez égoïste.

Ce furent les pleurs de Harry qui me tirèrent de mes pensées. J'eus juste le temps de le prendre dans mes bras pour essayer de le calmer que la porte d'entrée vola en éclat. Par réflexe je m'étais retournée bondissant au sol pour éviter les débris de bois qui s'échouaient sur nous. J'entendis le sort d'imperium prononcé, arrivant au dernier moment à rouler pour l'éviter et à me redresser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile avec Harry dans mes bras, d'un bras je devais le retenir alors que je m'accrochais fermement à ma baguette.

En face de moi se tenait deux mangemorts, je ne pouvais pas les identifier à cause de leurs masques mais à mon avis ils ne s'attendaient pas à me trouver là. Comment Est-ce qu'ils avaient pu savoir que James et Lily vivait ici, cette maison était censée être placée sous le sceau d'un gardien du secret et même moi j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait. Lançant un Protecto je vis deux éclairs verts s'échouer sur le bouclier que je venais de créer mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que celui-ci ne se brise.

Est-ce que c'était une coïncidence si je me faisais attaquer deux mois jour pour jour avant le mariage prévu ? Non ça ne devait rien à voir avec moi, comment Est-ce qu'il aurait pu savoir que j'étais chez les Potter à ce moment précis. Harry continuait de pleurer, peut être que c'était pour lui, mais pourquoi Est-ce qu'ils en auraient après un bébé ? Sans doute qu'ils voulaient s'en servir pour réussir à tuer Lily et James.

Je tremblais, ne sachant pas quelle formule prononcer. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à les contrer une par une. J'avais peut être une chance avec la magie noire, s'ils étaient surpris j'aurais sans doute le temps de sortir de la maison et de transplaner mais la dernière fois que je l'avais utilisé je m'étais évanoui et j'étais tombée dans le coma. Si jamais ça se produisait de nouveau ils risquaient de tuer Harry, de me tuer.

La gorge sèche je n'eus d'autre choix que de recourir à cette solution, c'était censé les rendre fou pour une minute ou deux, produire un bourdonnement insupportable qui les rendrait inapte au combat. J'étais terrifiée, c'était sûre que toute seule je n'y arriverais jamais. Le sort fonctionna, au début. Pendant quelques secondes cela eut les effets escomptés mais alors que je faisais exploser le mur derrière moi pour pouvoir m'enfuir je reçus ce qui devait être un doloris de plein fouet.

Je réussis à garder Harry dans mes bras au moment de tomber à genou, je me doutais que c'était la fin. Ils allaient me tuer et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire contre ça. J'entendis le sort d'avada kedavra prononcer mais contre toute attente au bout de quelques secondes j'étais toujours bien en vie. Harry pleurait alors que mon cœur battait plus vite que jamais, c'est à ce moment là que je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Cassie.

Je me fis la réflexion que peut être j'étais déjà morte quand je vis Regulus se tenir juste devant moi. Il s'était agenouillé pour se mettre à ma hauteur alors que je n'osais pas y croire. Il était impossible qu'il soit présent, comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait être là .

- C'est fini maintenant, tout se passera bien.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux alors que ce fut à mon tour d'éclater en sanglot. J'avais peur et je ne voulais plus être toute seule. Ca ne se passerait pas bien, jamais rien ne se passait bien. Ce ne serait pas la dernière attaque et dans quelques temps elles me seraient directement destinées. Quoique je fasse c'était évident que mes parents, que mon fiancé allaient me retrouver, je me sentais comme oppressée et même si maintenant Regulus était présent je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours être là. C'était évident que des choses horribles allaient arriver et j'étais tout sauf prête à les affronter.

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Cassie avait failli être tué, encore une fois je n'avais pas pu être là. Elle avait du affronter ça toute seule, une fois de plus, et je m'en voulais, Jamais je n'aurais du la laisser seule, quand on me l'avait annoncé j'étais en mission pour l'ordre, dire que je n'avais même pas pu aller la voir à l'hôpital. Sirius m'avait assuré qu'elle allait bien mais ça relevait clairement du miracle. Si elle n'avait pas mis son collier que se serait-il passé ? Si Regulus n'était pas intervenu elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est et cette idée m'était insoutenable.

Tout le monde avait trouvé plus prudent qu'elle retourne vivre à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances, c'était après tout le lieu le plus sûr dans les circonstances actuelles. Lily m'avait dit que ses amis en avaient fait de même mais le contraire m'aurait étonné. James et Lily avaient failli perdre Harry et je savais qu'ils se sentaient coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas leur faute, personne n'aurait pu prévoir que des mangemorts allaient attaquer à ce moment là mais Peter étant le gardien du secret de sérieux soupçons commençaient à peser sur lui. Un traitre ? J'avais du mal à imaginer qu'un de mes amis ait pu se rallier à l'autre camp mais comment expliquer autrement que les mangemorts aient pu savoir cette information.

Je suppose qu'on ne le saurait jamais puisque Regulus les avait tué, personne ne l'avait blâmé et de toute manière il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'aurait même pas écouté. Il n'était pas de notre côté non plus, personne ne savait très bien où il se situait mais une chose était sûre il était prêt à tout pour protéger sa petite sœur et c'était bien la seule chose qui m'importait.

Quand je suis entré dans mes appartements j'ai été surpris de voir que la lumière de la chambre était allumée. Je m'attendais à trouver un elfe de maison mais il y avait en réalité beaucoup mieux. Cassie dormait roulée en boule en plein milieu de mon lit, un pull à moi sur le dos et un autre dans les bras. Elle était adorable et une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je me rendis compte que j'aurais pu la perdre pour toujours. Je l'aimais comme un fou, je savais que si elle venait à disparaitre jamais je ne serais capable de m'en remettre.

Comme presque à chaque fois elle avait fait tombé toutes les couvertures à terre, je voyais sur ses jambes de nombreuses traces rouges et je devinais que ce qui c'était passé chez James en était la cause. J'aurais voulu la placer dans une bulle loin de tout ce qui était en train de se passer, mais c'était impossible et je me sentais totalement inutile. Je la vis s'agiter dans son sommeil, m'asseyant à côté d'elle pour lui caresser les cheveux. C'est vrai elle était tout ce que j'avais, tout ce que je voulais avoir et peu importe le prix j'étais prêt à tout pour la garder avec moi.

- Rémus murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je suis là, tu peux te rendormir maintenant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ramper plus près de moi. Je crus que c'était pour s'installer dans mes bras mais à la place elle passa à califourchon sur moi, enfouissant sa tête contre mon épaule.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'était ? Demandais-je doucement.

J'avais passé mes bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre moi ce qu'elle semblait plutôt apprécier.

- J'ai rêvé qu'il venait me chercher. Il avait tué tout le monde et je ne pouvais plus te revoir. J'ai peur tu sais.

Fronçant les sourcils je sus exactement de qui elle était en train de parler. Mais jamais cette ordure ne reposerait la main sur elle, c'était quelque chose que je ne laisserais plus jamais arriver.

- Je ne laisserais personne nous séparer mon ange, je te promets qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

- Et s'il t'en fait à toi ? S'il en fait à mes amis, à Sirius ? Je … je ne pourrais pas le supporter si à cause de moi …

Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce qui la tracassait, encore moins qu'elle avait tellement peur de cet homme. J'aurais voulu qu'elle n'ait plus à ressentir tout ça mais bien sûr c'était impossible.

- Peut être que je devrais accepter de me marier avec lui …

Le sursaut que j'eus à ce moment là la fit se redresser alors qu'elle me regardait l'air surpris, visiblement parfaitement réveillée maintenant. Quand elle avait dit ça j'avais cru que j'allais avoir une attaque. Comment Est-ce qu'elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un instant y songer.

- Tu ne feras jamais quelque chose comme ça !

Je m'en voulais un peu de m'énerver mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement. Rien qu'à l'imaginer la toucher mon sang se mettait à bouillonner.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse du mal, ce serait la solution la plus simple pour tout le monde.

Je la vis baisser la tête dépitée alors que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à garder mon sang froid.

- Tu ne te sacrifieras pas si c'était là ton idée.

- Mais si …

Ne me contrôlant plus vraiment je l'attrapais par la taille, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes sans plus de cérémonie. Jamais elle ne retournerait avec cet homme et j'étais vraiment prêt à tout pour m'en assurer. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps avant de me répondre, passant ses bras autour de mon cou alors que j'approfondissais davantage le baiser. Merlin, comme elle m'avait manqué.

- Je t'interdis de te marier avec lui.

Elle ne paraissait pas comprendre que je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Avec elle j'essayais toujours de me contenir pour ne pas lui faire peur, je voulais lui laisser le temps de m'aimer autant que je l'aimais, ne pas la brusquer à faire des choses pour lesquelles elle n'était sans doute pas prête mais là l'entendre dire ça s'en était vraiment trop. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec lui parce que je voulais qu'elle se marie avec moi. C'était quelque chose pour lequel je m'étais toujours promis d'attendre qu'elle soit plus âgée, je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas si pressant, qu'on avait le temps mais je me rendais compte que je désirais ça par-dessus tout, je la désirais par-dessus tout.

- Rémus qu'Est-ce que tu fais murmura-t-elle.

Dévorant son cou de baiser, je pouvais sentir son parfum, l'odeur du savon qu'elle utilisait et ça me rendait totalement fou.

* * *

Rémus n'était pas comme d'habitude, peut être qu'il était en colère contre moi mais ce n'était pas comme si je voulais vraiment ça, c'était juste que ça me semblait être le meilleur pour tout le monde. En acceptant le mariage peut être que j'arriverais à l'empêcher de faire du mal à tout le monde, peut être même que j'arriverais à collecter quelques informations importantes. J'essayais de me convaincre que ce ne serait pas si terrible mais à vrai dire dès que j'y pensais j'étais comme paralysée, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire mais je n'étais même pas sûre d'en être capable.

Il me terrifiait, si je me mettais à penser qu'il pourrait se retrouver en face de moi, me toucher, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait tout bonnement s'arrêter. Ce qui n'avait mais alors vraiment rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec Rémus. Avec lui c'était tout le contraire, mon cœur se mettait à faire des embardés monstrueuses dans ma poitrine, ce qui était exactement en train de se produire au moment même.

Ses mains passèrent sous le pull, dans mon dos au départ et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se débarrasser du dit pull. D'habitude Rémus ne se comportait pas comme ça, il était vrai que j'avais tout fait pour justement le pousser à agir de cette façon mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maintenant. C'est vrai j'étais blessée d'un peu partout et puis j'étais très loin de porter les vêtements adéquats. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure je me souvins avec effroi de la culotte rose que j'avais eu le malheur de mettre après ma douche, ce n'était clairement pas appropriée.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Il était mignon quand il était inquiet même si en l'occurrence ça n'avait rien à voir. Peut être qu'en fermant la lumière il ne se rendrait compte de rien. Je voyais qu'il me regardait étrangement se demandant probablement ce qui était en train de m'arriver alors que je me trouvais pas mal stupide. Qui Est-ce qui se serait inquiété de ses sous vêtements dans un moment pareil avec un homme pareil ? Stupide, j'étais stupide.

- Est-ce qu'on peut … éteindre la lumière ?

Je fus un peu surprise quand on se retrouva soudainement dans le noir, la chambre était seulement éclairé par la lune qui brillait dehors et dont les rayons filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Je ne savais pas comment Rémus avait fait pour que ça s'éteigne d'un coup mais à vrai dire je n'avais pas envie d'y réfléchir plus que ça. Le pull ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, très vite suivi par sa chemise et son pantalon. Je savais que cette fois ci Rémus ne s'arrêterait pas mais à vrai dire j'étais juste terriblement impatiente de découvrir la suite.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillé elle n'était plus là. J'aurais pu croire que j'avais absolument tout rêvé si nos affaires n'étaient pas encore éparpillées autour du lit. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle était partie ? En principe et selon mes plans initiaux j'aurais du aller chercher le petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle continuait de dormir mais comme d'habitude avec Cassiopée rien ne se passait comme prévu. Je me demandais si elle regrettait ce qu'on avait fait, peut être que je m'étais montré trop pressant la veille. Fermant les yeux à nouveau j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire me traitant mentalement d'idiot en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Je dus me retenir de sourire en voyant Cassiopée refermait la porte tout doucement, marchant à petits pas pour essayer de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, pas plus que mes affaires. Elle avait passé une robe bleue qui dévoilait en partie ses jambes, et quand elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser je pus aisément respirer l'odeur de son shampooing, sentant ses cheveux me chatouiller la peau. Elle poussa un petit cri au moment où je la fis tomber sur le lit et ainsi allongée sur le dos j'eus tout le loisir de l'examiner davantage. Elle avait une légère marque rouge dans le cou qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de cacher, je savais que c'était mon œuvre mais j'étais loin de ressentir la moindre trace de culpabilité.

- Tu as fait semblant de dormir ! Se plaignit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à sortir de ce lit à ce que je sache murmurais-je à son oreille.

Sa peau était douce et alors que ma main remontait le long de sa cuisse la dénudant davantage je la sentis frissonner. Un sourire se forma sur mon visage alors qu'une légère rougeur s'installait sur son visage.

- Victoria et Alexandre m'attende, ils vont s'inquiéter si je suis en retard.

Elle avait tourné la tête sur le côté et je devinais aisément à quoi elle était en train de penser.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes … pour hier ?

Elle a froncé les sourcils et avant que j'ai le temps de cogiter davantage ses mains sont passées sur mon dos m'attirant davantage contre elle pour m'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un petit baiser, c'était d'ailleurs tout à fait le genre qui me donnait envie de reprendre nos activités de la veille.

- Ca te va comme réponse ?

Ca m'allait même trop bien, je l'ai entendu rire quand j'ai enfoui ma tête dans son cou pour y déposer une multitude de baisers, m'attardant vers son décolleté.

- Rémus … pas maintenant souffla-t-elle.

- Tu as encore mal ? Demandais-je en portant ma main sur son ventre.

Je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir, elle m'avait assuré que ce n'était rien mais je n'étais pas dupe, ça n'avait certainement pas dû être très plaisant pour elle. Elle fit un léger mouvement de tête pour m'indiquer la négative ses mains remontant le long de mon dos pour venir se nicher derrière mon cou. Elle me caressait les cheveux doucement et sans que je m'y attende elle passa au dessus me lançant un grand sourire alors que j'avais vraiment du mal à résister à l'envie de l'embrasser encore et encore.

- Hier c'était parfait Rémus, vraiment parfait. Je … ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux.

Je savais qu'elle disait ça parce que je devais avoir l'air inquiet mais je ne pouvais nier que ça me faisait très plaisir de l'entendre.

- Est-ce que … ce n'était pas pareil pour toi ?

Probablement que mes doutes l'avaient atteint aussi parce que sourire s'effaça et c'était tout le contraire que je voulais. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester je passais mes mains sur mes hanches me redressant pour l'embrasser. Je fis glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors que pour ma part j'étais bien décidé à lui montrer que j'avais très, mais alors très envie d'elle.

- Il faut que j'y aille murmura-t-elle pas très convaincue.

- Hum … peut être tout à l'heure et je dis bien peut être ….

* * *

Parfois j'ai des réactions excessives sous le coup de la jalousie. Probablement que si je ne m'étais pas mis en colère, que je n'avais pas imaginé la perdre rien ne se serait passé ce soir là. J'aurais voulu que ce soit davantage spécial pour elle, j'avais l'impression qu'elle passait plus de temps à me rassurer alors que ça aurait du être le contraire. Cette nuit m'a fait réaliser que définitivement je ne pouvais pas simplement me contenter de ce que j'avais, de ce que nous avions. Je voulais l'épouser, savoir que nous serions ensemble pour toujours. J'étais réellement prêt à tout faire pour la protéger même si cela devait impliquer me sacrifier moi-même.


	33. Chapter 33

Non vous ne rêvez pas ... c'est bien le chapitre 33 qui arrive comme ça sans prévenir. Bon bon je sais comme toujours je suis impardonnable, je vous ai fait attendre plusieurs mois mais comme je l'ai déjà dit je n'abandonne pas. Donc bien sûr merci énormément pour vos reviews, j'ai conscience que vu les temps d'attente ça décourage de me laisser un petit mot mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis. Comme je suis en vacance je vais essayer de ne plus vous faire patienter trop longtemps avant le prochain chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^

Bisous à tout le monde !

* * *

J'avais essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était, m'excusant innocemment de mon retard auprès de mes amis mais au vue du regard soupçonneux qu'ils me lançait je devinais que les choses n'allaient pas en rester là. Ce n'était quand même pas écrit sur mon front que j'avais fait l'amour avec Rémus, me mettant soudainement à prier intensément pour que la fermeture éclair de ma robe soit bien remonté jusqu'en haut. J'avais essayé de me coiffer rapidement avant de les rejoindre mais ça devait leur paraitre encore plus suspect.

- Alors Cassiopée tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Victoria.

Ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, c'était impossible qu'ils sachent, je ne pensais pas que j'avais l'air si différente que ça. C'était un mythe, j'étais exactement la même qu'avant cette nuit, la même mais en plus heureuse peut être.

- Très bonne et toi tu as bien dormi ?

Peut être que si je me mettais à leur poser tout un tas de question leur attention serait distraite et ainsi je m'en tirerais à bon compte. Ma tactique ne parut pas fonctionner parce que Victoria se mit à m'examiner de la tête aux pieds et du côté d'Alexandre ce ne fut guère mieux. A l'angle du couloir je vis passer Rémus ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sourire comme une idiote. Le pire c'était qu'il se dirigeait dans notre direction, il me lança un regard, un regard très appuyé, le genre de regard qui aurait fait rougir n'importe qui avant de me sourire, se contentant d'un bref signe de tête à mes amis. Quand je pensais qu'il y avait encore minutes on était en train de s'embrasser et que quelques heures auparavant …

- Par Merlin ! Mais c'est ça, tu l'as fait !

Victoria avait comme exultée, et niveau discrétion c'était raté. Horrifiée je couvris sa bouche de ma main voyant Rémus se retourner dans notre direction. Le pire c'était qu'il riait, il osait rire alors que tout Poudlard devait l'avoir entendu. Il disparut à l'angle du couloir alors que j'avais relâché mon amie, devant à présent supporter leurs petits sourires mesquins.

- Est-ce que tu étais obligée de le crier ? Me plaignis-je.

- Et tu ne nous disais rien, c'est la première chose que tu aurais du nous dire petite cachottière.

- Alors raconte, Est-ce que le professeur Lupin est à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Soupirant je savais que je n'allais pas y couper mais ce n'était pas comme si je ne m'y étais pas attendu, il aurait été assez dur de leur cacher quelque chose, fouineur comme ils étaient si j'avais nié ils auraient bien été capable de venir fureter près de la chambre de Rémus la prochaine fois.

- Rémus était très bien dis-je évasive.

- Très bien voyez vous ça.

L'air moqueur d'Alexandre suffit à me faire détourner les yeux. Pourquoi Est-ce que j'étais obligée de parler de ça alors que je n'en avais réellement aucune envie. C'était vraiment embarrassant de devoir en discuter.

- Tu es bien consciente que tu ne vas pas pouvoir te défiler Cassie, on veut absolument tous les détails.

- Et croustillant si possible rajouta Alexandre d'un air complice.

Pourquoi Est-ce que ça m'arrivait à moi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter, enfin si il y a des choses bien sûr mais ce … c'est privé répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Je savais qu'ils le faisaient exprès pour me mettre dans l'embarras, ça semblait beaucoup les amuser d'ailleurs. Je fus obligée après de multiples sollicitations jusqu'à la Grande Salle de leur dire que oui j'avais quand même eu un peu mal et que non je n'avais pas transformé le lit de Rémus en scène de crime sanglante. Qu'Est-ce qu'ils s'imaginaient franchement ? Que j'aurais fait une hémorragie interne ? Pour sûr ça les aurait beaucoup fait rire mais moi beaucoup moins. J'avais déjà été embarrassée quand j'avais remarqué la petite tâche rougeâtre sur les draps alors si ça avait été pire que ça je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurais fait.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que ça y est je n'étais plus vierge, mais surtout que maintenant rien ne nous empêchait de recommencer encore et encore. Le fait que Sirius me fasse un signe de main au moment même où je commençais à penser à tout ça eut vite fait de calmer mes ardeurs. Je ne pensais pas que Rémus irait se vanter de ce qu'on avait fait cette nuit auprès de lui, je les voyais en train de bavarder joyeusement et comme mon frère ne l'avait toujours pas assommé j'en déduisis que Sirius n'était pas aussi perspicace que certaines personnes de ma connaissance. Personnes qui était d'ailleurs en train de remplir mon assiette à ras bord.

- Tu as besoin de manger après tout cet exercice physique ricana Victoria pour seule explication.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste … je ne sais pas, ne plus jamais en parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Proposais-je avant de me saisir de ma fourchette.

- Allons Cassie, tu as le petit ami le plus sexy de la terre forcément qu'on va continuer à en parler me répondit Alexandre tout sourire.

Sa phrase fut accueilli par un soupir de ma part, j'étais fichu pour au moins toute la journée mais ils finiraient bien par trouver un sujet de conversation plus intéressant, il fallait juste que je patiente jusque là. J'étais vraiment heureuse que ma première fois se soit passée avec Rémus, jusqu'ici j'avais toujours eu peur qu'elle ne se déroule avec un mari choisi par mes parents et à la pensée d'Arcas j'eus un haut le cœur. Il aurait fallu être naïve pour croire que quand je serais à nouveau à l'extérieur rien ne se produirait, bien sûr qu'il allait me retrouver mais il ne fallait plus que je me laisse intimider. Pour le moment j'étais encore là, avec mes amis, avec Rémus, il fallait juste que j'apprenne à me défendre et que j'arrête d'avoir peur, la peur n'apportait rien de bon.

- Il faut que j'y aille !

Je m'étais relevée d'un seul coup provoquant la stupeur de mes deux amis qui se regardèrent tour à tour se demandant visiblement si je n'étais pas devenu folle.

- Euh aller où Cassie ? Parce que si tu l'as oublié on est en train de déjeuner là et tu n'as touché à rien.

- Je dois aller m'entrainer.

Visiblement ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce que j'étais en train de raconter, se demandant probablement si ma nuit avec Rémus n'avait pas eu quelques effets secondaires au niveau mental.

- Et tu ne peux pas le faire après manger ?

- Nous irons tous nous entrainer mais avant tu me fais le plaisir de te rassoir et de finir ce poulet délicieux que j'ai soigneusement placé dans ton assiette.

Bon peut être que ça pouvait en effet attendre quelques minutes, de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je vis le regard interrogateur de Rémus à la table des professeurs, je savais qu'à chaque fois ça le mettait en colère quand on se mettait à parler d'Arcas mais si je voulais m'entrainer il fallait bien demander à quelqu'un. Je pouvais tout aussi bien demander à mon frère, mais dans la mesure où j'étais à peu près certaine que mes amis ne me laisseraient pas faire toute seule, deux professeurs valaient mieux qu'un.

* * *

Je ne savais pas si ces cours étaient une réelle bonne idée, d'autant que Cassiopée passait désormais ses journées à s'exercer. Elle n'avait pas voulu me dire pourquoi c'était devenu soudainement si important pour elle mais je le devinais sans grande peine. J'étais bien décidé à ce qu'elle n'ait jamais à se battre, certes mieux valait qu'elle soit préparée mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Je l'observais en train d'étudier les sortilèges informulés assise en tailleur sur le tapis juste devant le canapé. De temps en temps je voyais flotter un objet ou deux, jusqu'à ce que ce soit la table sur laquelle j'étais en train de corriger mes copies qui se mit à léviter d'elle-même ainsi que l'ensemble des meubles de la pièce. Le tout retomba au sol dans un grand boom sonore mais ça ne perturba même pas Cassiopée qui se contenta de tourner la page de son livre, mordillant la plume qui lui servait à prendre des notes distraitement.

Je crois qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle me faisait réellement, après sa douche elle s'était contentée de mettre un débardeur et une sorte de mini short qui visiblement lui servait de pyjama et depuis que je l'avais vu sortir de la salle de bain dans cette tenue mon attrait pour les sorts d'immobilisation avait brusquement disparu. Je décidais d'aller voir ce qu'elle était en train d'étudier, par simple conscience professionnelle du moins c'Est-ce que je pourrais toujours prétendre si elle me le demandait.

A vrai dire elle ne leva même pas le regard au moment où je pris place sur le canapé juste derrière elle. Je ne savais pas si c'était moi qui avait perdu de l'attrait à ses yeux où si ce livre était à ce point passionnant mais mon égo en prit un léger coup. Depuis que nous l'avions fait pour la première fois elle n'avait pas manifesté de désir de recommencer et je crois même que si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de moi pour sortir les livres de la réserve ou pour l'aider avec certains sorts nous ne nous serions pas vu du tout. Je savais que c'était égoïste de ma part de vouloir son entière attention avec tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle seulement je n'étais pas prêt à la partager et encore moins avec de vieux ouvrages poussiéreux.

Posant mes mains sur ses épaules je me décidais à lui faire un petit massage, remarquant par la même occasion les légers bleus qu'elle avait sur les bras et sur les jambes. Je ne savais pas comment elle s'était fait ça mais je me doutais que c'était à cause de l'entrainement spécial qu'elle avait mentionné au début de la semaine.

- Rémus, j'ai encore plein de sort à mémoriser …

- Et plein d'heures pour le faire dans la journée de demain précisais-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Je décidais de dénouer ses cheveux qu'elle avait remonté en chignon, ils étaient encore légèrement humides, je pouvais respirer l'odeur de son shampooing, une odeur que j'adorais. Toucher sa peau nue était quelque chose qui m'électrifiait totalement, encore plus quand je la sentis frissonner.

- Rien ne t'arrivera Cassie, je te protégerais murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

- Et qui Est-ce qui te protège toi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais me défendre.

Elle ne parut pas vraiment satisfaite de la réponse daignant tout de même refermer le livre qu'elle était en train de consulter pour venir s'installer sur le canapé à côté de moi. J'avais passé mon bras autour d'elle, la laissant venir se blottir contre moi. J'aurais voulu que tout puisse être aussi simple, qu'il suffise que je la prenne dans mes bras pour la rassurer mais la situation à l'extérieur était déjà en train de dégénérer. Bientôt je devrais repartir en mission pour l'ordre et la laisser seule était quelque chose qui m'était insoutenable.

Je la sentis déposer de petits baisers le long de mon cou, se redressant pour se mettre à ma hauteur avant de passer à califourchon sur moi. J'avais déjà envie d'elle avant même qu'elle ne commence cette douce torture alors maintenant c'était encore pire. Elle me lança un petit sourire ravi avant d'entreprendre le même chemin sur la partie gauche de mon cou. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon tee shirt alors que mes pensées commençaient à prendre un tour très intéressant. Elle se mouvait légèrement contre moi, si légèrement que s'en était douloureux mais je ne demandais pas mieux.

- Je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours murmura-t-elle.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de mon tee shirt, attrapant mes lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux. Si tenté soit-il que j'avais contrôlé quoique ce soit depuis qu'elle avait commencé désormais j'étais bien incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son corps pressé contre le mien, à ses lèvres délicieuses, à ses longs cheveux qui venaient me chatouiller la peau des avants bras. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, se retrouvant à demi nu au moment où je la débarrassais de son débardeur. Elle allait me rendre complètement fou. J'adorais sa poitrine, ses gémissements étouffés à chaque fois que ma bouche entrait en contact avec cette partie de son corps. Je l'adorais tout simplement.

* * *

J'aurais pu regardé Rémus dormir encore et encore, quand je le voyais aussi paisible je n'avais aucune envie de faire le moindre mouvement de peur de le réveiller. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure au moment de me soustraire à son étreinte, ce qui n'était pas facile vu que l'un de ses bras m'entourait, je faillis tout simplement m'étaler sur le tapis à côté du lit. A la recherche de mon débardeur je me rappelais qu'il devait probablement trainer par terre quelque part autour du canapé et comme je n'avais aucune envie de chercher ou de devoir allumer la lumière je me contentais de prendre l'une des chemise de Rémus qui était posé sur la chaise de son bureau.

Je m'apprêtais à aller dans la salle de bain retroussant les manches avant de la boutonner quand je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la poche de devant. Par curiosité je me saisis de l'objet, fronçant les sourcils en m'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'un écrin. J'étais tentée de l'ouvrir mais d'un autre côté ça ne me regardait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas mon anniversaire et on avait rien à fêter donc ce n'était sûrement pas pour moi. Pourtant j'avais envie de savoir, j'hésitais encore au moment où j'entendis les ressorts du lit. Sursautant, je lâchais la petite boite qui s'échoua par terre portant le regard sur Rémus qui venait de se lever.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Je … euh … j'allais aux toilettes.

Ne pouvant m'en empêcher mes yeux se tournèrent vers l'endroit où était tombé l'écrin, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Rémus.

- Je ne l'ai pas ouvert ! Je veux dire … je me demandais juste ce qu'il y avait dans ta poche mais … enfin je te fais confiance et je ne fouillais pas.

Comme argumentaire il y avait sans doute mieux, avec ça je paraissais encore plus coupable. Il ne répondit rien au moment de la ramasser et comme il restait silencieux c'était sûrement qu'il m'en voulait. Décidément j'avais le don de tout faire de travers.

- S'il te plait Rémus ne sois pas fâché, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je ne suis pas fâché.

Il paraissait anxieux et je ne saisissais pas pourquoi. En temps normal il paraissait si sûr de lui que c'était étrange de le voir dans cet état.

- Je voulais le faire dans d'autres conditions, ou attendre encore un peu mais puisque tu l'as trouvé …

J'aurais pu dire que j'ai été surprise ou encore étonnée quand j'ai vu Rémus se mettre à genou devant moi mais ça aurait été en dessous de la réalité. J'avais l'impression que c'était un rêve et que je n'allais pas tarder à me réveiller. Me retenant de me pincer pour en être sûr, les doigts de Rémus saisirent les miens et je crus que je n'allais pas tarder à m'évanouir. Ce n'était pas possible que quelque chose comme ça soit vraiment en train d'arriver, peut être que je me faisais des idées même si je ne voyais pas beaucoup d'explications possible à ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Cassie, je suis prêt à tout pour te rendre heureuse.

- Qu'Est-ce …

- Je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais …

- Rémus tu …

- J'aimerais passer ma vie avec toi, je sais que tu es encore jeune alors si tu n'étais pas sûre ou si tu ne voulais pas tout simplement je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Il me regardait et j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Les choses comme ça n'arrivaient pas aux filles comme moi, c'était sûr que je ne le méritais pas. Parfois j'avais encore du mal à croire qu'un homme comme Rémus veuille de moi, alors qu'il me dise toutes ces choses j'avais du mal à le concevoir.

- Cassiopée Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

- Oui !

- Je comprends que tu aies besoin de réfléchir et … quoi ?

C'était sorti tout seul, j'avais l'air d'une pure hystérique mais je m'en moquais totalement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, j'accepte de t'épouser. C'est mille fois oui Rémus.

Est-ce que l'expression déborder de joie a un jour pris son sens pour vous ? Parce que moi c'est exactement ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Il s'est relevé et sans chercher à me contrôler je lui ai sauté au cou pour l'embrasser.

- Tu … Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Pourquoi tu aurais préféré que je dise non ? Demandais-je perplexe.

* * *

J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, en lui faisant ma demande je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ait l'air gênée, qu'elle ne sache pas quoi répondre. Je m'étais préparé à toutes les éventualités mais pas à celle où elle me dirait oui. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus je la fis tournoyer dans les airs ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire beaucoup rire. Je l'observais et en pensant que bientôt on serait mariés mon cœur s'emballa. Dégageant une mèche de cheveu qui s'était logé sur son visage je me rendis compte que ses yeux brillaient, et j'étais un peu près certain que j'étais dans le même état.

- Peut être que maintenant tu pourrais me donner la bague.

Frappé par la constatation que j'avais oublié cette étape importante je me traitais mentalement d'idiot, passant l'anneau argentée autour de son doigt avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'aime tellement murmurais-je à son oreille avant de la serrer contre moi.

- Rémus …

Elle se recula légèrement l'air gêné et pendant un instant j'eus peur qu'elle m'annonce que finalement elle ne pouvait pas m'épouser, que la bague ne lui convenait pas ou quelque chose du même acabit.

- Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si j'allais l'annoncer tout de suite à mes amis ?

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire je lui donnais l'accord d'y aller, la retenant néanmoins juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

- Peut être que tu pourrais t'habiller avant ? Demandais-je amusé.

Elle jeta un œil sur la chemise à moitié boutonné, rougissant légèrement avant de m'embrasser doucement. A l'extérieur c'était toujours la guerre, nous serions bientôt séparés et aucun problème n'avait été véritablement résolu mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.


End file.
